


Death Ninja

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 106,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha uncovers a secret that's been hidden for years Now they must call upon the help of the mysterious Death Ninja to end the terror. Will it be enough or will Madara destroy everything? Before the war in the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the original characters.

Chapter 1

"Naruto don't!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards him. Both we badly injured but knew they needed to win against the man with the orange mask. Sakura screamed for Naruto again but her voice was cut out as the fox's chakra began to fill his body. He was going to end this for the last time, no matter what it took. He bent down getting ready to take off as he watched the enemy with his red fox eyes. Naruto launched himself at the man as they began clashing and doing whatever they needed to come out alive. Naruto and the man hit each other forcing them to fly back in opposite directions. The man was slammed into the ground hard, was slowly getting back to his feet while Naruto was slamed, and pushed through several trees. Sakura looked on not knowing what to do, this was the first time he had lost control in the two years they had been going on missions alone. She glanced to see the man on the ground before running to Naruto who had just gotten to his feet. She knew she had to stop him before he hurt himself, but the question was how. As he wobbled to the side almost losing his balance, she ran over to him and grabbed hold. She winced as the pure evil chakra burned her hands but she wouldn't let go and risk losing her best friend.

"You think you trying to hold him will stop him? He's nothing but a beast! A killing machine!" the man screamed at her as he made it to his hands and knees.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!" Sakura screamed at him before turning her pale green eyes back to the enraged Naruto. "Naruto snap out of it! You're not a beast or a killing machine, you're the best ninja in the world. You are the hero to countless people and that number just keeps growing." He snarled at her looking at her with hate and disgust. "Naruto, don't you dare snarl at me! I know you can hear me! Now knock it off and kick his ass with me!" She yelled at him as she let go and took a step back waiting for the next move.

"You don't know who he really is. You've only seen what society wants to see, this is the real Naruto"

"Stop it! Naruto I know you can hear me. I know this isn't the real you, you would never act like a killing machine." Naruto's red eyes moved between the two before the color in his eyes began to flicker. He fell to his knees breathing hard as Sakura moved to help him up.

"Thanks… Sakura-chan."

"I'm glad you're back. Now let's finish this." The two smirked as they looked at the man coming towards them.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Oh. You two look ready to go. Well sorry to disappoint you, but I've wasted enough time. I'll see you again soon." The man said and suddenly he was gone leaving them to look around confused. Suddenly Sakura fell to the ground as Naruto turned to reach for her he fell into darkness beside her.

Naruto shot straight up breathing heavily before he looked around. The moon and stars were out allowing him to see around him as his blue eyes scanned the woods until they fell upon Sakura still unconscious beside him. He slowly reached out and smiled as he brushed the stray pink hair from her face. He shook her shoulder making her pale green eyes slowly open.

"Naruto." She breathed as she sat straight up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but he's gone. Looks like we better start our long walk home. Can you stand?" He asked as he got to his feet wobbly.

"Yeah, I think." She said as she stood up almost losing her balance before Naruto caught her letting her get her balance under control. "I'm alright. Let's get back to the village and tell the Hokage what we know." they both started out slowly making their way through the forest and open land back to their village.

"So you only have rumors to report?" Tsunade asked from behind her desk in the Hokage tower. Naruto and Sakura both stood in front of her knowing that the mission that took two months to complete was a complete and total waist. "Alright you two, take the next two weeks to relax and catch up on what you missed while you were gone."

"Thank you shishyou." Sakura said as she bowed slightly.

"Yeah, thanks granny." Naruto said before he was elbowed in the side leaving him confused. "What?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed the back of his orange and black jacket he had come to wear every day and drug him from the office. Tsunade chuckled to herself as she watched the two young ninja leave.

"So we have the next two weeks off, what do you plan to do?" Sakura asked once back out in the streets.

"I don't know. Don't have much to do here."

"You're telling me that you can't think of one thing to do in the village?"

"No. I can think of plenty of things to do, just none that will be entertaining for long." He said with a bright smile before looking down at her. "Well there is one thing that would keep me entertained for longer." She looked at him and rolled her eyes before a small smile broke out on her lips.

"I told you a million times since we were kids, Naruto. No." He looked at her sadly trying to beg as hard as he could.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. You said you would if I paid. And I've got plenty to pay this time." Sakura giggled softly as she listened to him whine.

"Alright alright I'll go, but you really have to pay this time." She smiled as she walked past him when he stopped dead in his tracks surprised she agreed, until she called to him over her shoulder. "And it's not a date." He ran to catch up as they walked into the ramen bar and ordered when they took their seats.

"Why ain't it a date?"

"Because a date is a fancy dinner and stuff, having lunch at the ramen bar is not a date."

"Then why don't I take you to that new restaurant they built?" He offered with a small smile making her smirk when she looked at him. "Come on. You know you want to."

"I have wanted to try that place." She thought aloud as the food was placed in front of them.

"Please Sakura-chan. It's all on me." He gave a bright smile trying to get her to agree. She looked hard at him and he was afraid she was going to say no once again but was left speechless for a few minutes when he heard her voice.

"Alright Naruto, I'll go with you." Her smile grew bigger and soon she was laughing as Naruto cheered and almost inhaled his ramen. "So I'll see you at six?" She asked softly once they were done.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura smiled as she left his side and headed in the direction of her house leaving Naruto smiling bright as he started towards his house.

"Sakura!" She heard as she started walking down the last street before her house. She stopped and turned to find Ino running up to her. "You're finally back. You missed so much while you were on that last mission. How's Naruto any way. I heard you both were beat up pretty bad when you got back."

"Yeah, we were healed up before we gave our report to shishyou. Naruto's perfectly fine, still hyper and annoying as ever." She said with a bright smile knowing that if she told Ino that she was going out with Naruto to the new restaurant she would blow it up and tell everyone in the village.

"Well you both missed a lot. Kurenai's little girl, Akane seems to take after Asuma-sensei. She got into Kurenai's kunai and threw one almost hitting another little girl. Three years old and she's already getting into things. Oh and Kakashi's getting married. He's been putting it off, waiting for you two to get back."

"Really? Kakashi-sensei's getting married?" Sakura asked shocked. "To who?"

"Anko. Can you believe it? I mean the two of them together is somewhat scary. But you should probably talk to him and find out when they'll be having the wedding. Oh. Shikamaru and Temari are finally going out and so are Tenten and Neji. It was just a matter of time for them." She laughed making Sakura laugh along with her. "Why don't we hang out tonight? We can get all the girls together for the night."

"I would but I already have plans. Bye." She said quickly and left trying to avoid Ino's next question but she was caught the second she felt a hand gab her arm.

"What plans? You just got back."

"I'm going out."

"With who?" Ino asked inquisitively.

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on forehead. Tell me. It had to be someone you ran into today because you've been gone for two months. Is it that new guy that's helping out in the Hokage tower, or how about that cute guy at the hospital? Or-"

"Ino pig, it's none of your business. But no it's none of the guys you're thinking of." Sakura said as she tried to pull her arm out of Ino's grasp.

"Tell me! Come on, you have to tell me." She began begging.

"No. I'll stop by and talk to you later. I have to get home and start getting ready." She smirked as Ino looked defeated and let her go. "I'll tell you all the details tomorrow." Ino seemed to cheer up as she gave a small nod and watched Sakura continue on her way home.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard causing him to turn around looking for who called him. "Hey. You're back." Kiba said as he stopped in front of him with Akamaru by his side.

"Yeah, just got back this morning. How's things been?"

"Not bad. The fifth's had most of us out on missions and busy for the past month. Heard Neji and Tenten are together and Shikamaru was drug into a relationship with Temari. Man, even your sensei's getting married."

"Kakashi-sensei? Who's he getting married to?"

"That woman from the second test for the Chunin exams, I think her name's Anko or something like that. I'm sure Ino's already found her way to Sakura to give the gossip."

"Yeah, probably talkin' away."

"Hey, since your back why don't we get the rookie eight together tonight?"

"Nah, I got plans. How bout we start telling everyone to gather at my place tomorrow?"

"Sure but… what plans? You just got back?" Kiba asked making Naruto chuckle and rub the back of his head. He wasn't quite sure what to say, he wondered if Sakura wanted people to know they were going out tonight or if she wanted to keep it quiet. He thought for a moment and figured that she would want it to be quiet for now.

"Just some things I gotta do tonight. It's been two months since I've been home so my house is probably a mess and I wanted to work on a few things and all."

"Well I better get going; my mom's makin' me pick up the food for the dogs. I'll start spreading the word about tomorrow. See ya." Kiba said as he and Akamaru started back off leaving Naruto to think about how much he must have missed in the two months he wasn't in the village before he started towards his house once again to get ready for his 'date' with Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto slowly walked up to the front door of Sakura's house. He had taken almost every second he had to get ready and make sure he was perfect. Stopping a few steps from the door he took a deep breath straightened his black suit jacket before continuing to the door and knocking. The door swung open quickly to reveal a woman in her 40's with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked stunned as her eyes fell onto Naruto dressed up.

"Can I help you?" She asked making Naruto slightly more nervous about picking Sakura and taking her out.

"I'm here to get Sakura."

"To get Sakura?" She asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm Sorry but Sakura can't go out tonight." She gave a fake smile as she started to close the door. Naruto turned realizing that he was still the container of the nine tails.

"Mother!" He heard just before the door latched making him turn confused when the door opened back up to revile Sakura and a short red fancy dress. "I am going out. Don't wait up; I don't know when I'll be home." Her mother looked shocked as Sakura gave a small smile to Naruto before continuing. "Naruto's taking me out tonight, and I have no idea what he has planned for the two of us. Bye!" She smiled as she shut the door behind her and turned to the shocked Naruto. "What?"

"Your mom." He said making her giggle softly at the confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about her. She doesn't like when I go out anywhere. She's always been like that since my dad died… or at least that's what my relatives say. I never saw her with my dad. He died a few months after I was born. The fox killed a lot of people." She said softly as Naruto tried to think of what he could say or do to make her feel better.

"Well at least now I can make him help the village instead of him just running around killing people." He smirked. "Come on. Don't worry 'bout your mom and how she is. I'm used to it, remember?" He gave a small chuckle trying to cheer her up but his last comment only made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry. No one should ever be treated or feel the way you did."

"Come on; let's not think about it for now. I figured we would go to that place you wanted." With his words, she gave a small smile as they walked towards the new restaurant not far from her house.

"So did you hear what's been happening while we were gone?"

"Kiba was telling me about some of it. Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem like the type to settle down. Then about Neji and Tenten, never saw that coming." He laughed

"Oh come on. You never saw the way those two acted around each other? They totally liked each other for years." Sakura smiled thinking of all of their friends and all the things that had changed so much since they were kids. Back when they decided to focus on finding Sasuke instead of living as normal teen agers. After ten minutes, the two made it to the restaurant and they were seated.

"Do you think we missed out on half our lives by ignoring our teens and focusing on finding Sasuke and working as Ninja?" Sakura asked, as she sat across from him thinking about how she felt left out among the girls.

"What do you mean?" He asked her completely confused at what she was getting at.

"Well, it's like we completely missed being young. All of our friends are finding people and are dating while we're running around fighting and working on finding someone. To tell you the truth I kind of feel left out around the girls now… they all have boyfriends and I was too busy to even think about being interested in finding a guy."

"I guess. I made a promise to bring him back and since I'm one of the only one able to protect the village and with everything that's happened… I guess there really wasn't much time to worry about that stuff. From what we've seen though, things should start to slow down and we'll have more time to be here."

"I sure hope so." She sighed as the waiter came to deliver their food.

"I'm sure granny will figure something out. We are the most useful and powerful, with all of the rumors she may want us to stay home while the others go out." He chuckled as he started digging in. Sakura smiled as she also began eating.

After two hours, the two emerged from the restaurant talking about the old days when they used to be in the academy. They slowly walked down the nearly empty streets towards the river that they, unknowingly, followed to their old training ground.

"Looks like they've added a few more names to the stone." Naruto said upset that more names had been added to the K. I. A. memorial stone. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder understanding how he felt. The two knew they were the strongest in the village, they were the protectors, and yet more names had to be added to the death list.

"We'll stop them and make sure nothing rises up again." Sakura said as Naruto turned to look down at her with his blue eyes. "Besides they can't run from the two of us forever." She gave him a small smile, trying to cheer him up. She watched as a small smile started to curve the edges of his mouth up.

"Yeah, you got that right." He said with laughter in his voice making Sakura's smile grow as she took his hand and began pulling him behind her towards the old training grounds that several ninja had fixed the ground they had torn up years ago when they retook the bell test. Naruto followed confused as to what to do with Sakura holding his hand.

"It's been forever since I've been back here. I never knew they fixed the damage."

"Yeah they were working on that right after Pein. Figured that with everything going on we were gonna need every training field and spot we could get. That's what Granny said anyway."

"You know she's going to teach you a lesson for calling her that some day." Sakura warned but only saw Naruto's signature grin making her roll her eyes and start walking away. She was stunned when she felt a large hand slip into hers; slowly she looked to her side and found a smiling Naruto.

Unknown to both, three figures sat in the bushes far enough to still be able to see and not get caught by the two very talented ninja. A woman sat with her black hair pulled back into a neat bun dressed in all black from her boots, pants and long sleeved shirt to a small hood lying on her back, her face lay covered behind a mask with thick diagonal black lines and tiny slits to see from. She looked to her side where a man with his head covered by the black hood, dressed the same fashion as the woman, the only difference was the mask. His had black flames rising from the bottom the points of the flames ending just above the slits for the eyes. The two watched as the two ninja they were warned to stay away from walked away looking completely harmless. Not far from them, sat Ino in a tree watching the two interact with each other.

"I knew it. She really does like him." She whispered to herself as two of her friends walked off and she turned to go home so that they could have their privacy now that she found out what she wanted.

Naruto and Sakura were almost to her front door once again when Naruto stopped confusing Sakura. He took a moment to think of what to tell her but before any words came out he heard her soft sweet voice

"It's okay. Don't worry about her, come on." She smiled up as they reached the door. "You want to come in for a bit?"

"Nah. I better get heading home. Gotta start restocking my scrolls." He said and watched her face fall ever so slightly. He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips before pulling back and saw the pink tint slide up her face, he knew he looked exactly the same way. "I'll see ya later." He said hurriedly, turning to leave only to be pulled back to have her lips pressed against his. Slowly they relaxed and gave into the kiss forgetting about the world around them and only focusing on each other, until the door swung open violently making both jump back as they heard someone yell.

"Sakura Haruno! Get in this house this instant!" Her mother screamed making Sakura flinch and Naruto take a step backwards. "I don't know what you're pulling but you leave my daughter alone. I will not have demon children running about my home. You hear me?" Her voice escalated to the point of screaming in Naruto's face.

"Mom! Stop it!" Sakura yelled to her mother but it wasn't enough to stop her. She continued lecturing Naruto and yelling at him until Sakura was finally able to get in front of her mother and separate them. "Mom! Stop it! Naruto didn't do anything, and you know that!"

"Get in the house young lady, get away from that demon! It's his fault your father is dead!" Sakura flinched at the name and the thought that her mother was blaming Naruto for the death of her father who had died fighting the nine-tailed fox.

"Naruto is not the demon fox! It's not his fault that that thing is inside him, but he is the reason that we are all safe. It weren't for him we would all be dead! Leave him alone!" Sakura screamed back at her mother who paused for a moment surprised that her daughter dare yell at her. She grabbed hold of her daughter's arm and pulled her towards the house as she sneered at Naruto and called to him.

"You will leave her alone and never come here if you know what's good for you." suddenly she felt Sakura stop dead. She tugged slightly but Sakura didn't budge. "Get in the house now!" Sakura looked at the ground in front of her for a moment before looking at her mother with her pale green eyes showing her furry.

"Sakura-chan." She heard Naruto call softly to her. "Go ahead inside. I'm gonna head home anyway." He gave a sad chuckle before turning and walking back towards his own house while the sounds of Sakura and her mother arguing died behind him. He moved faster and faster across the rooftops as he thought more about what her mother was saying, at the speed he was going it didn't take long for him to reach his house and slip inside. He took a deep breath before deciding that a quick shower and a good night's rest was all he needed.

After ten minutes, he was finished in the shower. He slowly stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard a soft knock on the door. Confused he opened the door slowly with a kunai in his hand ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan?" He was confused when he saw her standing at the door. She looked up at him with small tears in her normally bright pale green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom and I got into a bigger argument after you left. She basically kicked me out 'cause I wouldn't follow her rules." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto stepped to the side and pulled her into the apartment he owned.

"Sit in here and I'll be right back." He lead her to the couch in the living room before he ran into his room and came back two minutes later in sweat pants and an old black tee-shirt. "So your mom kicked you out of the house 'cause you were defending me?" She gave a small nod as a tear slipped from her eye.

"She was so mad when I wouldn't follow what she told me to do. I've never seen her so mad at me before. She said to get out and I didn't know where else to go. Ino would have been trying to gossip and stuff and I really don't want to deal with that and there's no one else I'm close to in the village."

"Don't worry about it." He gave her his bright grin before a thought struck him. "You want to get a shower and change?"

"I don't have any of my things."

"I can loan you a few of my things. I'll show you where the shower is." He led her to his room where he handed her an old pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, then to the bathroom where she took a shower. Naruto sat on his bed waiting for her to finish so he can find out exactly what happened and figure out a way to fix it. He felt like it was his fault after all and in his mind it was for him to fix. After twenty minutes, the bathroom door slowly opened and Sakura walked out to him as he stood.

"Thanks Naruto. I needed that." She told him sadly, as she stopped in front of him looking at the ground. "I'm going to go to sleep." She went to walk past him when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Sakura-chan, tell me what happened after I left."

"My mom and I argued and she said that I wasn't aloud home till I followed her rules." She told him trying to make it as plan as possible without having to explain all the insults that were said. Naruto only looked at her waiting to hear more. After a minute she knew she wouldn't get off easy so she began her story. "My mom was saying that I wasn't allowed to be around you anymore and calling you names and just saying so many untrue things and I couldn't stand it. I started yelling back and telling her the truth. She didn't like it and she said that she was going to go to the fifth and demand that we not be near each other ever again. When I told her that she wouldn't do that because we are the best there is and she can't afford to separate us she said that the fifth would if I requested it. I told her no. I won't request to be away from you just because someone with the wrong information says, even if that person is my mom." Tears began streaming down her cheeks; Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried softly into his chest.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to fight with your mom like that. Why don't you just talk to Granny and we can go out separately? I'm not worth fighting and losing your mom for." Sakura pushed back to look straight into his blue eyes to see them go dull and sad as he spoke to her. "I'm sure Granny will understand and I understand."

"No!" She scolded. "No Naruto. Please don't make me. I can't lose you, I lo-." She cut her self off as she turned away from him not believing she had almost told him she loved him. Naruto stood behind her stunned as the words she had almost spoken filtered through his mind. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath before turning to face him, making sure to keep her eyes averted. "I'm going to go to sleep." She started walking and was stopped at the door by Naruto. He grabbed hold of her and turned her around. Before she could express her surprise, their lips connected for the third time that night in a blissful kiss. They both leaned in giving in to their feelings as the world spun around them. They pulled apart for a breath looking into each other's eyes.

"I…..love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as Sakura starred at him shocked that the man that had always been oblivious to everything, had processed and realized what she was about to say. Slowly a smile began to grow across her face as she leaned in and kissed his lips briefly.

"I've wanted to tell you that for a while now." Naruto grinned before he leaned in and gave her another kiss that was cut short by a hard nock at the front door. Naruto walked to answer the door while Sakura finished drying her hair.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Came a loud screech through the apartment making Sakura jump and run into the other room. Her mother gave one angry glare at Sakura before turning her infuriated blue eyes back to Naruto. "How dare you! You have taken the last thing dear to me in life and ruined it! You are nothing but a demon seeking to steal the happiness from human life!" She screamed getting closer and closer to him as he stood unmoving. Sakura ran over and placed herself between the two as her mother's eyes turned even angrier. "And you! How dare you run back to this….this thing? He will bring you nothing but despair and in the end death. Your father and I wanted you to live well and find a good man to settle down with, I have raised you better than this. How dare you turn your back on your family?" Sakura's eyes began to tear up making Naruto extremely upset. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to cry into his chest.

"You have a problem with me then take it out on me, don't drag Sakura into this. She shouldn't have to deal with this because of me." Naruto said trying to get her mother to soften up to Sakura, but his words only made things worse.

"It is your fault that she has turn like this! She needs to see what it is really like to be an adult! She needs to realize that her decisions will come back to haunt her no matter what her little child mind thinks! Lady Hokage will be hearing about this. I will make sure there will be an end to this." she said as she stormed out of his apartment, moving as fast as she could to the Hokage tower. Naruto only held Sakura trying to comfort her hoping that Tsunade wouldn't split them up and ban them from seeing each other.

"Naruto, we have to stop her. I won't be able to do anything without you. All of our techniques for fighting are based on each other, and I –"

"Sakura, relax. Granny's not gonna do anything but explain to her why she can't split us up. She won't let us be separated. She actually really wanted us together." He said making her laugh through her tears. "Said we reminded her of my parents when they were younger."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, she told me my mom acted just like you when you're around me and I act like my dad when I'm around you. I never believed her though. Can't imagine my dad acting funny at all. Well until I got the same story from the pervy sage and Kakashi-sensei."

"You know who your parents were?" she asked as she dried her tears.

"My mom was the last survivor of the whirlpool village up north. She came here when she was little and grew up with an adopted family. She met my dad when they went to the academy and they just got closer and closer. My dad was born here; he lost his parents when he was in his early teens. They died from some disease and his older brother went to the ice country and no one's heard from him since he left."

"Why do Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei know them?" Sakura asked wondering why three of the greatest ninja knew two people that no one else remembered.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." He said and watched Sakura's jaw drop making him laugh.

"How long have you known your dad was the fourth?"

"Well I knew about him right after the fight with Pein and I found out about my mom later.

"And you never told anyone? Naruto you are the son of the Fourth Hokage, the greatest Ninja in the country and you didn't say a word."

"Well I can't have everyone treating me differently cause I'm his son." He chuckled. "Come on, want to talk to Granny about what she's planning?" he asked as he walked off into his room to change. Grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder making something fall out of his pocket. He picked it up and looked at it. It was one of the scrolls he used when he traveled to carry cloths, this one was labeled with an 'S' making him smile. "Sakura-chan, look what I found." He called as he walked out of his room. He handed her the scroll and watched her smile brightly and take off to change into the old outfit. A dark pink sleeveless tube-top like top with a black band at the bottom connected to the dark pink skirt with fishnet. A black belt lay loose around her hips, white fabric hung from the left side of the skirt while her left wrist and for arm was covered by a brown glove. She walked out and smiled at Naruto before sitting to place her black boots on.

"I'm ready." She smiled as he took her hand as they started walking to the Hokage tower hoping that by the time the get, there Tsunade would have cooled off and Sakura's mother would be long gone. It took them a full fifteen minutes to reach the Hokage's office. Sakura raised her fist to knock on the door when she heard a voice come from inside.

"Come in!" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other knowing that Tsunade was not in a good mood. She opened the door, looked inside, and realized why Tsunade was so upset. She was sitting behind her desk glaring at Sakura's mother. "I'm glad you two came by. It seems there is a problem with the two of you being around each-"

"What are you wearing?" Sakura's mother cut Tsunade off making the Hokage even more upset.

"Akemi!" Tsunade called out. "I realize you want what is best for Sakura, but you must see that these two being teamed together is the best for everyone. I cannot separate them just because you do not like Naruto."

"Lady, you must understand. That demon has put my daughter's life at stake; he nearly killed several people in the village and should not be trusted. Leaving my daughter with a monster like that would make my husband turn in his grave-"

"Enough!" Sakura screamed making everyone look at her. "You don't know anything about Naruto. You can't even imagine how kind hearted and caring he is. He would never let anything happen to any one of his friends or the village, let alone me. He is nothing like that demon, and you have no right to call him such!" Tsunade was surprised Sakura was speaking like this and looked up at Naruto who was just as shocked. Akemi looked at her daughter as the tempers started to rise out of control.

"I am your mother; you will not talk to me that way young lady. This is a perfect example of what he has done to her. Making her act out like that is just one thing to prove my point." She said looking back to Tsunade who slowly rose to her feet.

"To be perfectly honest, Akemi, it's about damn time she said something. She and Naruto are very close; they have gone through hard battles and helped each other through rough times. It is not for you to say they should be separated. If one feels that, the other is not the best match for them as Shinobi and Kunoichi it is at their discretion. As for what you think of Naruto, I think you should get to know him and find out your facts before you start accusing him of things. I am sorry you feel that way but they are to stay together on missions and training. Besides the fact that they are of legal age to make their own decisions, they are almost twenty years old after all."

"But Lady, Tsunade-" Tsunade held up her hand to silence Akemi.

"Do you two wish to be separated?"

"no." the both answered making Tsunade smirk slightly as she turned to look at the infuriated Akemi.

"Now, if this is all finished I believe you should go home and get some rest." Akemi looked at her before turning and leaving without a sound. Naruto and Sakura turned to leave but were stopped. "Not you two." They turned back around slowly knowing that she was still upset at being woken up for a silly thing. "What exactly happened to make her charge in here and start yelling?" The two looked at each other and blushed ever so slightly but Tsunade could see the tint and knew what had happened.

"Well, when we got back we made plans to go out to eat and my mom got to the door before I could and she was upset to begin with. Then after we went back to my house and he was about to leave and she…." They both turned bright pink and looked anywhere but each other and Tsunade making the corners of her mouth twitch.

"She caught you. Is that the whole reason for her acting like that?"

"when Naruto left we got into a big argument and she said I wasn't aloud home until I lived by her rules and I guess she wandered around looking for me and found me at Naruto's " they both began to turn a dark pink and they remembered his apartment and everything said. "I didn't have anything and Naruto lent me some of his cloths and she saw me in them. That's when she went off and came here. We figured you would be up after she left and wanted to see what you told her."

"I see. I will work on finding you a place to stay and a way of getting your things without a war breaking out on the streets-"

"She could just stay with me-" Naruto blurted out making Tsunade smile as they both turned red. "I mean, at least until you find a place or something." He chuckled nervously.

"Shishyou, you don't have to worry about getting my things… I just want my gear and I can get new stuff." Sakura told Tsunade. "I don't want to cause any more problems than there already is."

"Sakura, it's not your fault that half the village still views Naruto as the demon he has inside. Even the ones that don't voice their opinions or act as such still have a lingering fear. Your mother wants to do what's best but what she doesn't realize is that you two working together it what is best. Don't worry about what anyone says. Besides, I believe in a few years you will have to be able to deal with people not only making comments about Naruto but also about Mrs. Uzumaki." She chucked as they both looked at each other and turned a deep dark red. "Go get more rest. This is only the first day of your two weeks off." The two didn't need to be told twice turning and practically running from the office leaving Tsunade to laugh as she turned to the open window. "Don't you ever go home and sleep?"

"Sometimes. I heard about some yelling going on and figured it would end up here." Kakashi said as he stood on the roof and looked in the window. "Looks like I was right."

"Looks like your students are growing up."

"They haven't been my students in quite some time. I knew this would happen one day. They are just like his parents, although Minato-sensei was calm and collected when he wasn't around Kushina-san."

"That's what you saw when he was older. He was very balanced as a child." She sighed remembering the old days before Minato died to protect his village and newborn son. "They would be very proud of him. He's made his way through some things that I might not have been able to."

"They really would be proud at how he turned out. He did pretty well for himself growing up." They both sat looking down at the street as Naruto and Sakura emerged from the building. They gave each other a small kiss before Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he let one of his drop as they began walking back to his apartment.

"They would be very happy for him too." Tsunade said as she watched the two walk.

"I believe I will be going to bed."

"Good, because you have a mission tomorrow and you have to leave early." Kakashi smirked under his mask and turned to jump from rooftop to rooftop but was stopped.

"You haven't told them yet have you?"

"With Ino knowing I am sure they know already." With that he was gone leaving Tsunade to herself in the Hokage office.

The next day was hard waking up and knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk to her mother. Sakura opened her eyes and realized Naruto was sleeping beside her holding her tight like she had asked the night before. She turned over and looked at his peaceful face before laying her head on his bare chest. She gave a small smile knowing that Naruto was always going to be right beside her. She felt his arms pull around her frame making her look up into clear blue eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she asked

"No. I've been up for a little while. How ya feelin?"

"I think I should go get new clothes and things I'll need while I stay here. I still feel bad about what my mom was saying."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get you what you need."

"But I have to stop at the back because all of my stuff is still at my mom's."

"Don't worry about your stuff at your mom's. Get ready and we'll get started." He smiled and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room before she could protest. Sakura sighed and started on her way to get a shower and dressed as the memory of them sleeping on the same bed so close sunk in. Naruto started to cook as he thought about how things were going with Sakura, that's when it hit him. They had slept in the same bed, under the same blackest and holding each other the entire night. He glanced into his room to see her climb out of bed and head towards the bathroom. An hour later they were both showered and dressed and heading out to shop.

"So where do you want to start?" Sakura asked Naruto who shrugged not knowing anything but his things. "Let's get clothes for around the village first, then we can work on getting clothes for missions and night, and then shoes-" Naruto cut her off at the bottom of the stairs with a kiss.

"Just lead the way." He smirked as she gave him another sweet kiss before leading him into the part of the village with all the shops.

"Hey Naruto? Do you want to keep us quiet for now?" She asked shakily and watched him as he shrugged.

"We can keep it quiet until you want to." She smiled at him as she led him into the clothing shop leaving an hour and a half later with three bags full. Once outside Naruto put the two bags he was carrying down and pulled out a scroll, sealing all three inside. "Where to next?"

"I was thinking to look at some things for training and our next mission." She led the way to the next shops where she bought the things she needed for missions, training, travel, sleep and Naruto's place. It took most of the day to finish the shopping and stop to eat before heading back to Naruto's apartment. They were almost at his place when they were stopped.

"Sakura!" the two turned around and found Ino running up to them. "I just heard what happened from your mom." Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other hoping that she wasn't told about the kiss at least. "I knew your mom never like Naruto but for her to say what she did is just wrong. She really doesn't know how Naruto really is. My parents said you can stay at my place if you want… or would you rather stay with Naruto in his apartment." She gave a big smirk as the color drained from the two in front of her.

"Ino! Stop, it's not-" She cut her self off realizing that half the village probably knew already and it was not worth trying to come up with stories. "Look we really don't want the whole village to know, not yet anyway. My mom is just one of the people who don't like Naruto and when they get wind of this, it's going to blow up big."

"Don't worry. I'll keep it quiet. Don't you think it would be better to get it out in the open as soon as possible to get everything done and over with?"

"I don't know. The way my mom blew up was just a little of what will happen." Naruto stood looking upset that it was his fault Sakura couldn't be happier than she was now.

"Why don't I start telling our friends and those who do like him when you leave for your next mission? You guys are always gone for like at least a month at a time. It should give it time to slowly relax by the time you get back." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

"But we have off for the next two weeks." Sakura told her when suddenly Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Not anymore."

"How'd the cat mission go, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smirk remembering the cat missions he the rest of team 7 had to do when they were younger.

"Quick and not one of my team was attacked by it." He smiled at the now frowning Naruto. "The fifth wants you in her office. It seems you have a big mission."

"Great. She said we had the next two weeks off and we only get two days." Naruto grumbled as Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks, we better get going. Ino…. Just don't go overboard and leave us riots to come home to." Sakura said pulling Naruto with her to the Hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their mission is to get into the village Ame and gather whatever information they can secretly over a course of two months. If things became too difficult they were to pull out. They had been in the rain country for almost two months when they began hearing rumors of Kabuto being alive and using the rain country to get what he wants before helping to destroy Konoha and the last remaining tailed beasts. Naruto and Sakura tried to delve deeper but never found anything more than that. In the two months hiding in the rain country the two became even closer as they planned on going back and not caring who said what or what went on. They were to be leaving in one day when they got wind of strange ninja wandering around asking questions about Kabuto and people asking questions about him, other than them. It was all hear say, no one they talked to had anything farther than the rumors. There was nothing much in the rain country, no real proof of anything that way said. The day they were to leave they heard several more stories for travelers about strange ninja lurking about in several countries. All looking the same and asking about the same type of people.

"You know we're gonna get back and she's gonna send us out to one of these countries the rumors are from to see if we can find anything." Naruto mumbled as he and Sakura started on their way back to the village.

"We'll just have to go off alone again and find out what we can." She smirked at him while he gave a bright smile. The two had yet to take their relationship to the next level but it was coming close and they both knew it. After a week straight of traveling they came to Konoha's gates, they we happy to finally be home and not have to use all of their skills every day. What they weren't expecting when they got back were a few whispers and a bunch of smiles.

"What's going on?" Naruto was confused as people were smiling happily at them and others were whispering to each other in the back.

"Ino." Sakura said as the two hurried their pace to get to Tsunade, both hoping that Tsunade would send them out right away to get away from the people being creepy.

"Granny!" Naruto called as he opened the door and found Tsunade sitting behind her desk drinking her sake. "We're back. Not much from the rain country. Mostly rumors again."

"More rumors?"

"But this time it was about Kabuto being there and trying to help plan to come after Konoha, then before we left there was talk about strange ninja asking around about Kabuto in the rain county and several travelers were talking about the same strange ninja in the grass country looking for Zetzu, and in the sound looking for Madara. It sounds like they know something we don't because they are the only areas targeted and for specific people." Sakura explained.

"I want you to rest up for three days then I'll decide where to send you next. Oh and you might want to thank Ino for spreading the word." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before they took off running to find Ino who obviously said too much. "They'll never learn not to tell that girl anything."

Naruto and Sakura ran all around the village looking for her and finally found her in the training grounds holding a meeting with all of their friends. They both walked up unsure of what to say or do when the others started asking questions.

"Ino." Sakura said trying to keep her voice even and not sound like she was mad at her. Ino smiled at her best friend and walked over to her as she and Sakura walked away Sakura heard Kiba's comment.

"So you finally got her." Naruto looked at him unsure what to respond.

"yeah." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he walked over and joined the others.

"So how'd the mission go?" Tenten asked trying to drive the conversation in another direction.

"Not much to bring back. Only got some rumors but we might all be sent out looking for information soon. Grass, rain, and sound are being targeted for specific people. Got three days then we're off again."

"You guys have been doing most of the missions for a while. I wonder why lady Hokage will only send you two out to those sneaky missions and give us the stupid three man escorting missions." Choji grumbled.

"Because they're the strongest and most able in the situations I put them in." Tsunade said as she walked up to them. "I just got some information back from a few ANBU I had sent out. Figured you and Sakura might want to know a little more about the strange ninja." The others looked between the two before Tsunade looked at them and thought. "I guess it would be better to let you all know in case you happen to see one of them."

"Are they the most dangerous we've seen?" Lee asked

"No the most dangerous we've seen is sitting in front of you and talking over there." She pointed with her thumb to where Sakura and Ino were still talking. Tsunade looked back and shook her head before calling out. "Sakura!" the two young women looked over and started running back.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing work, Granny?" Naruto asked making her narrow her eyes at him.

"You may have grown up a bit but I can still beat you with one finger." Naruto chuckled as Sakura smacked the back of his head to make him be quiet. "Thank you Sakura. Now then, there have been reports of strange ninja in the Grass, Rain and Sound countries. I have just recently received a description of two that were seen in Grass and two spotted in Sound. It seems they travel as a two man team, a male and female. They are dressed in all black and a hood to cover their heads. They wear masks that are unlike anything anyone's ever seen. It seems the male has a gray mask with black flames on it and the female wears a gray mask with think black diagonal lines from the top to the bottom. My ANBU have reported a few techniques that seemed to be very dangerous. If you run into one of them get the hell out and get back up. That includes you two." She looked at Naruto and Sakura who gave sharp nods.

"What if they try to confront us?" Shikamaru wondered.

"In that case find the easiest route to get help behind you. Naruto, Sakura, I want you to leave in two days for the Sound. Madara's at the heart of this and we may be able to stop things from happening."

"Why do they get to go by themselves without back up?" asked Tenten.

"I already explained that to you. They are the most able and useful in the situations I put them in."

"Why don't you send them with us? Naruto and I will be able to keep things under control and this way if we run into problems we have back up." Sakura suggested. Tsunade thought for a moment looking around.

"There will only be four to go with you and I want you two on constant watch. You are to be back in a month I want them sent home in two weeks. Everyone is to come back earlier if problems arise. Understood?" The entire group nodded and agreed. "Alright. Two days, Naruto and Sakura are in charge of the mission."

"I'll be sure to bring you back some more sake." Naruto chuckled but was hit over the head by Sakura.

"I think you're itching to get beat again." Tsunade said leaning down to face him where he sat on the ground.

"Sure you're not to old?"

"I believe that's a challenge."

"So when you want me to beat ya? I've been workin' on a few things, I'd be happy to show you." the two grinned at each other while the others didn't know what to do. They knew better than to talk to the Hokage the way he did and they knew they would get beat to a pulp if they did, no one understood why he did and could get away with it.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded as she grabbed his jacket and began to pull him away.

"Tomorrow at noon, brat." Tsunade said as Naruto and Sakura left.

"Um. Lady Tsunade?" Ino spoke "why do you let him get away with everything? I mean if anyone else spoke to you like that we would get severely punished, but he doesn't."

"Because of everything else he goes through. Besides, I punish him. You just don't see it most of the time. But you'll be able to see this one. Probably going to be a repeat from when he and Jiraiya found me."

"A repeat?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, when he was a kid with Jiraiya he started mouthing off. I had to put him in his place. Told him to master his rasengan in a week, something even his father couldn't do. But we'll see how he does tomorrow." She smiled and left before anyone could ask any more questions.

"She knew his dad?" Ino wondered out loud. "But wasn't it said that his parents were just villagers?"

"That is strange. I wonder who else knows anything about Naruto-kun's father." Hinata finally spoke.

"Who cares? It's his business." Kiba told her.

Naruto stood leaning against a tree on one of the old training grounds. As more and more people began to gather, Sakura shook her head when a big crowd gathered. Tsunade walked through the crowd exactly at noon with a smirk on her face to find Naruto relaxing under the tree.

"You ready brat?"

"Only if you are Granny Tsunade." She scowled at the old nickname he had given her all those years ago "I'll show you what I've learned." She grinned as he created a rasengan in his palm and began to charge at her. She smirked knowing this would be a quick battle. Just as she was about to reach out and grab hold of him he disappeared, reappearing from another side kicking her. The crowd gasped, their Hokage was just tricked by a young ninja. "You're getting old."

"Oh yeah?" She said as she got ready to actually fight. Naruto smirked and charged with a kunai this time and disappeared like last time, reappearing in the same spot and was blocked. Before she could hit him he was gone. She looked around trying to sense where his chakra had gone realizing his Chakra was all over the place. She wouldn't be able to find him. The crowd watched anxiously as Tsunade looked around trying to find Naruto when ten came walking out of the trees.

"Looking for us?" they chuckled. Tsunade quickly dispersed the first six leaving three to fight. She smirked as she got ready to attack. The smirk quickly fell from her face as the eyes on the clones changed to red then the pupils formed a cross. "What's the matter Granny?" they grinned. Sakura stood in the crowd shaking her head at the little tricks Naruto was using.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he walked up beside her.

"He's not even taking this seriously. Everything he's done so far is just to show off. I've seen the jutsus and techniques he can do and this is child's play to him."

"I see. So him using his father's technique is child's play?" he asked making her head snap up and look at him. "You never knew that disappearing act was his father's technique? Although I see Naruto has made a few adjustments it's still the same." He pushed his forehead protector up to revile his sharingon so he could watch Naruto work. Suddenly water spilled out of the forest and the crowd to meet in the middle. Tsunade tried to use her charka to stay on top but when she went to move she would be pulled down by a whirlpool.

"He only used this once before. It uses a lot of chakra to control this one." Sakura told Kakashi who nodded.

"I know. It is one of his mother's." he looked at the young woman standing next to him. "It seems he's already told you about his parents, since you don't seem all that curious." Sakura smiled and nodded. "Good, then that will explain a few things he does."

"It explains a lot about him." She smiled and watched as Naruto started walking out of the forest with a smirk on his face. He suddenly was right next to Tsunade. "Don't do it Naruto." She whispered getting Kakashi to cock an eyebrow. "I taught him a little about the strength and when he taps the fox Chakra he can intensify it and make it feel like you were just smashed to little pieces but you never move. I can't believe he's going to actually try it on the Hokage." She explained before she heard Naruto.

"You give?" When Tsunade smirked and swing at him making him loose his concentration on his technique. Once the water was gone Tsunade and Naruto began fighting again. Naruto was knocked back into a tree cracking it. He stood back up laughing. Sakura could see he was running low on Chakra and knew he was bound to do something that would cause a big problem.

"Sakura, how often does he use the fox chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Only when he needs it in battle and on special jutsus. Why?" she asked but already could figure out the answer. "Oh no." she said as she watched Naruto close his eyes as red chakra flew around him. Before their eyes he turned into a six foot tall red nine tailed fox. Many of the spectators began to panic; Tsunade was confused and almost as beat as Naruto. Sakura saw the fear in the people around her and decided it was time to put an end to this. She walked out in front of Naruto and looked up at him.

"Sakura, you're going to be killed!" called a person as others fared for their own lives.

"I'm not going to be killed!" she yelled before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto! You stop this right this instant! You're going to cause another war if you mess around like this. Turn back right now!" she demanded staring dead into the blood red eyes. "Don't make me do it for you, Naruto." She warned and suddenly he was standing in front of her chuckling and rubbing his head.

"You take all the fun out of things Sakura-chan." Tsunade walked up to them amazed. "So you give, Granny?"

"I think we'll call it a tie for now." Kakashi said as he joined them. "I don't think you two could continue with the amount of chakra and the wounds to have. Sakura looked at the two and noticed a bunch of wounds all over them that she hadn't seen from her spot in the crowd. No one realized that was why they were both slowing down.

"I think your right." Tsunade said as Naruto collapsed only moments before she did.

"Looks like it's off to the hospital." Sakura mumbled. "Kakashi-sensei can you take her? I have to lug the idiot there." Kakashi smirked and lifted Tsunade into his arms and started off as Sakura was about place Naruto's arm over her shoulders when Kiba and the others walked up smiling.

"Let Akamaru carry him. He's probably heavy." Kiba said as he and Lee hoisted him up and onto Akamaru's back while the rest of their friends worked on clearing the amazed crowd.

"What were half of that stuff he did?" Lee wondered as he walked beside Sakura as she kept her eye on Naruto.

"He was showing off. He's going to get hit so hard when he wakes up. He knows how much chakra those take."

"That was showing off?" Ino was surprised that those strong techniques and jutsus were only playing around. It made them all wonder what his serious ones were like. "Where did he learn ones like that?"

"The disappearing one was his dad's and the water one was his mom's and the others were just him messing around on the training ground."

"So his parents were ninja too?" Hinata asked softly from the other side of Naruto. "Do you know about his parents?"

"Yeah, they were two of the greatest. But you really should ask Naruto if you really want to know. It's better for him to tell you than for me."

"Oh." The group made it to the hospital and Sakura led Akamaru and Kiba down the hall to a room for Naruto to rest in. She pushed her chakra into her muscles and helped Kiba lift Naruto onto the bed.

"Thanks Kiba and thank you Akamaru." She smiled as she looked at Kiba. "Tell the others not to tell Naruto anything I told you about his parents. I think everything would be better for him to say it." Kiba gave a nod as he and Akamaru walked back down the hall where the others were waiting while Sakura began working on healing Naruto so his chakra would replenish faster.

"Is Sakura coming too? I would have thought she would just leave him to heal on his own because he was such an idiot." Ino said while everyone gave a nod agreeing but Hinata who only asked what room he had been taken to. She told them she wanted to see if Sakura needed any help but truly she wanted to see if Naruto was alright and if she could have a moment alone with him. It had been three years since she confessed her love to him. She wanted to see if he felt the same and she wondered about the things Ino said. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Hinata, I thought you would be with the others." Sakura said as she went back to working on healing.

"I was wondering if you needed any help. And I had a few questions."

"Sure. Just work on the major problems, the others will heal themselves. What questions do you have?"

"Well, when we leave, what are we going to do exactly?"

"Naruto and I will be talking to people, we want you guys to hide in the shadows and see what you hear. A lot of time that's where we get most of our information. If we have to we might have a few of you talk to people but you have to change your appearance so no one recognizes you."

"What about in case something happens? What are we supposed to do? Tsunade said to get out of there."

"Depending on the battle. More than likely Naruto and I will hold the enemy off while you guys find a place to hold our ground or we'll tell you to get out of there."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto groaned as he started to regain consciousness as Hinata was about to start healing. "Did I win?"

"Kakashi-sensei called it a tie. You both fell uncurious right after I got you to stop scaring people. That wasn't nice, you know most of those people are afraid you'll turn into the thing and attack them. Besides the fact that you were just showing off and using all of your chakra for nothing." She scolded making him chuckle.

"Not for nothing. You said Granny passed out too so she didn't beat me with one finger. And it was only a little transformation. It's not when we were fighting that one-" He was cut off when Sakura cleared her throat. He looked at the other side of him and saw the blushing Hinata sitting there. "Oh. Hi Hinata."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He started to sit up and was slapped on the head by Sakura.

"You know better than to get up after you messed around like that. Go to sleep before I put you out." He started to chuckle softly.

"Yes, ma'me." He said making Sakura smirk. "Got you to laugh!" he said as he sat up while she was busy thinking of something to say and how to keep from laughing at him. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed. "Aw. Come on Sakura-chan. You know I'm perfectly fine now. Anytime you heal me I'm better faster." He began to whine making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Go to sleep and I'll let you up when you wake up. I know how you are, remember." He smirked as she walked around the bed. "I'm going to go get something to drink. You stay in bed and lying down. I'll be right back." She told him as she walked put the door leaving him alone with Hinata.

"Um…. Naruto-kun….I was….um. I was wondering about when Pein attacked." She mumbled. "It's been three years and …um… well I was wondering if what Ino said was true." She asked looking away blushing.

"What exactly did she say?" he asked not knowing whether he wanted to kill or just talk to the young woman.

"She said that…..um you and Sakura were…. Going out and that you were going to get married soon. She said that it was because Sakura and you were going to have a baby." Naruto shot straight up in bed scaring Hinata.

"That is not why anything is happening. Damn Ino." He cursed as he jumped out of bed and opened the door. He was about to walk down the hall when he fell into the wall and slid to the ground making Hinata and Sakura who was coming back run to him.

"I told you! Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked as she knelt beside him and placed a pale blue colored hand on his head as he leaned against her.

"Gotta kill Ino." He mumbled making her look at him confused. "she told everyone that we were going out and getting married soon and it was all because we were going to have a kid." Sakura gasped as the anger rose in side.

"You're head better now?" he gave a small nod as she helped him stand up again. "Now it's time to go after Ino."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something. He asked what she said and I told him and –"

"Hinata, it's not your fault. We would have found out sooner or later and Ino would have been in big trouble anyway. This way Naruto can't really kill her and I used a lot of chakra healing so I can't kill her." The three of them walked into the waiting room and found all f their friends waiting to hear something about their friend. "INO!" Sakura yelled making the young woman jump knowing that the two had found out exactly what she had been spreading.

"I didn't mean for it to get so out of control. I swear I only told people you were going out and going to get married…. That baby thing was made up by a very cleaver person." Ino told the two fast, knowing that if she didn't get it out they were likely to kill her.

"Why would you spread that stuff in the first place?" Sakura and Naruto were coming closer and closer and Ino was getting more and more frantic. "You know it's not true."

"Then what is true?" Tenten asked looking curiously at the two. "We were told you were going on so many missions alone because it was your time together and that's how you got pregnant." Sakura and Naruto glared at Ino before looking back at the other friends to straight the mess out.

"Are you guys on those missions alone cause of that?"Lee asked

"No!" the both said together

"What about the baby? Are you going to have a baby? I would have no problem helping out if you need it. I hope it has its mother's looks." Lee was hit on the head hard by Tenten

"Shut it Lee. Obviously they aren't. I'm sure they would have said something themselves if they were."

"Then I still have a youthful chance!" he chanted as he looked happily at Sakura who balled her fist and was about to hit him when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back.

"It's not worth it." He said with a chuckle making her sigh. "But just to let you know, Lee. It doesn't look so youthful anymore."

"So was at least the going out part true?" Tenten asked wondering what got Ino started on a gossip roll in the first place.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head while Sakura smiled. "That's at least one thing she got right." He said looking over at Ino who stood shrugging.

"Who knows? The other things may come true soon." Naruto grabbed Sakura around the waist to stop her from killing Ino. "What I said soon, that could mean years from now….or tomorrow." She whispered the last part but the others could here.

"You keep it up and I'll let her go. Besides we don't need to be messing around when we leave tomorrow." Everyone, but Sakura looked at him surprised he would say something like that. "On the missions we get sent on we can't mess around at all. It's not like the little D and C class missions. This one tomorrow is an S class. We are going after information on Madara on his own land. We can't afford to be caught by anyone."

"S class?" Tenten sounded concerned. "We've never even been on an A rank and only a few have done B rank. We're only Chunin and the fifth is sending us on an S?"

"Sakura and I have been doing 'S' rank for years. It's simple if you know the right things to do. I guess granny thinks it's time she gets more out there knowing how to do it than just us and the ANBU."

"So how dangerous is this gonna be?" Kiba asked

"This one is probably not too bad. If we had to actually get close to the group it would be a hell of a lot harder."

"We'll go over exact procedures when we get to the border." Sakura told them and saw everyone worrying. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group had been in the sound for a week and they were getting the hang of the mission. Naruto and Sakura still took the dangerous part where they changed their appearance and talked to the villagers, but the rest of the group was doing well enough. This day was one where Naruto and Sakura were going to take the group out and wander the village like travelers to see if they could get more information. Naruto did a hand sign and before their eyes his blond hair went black and his blue eyes turned brown and his whisker marks were gone. Sakura did hers at the same time turning her pink hair red and long and her green eyes to a steel gray. The group marveled at the looks of their two friends having never seen their looks till now.

"Alright now it's your turn." Sakura said and watched everyone turn their features the opposite that they were originally. "Good, good. Now let's see. You two are from marsh," Kiba and Hinata nodded. "Shikamaru, you and Ino are from Waterfall. Now we'll all walk in separately and join up at the little bar and start talking about traveling and our homes. If you can't come up with anything don't say or do anything but drink and listen."

"Alright Sakura and I will go first and get things set up next group a few minutes later and then space them out." Naruto said as he and Sakura turned and left them to watch them walk into the village from the shadows. "You think they'll be okay doing this? It can get intense at points. Hinata's not exactly one to hold up under pressure."

"I think they'll be fine as long as they stick with us." She whispered as they took their seats and ordered drinks and snacks. "So we'll go to that shop over there after we eat. I heard they have some cute things in there. And I think before we head home I want to get the kids something special." Sakura said with a smile as Naruto smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. You got them boys' spoiled rotten. They think they can do anything." He chuckled as Kiba and Hinata walked in and sat several seats away.

"Like your one to talk. I see you with the girls." Kiba and Hinata looked over curious as to what their two friends were up to.

"How many you got?" asked the man sitting next to Sakura.

"Seven. Three girls and four boys." Sakura answered happily. "They wanted to travel with us so bad but we just wanted to get away for a bit. Can't have a relaxing time with the little ones running around." she said

"True. I got three boys at home. They want to grow up and be just like the local hero."

"The local hero?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Where you from? You probably never heard of him. He's great. Madara came here and stopped all the raiding for local thieves and even roaming ninja. He's the best thing that ever happened to his place." Naruto eyed Shikamaru and Ino walk in and sit between Kiba and Naruto.

"you should bring your kids up here sometime. I'm sure they would love it. You might even want to move here. Let your boys be taught by the great hero and your little girls would have a blast with the other little girls."

"You could always take the little girls out for the day in the flowers. That's where a lot of the women and girls go while the boys are getting trained." Said a man on the other side of Hinata.

"Kids?" Shikamaru whispered to Kiba making him smirk and whisper back as he raised his glass.

"Don't ask."

"How about you travelers?" the man on the other side of Hinata asked them.

"Us? Yeah we got three. Two boys and a girl." Ino said with a bright smile as Shikamaru gave her a quick look.

"Nah. Not yet." Kiba said not knowing what to say or do.

"I probably should have been like that when I was younger. Oh well. At least if I get pulled into this war that the fire country's bringing after Madara the family name will live on." The man beside Sakura said.

"War?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. The Leaf village seems to have something against him. He's a savior and all they want to do is kill him." Said a woman at the tables behind them, making them turn to see her. "It's just like what they did with Lord Orochimaru. Killed him off too, guess they don't want any heroes but their own."

"Like their own? What heroes could the leaf possibly have?" Naruto asked playing dumb

"You didn't hear about that little blond haired brat with the nine tailed fox in his belly? He's been runnin round the world helpin people when the others kill everyone else's heroes. Then you got that girl with the pink hair. She's a pain in the ass."

"She looks good though." The man next to Sakura said.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind taking that one for myself." Said the one next to Hinata. Sakura gave a small smile and held Naruto's hand as he calmed himself before he blew their cover. They all watched to see if Naruto would react but were surprised when he acted like he never even heard it.

"So they have those two and try to kill everyone else's? That seems a little harsh but ya never know."

"Yeah, well another country's guy killed one of theirs and they wound up in a war. All over some old guy that they called a sanin." one scoffed as Naruto and Sakura held each other's hands.

"So where ya from?" asked the girl behind them.

"Deep in river country. We used to travel before we had kids and we got the chance to go this time and figured we take the trip. Who knows when we'll get another one." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, the kids can get to be a problem. Although I've heard it depends on where ya live. There's some healer in rain country somewhere. He's been taking care of kids while the parents have a week or more to themselves. Makes it easy to get the kid back to work, having a healer close by."

"How bout you guys? Where you from?

"We're from the waterfall country." Ino told the others.

"Marsh" Kiba added.

"Not so far away as you too, huh?" Ask the man two seats down from Sakura.

"What brings you so far away from your home?" the woman asked them.

"They're on a second honeymoon, Chika. Don't you listen?"

"I was wondering what made them leave their kids at home to travel all the way up here, Jiro" Chika shot back. "How many kids did you say you had?"

"Seven" Naruto answered with a smirk.

"A lot of kids to be dumping off onto someone."

"Come on Chika. You can't be suspicious of every traveler that comes through here. You're one of the best ninja in the village you would be able to detect of someone was spying." The man next to sakura told her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Eiji's right. You were trained by Lord Madara himself. You defiantly will know when someone is trying to get information. "Jiro added.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that something's up today." She looked at those sitting at the bar for a minute. "How long you in town?"

"We'll be here for a bit." Naruto told her.

"How 'bout I introduce you to a friend of mine? You ever have a controlled fight?"

"A few times."

"Koichi is the best in the village we live in." Sakura smiled making Naruto smirk at her. He knew she enjoyed playing the part and this part gave her the chance to show off her acting skills to their friends. Their friends sat wondering what to do or say. They knew this woman was setting up a trap to see if Naruto was a ninja, they knew how carried away he got when fighting and knew that if that happened they cover would be blown and they would have a big problem then.

"Oh really? Well I have a friend who would love to challenge that."

"Well then I guess I'll have to take that challenge." Naruto smirked making all of their friends' hearts skip a beat.

"Good. How about we meet here tomorrow about this time?" she smirked thinking she had just pulled this man into her trap. "Anyone else wants in on this?" the others only shook their heads while Naruto and Sakura looked at each other

"Do you do it also?" Sakura asked as their friends worked hard not to look stunned.

"Yes I do. Would you like to try me?"

"I would love to test myself. I'm not very good but I figure I might as well try." She shrugged as she smiled at Naruto. "We'll I think we better get going. We have some shopping to do and then we better turn in early. Don't you think Hun?"

"Yeah. Better get going, never know where you're gonna drag me to." He chucked making the other men chuckle as he whispered behind his glass to Ino. "Leave after us but space it out even farther than when you came in and leave in a different order." She gave a small smile as he looked down the bar at the rest of his friends before he stood and took Sakura's hand and left. The two smiled as they walked their way down the street making sure no one was spying on them as they slipped back into the shadow they had started in and dropped their disguise.

"What do you think?"

"I think if that guy was right and there is a war coming we might have a problem. They said that Madara's training everyone personally so we'll have to see." He peaked around the corner to see if anyone was coming yet. "I told Ino to come out with even more separations and in a different order. Hopefully they'll listen."

"See if they can handle the pressure from everyone in there and tomorrow." They both looked again, after an hour all of the friends were back together in the shadows. "Did any of you hear anything after we left?"

"Nothing that would help anything. It was just talking about that woman and how she's always like that and how they hope you two wipe the floor with them." Kiba told them.

"Alright if there was nothing to add then lets head back for the night and come back randomly tomorrow."

"You two can't possibly be thinking of really fighting them." Ino asked and watched the two look at each other.

"She was supposedly trained by Madara and according to the men in there most of the people that will be coming after us are too. We need to see what we're up against." Naruto told the group. "We are only looking at the surface of what we are getting into."

"The next step is to get friendly with them and getting more information from them." Sakura added.

"What more could they possibly know? They are only villagers." Ino asked looking between Naruto and Sakura.

"They are more than just villagers. The way they were talking and acting with that woman Chika tells me that they know a lot more than they're letting on."

"So this is all you two do on these missions? This doesn't seem like something that you would have to have special training doing." Ino spoke up from her spot. She had been wondering why Tsunade would only allow Naruto and Sakura to do these missions while any Ninja would be suitable.

"Like I said this is only the beginning. You make one mistake and it could end up really bad. It took us a while to be able to control our chakra and looks enough to pass as normal villagers." Naruto told her.

"What about us. We only changed the way we looked we didn't do anything with our chakra."

"We did. Sakura and I have been doing this long enough to know how to use our own abilities on others without anyone knowing."

"Let's just rest before we have to go back in and get even farther into this." Shikamaru said as everyone agreed. They began walking back towards a little place Naruto and Sakura used for their missions. Once there everyone began talking about their fake identities and what was said at the bar. "What the hell were you thinking Ino?" Shikamaru was not happy about Ino's response to the questions at the bar.

"Well I saw how they were talking to Naruto and Sakura and I figured it might help us get involved in the conversation. I should have known you wouldn't play along." Ino turned and looked at Sakura who was talking to Naruto quietly as he was working on something. "Sakura how do you and Naruto play this off so well?"Sakura glanced at Naruto and smirked as he shook his head slightly and continued to work.

"We just put ourselves in that situation. We just go with it."

"Yeah, usually we go with whatever Sakura comes up with." Naruto chuckled before he was nursing a small bump on the back of his head. "Here" He said tossing a small bundle to Ino. "More than likely the closer you get to them the more they want to know all about you. Since you are supposed to have kids you need to have pictures and you better start coming up with names and ages for each one."

"We aren't going to do all the work. You came up with it you follow through." Sakura told her as she turned around to talk to Naruto.

"Speaking of kids." Ino smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seven? I mean really. I guess you two were busy." Naruto's face tinted pink as Sakura turned red before replying back.

"It's the same thing we use everywhere. It's gotten us more information than you can image over the past three years."

"So do you guys have a pile of fake pictures too?" Kiba asked with a smirk and watched Naruto pull a small stack out of his wallet.

"Sure do. Gotta make sure every spot is covered." He handed them off to let the others look.

"So what's your story?" Ino asked. "You said you've been using the same one for years and it's gotten you pretty deep. What do you tell people?"

"We have seven children. Twin boys, Kei and Ryota age fifteen. Next is Aimi at age eleven and Hiro at age eight, Aki is six, Kayo is five and Takara is two. Depending where we are we have to change the ages a bit but that's our basic story." Sakura explained while Naruto sat back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she moved to sit beside him. Making him open his eyes and look at her.

"Yeah. Used a lot of chakra holding the transformation and controlling everyone's chakra."

"Oh. Just that took almost all of your chakra?"

"Naruto is able to hold the chakra and make sure everyone's transformation holds while he stays on high alert and searches the others in the room." Sakura said as she knelt on the opposite side of him. "That and then making those pictures can take some chakra too." She gently placed her pale blue hand on his chest as he laid his head back and closed his eyes once again.

"I never knew Naruto could do half of that." Ino said watching as her best friend worked.

"He can do a lot more than you think. With his large chakra pool he can hold a lot and not be affected. He can even hold it off until he's in a safe place."

"Wow. He sure has grown up from being a little prankster." Kiba commented. Suddenly Naruto shot forward and grabbed his gear lying in front of him.

"Sakura-chan, we have visitors." She grabbed her things lying not too far from her and they both looked out the window to see two figures walking towards the little place. "Stay inside. If this starts turning bad you are all to get back to Konoha and tell Tsunade everything."

"So you want us to just sit while you two go out and fight?" Ino asked not happy with being ordered to do something by Naruto.

"Ino. This isn't a normal fight. These two are strange, I've only seen these kind of people once before and they nearly killed us both."

"But you said Naruto was low on chakra and if they nearly killed you last time, they might actually kill you this time. Let us help."

"No." Naruto turned to face them with his sage eyes. "Stay here until it gets too dangerous. Sakura and I know how to deal with this." He ordered before he walked out of the little house to greet the two people.

"You know him. Just stay out of the way. If Naruto uses all of his chakra he's going to have to tap into the other pool."

"What other pool? You mean the fox?" asked Kiba.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away and run if you see him getting out of control." She told them before she followed after Naruto. The group looked at each other before going to the windows to watch. Naruto and Sakura had changed their appearances again and talking with the two visitors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group watched for a few minutes until one of the visitors shot a hand out and tried to slice Naruto's throat. Everyone watched Naruto duck and take a swing but they were gone. The friends in the house were amazed they hadn't seen anyone ever move so fast. Sakura and Naruto were on the move swinging and clashing fighting and what looked like wining to their friends when suddenly Sakura was caught and thrown roughly through the air and hit hard creating a crater in the ground. Naruto saw and began fighting as hard as he could moving the fight over to see if she was alright. The others were amazed when they saw Sakura stand up and block an attack that was meant for Naruto's back. The battle raged on making the friends nervous as Naruto and Sakura were repeatedly put down but did hardly any damage to their opponents. Suddenly Naruto was thrown into the trees breaking three and cracking a fourth. Sakura was thrown to the side and was finally not getting back up. The others were about to rush out when the night went silent and the air grew heavy. Hinata was shocked as she saw the amount of chakra flaring where Naruto had been thrown.

"What's going on?" Ino asked as she watched from the window.

"there's a massive amount of chakra coming from Naruto-kun. It's like it was years ago." Hinata explained. "It looks like the two out there feel it too."

"Should we go help?" Kiba chimed

"No. Naruto and Sakura said they knew what they were doing. Even if it looks bad they are still in charge." Shikamaru told everyone. "We'll stay a few minutes before we decide to go against orders or to follow them." As they looked on they began to see Naruto walk from the trees surrounded by orange and red chakra. He crouched like an animal and roared before he lunged at the two who could barely keep up with him. They caught him a few times but it was as if he never felt one hit and only continued grabbing hold of them and throwing them as hard as he could into the forest. They watched as Naruto stood by Sakura looking around with the blood red eyes looking for any sign that the two were coming back. After a few minutes there was nothing and the chakra began to fade and he dropped to the ground. Their friends ran out to see what they could do only to be stopped by a shout.

"No!" Sakura called out as she pushed herself up and moved over to Naruto's still glowing body. "Don't touch him. He still has the fox's chakra on him. It will burn you and you won't be able to have it healed." She explained before she reached out.

"Sakura, you're gonna get burnt too."Ino said as she grabbed hold of Sakura and pulled her back a bit.

"No. It's another thing we developed in the past few years." She reached out and touched Naruto's arm with a glowing red hand. They watched as Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto began to glow a bright red. They were stunned when it dulled and they saw Naruto almost completely healed. Sakura looked down as Naruto opened his eyes that were still blood red.

"Sakura?" Ino asked unsure of what to do.

"I heal the things that can be healed and you make the rest as if it never happened. That was our deal to keep him alive."

"I always told the twerp to watch out for you." a deep dark voice grumbled from Naruto's mouth. "A deal's a deal. Can't having the kit dying on us now can we missy?" Sakura smirked and winced as she began to feel the pain of her wounds. "You should get yourself healed up before he wakes up. You know how he gets."

"I'm almost out of chakra."

"I may be able to do something about that. Go spend some quiet time with the kit." He said as Red chakra surrounded Naruto and reached for Sakura. As the others went to grab Sakura the blood red eyes turned to them stopping them in their tracks.

"They are friends, Kyuubi. This way you won't have to guard us like last time." Sakura said before looking at her friends. "Just let him finish and when you don't see red anymore get us to somewhere safe and let us wake up on our own."

"You're sure about this?" Ino asked her best friend.

"Yeah, we'll explain everything later." She said as she dropped to the ground unconscious and the red glow sounded her.

"Was this what she was talking about Naruto-kun losing control?" Hinata asked as she watched the man she loved be healed by some demon.

"I wonder what it meant when it told her to spend quiet time with the kit." Ino wondered aloud.

"It probably meant Naruto, but how could they…." Shikamaru answered as they all sat and took guard.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he looked away from the giant cage with glowing red eyes in it. "What's going on?"

"She used that technique I taught her and she's out of chakra… thought you might like some company while I heal you both."

"You're turning soft Kyuubi." Naruto smirked but had to jump back out of the way when a glowing mass of chakra in the shape of a paw shot out at him.

"You better watch it kit. One of these day's I'll get a hold of you." he warned

"Aw, but your just a big kitty!" Naruto chuckled as the Fox became even more angry.

"Naruto, stop it! He's trying to help us and you can only make fun of him. Leave him alone, he doesn't have to do this you know." Sakura scolded as she stood beside Naruto.

"You better listen to your mate, kit. She'll keep you from dying." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then at the fox behind the bars.

"We are not mates!" they both yelled at him.

"We told you how many times, we aren't mates." Naruto said to him.

"You two are so close and have the same feelings, you should just get it done and over with." He grinned as the two turned red with anger and embarassment. "You're as good as mates anyway. You can't run form anything."

"Why you-" Naruto started but was cut off as he shot straight up. He looked beside him and saw Sakura begin to stir. Their friends who were not far away were started by the sudden movement. "Sakura-Chan." He called until he saw her pale green eyes open. "I'm gonna teach that stupid fox one of these days." He grumbled as Sakura sat up.

"Not before I get a hold of him." She mumbled back. "Where does he get of saying stuff like-"she stopped and looked around as everyone began to gather. "How long were we out?"

"Two days. How do you feel?"Ino asked as she knelt next to Sakura and Hinata knelt next to Naruto. "What were you talking about a fox for?"

"Damned fox thinks he can say whatever he wants and he'll get away with it." He looked around and stood up stretching. "How far away from the house are we?" Naruto told her.

"About an hour. Mind explaining what that was all about?"

"A few years ago Naruto and I had a big run in with a bunch of those guys and we were in worse shape than this time. I was trying to heal Naruto's wounds but ran out of chakra just trying to get to him. The Kyuubi still had some control and we made a deal. If Naruto dies so does Kyuubi so I agreed to always do what was needed to heal and take care of him while he worked on keeping Naruto's basic life systems alive. He taught me how to treat the wounds and I passed out and he took care of me."

"This time went a lot faster. Guess him not having to guard us helps things go faster." Naruto added. "Let's get our things together and start moving."

"You might want to hear what we found out while you were out" Kiba said making Sakura and Naruto's heads snap up and look at the others. "We found out some information about that woman at the bar. It seems she isn't who she pretended to be. She seems to be one those ninja that the fifth told us to avoid. We were also able to dig deeper and find out that the others were also the strange ninja. They call themselves death ninja and they are looking for specific people. We didn't find out who or why but they seem to go after strong ninja."

"How exactly did you get this information?"

"A few of us hid ourselves in the shadows and listened in and followed them." Ino said proudly.

"You did what?" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto jumped to their feet. "I told you to get us to safety and we would talk, not go and follow them!" Naruto closed his eyes for a minute and opened his sage ones before taking to the trees without a word. Sakura looked hard at their friends before doing the same. The group looked at each other before they heard gasps and two dull thuds. They were about to run into the woods when Naruto and Sakura walked out of the woods dragging a body behind them. They threw them in front of the group.

"This is why you don't mess with them. I told you we ran into them before and to get the hell out of there." Naruto looked down at the two bodies and looked them over grabbing the ninja weapons. He pulled a short sword on the shoulder of one and handed it to Sakura. "Eternal scavengers." He said as he continued to search the bodies.

"Eternal scavengers? Never heard of them." Kiba said watching Naruto look over the dead bodies and Sakura thinking about their next move.

"They are messengers for the death ninja. They have been after us for a long time. We had a few run ins a few years back and they have been wanting to get a hold of us."

"Why? What did you do that would make them want to track you down and kill you? Why haven't we heard anything about them before now?"

"Because it was something that Tsunade and we wanted to keep secret. The less people who know the less people they will go after. Now we have to deal with a few of them while we try to make it back to the village."

"Naruto, we can't get away from them. We are going to have to fight them soon." Sakura said. "And I really hope they don't bring help with them."

"Okay… stop and explain to us. What exactly is going on?" Ino asked confused.

"We …accidentally killed their boss and that basically cause them to declare war on us. Since you followed them and found out all about them you are now in the war. This is why we told you not to get involved." She sighed and looked at Naruto who was looking into the trees. "What do you think we should do Naruto?"

"They're involved in this now, there's no getting around it. The only thing we can do is try to lead them away while they head for Konoha. I won't be able to take them by myself and you're the only one who knows how to fight them. That leaves us with only one option." He said and turned his bright blue eyes to look at his friends.

"You guys head back try to avoid all fighting, unless it's absolutely necessary. Naruto and I will lead them off course and try to take as much of them as possible. This is the biggest order we will give you on this mission."

"Don't come back, or do anything. No matter what you see or hear. Keep going as fast as you can back to the village and tell Tsunade everything. She'll know what to do next. I can't guarantee you won't be killed or severely wounded if you go against this order. We won't be able to protect ourselves and you if you stay to fight. All we can do is hold them off and give you a chance."

"Why are you being so protective Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because I've seen more of these damn people than you can imagine. They don't care about anything and are merciless." Naruto said before he made several clones. "These will help make sure you get back alright. Sakura and I will either get there a few days after you or Tsunade will send people out to find us." Naruto took off into the trees as Sakura turned to look at her friends.

"These guys really pissed us off with what they've been doing. I'll explain everything I know when we get back. Ino, do me huge favor and tell Lady Tsunade to send people to Kishibe and make sure she's alright. She'll know who I'm talking about."

"Alright but you have a lot of explaining to do when you get back." Sakura gave a small smile and took off after Naruto. The group had no other choice but to follow orders and talk about what Sakura had meant.

"She specifically asked that I ask you to send people to make sure she was alright. Who is this she?" Ino asked Tsunade wanting to know what was going on.

"Sakura and Naruto never told you or the others anything from their missions?" Ino shook her head as Tsunade sighed. "You ever think there was a reason for that?"

"No. They never were very social about any of their missions."

"About a year ago I sent them to investigate several villages being destroyed in the river country. It turns out there was an organization looking for strong ninja and they destroyed everything in their path. Naruto and Sakura showed up at Kishibe right after an attack. They helped survivors find loved ones and they helped fix what they could. There was a baby, only about a year old who was orphaned. The villagers had no way to take care of her so Naruto and Sakura gave one family money and the means to take care of her. Takara had been a lively little girl once Naruto and Sakura started taking care of her."

"That was the mission that took almost a year for them to come back, right?"

"They basically adopted her. Always taking short trip to visit her. Sakura says Takara's always upset when Naruto leaves the room."

"Why didn't they say anything?"

"Most likely the same reason they never told you anything about the eternal scavengers. They don't want any of you involved."

"Please let me go and check on her."

"You don't know where she is or even where to look." Tsunade sighed as she looked at the worried Ino. "I will wait two more days before I send anyone. If they get back before then they will most likely go themselves but if they're not I may need you to help find them."

"I understand." Ino told her disappointed

"I will talk to them and ask if they would like some company." Ino smiled brightly and went to leave. "Ino. You are to tell absolutely no one about Takara." Ino gave a sharp nod and left.

Two days later Naruto and Sakura stumbled into the gates of Konoha only to smile and collapsed as several ninja ran towards them. They were taken to the hospital and word spread quickly that they were in critical condition in the hospital, and all of their friends were in the waiting area to hear what was going on. They waited anxiously until Tsunade walked out and grabbed Kakashi.

"They're both in pretty bad shape but it looks like they have already started healing from something. They should be awake soon but it will be a little while before they should get up and move around. If it's alright with you I want to ask them if it's alright I send you and Ino to check on Takara."

"Of course. When will their friends be allowed to see them?"

"When they are well enough to move around. I know Naruto well enough to know that if his friends are around he's going to be up running around."

"Too late for that." They heard Shizune coming down the hall. "He went looking for Sakura."

"I told you to put them in the same room."

"I know but the Nurses refused to put them in the same room."

"I want theses nurses in my office in ten minutes!" she yelled making everyone look up at her. "What way did he head?"

"Towards the next floor."

"He won't be able to get far before he collapses, let's try to get him before he kills himself. Shizune I wanta second bed in the room Sakura's in. Have it ready for him." The three of them took off down the hall while the others sat confused.

After half an hour they finally found him walking down the hall holding onto the wall. Just as Tsunade walked up next to him he fell . She looked down as he slowly slipped away into darkness.

"Sakura was hurt bad." He whispered.

"She's fine. She's resting like you should be. Come on." She said as his eyes slid closed. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up and carried him down the end of the hall to Sakura's room where she laid him on the bed to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto groaned as he started to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and found Tsunade and Kakashi sitting at the foot of the bed. He shot straight up looking around. He knew sakura had been hurt badly and knew that if they hadn't gotten medical attention as soon as they walked into the village they would have died.

"Relax, Naruto."Tsunade told him as she walked over to him. "Looks like you had another run in with those eternal guys."

"Yeah… we were able to run them off but it took everything we had. Did you go check on Takara?" he asked and glanced over to see Sakura sleeping.

"we wanted to wait another day to see if you two came home and we've waited a day more to see if you two recovered enough to go to her yourselves." Naruto gave a small smile "both of you healed pretty fast for the wounds you had. You have any ideas?"

"Kyuubi." Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him confused. "A while ago we were pretty beaten up and in order to keep himself alive he made a deal with Sakura. He told her how and she healed everything he couldn't and he would heal her the best he could. We've been working like that ever since."

"So Kyuubi talked to Sakura?"

"Yeah. When I get bad enough he has partial control and can talk and everything. I don't really know much about it, but he sets me and when he heals Sakura by his cage and then we wake up when we're healed and rested. Sakura knows more about it."

"About what?" she whispered making everyone look over at her as she began to wake up.

"About Kyuubi and that deal. Feelin' up to a little trip?" he smirked as she sat up with a smile.

"Looks like you two are good to go then. If you wouldn't mind I would like to send Kakashi and Ino with you just to give some back up with things." Tsunade told rather than asked

"But Ino…" Sakura trailed off as Tsunade smiled.

"She's known for a while now. I made her swear not to tell anyone. She understands that it's your place to tell everyone about Takara, but she did request to go."

"Can we leave in like an hour?" Tsunade smiled as Naruto and Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to fight over the bathroom so they could get going.

"They never grow up." Tsunade sighed. "Keep an eye on them, I don't think they are entirely ready to go traveling like this but they wouldn't listen anyway." Kakashi nodded and the two left the young ninja to fight over the bathroom.

An hour and a half later Naruto and Sakura walked up to the gate where Ino and Kakashi were waiting. The four left for the river country talking about the old missions, and Takara with Naruto and Sakura. They were traveling light and at a steady pace until they got close to the border about a week later and began to hear rumors of villages being ransacked and people killed again. The four took off as fast as they could only to reach a giant smoldering pile of rubble where Kishibe once stood. Sakura and Naruto looked around not finding anyone looking through the ruble this time. Tears began to gather and slid down Sakura's face as she turned away and cried into Naruto's chest. After a couple minutes Naruto handed Sakura off to Ino and started to look around While Kakashi kept watch over the two women unaware of their surroundings. Naruto started flipping things and looking everywhere for the little girl that he had found two years ago. He had almost given up and was on his way back to where Sakura was when he heard whimpering he ran over to where he heard whimpering and found a half destroyed house with a little opening. He looked in and saw a little girl crying in the back corner.

"Takara?" the girl looked up at him for an instant before crawling as fast as she could to get to him.

"Tochan!" she screeched making the others turn and look at her wrap her arms around his neck as he held her tight and lifted her into the his arms. "I so scared Tochan." She cried.

"I know. It's alright now. We're back now." He whispered to her as he made his way up to where Sakura, Ino and Kakashi were. "Look who came with me." He said with a small smile as she looked and saw Kakashi. She gave a small smile before her eyes fell on Sakura. Naruto put her on the ground and she lunged at Sakura.

"Kachan!" Sakura wrapped her arms around the tiny girl with a bright smile at Naruto for looking around. "You and Tochan came back!" she smiled as she started to cry again. Sakura whipped the tears from Takara's eyes with a bright smile.

"We told you we would. Now come on. No more tears." She said as the girl smiled and hugged her tight again. Sakura stood up with a smile and introduced her to Ino. "Takara. This is my best friend. Her name is Ino." Ino looked at the girl with a smile as she realized how much the little girl looked like Sakura. Her eyes which were a pale teal and her hair which was a dirty blond made much darker from the dirt and soot in it were the only differences. She glanced at Naruto who was smiling at Sakura and it hit her, this child looked like a cross between the two. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Please no leave me 'gain!" she said into Sakura's shoulder as she laid her head down. Sakura looked at Naruto who shrugged and looked around.

"Doesn't look like we even have a choice this time. Guess we'll have to take her home and make her officially from the leaf." He smiled as the little girls eyes lit up and she reached over for him. Ino watched Naruto interact and realized she had never seen him act like such an adult before. "We should start heading back. With the way things look, they were looking for destruction, not just a person or thing."

"They will probably go after anything in the area. We should go as fast as possible." Kakashi added. "You going to be alright carrying her all the way back?"

"Not like I have a choice. She won't let go." He chuckled as they all got ready to take off. "Hold on tight. Okay?" Takara nodded as Naruto took to the trees as they all went as fast as they could to get out of the area and back home to safety.

It took them a week at their pace to arrive back at the Konoha gates. Sakura and Naruto had been switching off carrying the little girl who had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms. Once at the village Naruto took the sleeping girl and they made their way through the village to the Hokage tower where they were going to report about the killings. Tsunade smiled as she saw Naruto walk in with Takara sleeping against him peacefully.

"I see you brought her back with you."

"The village she was in and several others were burnt and destroyed. Takara found a good hiding spot and waited. It's a good thing we went when we did." Kakashi reported as the little girl started to wake up.

"So she was the only survivor out of the entire village?"

"They may have been more in the forest but the entire village was gone. She was hiding under what was left of a house." Ino told her. The little girl smiled as she looked around.

"Tochan and Kachan say hid when scary men come." She crossed her arms making Naruto and Sakura smile. "They come get me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't let anything happen to you." Tsunade gave a small smile as the girl looked awfully proud to remember what the two young ninja had told her. Tsunade wasn't expecting the girl to be talking and remembering what to do at the age of two, but she was happy that she was smart enough to remember. "You're a very smart little girl." She turned to look at the four ninja in her office. "Did you hear anything else?" The four shook their heads and she dismissed Ino and Kakashi while Sakura had Takara go with Ino. "I was wondering what your thought are about the girl. She seems like she would do well in a foster home, or would you two rather take the responsibility on yourselves?" she asked with a smirk already knowing what they were going to pick.

"She'll stay with us." They both said making Tsunade smile at hem and open one of her draws.

"Well then. You'll probably be needing this." She handed an envelope to Sakura who opened it and immediately tried to give it back.

"We can't accept this. We are taking her in, and we will deal with what we have to." Sakura said as she handed the envelop filled with money back to her old teacher.

"It's a present for becoming parents." She smiled as Sakura and Naruto looked at each other bright red neither knowing what to say back. "Use it to get the things she needs for now. Then you can start buy the brat things." The two gave a small smile before turning and leaving. Naruto turned and looked at Tsunade as he was about to close the door.

"You're getting soft granny. Hey, you know what? You really are a Granny now!" he laughed as he shut the door quickly and ran before Tsunade could get a hold of him. He met up with Ino and Kakashi outside the building talking to Shikamaru as Ino watched Takara chase a butterfly not far away.

"Did you make her mad again?" Ino asked him as he ran from the building. Sakura wasn't too far behind him not looking all that pleased with Naruto.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically before she heard giggles and then saw the little girl running up to her with a bright smile. "What have you been up to?" she asked as she knelt down.

"Look Kachan! Butterfly!" She giggled again as she showed Sakura. She looked up at Naruto who was talking to the others and smiled. "Tochan!" she called making him look at her. "butterfly." She held the butterfly that was sitting on her hand up for him to see.

"That's great." He grinned as he picked her up and held her in one arm. "It's time to let it go so we can get some things."

"Tochan?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"This is the she Sakura was talking about when she told us to ask Tsunade to send people to check on her." Ino explained. "They're basically her parents." Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes and left to get Takara cleaned and dressed in a new outfit before they went out to shop for everything she would need.

"She looks a lot like them. Is she related to them or something?" Shikamaru asked making Kakashi chuckle.

"No, no. Takara was an orphan they found. They've been paying a family to take care of her so that no one would just leave her on the street. They've wanted to bring her here for a long time but never had the chance with everything going on." Shikamaru gave a small nod but Ino still wanted to hear the truth straight from Sakura.

Later that night Naruto and Sakura decided to take Takara out to eat while they finished shopping. They stopped in at the ramen bar and took their seats with Takara between them. Ayame smiled as she saw them sit down and she was surprised to see a little girl sitting between them.

"Aw how precious." She smiled.

"This is Takara. Takara this is Ayame. You'll most likely get to know her really well in only a few days." Sakura said and glanced at Naruto who only shook his head and watched the two.

"Cause Tochan likes ramen?"

"Yes, cause Tochan loves his ramen." Ayame looked between the two ninja then at the girl.

"She's yours?"

"It's a long story, but basically yes." Sakura smiled. "We adopted her from Kishibe after raiders attacked and left her all alone. We figured we would bring her back this time and keep her with us."

"Always safe Tochan and Kachan!" Takara smiled brightly.

"They are the very best I know." Ayame smiled. "Have you ever had Ramen?" Takara shook her head. "Oh well then I have something special for you. I'll be right back." she said coming back in ten minutes with three plates handing one to each. Takara took one bit before devouring the rest, making the others chuckle. "You take after your Tochan."

"Sometimes I think Naruto's the one who takes after her." Sakura laughed making several of the other customers look over and grumble. Naruto could over hear all of their conversation and didn't like what they were saying.

"That demon has a kid? Who would have a kid with a monster like that?" one man said a little too loud. Sakura and Ayame looked over angrily at the three men.

"He probably killed the woman right after the kid was born."

"He probably turned her into a monster too." Sakura had had enough. She was about to go over when Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-chan let them say what they want. They're not hurting anything." Sakura looked at him for a moment and knew he was hurt deep down but wouldn't show it. "Let's just pay and go. We still have to set up her bed and everything at home." Sakura gave him a small smile and the three walked out with Takara holding both their hands making the men speechless.

It had been a month since Takara had come to live with Naruto and Sakura and two weeks since Kakashi and Anko had gotten married. Sakura was just getting back from dropping Takara off for a play date with a little girl down the street. Naruto was already back from training with Kakashi and had started dinner.

"Just drop Takara off?" he asked. It had been like a daily thing having the girls at their place of at the other. "Dinner's almost done." He smiled as she walked over to taste a little bit of it. Naruto thought about what had gone on in the past three months. He and Sakura had gotten together and were dating, it was that reason she and her mother haven't spoken since the fight, and they had adopted a daughter. It had taken a lot to get used to all the changes that had to be made, especially the bad dreams in the middle of the night.

"I saw Anko today. She said the pictures from the wedding are in. She was showing a couple that she's going to get copied for us. She had some really nice ones of Takara and her flower girl dress. She even got one of you dancing with her." She smiled happily making Naruto smile. "I finally have my black mail!"She laughed and poked his sides and she sang it over and over again until Naruto grabbed hold of her wrists and pined her against the refrigerator with her hands above her head. The two could only look into each other's eyes, memorized and unable to look away. They had had this 'problem' several times and it always ended the same way as it would end this night… exhausting. But instead of moving from their place Naruto smirked as he let her wrists go and gave her a small kiss.

"I think I have something better." He smiled as he kissed softly again. "Wanta get married and make this a real family?" he asked and watched her look at him in shock before she snapped out of her stupor and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a huge kiss.

"I would love that!" she smiled brightly. "And Takara is going to be so happy. And I have to go tell Ino." She said quickly only to be held in place as Naruto placed a ring on her finger.

"Ino and the others can wait." He grinned and watched her eyes fill with lust as she caught his meaning. They two made it to the bed room to celebrate.

The next morning Sakura woke up excited. She smiled and kissed Naruto's bare chest as he sleep making him wake up. They went through their normal daily routine. Showers, dress, eat, get Takara, take her to Tsunade where she was already learning, and it was off to shop and do small errands around the village. Sakura left to go out with Ino to do some shopping leaving Naruto to pick up Takara and take her to Tsunade. As the door opened he could here Takara yelling through the house as she ran at him and he lifted her into the air.

"Tochan!" she squealed making the mother smile "time to see Granny." It was the nickname she had taken from Naruto and Tsunade never seemed to mind it coming from the little girl.

"It sure is. Kachan told me you were going to have a big day today." Naruto said after he thanked the mother and started on his way down the street towards the Hokage tower. "Granny has some special things planed from what I hear." The two walked up to find Tsunade in her office with several of the village elders.

"Naruto, come in, come in." she said and saw Takara run to her. "And the pretty little girl." the elders looked at her, never seeing this side of her before. "Why don't you and Shizune go get some candy?" she asked as she put the cheering girl down and grabbed Shizune's hand. Before Naruto could even say a word they were gone making Naruto give Tsunade a disapproving look.

"You spoil her. She's gonna come home thinking she can have whatever she wants."

"Like you don't do the same thing. Besides she knows she can get anything when she's with Granny." Tsunade smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes and Tsunade called him over. "It seems several of the villagers and elders have a problem." She looked at him serious.

"A young woman living in the same house as a man when they are not married is wrong enough but there was nothing said about a child being with the nine tailed beast as well." One elder said making Naruto's blue eyes blaze with anger.

"You have a problem with Sakura and Takara living with me?"

"Yes, of course. You are the nine tails first of all, and you are two are not married, it only leave one option. That she is a demon's sex slave. And on top of it you have a child out of wedlock."

"Takara is not biologically theirs." Tsunade defended. "This is Naruto, not the nine tailed fox and personally I think your old ways are worthless."

"We cannot stand back while this is happening. You find a suitable place for her and the child or we will take care of it for you. Your choice." Tsunade and Naruto looked shocked at them. They were suggesting Sakura and Takara be kicked out of the house.

"That's an easy one." Naruto said with a smirk. "They don't have to do anything they don't want to and they aren't going to be kicked out of their home because of your senile old ways." Tsunade smiled as the elders were taken back.

"We will await the correct answer by tomorrow." They got as far as the door when Naruto stopped them.

"I've got a couple answers for you. Stay out of my life, don't threaten me or order me around like you own me, and screw you. We will do what we want; it's none of your business." He said making the elders look horrified not realizing that he would fight back. Tsunade smiled and looked at the elders smugly.

"I guess you have your answer then." The elders looked stunned; they had had never believed that he would fight them. The elders walked back in slowly eyeing the two standing in the office.

"What have you done?" one asked.

"You will ruin us all. You are supposed to kick her out. You will cause a civil war!"

"I believe you gave him an option and he picked one." Tsunade smirked as the elders were stunned. "I believe you are all dismissed."

"That girl still needs to go. She is not yours and she is not of this village." One elder said while the other elders stood looking at the two before they left hurriedly to find out what they would be able to do to counter him. As they opened the door, a little girl burst through and ran to Naruto Giggling.

"Tochan, look!" she smiled as she showed him all of the candy in her arms. "Shizune say Granny spoil me." Naruto chuckled as he lifted her into his arms and saw Tsunade looking at the smiling Shizune. "What's that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means, Granny gives you too much things that Kachan and I tell her not to."

"Why?"

"Because sometime too much of something can hurt you." Shizune smiled as she walked closer.

"Nothing I give her will hurt her." Tsunade protested making Naruto chuckle.

"Maybe not her but Sakura sure doesn't enjoy it." He smirked as the little girl giggled. "I've gotta get goin. You be good." He told Takara as he set her on her own feet. "I'm going to be working with Kakashi for a bit so Sakura's gonna get her when she's done at the hospital and we'll talk about her and the elders later I guess."

"Acting like a true parent. I never thought I'd see the day the little brat would be so responsible." Tsunade laughed at him making him chuckle and rub the back of his head.

"You know me. Couldn't just leave her on the streets without anyone to watch out for her. She deserves to have someone take care of her, even if it's not her real parents." Everyone understood what Naruto meant without him even explaining it. They knew if he could he would help every orphan out there. Takara wrapped her arms around Naruto's leg to give him a hug before saying goodbye for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been six months since the elders demanded something be done about Naruto, Takara and Sakura, the three had sat down to try to figure out a way to get the elders to leave the little girl alone while still letting Naruto and Sakura take care of her. Their only option was to send her to another village to live, the elders disapproved of anyone from another village moving into their own. They remembered all of the problems that occurred when they allowed it to happen.

Naruto and Sakura were cleaning up and getting the last of Takara's things packed and sealed in scrolls before they set out to take her to the sand village. Naruto had taken a trip shortly after the meeting with Tsunade and talked with Gaara, who had agreed to place her with a family in the sand village and look after her. He introduced Naruto to the man that was one of Gaara's guards and would be Takara's foster father. He felt better knowing the she would be taken well care of and Gaara would even keep a close eye but it was still difficult to give the little girl up.

"I'll go get her up." Sakura said sadly not wanting to give the girl up at all. She watched Naruto only nod as he continued to pack. She knew it was hurting him to have to go along with what the elders said but it was the only way for them to stop targeting Takara and making her feel bad. If they carried on much longer they would have half the village on their side and there would be a civil war, there was no way around it. Naruto sealed the last box in the scroll as Sakura and Takara walked into the living room from the single room they shared, dressed and ready to leave. Naruto put his jacket on and placed all the scrolls in his pockets and they set out to the main gate to be surprised by all of their friends waiting for them.

"We wanted to say goodbye." Tenten said with a sad smile as Takara ran over and gave her a hug. Even in the short seven months Takara had been living in the village she had come to be loved by many, including many villagers who had also turned up to say their goodbyes.

"And a few of us want to go with you." Hinata told Naruto and Sakura as she, Ino, and Kakashi walked forward. "Everyone here disagrees with the elders and really would like to fight them on this." She said softly.

"We won't have a civil war started that will kill people just because the elders won't let her stay. We have found other means to make sure she's safe and we will do what needs to be done to insure the least amount of problems." Sakura told her and those around her.

"Besides we can't take the risk of something happening while we're fighting ourselves. We need to stay together for now." Naruto added as Takara walked back to his side. Everyone was disappointed that the two wouldn't fight for what was right but understood what they were thinking about.

"Then let's go and get this over with." Kakashi said as the three ninja walked with Naruto and Sakura with Takara between them. The group slowly made their way to the sand village dreading the moment they would have to say goodbye and leave her. It took them a month to get to the sand village where they met up with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and they family that would be taking care of Takara. The group spent three days helping to get her settled before they had to say their goodbyes. Naruto told her to be good and that he would visit her every chance he had before he started talking to the three sand siblings letting Sakura have a turn to talk to the girl.

"You be good while you're here. We'll come see you every time we have a chance and I'm sure everyone else will too. If you're really good maybe Granny will come too." The tears collecting in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks as she continued to speak. "If you need anything you have Daiki, Aki, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to help you."

"Kachan, don't leave me. Those bad men will get me." Takara started to cry as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura smoothed her back as she shushed the little girl.

"You will be safe here. Maybe even more safe than with us. Gaara makes sure nothing happens to this village and everyone in it, he's the Kazekage, and he's just like Granny." Naruto chuckled at Gaara who wasn't amused.

"None of us will let anything happen to you." Temari said with a bright smile as she knelt next to Sakura. "How would you like a tour? I'll take you around and introduce you to everyone and show you everything, maybe I'll even show you my secret spots."

"She won't even let us know where they are." Kankuro grumbled

"That's because they are spots to relax and get away from you." she said plainly to him before looking back at the little girl. "He can be such a pain sometimes. Don't listen to anything he says."

"Hey!" he yelled making Takara giggle at how they were acting.

"Come on, I'll take you around the village." Temari offered the girl her hand as she stood and smiled brightly as Takara took it happily. "I'll bring her by your house when we're done, Daiki. We'll take good care of her." Temari smiled at Sakura as she stood and whipped her tears away.

"I know thanks." She watched Temari lead Takara through the village and started telling her about it and the people who live in it.

"We better get going now. Before the elders start their crap about us being gone too long." Naruto told everyone as they all said goodbye and left. Sakura walked slowly next to Naruto sadly, they both wanted to just get home so they could just sit and comfort each other. It was becoming harder and harder to hide the fact that they were engaged from everyone, they wanted to wait until everything calmed down before they announced it. They knew if people were to find out now they would riot and fight the elders trying to get them to allow Naruto and Sakura to keep Takara. The group began to take off through the trees moving faster and faster to try to reach home. Hinata slowly worked her way over to Naruto while Sakura and Ino were talking and Kakashi was in the lead.

"My father said that there were a few council members who agreed with you and tried to get the elders to agree too." Naruto glanced over at her and nodded making her studded as she spoke again. "I… I… think you should be able to…. Keep her."

"Thanks Hinata. But this will probably be for the best anyway. This way they can't use her against us if they want us to do something and we refuse."

"Like…what?"

"Like telling me what to do and how to live, because of who I am. Most of the village doesn't trust me and never will."

"I trust you. And everyone who was there to see you off…. Trusts you."

"But there are problems with the group who doesn't."

"I was….wondering, Naruto-kun…..do you um… want to go out and relax when we get back?" she looked away with a tint on her cheeks as she waited nervously for him to answer.

"I don't think so but thanks anyway Hinata. I gotta start getting ready for the next mission granny Tsunade has set up for us."

"Oh…o-okay. Do you think the Hokage will send anyone with you this time?"

"It depends on the mission."

"We'll stop here for the night." Kakashi said as he slowed down between the four. "We'll rest here and head out at sunrise." Everyone followed him down to the ground where Kakashi began setting up camp while Sakura took Ino to scout and bring back water from one area and Naruto took Hinata to scout and bring back wood from another.

"So what are you going to do about the other part of the elder's orders? You can stay at my place for a little while until you can get your own place."

"I'm not going anywhere. They have nothing to hold over our heads now that Takara's safely in the sand village. There's nothing they can do to us that we can't handle."

"What if they say you can't go on missions or anything?"

"Like they would stop their two best ninja from protecting them from anything." Sakura gave her a Naruto-like grin.

"You've been hanging out with Naruto to long. Maybe you really should move in with me or something." Ino laughed as they landed by a stream to collect water.

On the opposite side Naruto and Hinata ran through the treetops looking for a spot to get wood for the night. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket to unroll it on the ground before he started piling the wood they would need.

"My father told me about the other order the elders gave you." Hinata spoke softly as she started helping. "Where is Sakura going to live now?" Naruto stopped for a second to look at her.

"She's not going anywhere. Now that Takara's out of the picture we can put up our fight. But it's our fight; we don't want anyone else to get involved."

"But they could confine you or even through you in jail."

"They wouldn't stop the two best ninja from helping the village and protecting them, and they would send us to jail over Granny Tsunade's body. I think this will last us. Let's start heading back." Naruto sealed the wood and put the scroll back in his pocket before they took off back to camp.

Naruto and the others had just finished setting up camp once again. After Naruto and Sakura told the other two that they would be fighting the elders now, there was little talk, they settled down knowing that in two days they would be back to the village and back to their problems. Everyone took their spots, Kakashi sat in the tree Naruto was leaning against, Ino was across from Naruto, Hinata wasn't far from Naruto's left side and Sakura sat down on Naruto's right.

"Aren't you two going to lie down and get some sleep?" Ino asked looking between the two.

"We'll sleep when we get home." Sakura told her with a smile before they all heard Kakashi from above them.

"They haven't slept since we left the sand village." Ino and Hinata looked at them like they were crazy for not sleeping in three weeks while still running at full speed. Ino was about to ask them something when Sakura only shook her head. "Go to sleep. We will continue through the night tomorrow and reach the gates the next morning." Ino and Hinata laid their heads down and quickly fell asleep leaving the camp silent. "You two really should rest too."

"We will. We're just used to not sleeping much when we're out." Sakura told him. "We'll be fine."

"If you say so." He said before he pulled his book out and started reading as he reclined back against the tree before glancing down to see Sakura lay her head on Naruto's lap. "When are you going to tell the others?"

"After we get things situated." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Which means everything will have to wait for a long time." Naruto added with a smirk.

"Why can't they just leave everything go? They're always fighting to keep you away from everyone because of what you carry."

"Get used to it." Kakashi called down softly. "The moment those same people find out you'll be right there with him."

"Hopefully we have things straightened out by then." Naruto looked up at Kakashi who had gone back to his book.

"You two go to bed I'll keep watch for tonight. You're going to need all or your strength when we get back to the village and you have to deal with the elders."

"Yeah, guess you're right."Naruto chuckled. "We might as well try." Sakura smiled with her eyes still closed. Naruto leaned his head back and he began to doze off.

The next morning Ino woke up to see Kakashi cooking. She slowly wandered over to him and sat down before glancing over at Naruto and Sakura who were still asleep in the same position they were last night after she went to sleep she looked back at Kakashi who smirked under his mask.

"Don't wake them. They don't sleep much as it is and they're going to need all their strength when they get to the village."

"But the way they're sleeping." She said looking back at them as Sakura rolled her head to lie against Naruto's stomach.

"Leave it be. If you say anything it could cause them even more problems than they already have." He said glancing at Naruto as he took a deep breath. "Naruto. We need to get moving soon" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." He grumbled as he opened his bright blue eyes slowly. "Make sure you definitely don't say anything to anyone, Ino. It really would cause a civil war in the village. At least until we get things figured out." Ino looked at him and nodded, she didn't know he was awake and listening to the conversation. Ino went over and gently shook Hinata awake as Naruto woke Sakura up and Kakashi handed them all food.

"So we'll head out and only take short breaks, we should be able to get to the village by the afternoon tomorrow at the latest." Kakashi told them as they all finished eating and took off through the trees again. Ino kept glancing over at Naruto and Sakura who were running together talking low to each other, while Hinata looked on enviously and Kakashi led.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After three months of back to back infiltrating missions Naruto and Sakura knew the elders were trying to punish them for not following orders. Tsunade had no control after the elders began finding jobs for everyone else leaving the two as the only ones available. Naruto and Sakura sighed as they stopped back at the apartment for a few minutes before they had to go meet with Tsunade.

"Want to grab something to eat before we have to restock and head out again?" Sakura asked as she went to the frig to look at what food they had that wasn't bad. Naruto sighed as he looked over her shoulder and found that everything they had had gone bad.

"Let's just stop somewhere on the way." Sakura shut the frig door and took a deep breath.

"Naruto I don't know how much more we can take of this. We barely sleep when we're back here let along trying to keep watch and use our chakra. You slept I think twice in the past three months, and I'm not much better."

"I know, but there's not much we can do. Unless we want to tell the elders and deal with the new problems."

"At the moment I think that is our best option. At least they can't use us living together and not being married as an excuse."

"We'll we have to meet with Granny in a bit anyway and they're always there now, we can tell them today. It might give Granny a reason to not send us somewhere right away."

"Think we'll be able to handle everything that comes after this?"

"I think we'll be fine, but remember you're going to be pulled into my world after this gets out"

"Alright. Let's go do this now." She smiled before she ran into the bedroom and came out with a little black box. Naruto grinned as he watched her take the little ring and put it on her finger with a bright smile. "I'm ready now." Naruto kissed her before they grabbed hands and left towards the Hokage tower not even stopping to eat.

"Come in!" they heard from behind the door. They slowly opened it and walked in to find Tsunade looking unhappy from behind her desk and the elders off to the side. She looked at them strangely as they walked in with bright smiles. "You two back already?"

"Yup. There was nothing, absolutely no rumors or anything." Naruto reported.

"Then what are you so cheerful for?"

"Naruto and I are going to get married." Sakura said with a huge smile and held her hand out to show her the ring. Tsunade smiled up at them, she had guessed this would come up but knew she needed to play their game.

"That's wonderful. The little brat's growing up." She smirked and gave them a wink. "When do you plan on having the wedding?"

"We haven't really discussed it but we figured we would have it soon. Probably in the next six months." Sakura told her knowing Tsunade was going to try to get them off or small missions at least until after the wedding.

"Then I'll give you off until after the wedding. Go relax and have fun planning."

"You cannot do that!" one elder yelled as Naruto and Sakura turned to leave.

"You have no right to do that. They are the best Ninja in the village and the most able. We need them out infiltration and gathering information with the threat of Madara and the others."

"Too late. Besides they have been working nonstop for the past three months without complaints. You keep pushing them and they won't be able do their job properly let alone continue without complaints." She gave a nod to dismiss Naruto and Sakura and to signal them that she would take care of the elders. Once outside the office Sakura and Naruto hugged tight happy that they were finally able to have off and not be bothered by the elders and their made up missions.

"Now we have to go tell the others." Sakura smiled brightly.

"That won't be too bad, Ino already knows we are together and I'm sure everyone else knows but is keeping quiet."

"For some reason I couldn't care less. I feel so great that we have off and we can't be bothered by the elders until at least until after we get married." Naruto smiled as they continued out of the Hokage tower holding hands all the way to where they would find several of their friends.

"Hey, how long you back for this time?" Ino asked as she watched them walk up to her and the others.

"We'll be here for a while unless Granny really needs us."

"She in a good mood today?"

"Actually she is. But I really wouldn't go see her for a little while; she's fighting back against the elders."

"What?" the small group yelled at the same time.

"She's got her hands full for now."

"Why would she do that? It's only going to make things worse for everyone."Ino told her, shocked.

"We gave her the reason." Sakura smiled and held out her hand to show Ino. Everyone looked at the two in shock as Sakura showed everyone the ring and Naruto stood behind her grinning and rubbing his head.

"Are you serious?" Ino said and hugged Sakura. "I can't believe it, when did this come up?" she asked as they pulled back.

"Well it was a while ago but we wanted to wait to say anything until we had everything with the elders fixed. But we figured it would give Shishyou something to use against them." Sakura smiled as the others were speechless.

"At least you don't have to go out right away."

"Yeah, she is arguing about that now." Sakura smiled.

"We should start shopping." Ino smiled making Sakura excited as Tenten joined in agreeing to help and Hinata agreed reluctantly. It was the first time in her life that she began having thoughts about how to get Sakura and Naruto to split and for him to go out with her.

"I'll meet you at home." Sakura told Naruto with a bright smile "I won't use all our money." She laughed making Naruto grumble about her leaving only a few dollars left.

"That's one way to get out of missions." Kiba chuckled.

"We're trying to get the Elders off our backs, at least for a bit and maybe this will throw them off of everyone and go back to their job."

"Well I hope you guys know what you're doing." Neji said. "How have the missions been?"

"they don't let us do anything but the little ones." Choji told him as he shoved more chips in his mouth. "They want us all to stay close to the village."

"Do they have information that hasn't been passed on to us?" Neji asked

"Not as far as I know. Although they have been coming up with some information somewhere about rumors and sightings. That's why Sakura and I have been going constantly." Naruto said making everyone wonder. "They have something going. They want their way and they're trying to find away to get it."

"That what do we do? With you and Sakura-chan out of the picture they'll be sending us. Even the power of youth cannot stand up to what you two do." Lee said sadly.

"Let me see if I can talk to Granny. We have to keep us between them and you guys."

"With what they want, they'll be sending us to our deaths."Shino added. They all watched Naruto think before he bit his thumb and summoned a small green toad.

"Ah. Naruto my boy." The toad said with a smile before it slowly slipped away. "You look like you could use a rest."

"Yeah, it's been a little too busy for rest recently. You think you could sneak up and talk to granny without anyone knowing?" Naruto asked and waited while the toad thought.

"I believe I know a way. What's going on here?"

"It's a really long story; I'll have to tell you another time. I need you to get Granny to meet me at Myobokuzan. Take her to your hut and I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure kid. Don't use too much energy; you look like you could pass out now."

"You really think I would let that happen?" he chuckled as the toad shook his head and disappeared. "Alright, you guys want to come?" Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba agreed while the others declined. "Meet me at my place in ten minutes." He called as he turned and started for the shops in the village. Ten minutes later Naruto was walking up to his place with Sakura and Ino following behind him.

"You're taking all of us to the toads?" Ino asked as she saw how many people Naruto was going to have to transport. She watched him nod as he took a medium scroll from his back and unrolled it in front of them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before, the writing and symbols were completely different that what they should be. "Naruto, this scroll is wrong. It looks like someone was just drawing on it." Naruto smirked at her as Sakura pulled her forward and Naruto slammed his palm onto the center of the scroll. Suddenly the light dimed before it lightened showing grasslands, waterfalls, rivers and nothing but quietness.

"Still think it was wrong?" Sakura smiled as she let go of Ino. "Naruto is a master of scrolls and seals. He made this scroll a while ago just for him, no one else can use it." She looked and saw Naruto breathing slightly irregular and now with the lack of sleep and the amount of chakra they had been using recently this trip took a toll on him.

"Naruto!" they heard from ahead. Everyone looked to see Tsunade standing by a small hut waiting for them to walk over to her. "Very cleaver, brat."

"Yeah, well needed to have somewhere to talk without getting the elders involved."

"Are they planning for us not being available?" Sakura asked the fifth Hokage.

"They are still arguing with me but it seems they are planning just in case they can't win. It doesn't look good for the others."

"That's what we thought." Shikamaru interjected. "With these two out of the picture they are going to need someone to continue their missions."

"They don't care if you're trained for it or not."

"Is there any way to get you back in control before they send us to our deaths?" Ino asked.

"Only if they win. The only way for that to happen is for Naruto and me to give in." Tsunade told the young woman. "I sure as hell am not going to give in to a bunch of old farts."

"You can say that again." Naruto grinned.

"I'm trying to sort through what they are making up and what is really going on. As soon as I do that I can start pushing for specific people. Right now I have the ANBU working on the missions they wanted to give to you two. As soon as your back I can work on getting the others involved."

"Then bring us back now."

"I can't remember I gave you off and if I go back on it…."

"Then don't." Sakura smiled. "You just said after, so if we do it sooner we all only have to wait a month and we can start." Everyone looked at her and Naruto. Naruto shrugged and grinned.

"It'll give those bastards more to piss and moan about." He chuckled making the corners of Tsunade's mouth twitch.

"Two weeks should be long enough to get things together. Just a little one at least for now." Sakura added. "Then send us out and we can start pulling some heat off of you and the others."

"But in the mean time we are still stuck." Kiba said.

"What if you two taught us how to do the missions?" Ino suggested.

"And how would they do that? They aren't supposed to be doing any of that for a while." Shikamaru countered.

"Sakura and I can go on a vacation for a little while and just meet the team you send a mile from the main gate… we can take them through the mission and show them what to do and when."

"Or we can make it easier. If we can't do the missions and even if we do that, they will start putting them on some of the missions that we have problems with." Sakura told him.

"That's another thing to consider. With you two unable to complete these missions, sooner or later they're going to catch wind of the other ones I send you two on." Tsunade warned them making the two look at each other thinking of what they could do to save their friends from being sent after Madara and the others.

"What if we plan earlier, can you pull us back to duty sooner?" Sakura asked her old teacher. "It might look suspicious but it would work."

"How soon are you talking?"

"A couple days?" Tsunade looked between the two young ninja knowing they were pushing everything so close only to save their friends from being put into harm's way. She saw the determination in their eyes and knew she had to go along with it; there would be no changing their minds.

"The soonest I could pull you back without major questions is two weeks. I should be able to stall them from sending any one out till you two get back, but you know they'll be putting more pressure on you than before." Naruto and Sakura gave a nod knowing full well what they were getting themselves into.

"You are only going to be put somewhere to be killed. We can handle the missions, just teach us what we need to know and do and we'll be okay until you get back to duty." Ino told them.

"Ino, there are some things that we can't teach you to do. We are the only ones who can survive on the high risk missions." Sakura told her.

"These two are better than even my very best ANBU. They are sent on things that Jiraiya and I probably couldn't have done. You need to understand they aren't just doing this because they don't think any of you can learn, but they know what it entails and to be honest I don't know how they survive some of the wounds they come back with."

"But I've never seen you two come back with anything but exhaustion." Ino said as Shikamaru and Kiba looked at the two who smirked.

"That's why we're the only two that can survive these missions." Sakura said. "We have a little extra help when we get hurt bad." She smirked and glanced at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"He thinks he's all high and mighty as it is; don't boost his ego any more than it already is." Naruto said as he looked away to the waterfall that was close by and two large toads sitting by it talking. "Yo!" he called over causing them to jump before they realized it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" the red one called as they both hopped over to him.

"How's it going Gamakichi?

"Did you bring me snack?"

"No, Gamatatsu, I'll have to bring you some later." Naruto smirked while the others stared. They had seen him summon toads before but the interaction was still strange to watch.

You look like you could use a dip." Gamakichi said watching as Naruto gave a small nod. "Want us to take them home?" Naruto turned and looked at the others as Tsunade was still talking with Ino.

"They're gonna take you guys back, we'll see you there in a little bit." Sakura told the others as the two toads came closer, Sakura walked over to Naruto and the two toads disappeared with a small pop taking the others with them. "Figured you would need someone to make sure you don't stay here." She smiled and followed him over to a little pond. He took the scrolls he carried on his back off, slipped out of his jacket, shirt, pants and shoes and jumped in. Sakura smiled as she watching him relax in the pond for a moment before opening his now toad like eyes.

"So what are we going to do when we get back?" he asked as he came to the side, resting on the bank, looking up at her as she sat down.

"I don't know. We only really have one option." She said as they sat knowing what they had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since Naruto and Sakura had gotten married. They only had Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi present, wanting only the smallest one to be able to go back to work. It was their first day back and they were sitting in the Hokage office being interrogated by the elders.

"Why did it only take a few days to be married and why the rush to get back to work?"

"We feel that we are needed to be able to gather enough information and help our village. We were given till after our wedding and we wanted to get back to work as soon after as we could." Sakura told them making them look between them.

"Why would you marry the demon?" asked one before Sakura or Tsunade could open their mouths to protest Naruto was on his feet.

"We are back to work waiting to be sent out on yet another wild goose chase you people make up. You have no right interrogating us like we are criminals. You have no right having any control here at all; you are to be advisors not the actual Hokage, that position is filled. I suggest you leave the real Hokage do her own job and you but out and back off to your actual position." The elders looked at him not knowing what to say. One opened their mouth and took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"You have no right speaking to us that way boy. You are the one going against all of the rules and you would be punished if it were our job, we are only overseeing the Hokage to make sure she does not favor some."

"So your job is to make everyone miserable, put specific people into harm's way for no reason and to ruin lives? It's a shame you can't have the control you desire. You can try to send me off and hope I don't come back but in the end, I'll always come back, if only to piss you off." He narrowed his eyes while Sakura and Tsunade exchanged looks, they knew he was enjoying this, he was actually making them speechless and they were afraid.

"I believe you are dismissed for the day." Tsunade said to the elders who could only nod slowly and walk from the room quietly. Once out of the room Naruto sat down in a seat with a bright grin.

"That should help for a little while anyway."

"You'll be lucky if they don't come back with vengeance on you." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head while Sakura smiled. "Alright, I want you to go to the grass and see what you can come up with. From what my ANBU have gathered it seems the Akatsuki member, Zetzu is hiding there and there are death ninja looking for him. Be careful, we don't need you dying after such a great speech." Tsunade gave a small smirk as Naruto and Sakura left the office to gather what they needed.

A year had passed since Naruto first started to fight back against the elders, he had gained several powerful allies and made a few bad enemies but he was still fighting on, even after they found out Sakura was pregnant. Tsunade had put Naruto on small missions, postponing the dangerous ones until after the baby was born, while Sakura was taken off of duty all together. Naruto was walking through the main gates when he saw Sakura walking up to him.

"I knew you were almost here and thought you might want someone to walk with." She smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking through the village. They still received whispers and remarks about the two but they ignored every last one knowing the truth behind their relationship.

"How was Lee's wedding?" he asked remembering that it was two days ago. Nearly all of their friends had found someone and were now married. Only Ino, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were left. Hinata had taken it bad enough when she heard they were to get married, she was jealous that Sakura could have Naruto and she couldn't but it only steamed to depression when she found out they were going to have a baby together.

"It was nice. Lee and Guy were crazy like always but it was nice and relaxing for a change."

"Hey it's always nice and relaxing for you. You get the easy job." He chuckled. Sakura lightly pushed him with a smile, it was a little humor to top the fact that they couldn't go out together anymore on missions and the fact that Naruto was working and she was told to stay home.

"Yeah right." They laughed as they reached the office door and knocked. Naruto walked in leaving Sakura to wait just outside the door.

"Everything went fine, no problems at all."

"Good. I don't have anything else at the moment, so go enjoy your time off while you still can." Tsunade smiled as Naruto smirked. The baby was due any day and Naruto had finally gotten the elders to back off and let Tsunade do her job. It was time to relax a bit before things became hectic.

"Yeah, yeah. Any problems from the elders?" he grinned as she shook her head. "See ya granny." He laughed as he left to rejoin Sakura. "Wanta head home and get something to eat?" He had learned over the past nine months that pregnant women can't survive on ramen, let alone Sakura who was sick any time she was around it for the first five months.

"Sure. Then we can go over to visit Anko. Kakashi-sensei's out for a couple days, Sakumo is getting so big. You have to see him, he's adorable." Sakura smiled thinking of their teacher's six month old son. The two walked back to their apartment talking about what Naruto had missed in the three days he was gone and everything that is going to happen in the future. Sakura was due any moment and it was starting to wear on her, she had next to no energy, she wasn't able to do much anywhere and her chakra levels were at an all time low. Naruto cooked a little meal for the two of them while Sakura sat and relaxed. After they ate Sakura said she was going to lay down for a bit and they would visit Anko another time. Naruto sat watching TV while Sakura slept with her head on his lap. After a few hours Naruto's head fell back and he dozed off.

"Naruto!" he heard a harsh whisper and someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw it was Sakura. "Naruto, it's time to go." She said with a small smile making him jump up and grab his jacket not knowing what to do before scooping her into his arms and taking off to the hospital where Tsunade was called.

"It sounds like it's gonna be a brat like its father, waking me up at all hours of the night." Tsunade said as she walked into the room. It didn't take long for the time for pushing to come along. After an hour a tiny scream filled the air. Tsunade handed the baby to a nurse to clean while she finished with Sakura. Once everything was done she walked back over with the little bundle in her arms. "Looks like you have a daughter." She smiled as she handed the baby to Naruto.

"Lady Hokage." They heard from the door and saw another nurse peeking her head in. "there is a very large crowed here wanting to know how things are going."

"Don't tell them anything. Let them wait it out." She smiled as she glanced at Naruto as he bent down to let Sakura see the little baby with cotton candy pink hair and bright green eyes. "You better have everything ready to tell them before they trample over you to see for themselves."

"Yeah, but I think they can wait a little while longer." Naruto grinned.

"That's awfully mean Naruto." Sakura said but slowly broke out in a smile. "It's going to kill Ino." Tsunade and the others left the room and snuck the other way down the hall to avoid being interrogated for answers.

"What do you want to name her?"

"I think she looks like an Azumi." Sakura smiled and gently touched her new daughter's cheek. "We're going to have to send word to Takara. She's been dying to know." Naruto smirked, although they weren't Takara's parents anymore, they were still as close as a family. She always called the unborn baby her new brother or sister and wanted to know everything about it.

"We'll plan a trip when Azumi's a little older and we'll go visit." He said as Sakura took the baby and held her close. There was a slight knock on the door before a nurse peaked her head in.

"There's a woman here who is demanding to come-" the nurse was cut off as the woman pushed her out of the way and walked in.

"I am her mother, you have no right to stop-"

"You gave up the right to be her mother when you kicked her out of the house two years ago." Naruto said as she stood up blocking the older woman from seeing Sakura or the whimpering baby.

"You took my daughter from me. You have no place to open your mouth-"

"I have every right. I took her in, loved her, married her and at this moment I have every damn right in the world as the father of her daughter." He said as his temper began to rage. The woman looked stunned and tried to see beyond him but could not see around him until Sakura called his name.

"Naruto, this isn't the time or place for a fight. We can fight and argue when I'm able to, for now let her see her granddaughter." She looked at her mother as her temper was obvious in her eyes as the door to the room flew open and Tsunade walked in fully intent on dragging the woman out.

"Sakura…"

"No. I will only let this happen because she is your granddaughter and I am too tired to fight and argue. You may see her but you are to stop treating Naruto like some demon when he is a human being. Like it or not he is your son-in-law and the father to your granddaughter. Do you agree?" The woman looked at her daughter for a moment not expecting her to say anything before giving a small nod. Naruto stepped out of the way and glanced at Tsunade who moved farther inside incase anything started.

"She is precious." Akemi said looking down at the now sleeping baby girl. "What did you name her?"

"Azumi." Naruto said from behind her.

"Azumi Uzumaki." Sakura smiled as she looked back down at the baby. Naruto walked up beside the older woman and smiled down at the little girl and glanced at Sakura who smiled up at him.

"would you like to hold her for a bit?" he asked softly making Akemi look at him shocked that he would let her touch his daughter after everything that was said and done. "I still don't like how you've treated Sakura-chan and how you act, but you are her grandmother and I don't want her growing up not knowing any of her grandparents." Sakura lifter the baby up slightly and her mother took her and smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. Sakura watched as Naruto moved to stand next to Tsunade.

"You have half the village waiting out there." Tsunade told him as she watched the woman hold the baby.

"Yeah, figured as much."

"That was nice of you to do."

"Like I said, at least she'll know one of her grandparents." Naruto crossed his arms and watched carefully making Tsunade smirk.

"Your parents would be proud of you. So would Jiraiya." Naruto glanced at her and grinned.

"It's a good thing pervy sage isn't around, I can just imagine what he would have said about me and Sakura-chan and now with Azumi…" he chuckled making Tsunade laugh softly knowing exactly where Naruto was going.

"Mom, why don't you and Naruto take her to see the others?" Sakura said with a small yawn. Her mother looked at Naruto as he spoke to Tsunade then at Sakura. Naruto walked back over to Sakura's side and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep. Granny'll be here if you need anything." She smiled up to him as her eyes slowly closed. "Let's go battle the village." Naruto chuckled before Akemi handed the little baby back to Naruto.

"You are her father after all, you go show her off." She smiled as Naruto gave a small grin and took the baby and the two left the room. As soon as they were outside the room Akemi stopped Naruto. "I …I'm sorry for everything I said about you and to you. Sakura is all I have left of my husband who died fighting…."

"I know. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I hear worse when I just walk down the street. Sakura's the one you need to apologize to. You kicked her out for loving me and you stopped talking to her and everything for the past two years. You never came to her wedding and you come out of the blue when you here she had the baby. You were never around when she needed you most, when she needed advice on things, when she found out she was pregnant, throughout her pregnancy. You have a lot of making up to do with her."

"I know. I just wanted to apologize to you also. You are the man my daughter loves, the father of my first grandchild and my son-in-law. I had no right saying anything I did."

"I forgive you as long as Sakura-chan does. Right now you're looking pretty good on that end." He smirked. "Let's go, I'm gonna need all the help I can get battling these people off." He chuckled making her smile and wipe the tears away as she followed him to the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two years had passed since Akemi came forward and apologized and tried to make things right again. Sakura and Naruto were as happy as ever as Azumi grew bigger and bigger and started talking. She loved being able to play with three year old Sakumo and seven year old Akane and couldn't wait until Lee's boy, Kazuki, Neji and Tenten's twin boys, Hiroki and Hisashi, Choji's young daughter Naomi and Shikamaru and Temari's daughter, Hirumi could join them. Naruto and Sakura were sitting with the other adults as the children ran around playing when Tsunade walked up to them.

"Naruto, Sakura." She smiled as she watched Azumi tackle Sakumo to the ground. "We have some bad news. It seems like the people are starting to come out of the wood work." She looked down at them as they became serious. "I've sent my ANBU out to the grass for Zetzu and Rain for Kabuto but I only have you two who are able to go up against Madara. Take back up if you think you'll need it but go light."

"I'll go with you. You can't afford to go by yourselves. The three of us should be able to do it." Kakashi said.

"Actually, Kakashi, I've got word that the ANBU in the rain are having a bit of trouble with the death ninja, I want you and Yamoto to go help out. It sounds like adding you two will tip the balance." Kakashi nodded and Naruto and Sakura started to stand up.

"How much time do we have?" Naruto asked.

"Not much I need you all to get moving as soon as possible." She saw Sakura glance at the little girl running around happily.

"I'll watch Azumi for you, although I will have a few times when I can't." Akemi said sadly.

"I'll keep an eye on the little brat." He smiled making Naruto chuckle as Sakura went to get Azumi. "As long as she takes after Sakura while you're gone." Naruto laughed as he turned and picked up the little girl as she ran to him calling for him.

"Daddy!" she smiled as he held her in his arms not wanting to leave her behind while he went off to likely die. "Mama say you gotta go." She whined.

"Yep. We'll be back soon. You be good for your grannies and maybe we'll bring something back." she smiled brightly at the thought of getting something form her parents. She always liked the things she got when they went away for a few days on little missions.

"Okay. I want a…" she put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute before she broke out in giggles as she told her father she wanted a little dog.

"Yeah, you talk that over with your mother, and we'll see." He smirked as he put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Be good. They'll tell us if you're not." Sakura said as she kissed her forehead. "Thanks." She said low to her mother and Tsunade as Naruto and her walked off to gather their gear.

"I really hate doing that but…" Tsunade sighed.

"We all know you would find another way if there was one." Anko smiled as she watched her son tackle the mopy Azumi.

"we all know we have to go out and fight to keep people like Madara away from our families and village, I don't think anyone knows that better than those two." Kakashi said before he said goodbye and went off to get Yamoto.

Naruto and Sakura had finally reached the sound village; they pulled up their disguises and walked in like they always did. They saw a few people the recognized and hoped that nothing would come about. They slowly walked down the street looking for a little restaurant to get some food to eat. The village seemed quieter and more talkative about the upcoming war and movements. Naruto and Sakura found someone who was not trying to hide anything he was talking about and asked him a few things they wanted to know.

"We were wondering if you could point us to Lord Madara." Naruto asked in a deep voice.

"What would two river ninja want to do with the great lord?" he asked looking them both over.

"We would like to join the ranks. We left the river country looking for lord Madara so that we could teach those who alliance themselves with scum such as Konoha."

"A woman also?"

"Yes. We have been partners since we were young and we know a few things that will be able to help the army destroy the scum." Sakura said making the man look between them before leading them up the street and through a maze of allies to an old run-down building. They were led in where they met a young man sitting in a large chair while everyone was working hard around him.

"What do we have here?"

"Two rouge ninja from the river county. They want to help destroy Konoha and their allies."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Koichi and this is my partner Ume." Naruto said.

"You look legitimate. Kyo, take them to where they will be sleeping. I will discuss their test with the lord." The man named Kyo bowed and led the two down a hall way and to a small cube like room where they would be staying until they leave. Naruto and Sakura walked inside and sat down. Knowing that they were keeping a close eye on them they needed to constantly stay in character.

"So what you think of them?" Sakura asked.

"Too know it all. They're too close with the boss and they're going to take advantage, but that's how it works. At least we'll be able to teach those morons in Konoha to stop being so uptight."

"Maybe they'll let us take care of the imbeciles in the sand. That gourd would make a nice trophy." Sakura said with a small smile knowing Naruto would love to have a friendly match between himself and Gaara.

"Yeah, nice one to put on the wall. Well let's get some rest before we have our big test." They two moved and lay down next to each other like they would as teammates. They didn't know what to expect but they knew this job was going to take everything they had. Naruto rolled over and faced Sakura, neither one could sleep knowing that if they failed they would lose everything, including their little girl. The two slowly drifted off to sleep remembering the smile that was always on Azumi's face.

They had been with Madara's group for over a month, and had proven their worth several times over by stopping the eternal scavengers several times. The two were given a chance to wander into the village to relax for the day and decided to go into the bar for a drink. They talked low about what they would be doing next for the army and ordered their drinks. Half an hour later they were walking back up to the camp and they blacked out. Slowly they started to come to.

"So you're awake." They heard a deep voice say with deep anger in his voice. "Not so strong and mighty now are you? You killed over half of my team. I should kill you both right here and now." He kicked Naruto in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Naruto pulled on his arms and found they were tied above his head. The man continued to beat on the both of them asking them who they were and what their intentions were and what was planned for the world. Naruto and Sakura both remained silent until he grabbed a hot poker and laid it against Sakura's arm making her scream in pain. Naruto fought the Kyuubi down as he tried to think of something to say. Another man stood ready and when he never heard Naruto speak he kicked him as hard as he could in the head. The two men were having fun when the door opened and one of their men fell flat on his face dead. The two torturing Naruto and Sakura stepped back as two ninja dressed in all black walked in.

"Why have you taken these two prisoners?" asked the first one.

"They single handedly killed over half my men."

"We have told you before you are not to capture anyone unless we say so." The second one said before looking at Naruto and Sakura chained and beaten. "What are your names?" they stayed silent and the man took the hot poker and jammed it into the side of Naruto's stomach making him grit his teeth and cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Sakura called as she heard Naruto cry out. "Naruto!" she screamed not realizing she had just called his real name. Just as she cried out to him the first ninja shoved a kunai into the eternal man and shoved him hard to the side. The second the name left her mouth the two ninja went still. Sakura closed her eyes and gathered her chakra slowly, the drug was starting to wear off and she pulled quickly and broke the chains. She went to Naruto quickly and found a whole in his side into his liver she grabbed his chains and broke his arms free.

"How'd you…" the other man trained off amazed at Sakura.

"You're using too much chakra." She said as she dropped her disguise and looked up at the two ninja pleading for them to let her treat him and let them both go, when she saw that neither ninja were moving to o anything to them she looked back at Naruto. "Drop your disguise so you can start pulling your chakra back and let me heal it."

"Let me deal with it. It seems you've used enough yourself, girl." A deep demonic voice came making the room grow silent and the men back up.

"No, save your chakra, I might need you to help make him unconscious if I can't get this just right..." She said as she watched the disguise fall slowly as Naruto took control back. Sakura ripped his shirt and began healing at the two ninja stood speechless. As the wound closed Naruto's breathing slowed and he opened his blue eyes to look at her. "Naruto, thank god you're alright." She whispered before they realized the two ninja were still standing near them as he jumped to his feet ready to protect Sakura.

"What do you want with us?" Naruto asked with a kunai in hand. The two ninja reached up and pulled their masks off to revile their faces. Naruto almost dropped his kunai as he recognized the two smirking faces. "But you two are…."

"Yeah. It's a long story." The woman with long red hair tied up and pale blue eyes said as she glanced at the man who looked exactly like Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." He heard a soft whisper and turned in time to catch Sakura as she fell over.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered and scooped her up and closed his eyes and red chakra began to roll and slid over Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Kushina asked slightly afraid.

"Getting Kyuubi to boost her chakra and heal her."

"You can do that?" Minato asked surprised.

"Yeah. Sakura and I have been able to survive thanks to the stupid fox. What way's out of here?" Minato and Kushina led Naruto towards the exit, by the time they reached the exit Sakura was starting to regain her energy.

"Naruto, I think I'm okay now." She whispered making Naruto glance at her pale green eyes before setting her on her feet. "Neither one of us can keep going on this energy; we better report back and start preparing." Naruto nodded.

"Prepare? Is that why you were wearing a disguise?" Kushina asked. "You were undercover in the ranks?"

"Yeah. Not as easy as it looked. But it's time to go back and rest while we have a chance." Naruto told his parents. "You should come and talk to granny, she'll be happy to see ya."

"Granny?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Naruto's nickname for Tsunade. It's about the only thing he can get away with and it's only because he's too fast for her." Sakura explained while Naruto put both arms behind his head and chuckled.

"cause she's getting old."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "I swear you never grow up. You are such a bad influence." She said and crossed her arms looking away.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan. You know you like treating me like a kid." He chuckled.

"Not when you're supposed to be the adult." Naruto laughed thinking of all the things he and his daughter had done and Sakura had gotten made and treated him like a child. "So how are you still alive, if you don't mind me asking? You were supposed to have died twenty-three years ago." Sakura asked and the two started to go into their story.

"It was only about five years ago we were given a chance to live again. The shinigami gathered a few people and told us that we would be able to live again if we took care of the rising evil that defies time. We've all been working as quietly as we could to finish them and try to go back to live our lives like they should have been." Minato explained as they walked along. Naruto and Sakura stopped as they looked up into the sky and say a white hawk.

"That's a strange looking bird." Kushina said as Naruto whistled and it dive bombed them. She and Minato took a step back as Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket and held it out as the bird splattered onto it. "What is that?"

"This is a message from one of our friends." Naruto told his mother before he read the message and stood stunned at what he read. "We have to get moving. The sand was attacked. Looks like Kabuto and Zetzu started moving. Gaara's injured pretty bad and a lot of the village was whipped out." He paused and looked at Sakura. "Looks like almost all of Gaara's guards and their families were killed." Sakura froze and took the message, reading through it before tears came to her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked watching the two react to the message.

"Years ago there was a little girl Sakura and I found in one of the villages that was destroyed. We took care of her and all until the elders in Konoha got involved and we had to give her to one of Gaara's guards to take over caring for her." Naruto told her sadly.

"The attack on the sand village was to get to Konoha. It was meant to make us slow down and focus on those injured and to be too upset about those killed to do anything." Sakura told him.

"What they don't know is, this is only gonna make us go after them faster and harder." Naruto said as Sakura handed him the scroll and he put it back in his pocket. "Let's get moving. Granny said you're gonna be needed to help take care of the wounded." The four took off as fast as they could through the forest and on their way back to the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto and Sakura landed in front of the village gates to see it alive with more people that there should have been. Minato and Kushina landed behind them with their masks back on to avoid any problems while they worked their way to the Hokage tower to explain. They watched as the people made a pathway for Naruto and Sakura as they begged them to help. Once at the tower thy found most of their friends talking.

"Naruto!" they heard and saw everyone turn around.

"I see you got the message." Tsunade's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Yeah how's Gaara?"

"He'll be alright. He took a beating though." She paused and saw Naruto and Sakura nod stiffly, knowing that they had received the other portion of the message. "Many of the wounded came here. There shouldn't be another attack on the village now, since there is nothing there that they want."

"We have reports that Madara and the others are gathering and starting to move." Shikamaru added

"Naruto, are those…?" Ino asked as she realized the two figures behind them.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but for now, what's the plan? When is Gaara going to be up and able to help?"

"He won't be up for a while." Tsunade told him as Naruto stood thinking.

"You should be alright with all of us backing you up, Naruto." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, with your parents who they were you should have no problem." Shikamaru said making everyone look at him, only a few people knew and they wouldn't have said a word to anyone. "I'm sure you know a few things from their writings."

"Your parents? You know who they are?" Ino asked and watched everyone look between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"yeah, I've known for a while. When did you figure it out? How did you figure it?" he asked Shikamaru who smirked.

"I heard a few things and fit everything together. It wasn't hard considering who your dad is." Ino looked about to burst when Tsunade stepped in.

"this is not the place to be talking about this. We need to deal with the problem at hand. It looks like they regrouped in swamp country and they're meeting up with Sasuke and his group." Naruto clenched his fists and Sakura placed hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get everyone together." Came a voice making everyone turn to see Kakashi and Yamoto walk up with two death ninja behind them. "There is no way that we can all go separate. To take this group down we're going to have to work together. That includes you Naruto."

"yeah." He said low as he thought of something to do.

"But there's no way that we would be able to take on these guys even as a large group." Ino replied. She knew what they were capable of and knew that if they were caught her side wouldn't look very good after.

"That's why you send the best." Minato said making everyone look at him. "Send the best you have after their best and everyone else is backup and to help clear the way." Tsunade looked at him trying to place the voice before Naruto suggested they all went inside. The group walked up to the roof of the tower and began talk again.

"Who are your best ninja?" asked Kushina.

"These two are the very best. And the others are only slightly behind them." Tsunade told her as she still searched her memory for the voices.

"Naruto, why don't you train us and teach us some of the things you learned from your parent's writings?" Tenten suggested. Naruto only shook his head while Shikamaru took the opportunity to give an answer.

"Probably because those techniques were developed by his parents or finished by him. There would be no way to learn them. It's their own techniques."

"Your parents created Justus and techniques? Okay, Naruto, spill it. Who are your parents?" Ino demanded as Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head while Shikamaru spoke again.

"The dead last is the son of the fourth Hokage." Everyone but Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"Dead last?" Minato asked from behind his mask.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. But I think it's time we all discuses the problem face to face." He said over his shoulder. Everyone was shocked as Minato and Kushina reached up and slowly took their masks off to revile who they really were. Their eyes shifted when they saw the other two taking off their masks as well.

"You three knew." Tsunade commented, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all smiled while the others were still trying to gather their thoughts.

"I knew about them." Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "But don't know who they are."

"Rin and Obito. Former students of Minato and teammates of Kakashi." Tsunade answered.

"But… how?" several shuddered as they looked at the four.

"It's a really long story; let's just say they were given a second chance at life in exchange for getting rid of the ones defying death." Sakura explained. "We should head out immediately. If we start up now we should be able to head them off."

"Maybe even split the group." Ino agreed.

"But there's the problem of who goes after who and what happens if someone falls?" Hinata asked as she stood next to Kiba, who she had started to become much closer with after Azumi was born and she knew she had no chance.

"I want Sasuke." Naruto said sternly. "I should be able to knock him out pretty fast and then I can help with Madara."

"Naruto, you can't pick and choose where you want to go and who you want to fight." Ino scolded but was stopped but Tsunade and Kakashi.

"No. Naruto, if you are able to take Sasuke out fast then follow through to Madara or whoever looks like they're having the most trouble.

"Who's this Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He was our teammate until he took off with Orochimaru. We've been working since we were kids to get him back but it looks like we may have to kill him." Sakura explained.

"An Uchiha? Then you better let me handle him. sharingan's the only thing that can survive against another sharingon."

"You haven't seen Naruto fight." Kiba smirked while the other friends agreed.

"Naruto's gone up against Sasuke, and Itachi and he single handedly took out Pein." Ino smirked as the new adults looked at him shocked as he chuckled.

"It was nothing. Besides I want Sasuke to myself. We have a battle to finish." He chuckled as Sakura looked at him slightly scared.

"Start gathering men and head out in one week. I want you to end this now." Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto. "Don't get taken down. They only need kyuubi and they finish their task."

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna give in to that bastard."

"You're all dismissed, except four you seven." She said as everyone but Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, Obito, Rin and Kakashi took off. "Mind explaining exactly what happened?"

"It was only about five years ago we were given a chance to live again. The shinigami gathered a few people and told us that we would be able to live again if we took care of the rising evil that defies time. We've all been working as quietly as we could to finish them and try to go back to live our lives like they should have been." Kushina explained

"So you have to kill Madara and the others and you'll be able to live again?"Tsunade asked.

"Yup." Obito said with a smile. Suddenly the door to the roof swung open and two young children sprinted across. The little girl with cotton candy pink hair and bright green eyes smiled as Sakura knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. The little boy with light brown hair and dark gray eyes ran over to Kakashi who picked him up.

"Azumi! Sakumo!" Anko scolded as she reached the door making both children shrink away.

"You two run from her again?" Kakashi asked his son.

"Yeah. But it cause you back, daddy." He said with a sad face trying to get out of trouble.

"Azumi. What did we tell you about that?" Sakura scolded as the girl pulled out of her mother's arms and ran to her father.

"I sorry. I missed you." She smiled up at Naruto who looked down trying to say angry but could only glance at Sakura who rolled her eyes before Naruto picked the girl up.

"You need to listen next time, no matter how long it takes." He told her as she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. The four new ninja stood starring, in disbelief.

"That's your kid?" Obito asked Kakashi who smiled under his mask and nodded.

"Naruto, you might have to start teaching her early. Caught her in my gear a few times when she stayed with us." Anko said as she walked over to stand next to Kakashi.

"Azumi!" Sakura scolded again, and again the girl turned to her father. "Nope. Not this time." She lifted her daughter out of Naruto's arms and placed her on the ground. "Your father can't get you out of all trouble."

"Father?" Kushina asked looking at her son who smirked.

"Yeah, she'll be three next in a few days." The girl cheered up when she heard her father remember her birthday. He glanced over as Sakura was still trying to talk to her. "But she'll be stuck in her room if she doesn't listen to her mother." The girl's eyes snapped to her mother making Naruto smirk. "If not worse." He mumbled making Kakashi and Tsunade smile.

"You never said you had a daughter."

"You never asked." He chuckled until Sakura hit the back of his head. "ow!" Azumi started to giggle until Sakura looked at her sternly.

"I swear I have to take care of two kids, all Naruto does is teach her how to be like he was." She gave him a small glare before he knelt in front of Azumi.

"Let's go for a walk." He said as she smiled and grabbed his hand and he heard Sakumo asking from behind if he could go too.

"I'll go with you. These two can be a handful together" Anko said as Sakumo took her hand.

"Not with Naruto. I guarantee the both listen to him." Sakura looked at him as he only laughed and continued towards the door. "Before I know it I'll have the ANBU out looking for her."

"ANBU?" Kushina was curious.

"Your son seemed to have a knack for trouble when he was younger." Tsunade began to explained as they began walking towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naruto and Sakura walked slowly to the training grounds with Azumi between them. They were only a few days away from having to leave her behind and maybe never see her again. They both needed to train but they wanted to keep her by their side until the very last moment they could. Azumi started to run ahead as they reached the training grounds where they saw several of their friends sitting.

"yo!" they heard as they stopped beside their friends. "You gonna train?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, gotta get a bit in before we go out." Naruto told him. "What's everyone doing here?"

"We all want to train to make sure we're all up to our best when we need to be." Tenten said.

"Let's all train together." Lee shouted. "Combine the power of youth and we will get out training accomplished!" he took off running around the village.

"What a weird-o." they heard and found Obito walking up with the others. "What's up with him?"

"Lee? That's nothing. Wait till he doesn't complete what he set for himself." Tenten said with a smile. "Guy-sensei and he are just alike."

"You can say that again." Neji commented.

"yo Naruto, you wanta duel?" Kiba asked making Naruto grin but before he could open his mouth they heard Obito again.

"How bout we duel? I want to see what you're made of anyway."

"sure." He smirked as he pulled the large scrolls he was carrying over his shoulder and moved them to sit along his back.

"Naruto, don't overdo it. You're just getting your chakra back." Sakura warned Naruto only grinned at her. "Azumi, come over here." She called and waited for the little girl to run over. The friends backed up to find a place to watch safely.

"Actually, I think I want to see how far they've come since the last time." Kakashi smiled as he dug in his pocket while Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Guess that trick won't fool you again huh?" Naruto laughed as Kakashi pulled the bells from his pocket. "But, you really should know what you're getting into."

"I'm well aware of what I've heard." Kakashi smiled as Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other before shrugging. "How bout we make this one an hour?" the two looked at each other not knowing if they would be able to pull it off.

"You two scared or something?" Obito taunted.

"Come at me with-"

"The intent to kill." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura sighed as she pulled her gloves on.

"You're only doing this because we're still low on chakra." Kakashi smiled as everyone else settled down to shrugged as he quickly created shadow clones and charged being caught like every time they had done the test.

"Again, Naruto?" suddenly the Naruto he was holding was gone in a poof of smoke. Kakashi slid his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingon that he had gotten from Obito. They all sat looking around trying to find the until Sakura came from one side and Naruto from another side he jumped out of the way last minute and watched as the two were on the path of collision when suddenly Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her towards Kakashi. The others watched amazed at how well the two moved together and knew everything the other would do. They had never seen anyone else so precise. It took no time at all for them to grab the bells triumphantly as the two children stopped running around to stand by the adults.

"You seem good as a team, but how good are you separately?" Obito asked as he came forward. "One of you wanta go?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto smirked.

"Play nice boys." She said as she walked over to get a hug from Azumi. "Take it easy Naruto." She called to him. He nodded as he set up ready to grab his kunai. As Obito activated his sharingon and threw his kunai Naruto disappeared making Obito's eyes go wide. He looked around watching for any sign of Naruto when suddenly there was a large red toad in front of him. He jumped back and almost lost his balance as he fell into a large yellow one. He turned back ready to fight as he heard Sakura call to him.

"You're not going to get anywhere when Naruto's playing games."

"Daddy will win!" Azumi giggled as she sat in Sakura's lap. "Daddy can beat anyone." Sakura smiled and gave her daughter a small hug as several of the others chuckled.

"Your father can do anything huh?" she watched the little girl nod happily. "That's what he thinks too."

"My daddy's better!" Sakumo called from the other side of the group making them look back and forth between the two children who continued to argue to Kakashi who stood next to Sakura as the two adults shook their head. The two children went silent when they heard a loud crash causing dust to come flying from where Obito was standing. Once the dust cleared they saw Naruto and Obito holding steady with their kunai crossed. Suddenly Naruto disappeared and came from another side looking slightly different. Naruto came at him faster and with stronger strikes, that's when the others saw the change of his clear blue eyes to that of a toad. Tsunade walked up quietly only a few noticed until she spoke.

"He playing games."

"That's Naruto for you. He can never be completely serious." Sakura told her.

"Daddy gonna win, right granny?" Azumi asked from her seat in her mother's lap.

"Your father will win if he wants to." She smiled at her as Minato, Kushina and Rin watched the fight. "Although I think he should stop playing around and wasting chakra when he needs to save it for the upcoming events."

"What's this about wasting chakra?" Naruto said as he popped next to them.

"Naruto, that's cheating." Sakura scolded him as he sat down next to her and Azumi climbed into his lap.

"It's only cheating if I'm actually sitting out." He laughed as the others looked at him. "I wanted to see it from the outside, it looks like I'm missing something but I just can't-" Sakura pulled Azumi off his knee and pushed her chakra into the clone making it pop.

"It's still cheating." She smiled as she saw him glance at her with a smirk. After a few more minutes an ANBU showed up next to Tsunade. And handed her a note.

"Naruto!" just as he was about to hit Obito he jumped to the side and shadow jumped over to Tsunade. "Looks like you'll need to head out early. We just received information that Sasuke is at the border of sound and swamp. Hurry up before the others arrive and you have to have an all out battle." Naruto and Sakura nodded as the other gathered around. "Take who you think is going to be needed."

"No don't go!" Azumi cried as Naruto bent down and picked her up. "no." she cried into his shoulder holding on tight as Tsunade addressed the others.

"Azumi, we'll be back before you know it. It's just like all the other times." Sakura explained. "You get to stay with Granny and grandma who give you everything you want."

"We'll bring you back something extra special. How's that sound?" Naruto tried and gave a small smile when she gave a small nod. "Once we get back and get everything figured out, I'm sure Granny will let us stay home with you for a while." He smiled and looked at Tsunade who glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "ain't that right Granny?" she looked at the crying girl that made her want to end it all herself so that the girl didn't have to go another moment without her parent constantly beside her.

"As soon as this mess is all cleared up." Ino walked over and took her from Naruto's arms as she cried harder.

"Would you like to stay with me for a little while?" Ino asked the girl who only cried and reached for Naruto and Sakura.

"We'll be the only ones going." Naruto told Tsunade. "We should be alright."

"At least take two people with you. The reports say he is with three others."

"We'll go." Kushina offered for herself and Minato who gave a nod.

"Then get going. We don't have time to waist." She ordered as Sakura kissed Azumi goodbye and Naruto spoke to her quietly to calm her down before he kissed her goodbye and turned to walk with the others.

"What did he say to make her stop crying?" asked Tenten.

"Remind me to hit the brat when he gets back." Tsunade said as she turned and started off mumbling about the stupid brat trying to make trouble for her.

"He told her to mess with Tsunade and piss her off like all the stories Sakura tells her about him." Ino laughed as Azumi giggled him her arms.

"He's getting her started even earlier." Kakashi sighed.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he, Choji and Neji went to gather who they could from the sand village that were in the village. Kakashi, Rin and Obito started off towards earth to find help, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Tenten started toward the river country to find whatever ninja that were left to help.

"You realize Tsunade's going to kill you when we get back." Sakura warned Naruto who chuckled as they all ran along towards where Sasuke had been sighted. Minato and Kushina watched wondering exactly what had gone on. "It's not funny; you know how she can get."

"What went on?" Kushina asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"Naruto told Azumi to do what he used to." She gave him a stern look as he laughed. "If the ANBU come looking for her I'm giving them you. You can deal with Tsunade too." This made him laugh harder as his parents looked at him confused

"ANBU?"

"When Naruto was younger he was the trouble maker in the village. He skipped class, was always in trouble with everyone, had the ANBU chasing him, was dead last in school because he never went. He even painted all over the Hokage Monument. That's not even starting on the things he taught Konohamaru." She said as Naruto almost fell but caught himself on another tree branch. Both his parents looked at him as if expecting an explanation.

"It was funny and you know it." He smiled at her as she shook her head. "You have to admit that the ANBU were pretty bad. Never did catch me." He chuckled.

"ANBU chasing you?" Minato spoke up wanting to know what the story was behind this.

"Yeah. The third had the ANBU out to get me and several jonin." He pauses and thought for a few moments. "ya know. Iruka-sensei was the only one that was able to ever get a hold of me."

"Yeah, and he had to tie you up to keep you there." Sakura giggled remembering every time Iruka had been late to class just so he could drag the complaining, tied up Naruto behind him.

"I really hope you didn't just tell your daughter to do that stuff." Kushina said with a sigh. She and Minato both knew exactly how bad Tsunade's temper could get, and they knew that if the girl did the wrong thing at the wrong time…. Anything could happen.

"Eh. Granny won't do anything to her." Naruto told them making Sakura giggle again.

"No she'll wait till we get home and make sure Naruto never does anything stupid again."

"Then I'll just have to do something that will make her forget." He smirked and glanced at the frowning Sakura.

"Don't you dare do it. I will leave you there and you know it."

"What are you planning Naruto?" Kushina asked as she and Minato came up to run beside them.

"He was thinking of pulling the sympathy card." Sakura said giving him a small glare as he chuckled and shook his head. "He does something where he is stupid and gets hurt and she'll forget about anything that happened before." His parents looked over at him as he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-can. I'll be too busy kicking Sas-gay's ass to have time to do anything like that." He told her as she relaxed a bit knowing that he wouldn't be completely reckless. She gave him a small smile at the name he had used for Sasuke all those years before. The four continued to run as fast as they could to get the Sasuke so that they might finally end the promise that Naruto had made to Sakura so many years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Finally after traveling for a week and a half to get to where the rumors really started to pick up about Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura started finding their sources and talking to those they knew to get any information they could while Minato and Kushina stayed back and started planning out the battle.

"They just left a few minutes ago. If we get going now we should meet up with them in no time and we can end this once and for all." Naruto said as the two walked up to them. The four shot off following Naruto as he led the way. Sakura stayed beside him as they both tried to get past the thought that if something went wrong they may never see Azumi again. Minato and Kushina traveled behind them not truly realizing what this battle really meant. Sakura gave a nod to Minato and Kushina who fell back as Naruto and she went faster and finally stopped right behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura called as they landed and made the group turn and look at them.

"You two finally caught up with me." Sasuke said with an evil smirk. "Thought you never would."

"Sasuke, this is the very last time we'll ask." Sakura watched Sasuke laugh as Naruto clenched his fists.

"Guess that means we pick up where we left off. Eh, dobe?" his dark gray eyes burrowed into Naruto's bright blue ones. The two know this had to be the last time they fought. One of them had to win. Naruto pulled his sage chakra and watched as Sasuke moved faster than a human eye could see as he pulled several kunai and threw them at Sakura. She blinked and found Naruto in front of her blocking the kunai form hitting her.

"This fight is between you and me Sasuke. Let's finish this now." He yelled as Sasuke smirked.

"I see you still have a soft spot for little, weak, Sakura." He mocked as Sakura walked out from behind Naruto and pulled her gloves on. "Oh, the little girl wants to fight?"

"Sakura, this one's between us. If things start going wrong get out of here. No sense in loosing both of us." He told her under his breath as she glanced at him knowing he was talking about Azumi.

"We went into all of this together and we'll get out of it together." She smirked as Karin took a step forward ready to fight.

"Karin, take Sakura. Suigetsu, Jugo. Make sure there's nothing left." He smirked as he continued to stare at Naruto as he began to get angrier. "Let's go dobe." He suddenly disappeared and showed up behind him. The two began jumping and clashing kunai and sword every which way as Sakura began fighting Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. It didn't take long for them to finally catch her. Suigetsu came down with his giant sword for a killing blow before Sakura could move and was surprised when it was stopped. He looked up to see Minato standing over Sakura blocking the sword with his kunai while Kushina helped Sakura get out of the way.

"I can handle Jugo. Can you take Karin?" Sakura asked as she caught her breath.

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded as Kushina sighed and got ready to fight the young woman. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she got up to start on Jugo. She ran as fast as she could at him ready to punch.

"Looks like your precious Sakura is going to die." Sasuke taunted as Naruto gritted his teeth and attacked with more rage.

"You have no idea what Sakura's capable of. You don't know anything anymore and if you keep going the way you are, I…. Will…KILL YOU!" he screamed as he rammed into Sasuke as he gathered lightning clouds above him. The other stopped for a split second to see what happened and saw Naruto ram Sasuke as Lighting shot out of the sky down to hit both of them. Sakura gasped as Naruto hit the ground not far from where Sasuke landed and they both didn't move. Just as Sakura was about to run to him Jugo attacked. The others continued to fight to finish off the others while Naruto and Sasuke were out. Suddenly everyone felt an irry shiver run down their spines before they looked up and found Naruto slowly getting up with a red tint all around him. Sakura tried to work her way over but Jugo just wouldn't let her anywhere near the two as Sasuke began to get up laughing.

"So the true Naruto comes out." Naruto stood up and shifted his blood red eyes over everyone fighting to stop on Sasuke. "What's the matter?"He asked as Naruto crouched and growled as four bubbles of chakra formed and grew into tails at the base of his back. Naruto charged time after time nearly killing Sasuke several times. Naruto continued to fight through the minor and major wounds as if nothing had happened, this fight was beginning to wear on Sasuke and the final hit was one Naruto and Sasuke never saw as they both used the jutsu they were taught by their senseis. Naruto pulled his fox chakra and created the Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball while Sasuke pulled all of his remaining chakra and created the chidor senbon. The attacks both landed a direct hit to both throwing them in separate directions hard. Sakura took the chance to pull a sneak move she had learned while traveling and hit Jugo in the back of the head as hard as she could making him fall with a dull thud before she saw Naruto and Sasuke both stand back up as blood flowed from both of them heavily. Minato and Kushina both finished their fights and watched as Naruto began to transform even farther.

"Naruto! No!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, afraid that if he continued kyuubi would be let out and he would be lost forever. Sasuke and Naruto were only two yards away from each other when Sakura hit the ground creating a wall between the two and knocking them back hard. She thought she timed it right but when she looked up the two fell back from their last attacks. Naruto had been turned back to himself only moments before she hit the ground and he stumbled and fell back as Sakura ran to him. "Naruto." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered in a horse voice making him wince. "He had no mercy." He tried to chuckle but was stopped by a coughing spurt as blood began to fill his mouth. "He should still be alive…. That attack….only to knock him out." He gasped as Sakura laid him on the ground and began to help heal as the Kyuubi tried to do his part.

"Naruto, stop. Save your strength. Let Kyuubi and I heal." Tears began to slide down her cheeks as Minato dropped Sasuke down beside them. Sakura glanced over to see him still conscious.

"Good fight dobe."

"Told you I would beat you." Naruto gasped as Kushina knelt on the other side of him. "Take him back to the village. Tsunade will know what to do with him."

"Naruto, don't you dare talk like that." Sakura cried. "You can drag his sorry ass all the way back." She watched his eyes start to close. "You promised it would be you to bring him back. Naruto." She said as his eyes fully closed. "Naruto! I refuse to have to go home and explain to Azumi where her father is. You've pulled your ass through worse, now pull everything together and get through this." She demanded as she began to hear him gurgle.

"Azumi? The dobe has a kid?" she heard Sasuke whisper.

"Yes, he does. She idolizes him and I refuse to have to tell her that her father was killed by some jack ass who went after revenge instead of asking for a little help!" she yelled as she turned back to Naruto as he cracked his eyes and gave her a small smile. Kushina looked up and Minato as he stood over Sasuke watching as Naruto slipped away. Sakura pulled a tiny dagger from her boot and pored her chakra into it before slamming it into his gut making him wince and go limp. Just as Kushina and Minato were going to start yelling and demanding answers his eyes snapped open, as red as could be.

"You used it?" the demonic voice said. "You're lucky I want to stay alive. He grumbled as he closed his eyes and the wounds began to smoke as they healed. He opened them again and watched as Sakura cried her eyes out on Minato's shoulder. "Ah, yes. I've been watching you. You are lucky I like the kit or I would tear you to pieces." He gave a small growl before Sakura turned to look at him. "The kit will be fine. You know what to do. I'm going back to sleep." He said as he closed his deep blood red eyes and they watched Naruto stop breathing for a second before he took a shallow breath. Sakura looked at Sasuke and found him unconscious.

"Shouldn't you start on him? Naruto should be fine right?" Kushina asked Sakura as she turned back around and began healing Naruto.

"He will be fine. Kyuubi healed all of the major wounds I'm cleaning up after him and making sure they stay closed before we start moving him. That one can wait." She sniffled as she glanced at Sasuke as she saw his chest rise and fall rigidly. She looked down at Naruto before she sighed and turned to work on Sasuke. "It's what Naruto wants." She smiled as she continued to work until she was too exhausted and passed out.

"Let's get them back to Tsunade." Minato said as he looked down at the two young men in bad shape and the exhausted young woman.

"I don't like how that just happened." Kushina whispered as she looked down at her son. "That was too close."

"They knew what they were doing and getting into, Kushina. All three of them knew that this could have been the end."

"Sasuke didn't know anything." They heard a weak voice from behind them. They looked to see Suigetsu as he started to get up. "You two seem to be pretty good at what you do. There is no use hiding anything." He looked around and saw Karin unconscious and Jugo sat up and looked at Sasuke before he moved over to his side.

"We told you not to follow that guy Sasuke." Jugo mumbles.

"What?" Minato asked only catching a word here and there.

"We told him not to follow Madara. That guy just took Sasuke and when he came back he was different. Sasuke didn't really know what was going on."

"Well we need to get them all back to the village." Kushina said as she watched Jugo walk into the forest off to the far right. Suigetsu walked over and grabbed Karin laying her down next to Sasuke. The group waited ten minutes before Jugo walked back out with several wild horses behind him.

"We can put them on the backs and head back. It will take a very long time but it will get them there."

"Or we could use another method." Minato said as he reached for the scrolls Naruto had been carrying on his back and took one and unrolled it. "I should be able to get everyone back to the village using one of these scrolls." He heard a soft moan and saw Naruto's head start to move.

"You have no idea how to use them." He mumbled before he opened his eyes slightly and grabbed a small scroll from his jacket pocket and smirked at his father. "You gotta know the scroll." Before anyone could stop him he unrolled it and poured his chakra into it as the color around them seemed to fade out then back in to reveal them by the front gate. They looked to see Naruto as he collapsed breathing heavy as several of his wounds reopened. Jugo grabbed Sasuke and Karin while Suigetsu carried Sakura and Minato held Naruto as they made their way to the hospital as fast as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto could hear talking and small giggles as the heaviness began to lessen. He listened and heard a little girl giggle before someone shushed her. He recognized the voices of the five people and the little girls giggle made his heart warm. She felt like he couldn't move and could only lay there listening as the little giggles were put to a stop as soon as the door creaked and the little footsteps followed by bigger ones became louder.

"It's alright." He heard a sixth voice that he recognized as Akemi. "I told you they need their rest, they had a really big boo-boo."

"Just tell the brat the truth." Came a male's voice

"Leave her be Suigetsu." A female demanded.

"Mama and daddy gonna be okay?" the little girl's voice shook with tears. Naruto could hear another person move closer to them.

"Your parents have gone through much worse. They just need a little sleep." He heard Tsunade say. "You were begging to see them so we let you see them. You need to let them sleep so they can get better." Everything went black and heavy again from that point on.

Azumi stood looking at her parents who were both bandaged and sleeping in the two hospital beds before turning and seeing Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo bandaged while Minato and Kushina had very mild wounds to be bandaged. The adults watched the little girl as she looked around before looking back at Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade and Minato went on either side of the beds and pushed them together as Kakashi picked the girl up and placed her on the bed as he spoke to her softly.

"They'll be fine in a few days. Why don't you lay with them and help them feel better?" he said as he placed her feet on the two beds and watched her glance at him before climbing up to cuddle between them.

That night Naruto could feel his body ache as he started to come to. He felt something heavy laying against his left side as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Azumi sleeping up against him, that's when he noticed the two beds had been pushed together so she could sleep with both of them. He gave a smile as he moved his arm to rest around her letting her cuddle into his chest when he heard a soft voice.

"It's about time you woke up brat." He turned his head to see Tsunade sitting off to the side with Kakashi, Minato, Kushina and Akemi.

"Thought she was the brat." He mumbled groggily as they all started over to his bed side.

"Nah, she's the little angle, you're the brat. You're the one who plays dead every chance you get." Naruto smirked as he slowly sat up careful not to wake Azumi who rolled over and started to cuddle with Sakura. Tsunade saw him look at Sakura and she knew what he was thinking.

"She'll be fine. Just exhausted from using a lot of her chakra." Naruto gave a small nod as the others started talking to him.

"How do you feel?" Kushina asked.

"Fine. Guess kyuubi really did pull through. Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the other room still sleeping." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You did quite a number on him."

"He did the same to me." Naruto smirked "I guess all that's left is Madara and the other members."

"We were just talking about that. It seems Madara did something to Sasuke and made him follow him. The other three members are in the room with him."

"They seem to think Madara took Sasuke after his battle with Itachi and did something to him." Tsunade said making Naruto think.

"He did act different every time we saw him."

"That could have been the revenge taking over, at least that's what we thought." Kakashi added.

"Then he could wake up completely different."

"Minato did say he was asking Sakura questions before he passed out." Tsunade told him and watched him look at his father. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember him talking to Sakura."

"You were also at the very farthest point without dying." Naruto shrugged. "He heard Sakura talking to you about Azumi and your promise and he was asking about Azumi." Sakura and Azumi began to stir and the group quieted. They were about to start talking again when Naruto climbed out of bed before anyone could stop him.

"I'm fine. You know how I bounce back." He chuckled softly. "I can walk. Let them sleep." the group slowly walked out the door to the waiting room down the hall where they sat to talk more. As they began talking about how to go about going after Madara they saw Karin walk into the room.

"Sasuke is up. We went to see you in the other room but you weren't there so I figured I'd look around." The group got up walked back to the room to find Sasuke sitting in a chair looking at the little girl who had rolled over to lie sideways where her father had been minutes before.

"I found them." Karin said as she walked in snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. "They were down the hall." The group sat in the seats off to the side.

"Bout time you got back." Suigetsu said making Azumi wake up and realize Naruto was gone. She sat straight up and looked around in a panic before Naruto walked over to her. He told her to stay quiet so that Sakura could sleep as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to the group.

"Our first step is to find out information." Kushina said as Naruto took the seat between her and Akemi.

"We have information. We need to make our move."Suigetsu told her. "We need to kill the bastard for what he did." Kushina and Karin glared at him as Naruto adjusted in his seat so he leaned back and Azumi lay against his chest.

"We don't have enough information yet." Tsunade said. "Even with yours we have no idea what he's capable of."

"But why send an army of men and women out to a war that there is a very high risk that will end in disaster? It will only leave hundreds of children orphaned." Akemi said.

"You wouldn't know anything, you're a villager, so shut your mouth."

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said making the other man stop and look at him. "She is also a part of this. She the mother of a ninja and was the wife of one. Whether she is one or not she is still pulled in. she is a villager of Konoha."

"Is there anything you could help us with, Sasuke?" Kushina asked making him look at her but kept his mouth closed before his eyes flicked back to what was in front of him. Naruto sat listening to the conversation as he ran his fingers through his little girl's hair. The girl smiled and looked around at all the people talking. They heard a noise, making a few turn around to find Sakura walking up to them. Azumi hopped up in Naruto's lap to hug Sakura before settling back down to let Naruto continue to run his fingers through her hair."

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked her as she took a seat next to him.

"Not bad. Still a little tired." She looked at him and watched him smirk before he turned away as the conversation took back off. She knew he was still watching to make sure she was fine, it was something he did all the time ever since they started to go out on missions by themselves.

"Mama?" Azumi asked pulling Sakura even farther from the conversation. "Why do people hurt each other?" The conversation quieted as Sakura tried to come up with a reason.

"There are many reasons, sweetheart." Azumi looked between the two parents, letting them know they needed better answers.

"Why?"

"Because there are several reasons that someone hurts someone else."

"Why did you and daddy get hurt?" she asked curious, not knowing that the ones who had hurt them were sitting in the same room. Naruto looked at Sakura as she came up with a reason, just like every other time she asked questions.

"Because that person didn't know what was going on. Another person made him not realize what is right and wrong." The little girl looked at Naruto.

"Really, daddy?" Naruto nodded with a small smile as the conversation started up again and she lay back relaxing once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two days later Naruto and Sakura were allowed to leave the hospital and head home. Tsunade had allowed Azumi to stay with them and smiled as the little girl ran excitedly down the hall as Naruto and Sakura followed, holding each other's hand. The two adults walked out of the hospital to find Azumi running back towards them.

"Daddy? Why's that man sad?" she asked and pointed over to where Sasuke was standing on a small bridge looking down at the fish in the water.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Sakura offered to Naruto. "You two used to be best friends and I think he doesn't really know what to do now that he's free of Madara's mind control and back here with us." Naruto sighed as he let go of Sakura's hand and walked over as Sakura took Azumi off to the side to play. Naruto walked up and leaned on the side of the bridge like Sasuke was.

"What are you standing here for? Figured you'd be out trainin or something." Naruto started.

"Why would I do that? I have no right being a ninja of the leaf. Beside's I misses so much while I was gone. Most of the rookie nine are married and planning their life. Look at you and Sakura. You two are married and have a kid, what do I have?"

"Sasuke, it's not like you really had a choice. Besides you were a kid when everything happened, you didn't have anyone to tell you it was wrong."

"Everyone told me I was wrong."

"But no one was there to teach you how to get past it. Granny's letting you start over with a fresh slate. You still will be checked on closely but it's a lot better than those nut cases wanted. Why don't you try to find a girl and settle down?"

"Most of my friends have moved on and all of my fan girls from when we were kids have found better guys. Everyone moved on and forgot about me."

"No one forgot about you. They have only continued to live their lives." Sakura said from behind them making the two turn around and look at her holding Azumi's hand before she ran at her father who picked her up and swung her around to sit on the bridge.

"Look what mama and me gots." She smiled and held out a fist full of small flowers as Sakura walked up to the other side of Naruto.

"We were going to head home to put them in a vase but it seems we can't go home without daddy." She smiled as Naruto smirked and watched Azumi look at Sasuke as he looked at her.

"here." She said holding out the flowers to Sasuke. "They make you smile. You need 'em more." She smiled brightly as she handed the little bundle to Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura smiled at her and her face light up when he took them.

"Why don't you go pick some more for the house?" Sakura said making her smile as Naruto picked her up and twirled her to the ground and let her run off to the flowers again.

"I think she likes you." Naruto teased.

"She's a child and does not know anything." Sasuke told him.

"She knows a lot more than you think." Sakura said as she turned and walked away to help Azumi leaving Sasuke confused. He looked over at Naruto who seemed deep in thought.

"What was that about?"

"Azumi can only go certain places and only with certain people. She's made fun and teased because she's my daughter. Some of the older kids even beat her up one day when she was out in front of our place. They really hurt her and there was nothing anyone could do." Sasuke looked over to see the girl run a flower back to her mother happily.

"But its kids, it's not like the adults would be with me."

"Not quite as bad but they have gone after her and believe it or not, Sakura." He glanced at the two playing before looking back at Sasuke who was still watching the little girl run around. "When I went away on missions while Sakura was pregnant we had to have someone keeping an eye on her at all times."

"Why, Sakura can take care of herself."

"Because when she was eight months pregnant she went to the store to get food and they refused to let her in, the second the guy started yelling that she was the demon's slave the others in the streets started beating on her. We almost lost Azumi."

"Sakura could have taken care of all of them."

"The pregnancy was draining her. She was as good as a common villager with no chakra." Naruto watched as Azumi started running over to him with a smile and something in her hands. He smiled and picked her up and placed her on the bridge again when he saw her holding a small toad tight in her hand.

"Look daddy." She smiled as she held it out and it tried to get away making her hold tighter. "No froggy."

"Azumi let me see him for a minute." Naruto chuckled as she hand the toad over. He set it on the railing and watched as it sat still. "You don't need to squeeze it. That will make it want to run away more."

"How'd you do that?" she was so amazed he glanced at Sakura as she walked up. He bit his thumb, hit the ground and in a puff of smoke the stood a large red toad. "Mama! Look!" she cheered as Naruto smirked.

"yo, Naruto." The toad greeted making Azumi speechless.

"Hey, how you been, Gamakichi?

"Good, haven't had you call in a while. What's up?"

"Azumi here found a friend of yours." He said and pointed to the little toad on the railing that still hadn't moved.

"Hiki! I told you not to go where little kid's would find you." He told the toad before it croaked and jumped into the water. "He'll never learn."

"We'll see, I think Azumi maneuvered all his organs when she brought him over to me." Naruto chuckled as Azumi looked into the water at the fish trying to see where the toad went. Sasuke saw the girl start to lean too far forward and she lost her balance. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed for her while Naruto was only a hair too far away Sasuke grabbed hold and pulled her back.

"You should be more aware of your balance." Sasuke told her as he set her gently on her feet on the bridge.

"Okay uncle Sasuke." She smiled before she ran off to take a closer look at the water while Sasuke stood shocked while Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Told ya she like ya."Naruto laughed.

"Why you have a kid with ya?" Gamakichi asked Naruto who smirked.

"Cause she's mine." He chuckled as the toads jaw dropped.

"Who would have a kid with a snot nosed brat like you?" he scoffed not believing.

"That would be me." Sakura smirked when the toad looked between the three before there was a sudden splash and a cry.

"Daddy!" she cried as he started walking towards the bank when he helped her out of the water and laughed at how soaked she was. "froggy got away." She whimpered. He smiled and picked her up wrapping her in his jacket.

"When you get a little older I'll teach you how to call them, how's that?" she smiled and nodded her head quickly. "Alright but in the mean time you have to leave them alone." She smiled brightly as they reached the others. "Azumi, say hello to Gamakichi." The girl looked up at her father then at the toad and smiled.

"Hi!" she cheered making the toad smile before Naruto told him he could go back. Sakura had to run to the store and decided to let the two guys talk, and she left Azumi wrapped in Naruto's jacket in his arms as they spoke.

"So how old is she?" Sasuke asked as Azumi sat looking at the fish in the pond.

"Azumi, tell him how old you are."

"I am 3 years old and one month." She smiled when she saw the corners of Sasuke's mouth curve into a smirk. "Daddy, can uncle Sasuke come over for dinner and then play?" Naruto smiled and looked at his friend.

"So how 'bout it?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't you ask Sakura?"

"Why do you think she left early to stop at the store? Come on. It's not every day she meets and uncle." He smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes before he spotted Azumi putting on the puppy dog eyes with her big bright green eyes. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to her making Naruto laugh.

"What are you laughing at dobe?"

"I'm not the only one that falls for it." He chuckled. "Come on, it doesn't take long for Sakura to make dinner. We could go train later on tonight or tomorrow too." Sasuke began to smile feeling like he really belonged for the first time in a very long time. He looked at Naruto as he grabbed his daughter and swung lightly in his arms making her giggle and he felt himself smile even brighter. The dinner went the same way talking about the way old days and telling Azumi stories as they ate. The more they talked and messed around the happier he became and the more he found himself laughing.

"Naruto will you put Azumi to bed while I clean up?" Sakura asked as she started piling plates to take to the sink. Azumi began to whine that she wanted to stay up and play with Sasuke and Naruto but he laughed and started tickling her as he picked her up and started carrying her to her room. Sakura shook her head as she heard them laughing and giggling all the way into the other room.

"She's a cute kid." Sasuke said as he walked up to her. "Need help?"

"Thanks. You could dry." She told him and handed him a towel with a smile. "I don't ever remember you smiling and laughing like you were."

"It's different times now. So who was it that taught her to call me her uncle?"

"No one. I guess she saw the other kids with the uncles and aunts and wanted to call you hers. You know she doesn't get that happy and playful with just anyone. She has specific people she picks and that's it. You should feel special." She smiled as she saw him smirk.

"Mama! Mama!" Azumi yelled as she ran from her room. She ran up to her mother and smiled as Sakura saw Naruto lean against the door way. "Daddy said you turn to tell me a story."

"Oh really? Alright, you get in bed I'll be right in." the little girl cheered as she ran off into her room as Naruto saw Sakura dry her hands before following after her only to stop beside Naruto. "Since mama has to tell a story, daddy has to finish cleaning up." She told him and watched him smile as she continued to walk into the room to tuck the little girl in. Naruto sighed as he watched her walk into the other room.

"Is it like this every night here?" Sasuke asked making Naruto's attention snap back to his friend.

"Mostly." Naruto chuckled as he walked to the kitchen and began working on the dishes. "Depending on the story, she'll be running around the house asking questions about everything."

"Where are your parents staying? I'm sure they would have a few stories for her."

"They're staying where they did before everything happened. They've been telling her stories the whole time they were watching her while we were in the hospital. She was all over after those." He chuckled as he started putting the dishes away

"You guys really have it made." Sasuke smiled slightly as he looked away from Naruto towards the doorway Sakura and their little girl had gone.

"You'd think that but you've only seen the great things." Naruto told Sasuke as he sat in a seat with a small cup filled with sake. "We have our bad days. We don't have it so great when we have to leave Azumi here while we go out on those missions where we never know if we'll come home." Sasuke looked at his friend not knowing what to say. He knew that it must have been hard to leave the little girl behind, he also knew that one such mission was all because of him and he almost case that cute little girl to grow up without a father. Naruto looked at his old friend and heaved a sigh. "Don't think too much about it Sas-gay." Naruto chuckled making Sasuke glare at him as Sakura walked out in time to here the comment.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled as he looked down at the empty cup in front of him.

"Naruto," she shook her head as he began to laugh. "Don't worry about it Sasuke, really. Everything turned out fine and we're all back safe and sound." She gave her old crush a small smile.

"But if it wasn't for you and the kyuubi, it wouldn't have been. I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You left to get revenge, we understand you needed to get closure and revenge for your family."

"But I should have come back after I had my revenge. It's because of me that so many things happened to my friends back here. This last time I almost killed Naruto, it would have nearly killed you and I don't want to think what that would have done to your daughter." He looked between his two friends as they looked at him sadly.

"Sasuke, we all knew what we were getting into the moment we became ninja." Sakura gave a soft smile to him as she reached across the table and slightly squeezed.

"Sakura-Chan and I know exactly what we were getting into when we vowed to bring you back and were trained by two of the sanin. We knew exactly what we would have to go through when we got together and when Azumi was born. Nothing could ever change the fact that we are ninja of the Leaf."

"Daddy?" they heard a tiny voice making all three turn to see the little girl with cotton candy pink hair running her bright green eyes as small tears slid down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he turned to her.

"I had a bad dream." She sniffed before she ran over to him as he opened his arms and waited for her. "There was a really mean man and you were fighting and he really hurt mama and he kill you!" she cried. Naruto tightened his arms around her and shushed her as he used one hand to dry her tears.

"It was only a dream, we're right here honey. Nothing's gonna happen to either one of us, I promise." Naruto held her close as he comforted her. Sakura smiled as she went to the kitchen to make something to help Azumi sleep and Sasuke watched as Naruto talked softly and rocked the frightened little girl. He had been in the village for a few weeks and had seen Naruto interact with his daughter but it was playfully and acting like he did when he was a child, he had never seen his old friend act so tender and loving to anyone before.

"Here, dink some of this sweetie." Sakura said as she came back out with a small sippy cup filled with warm milk and some herbs. She smiled as the girl took the cup thanking her mother before cuddling back into her father's chest. "Feel better now?" Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers through Azumi's hair.

"yeah." She yawned as her eyes began to close. Naruto stood careful not to wake her as he took her back to bed.

"Is he always like that with her?" Sasuke asked as Naruto disappeared through the doorway.

"Yeah. Since the day she was born he's been like that. She's daddy's little girl." She smiled as she looked up at Sasuke who was still looking at the doorway. "You gonna settle down and have kids, now that you're back in the village and everything's done?" His eyes snapped to her as he stumbled over words. He didn't even know what to say to her.

"I…I… there…. Well… you…" Sakura began to giggle as Naruto came back out and sat next to her looking between them confused.

"Looks like Sasuke-kun still shy about women." Naruto smirked and shook his head as he kissed her cheek and took his glass out to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Sakura-chan. You better get used to all of it before the other's get to you. Besides the guys will be telling you to run as far away as you can." He chuckled. "And sometimes I would have to agree." Sakura punched his shoulder as he laughed making Sasuke chuckle softly as the three began talking as if they were the old team mates again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three days later, Naruto watched his daughter run around with the other children before he let her know he was there to pick her up. He stood leaning against a tree not far away with a smile across his face as Azumi ran giggling as she followed the other children and tackled each other.

"She seems to take after you a lot more than Sakura would like." He heard making him look around and find Sasuke walking up to him.

"She's still got plenty of her mother in her." Naruto chuckled as he looked back as Azumi was tackled by Shikamaru's young daughter. "Although Sakura-Chan thinks she'll only grow up to be more like me."

"Let's hope not. We don't need another dobe running around the village." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled before he glanced at Azumi who had finally caught sight of him. She laughed as she ran up to him and jumped as he bent and lifted her into the air.

"You have fun today?"

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei said he's gonna start teachin me some stuff. He said I might have trouble." She looked confused as she wondered aloud. "He said we see who I take after….. What that mean?"

"Let's see who's chakra you have first." Naruto smiled as he placed her on the ground to let her walk beside him. "Come on, mama's waiting at home." Azumi giggled as she started running off in front of him. "Don't go runnin off, Azumi."

"Okay, daddy." She smiled over her shoulder as she continued to run not looking where she was going until she hit something and fell backwards hard. "ow." She whined softly before she looked up to see what it was.

"Didn't your father just tell you not to go running off?" Minato asked as he picked her up and sat her on her feet again. Azumi looked away sadly before nodding. Minato smirked as Naruto and Sasuke walked up to see her being scolded for running off.

"Looks like she will be having trouble." Sasuke commented before he chuckled softly. "Should we go warn the fifth?"

"She's got some of Sakura, she'll be fine." Naruto smiled as he looked down at the confused girl.

"Even if she does take after you, she'll be perfectly fine." Kushina smiled up at her son as Azumi giggled and started off again making him sigh and say goodbye before he had to follow after her with Sasuke beside him.

"Azumi." Naruto called making her stop dead in her tracks and wait for the two men to catch up to her. "You still want to come over for dinner tonight?" Naruto laughed as Azumi began to run in circles around the two making both men smile.

"Yeah. We need to start talking about getting this war done and over with."

"Yeah, we want to get that done and over with as soon as we can so we can stop leaving Azumi behind for long periods of time." Azumi stopped and looked up at her father with her bright green eyes.

"You and Mama gonna leave again?" Naruto looked down at his daughter and knew that when it was time to leave again he would have a hard time leaving her home while he and Sakura went into battle and may not return.

"Not for a while." Naruto told her as she grabbed his hand and they walked up to the house to find Sakura working on dinner. Naruto walked over and kissed Sakura's cheek as Azumi wrapped her arms around her leg to give her a hug. In a split second the girl was gone to grab Sasuke's hand to show him the doll Naruto and Sakura had just gotten her. Sakura smiled as Naruto laughed at Sasuke when the young girl made him sit on the floor and play along.

"How was training today?" Sakura glanced at Naruto who had found a spot on the counter to lean on to watch Azumi and Sasuke play.

"Not bad. Still trying to get that one jutsu finished. How was the hospital?"

"Not too bad. It seems like the number of patients has dropped drastically. We're all hoping it stays down. Fewer patients mean less fighting and less of us have to be on."

"About that. We're gonna have to figure out a plan and go talk to Granny and the others soon. The sooner we get this over with the better."

"I completely agree but maybe we should put it off for a little while longer." She glanced at him as he looked at her confused. "Say about ten months or so." He looked at her even more confused as she began to smirk and watched as her suggestion slowly sunk in. He looked at her not knowing exactly what to think or say.

"Are you…" Naruto said low and trailed off as he saw Sakura begin to smile and nod before Naruto wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in the kitchen laughing making Sasuke look over cocking an eyebrow and Azumi tilted her head slightly as they watched Naruto and Sakura.

"Why is mama and daddy actin funny, uncle Sasuke?" Azumi asked making Sasuke turn back to her.

"Why don't you go find out?" he watched as her face lit up and she took off running out to her parents. He gave a small smirk as he saw Naruto pick her up with a bright smile as she asked why they were acting like that. He decided he would follow so he would be able to get her out of the way if need be. Over the past month he had been back in the village he had become a baby sitter to the little girl and a helper to her parents.

"Why you act funny?" she asked as Sasuke walked up to the other side of the counter.

"yeah, what's all the excitement?" he asked as he lean on the counter and watched Naruto and Sakura look at each other with bright smiles.

"We're happy." Sakura started to explain while Naruto smirked and went to get a snack before dinner. "You're going to be a big sister." The little girls face went bright before she started to cheer. Sasuke looked between the two as Naruto chuckled at his daughter.

"Are you two serious?" Naruto and Sakura both nodded.

"We should go talk with Granny tomorrow and we can start planning." Naruto told them as he and Sakura began setting the table and setting the food on the table.

"Have you three talked about what you want to do?" Tsunade asked as she sat behind her desk while the rest of the room was filled with friends to help plan, and strategize. The three looked at each other before Sasuke sat back in his seat.

"We did come up with the beginning of the plan. We wanted to wait till everyone was together to be able to plan everything out." Sakura told her. "We planned on starting our full attack in about nine or ten months." Tsunade looked at her confused.

"Why wait? We have a perfect opportunity to take them all down now." Ino said.

"Because we'll definitely need me Sasuke and Sakura up front." Naruto told her, "but we need to wait so that we'll be able to have everything planned right and make sure everyone will be able to go into battle."

"I don't get it. If we're all ready now, why not make our move?" Kiba asked confused as Tsunade looked between the three from team 7 and smiled.

"Alright. We'll start planning strategies for eleven months from now, but if attacks must be made sooner, we need to be able to compensate for those we might be missing."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We work slowly and go from reports we get in." Minato said from his spot in the back of the room. "We have only small talk to go on as of right now. I suggest we send teams to gather what information we can before we make our move." The group all agreed and Tsunade told them she would send out a couple ANBU teams to see what they bring back.

"Everyone is dismissed…. Except you two." Tsunade announced.

"You guys are in for it now." Ino teased as she left with the others. As soon as the door shut behind the group Sakura began to speak.

"We're sorry. We really didn't mean for this to happen. We-" Tsunade smirked and glanced at Naruto as he covered her mouth.

"Let granny talk, I'm pretty sure she knows we didn't plan this." He smirked as Sakura looked from him back to Tsunade and was silent.

"I wanted to check and make sure the baby is alright after your fight last month. Besides the fact I want to know why you waited for this big meeting to say anything."

"I found out yesterday and we needed everyone to understand that we need to make plans just in case." Sakura told her.

"Did you tell Azumi yet?"

"Yeah, she's excited." Naruto chuckled. The three got up and walked out of the Hokage tower together they found a small group just outside with Azumi talking. Tsunade smirked as Sakura bent and gave Azumi a hug before Naruto picked her up.

Naruto and Sakura had him watch Azumi while they had a day to themselves to travel to a small hot spring just before the two men left; he of course had no idea how to take care of the little girl full time. He had taken the girl to the park so she would play with the other kids and he wouldn't have to worry about what to do with her. He looked away to see more children run up, not noticing that was his eyes shifted the young girl took her chance. Sasuke's dark gray eyes widened as he searched the crowd of children for Azumi.

"shit." He mumbled under his breath as he turned and started looking around for the young girl. He started wandering around calling for her making the other adults roll their eyes and walk away. "Have you seen-"

"The demons spawn? No." one villager woman scoffed as she turned and walked away. Sasuke looked after her shocked to hear the comments that began to rise. "He probably killed her." "Yeah, it's the only way he can beat that beast." "That child was nothing but trouble anyway." Sasuke looked around; these people were speaking as if he and Naruto were kids again. These people should have been grateful to Naruto, he had risked his life to save every one of them and here they were talking behind his back, talking about the sweet little girl who had done nothing but be born to Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to retort but was stopped as Ino walked out in front of him.

"Lose Azumi?" Sasuke only looked at her speechless. "She's goes missing every now and again. Usually it's when the ungrateful hags start talking." She gave a small glare over her shoulder as the gathered women scoffed and walked away angrily. "Come on I'll help you look. I know a few of the places she runs off to but some only Naruto and her know." Sasuke could only nod and follow as she walked past the other women. The two walked around as Ino took Sasuke to a few of the special hiding spots.

"I guess you've done this before?"

"Yeah, a few times. The villagers really need to learn to be thankful. They start shooting their mouth off like that and hurt her feelings when she never even did anything at all. Sometimes I wish Naruto wasn't so forgiving."

"You really hate those villagers."

"Of course. They talk behind my best friends' backs and they make all kinds of comments to their daughter making her ask questions and finding out things she shouldn't. They make her really upset and it took everything in Naruto and Sakura not to go after the villagers, especially the one time."

"What happened?"

"Tsunade made sure she took care of it but we've all been fighting this battle since Naruto and Sakura got together. The villagers thought it would be entertaining to see how the 'demon spawn' reacted to things. A few got together and beat her." Sasuke watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists as she spoke. "They're lucky Kiba and Hinata were the ones who found them. They were more concerned about breaking the group up and getting Azumi taken care of. Naruto and Sakura were so upset… I never want to see the look in their eyes or the way Azumi looked that day. Naruto and Sakura talked for a long time before they decided to let it go, they said that the villagers would never stop and them going out to do something about this would only make them hate them more. Tsunade obviously wouldn't stand for it and she arrested the villagers and put them in jail for a week."

"Good, they deserved much worse." He told her as he thought about how anyone could hurt that poor defenseless little girl, then a thought hit him, it was just like when they were younger. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when a young girl ran up to them.

"Aunt Ino!" she stopped painting in front of her. "There's some low rank ninja picking on a little girl. They were hitting her and everything and…. And I think its Master Naruto's daughter." Ino glanced at Sasuke. "Sakumo, Akane and Hirumi are fighting them off now." The girl was near tears now as she explained what the ninja were doing.

"What's wrong Naomi?" asked Shikamaru as he walked up and saw the daughter of one of his best friends look up at him as tears began to flow.

"It seems the ninja are starting things now. Azumi took off again and Naomi said ninja were going after her. Your daughter is fighting them with Sakumo and Akane." Ino explained.

"Naomi, go get your father and the others, tell them where to meet us and that it has to do with Azumi, they'll know what it means." The girl looked up at him and nodded as the three adults took off. "They are really lucky Naruto isn't here. I don't think he would be so forgiving this time."

"What's wrong with Azumi?" called Minato as he and Kushina joined them.

"Ninja's are taking advantage of Naruto and Sakura's absence." Ino said making them angry. "Naomi said they are .on the other side of the village, back by the wall behind the Uchiha and Aburame houses." The group watched as Sasuke suddenly disappeared leaving them all to run as fast as they could gather more and more of the old friends as they went.

"What's the matter demon spawn? Did yer monster father go nuts and kill both of yer parents?" one Ninja asked as four walked up to her. She looked up with tears in her now dull green eyes.

"Go tell the others we found a monster we need to protect the village from." Another chuckled as a third took off only to return a few minutes later with fifteen others. "Looks like it will take everything we have to keep it from getting to the village. We'll all be heroes when we tell the Hokage that it took after its monstrous father and attacked us. We had to do our duty and protect the village." The other laughed not noticing the four children hiding in the bushes.

"Go tell someone and bring my dad." Sakumo told Naomi as he pulled a kunai.

"Go get all of our parents. We'll hold them off for a bit and try to get Azumi out of there." Hirumi said as she did a few hand signs and smirked at Naomi. "Azumi's always got our back, these ninja are gonna be sorry." Naomi nodded and took off as she heard Azumi cry out.

The three children jumped out with Sakumo leading them into battle, he jumped in front of Azumi and blocked a kunai as Hirumi and Akane brought Azumi to her feet.

"You okay?" Akane asked as she used her sleeve to dry her best friend's eyes. "Come on, Azumi; let's get you out of here."

"No, you guys go. They only want to hurt my daddy and mommy. Daddy will take care of them, and I won't let them get away with what they were saying. Go get your moms and dads; I think I can hold out for a little bit, daddy was teaching me a little bit before he left."

"Azumi…"

"Oh so the little brats want to join in. Let's see if you children can handle it." One ninja said as he pulled more weapons.

"Wait Dai." One grabbed his arm to stop him. "That kid… he's the copy ninja's kid. You attack and you'll have the copy ninja out for your head."

"Let go of me Aki." Dai pulled his arm free and readied to fight when he was stopped again.

"Dai, look, those kids are the kids of the great ninja's. They'll have their entire clans out after us."

"Shut up Aki, we finish them all off and no one will know. We'll just tell them that the demon spawn killed 'em." He saw the four kids put their backs together ready to fight. "They want to fight beside the demon spawn, they will die beside it. Let their clans come, I'll kill anyone who sides with that Monster!" he and several of the other ninja began their assault, throwing weapons and attacking hand to hand. After only five minutes Sakumo and Akane were back to back while Hirumi and Azumi were trying to stay on their feet and near each other to help. It only last for an instant longer when all four were attacked hard and thrown in random directions. Sakumo and Azumi began to get up very slowly when Dai went after Azumi only to be stopped just before he hit her. He looked up to find two red sharingons staring at him.

"You have a problem?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the man backwards making him stumble. The other ninja looked around as the others came from nowhere. Sasuke turned around and found Azumi back on her feet looking hard at Dai. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks uncle Sasuke." She smiled up at him making the ninja who were fighting look at Dai then around as the parents of the children fighting made sure the child was fine and began to move closer.

"How could you all side with the demon and his spawn? They will be the end of us all!" Dai shouted. "You will all see when it comes time for our war, they will not help you."

"I told you who those kids were! Dai, I told you they would come!" screamed Aki as he shoved Dai.

"We should have been faster; they would have never known the difference between us killing them and the monster."

"Stop it!" everyone turned to see Azumi limp her way out from behind everyone. She looked up at the ninja with a small smirk. "You don't know anything about me or daddy, so before you go after us and try to hurt us you should learn." The man frowned at her and went to grab her only to see her gone and behind him with a smirk the crowd knew well. "My name's Azumi Uzumaki, and like my daddy, I won't lose to someone like you!"

"Why you little-"the man pulled a kunai and went to stab her only to have an electrified sword through his chest. "How…?"

"Don't mess with my niece. You don't know what an Uchiha can do to you to make the little life you have left a living hell." Sasuke warned as he twisted his sword free and let the body fall with a dull thud. He looked at the others as they cowered away from him and the others stepped in.

"You seem to forget the little incident with Pein, where Naruto saved every single one of your sorry asses." Ino said making a man named Eiji glared at her hard before he did two hand sighs and was off towards Ino while his seven men spread out and began going after the children and whoever was closest to them. Aki and his nine men stood back not wanting to get into any more trouble than they were already in. As they came closer and kept the adults occupied, three ninja snuck behind them and attacked the children as they all huddled together. As the three men came down to hit them a figure appeared knocking them backwards hitting the ground hard enough to knock them out leaving the figure kneeling on one knee.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

. The other looked behind them to see Naruto stand up turning his furious blue eyes to look at the other ninja making them all stop in their tracks.

"Naruto." He heard several of his friends whisper knowing that he was furious and about ready to kill the ninja.

"Sakura take care of the kids." He called over his shoulder as Sakura came out of the trees to kneel next to the children and started to heal their wounds. Everyone watched as Naruto began walking through the crowd to stand in front of them and look each ninja in the eye.

"Sakura what are you guys doing back so soon?" Ino asked as she went to her friend's side.

"Naruto taught Azumi how to summon a toad. She was able to get one to us and we came back as fast as we could." Sakura smiled and hugged Azumi. "You did wonderful sweetheart. Now let your father take care of the rest."

"Why did you go after her?" Naruto asked as each ninja looked at him before looking away. "You have a problem you come after me, not my daughter!" he yelled at them as his friends and parents stepped forward. "Let me correct that…. You have a problem you don't go after children, you come after us!" the group behind him smirked as the ninja took two steps backwards.

"We're sorry. We were only following orders." Aki told them as he took a step forward looking at the ground still. "Dai was ordered to gather ninja together and kill the little girl. Dai said that the orders came from up high but wouldn't say who. She said it was an order and we couldn't go back on it, so we had to do whatever it took to kill her." Naruto walked forward with Sasuke, Kakashi and Minato behind him.

"Is that all you know?" the man looked Naruto dead in the eyes making Naruto nod. "I see." He grabbed the man's arm roughly and pulled him along with him to the side as Sasuke followed while Minato and Kakashi got the others to begin rounding the remaining ninja before following Naruto and Sasuke.

"Tell me everything!" Naruto demanded.

"All I really know is Dai was in some secret society and he would occasionally get missions from them and we would go out. He would never say anything about who it was, but it was always someone up high. He said that if we didn't go with him to do this and farther missions then the higher ups would make sure we and our families were killed. They might still now that we didn't even try after everyone came." He started to panic.

"Relax." Minato said. "You and your men did good not following orders all the way through."

"But if they found out already-"

"Kushina!" Minato called his love over. "Get two people for every ninja that followed this man and go to their families. Protect them and get them to safety."

"Where do you want us to all meet?"

"Uchiha province." Sasuke said. "There are more than enough places for them to live if need be and it is one of the easier places to keep safe." Kushina gave a nod and took off to start separating and heading out.

"What were the farther missions?" Naruto asked making the other men turn back to him.

"We were to kill your daughter and anyone who stood with her, then move to lady Sakura and anyone in our way, then slowly anyone standing with you and the higher up would take care of you." Naruto glanced at Sakura still healing the little wounds on the children. "Dai said that we wouldn't need to go any farther than lady Sakura. He told us that killing her and the child she carries would destroy you." Naruto stood stunned. He knew there were only four who knew about the pregnancy, three of which were in the field at that moment. Kakashi, Minato and Sasuke looked from the ninja to the stunned Naruto.

"Naruto?" Minato raised an eyebrow looking at his son as he turned and smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If we didn't know about the pregnancy, how did you?" Sasuke asked looking back at the ninja.

"I told you it was all from the higher ups told to Dai and Dai would tell us." Aki started to panic as Sasuke turned his Sharingon on.

"Sasuke relax." Naruto said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We need to start making preparations for the 'higher ups'. I have an idea who they are and I had a few problems with them in the past." He turned and began walking over to Sakura.

"You find out what's going on?" she asked as Naruto hugged his daughter.

"Yeah, found out more than that. Looks like the Elders found out." She looked at him shocked before looking at the others standing around. "Feel like taking them on again?"

"We're going to need Tunade's help." Naruto nodded and smiled down at his daughter and the other children. "I think we may have a little extra help. Sasuke I want you to get Ino and take half the kids and get Shikamaru and Temari to take the other half. Meet us at the Hokage tower and wait for us to send a signal. Get everyone else there too but stay in two groups." Before anyone could ask any questions Naruto grabbed Sakura and they were gone.

"What do you think he's planning?" Minato asked as he looked at the spot where Naruto and Sakura were just standing.

"Knowing Naruto, it could be anything." Sasuke said as he looked down at the group of children. "Naruto has a knack for being unpredictable."

"We did good right?" Azumi asked looking up at Sasuke and the others.

"You sure did. You were all wonderful." Minato said as he knelt down. "Did your mother heal everything?"

"Yeah. Mommy said that I heal kinda like daddy." Minato looked at her then up at the two men standing. "She said that daddy and key-o-be…kyo-" she furrowed her brows as she tried to get the word out.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah… Mommy said I take after them a very little bit."

"You heal like your father?" Minato was confused; the only way for anyone to heal like he did was to have the kyuubi within them and he knew for a fact that kyuubi was still contained within his son. His granddaughter nodded happily.

"We'll have to ask Tsunade how that could be possible." Kakashi said as his son went to his side. "Sakumo, I want you to go get your mother and tell her to gather the other sensei's and meet us at the Hokage tower." The young boy nodded at his father and started running.

"Let's get moving, it's going to take a while to get to the others with the children." Sasuke said as he looked at the three remaining children. The group started on their way to the Hokage tower to wait for the signal.

"Granny" Naruto called as he and Sakura ran into her office. "We might have a problem soon."

"What are you talking about? Why are you two back so early?"

"I taught Azumi to summon one of the toads. She sent us a message and we got back as fast as we could. It seems the elders have set up a way to get me to stop fighting. They sent a group of ninja after Azumi and they were going to kill her and the other kids then Sakura."

"What? Where did you find all that out?"

"Several of the ninja didn't want any part of it and told us everything they knew, including the pregnancy." He said low making Tsunade stand up extremely pissed. "Call them for a meeting today in three hours. We have a plan." He smirked and watched her give a nod before he and Sakura left to meet everyone down at the entrance.

"So what are you up to dobe?" Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto and Sakura walk up to them smiling.

"I got something for you to do for me." Naruto gave him a mischievous smirk. "I actually have a job for everyone. I need to have several people ready to fight when I need them and I need a few to fake one. Sakura is going to go with you Sasuke and you're going to take the half the ninja with you. I want you to hold her somewhere where everyone will see her knocked out and you'll come after me with all of the elder's ninja. I want the kids to come running as we're fighting and start talking about how they found Azumi dead. Split up and leave only a few here and take the rest." He turned to Aki. "I want you to lead the attack on me with Sasuke. I think we may need some help before we go doing this."

"You have a whole plan in that short of time?" Ino asked looking from the smiling Naruto to the smirking Sakura.

"He's smarter than he looks Ino." Naruto looked at her to argue but was stopped when Sakura smirked. "We only have three hours we better get started, kids stay here." Naruto nodded as they moved off to the side where they were under cover and they faced each other five paces away from each other.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as Sakura took a deep breath and nodded.

"Only if you and kyuubi are." The two began making hand signs faster than any of the others could see. Once done the hand signs they both put both their hands on the ground in front of them making dust fly up around everyone. Once the dust settled they saw Naruto and Sakura smile to each other before Naruto lunged forward and caught Sakura as she passed out.

"Sakura!" Ino called out and ran over to Naruto's side and looked down at Sakura. "Is she alright.

"She'll be fine. She doesn't have much chakra when she's pregnant and she passes out." Naruto looked down at Sakura as he scooped his other hand under her knees and stood up while the others stood staring at him shocked.

"Naruto, what did you just…. Say? Sakura's pregnant?" Ino asked as the others stepped forward to look at what they created. "And I can't believe you two made that thing." She pointed to the figure they created to look like a dead Azumi.

"We can make almost anything but this is probably the most for now. We can make living copies of people when Sakura has her full Chakra pool."

"So let me get this right, you can't do that because Sakura's chakra pool is low and it's low because she's pregnant?" Ino looked at him sternly as he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, about that." Naruto glanced down at Sakura before walking back out into the open where the kids stood with Hinata and Tenten.

"Sakura." Tenten whispered making Hinata and the children look at Naruto carrying Sakura back over to them. "What happened? She going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine and will be able to do much more in about seven or eight months." Ino smirked as she walked up to them.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"That's why everything was put on hold. The Hokage wants us to wait for the baby to be born before we make any moves."

"Sakura's pregnant?"

"Guess everyone knows now." Sakura whispered making everyone around look at her as her pale green eyes cracked. "I need to lie down for a while and build my chakra back up."

"I know, go to sleep for now." Naruto told her and watched her eyes closed "we have almost three hours. I need someone to take what we made up where they attacked set the scene and then come back so we can set the rest up. I'm gonna take Sakura to Granny and we'll get everything moving." Azumi, come on I have some things I want you to do." The girl looked at him happily as she walked along beside him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naruto and a rested Sakura stood in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and the elders. Naruto was in yet another argument with the elders about their control when one of the ninja stepped in playing his part as he made everyone follow him out to find the other following the plan to a tee.

"That Uchiha went nuts, he joined up with a bunch of ninja and is demanding Naruto face him."

"What?" Naruto said as he took off out the door with the others following him. Tsunade and Sakura glanced at each other as they left the office with slight smirks as the elders smiled and went after Naruto.

"Naruto, we finish this here and now." Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to him. "and just so we know you won't be going anywhere…" several of the ninja jumped from nowhere and grabbed Sakura pulling her away from the others and knocking her out with 'chemicals' making Naruto turn looking furious at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted at him as he pulled a kunai. "Let her go!" Sasuke knew he had to play this to its fullest and smirked evilly as he watched Naruto get ready to 'fight' him.

"Come on dobe, I'll finish this and end the torture you're putting this village through." Everyone watched as the two lunged at each other. Tsunade looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke as they actually fought. She glanced over to Sakura who was pretending to be unconscious and then to the elders who had small smiles on their faces as they watched Sasuke and Naruto battled back and forth. She started to make her way over to Sakura when Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Why you-" Tsunade went for him before he appeared a few feet away.

"Stay away from her or I'll have my men kill her."Naruto slammed himself into him forcing his attention back onto him. As they were just beginning to have fun they were brought back to their plan when three children ran into the clearing screaming only to be caught by Kakashi, Anko, Rin and Obito.

"Dad! Dad!" Sakumo screamed as he and the two girls ran up opening their eyes wide at what they saw. They had known the adults were going to play around but the sight of Naruto and Sasuke fighting made him completely forget.

"Sakumo!" Anko called to him making him snap out of his thoughts "what's wrong?"

"It's… its Azumi. The ninja attacked her. They're trying to kill her!" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto stop and look over only to have a heavy fist then body slam into his chest throwing him backwards.

"Sakumo I want you to take the girls to a safe place and stay there until we get you." Kakashi told him and watched him and the two girls run into the cover of the trees not far away while the four adults took off to make a show of finding Azumi 'dead'. Sakura looked up at the elders to find them looking mighty pleased with themselves. She glanced and saw the ninja kneeling beside her.

"Looks like its working."

"For now. We just need the rest of this plan to fall into place." She whispered back and glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. "They're using this as a way to rematch." She sighed and shook her head slightly. "They can be such children sometimes." The elders watched entertained by Naruto and Sasuke going at it, until Kakashi dropped and started running to Tsunade with a limp child in his arms. He stopped and laid the little child down as Tsunade kneeled down and checked for life signs. Finding none she looked up at Naruto sadly as he glanced over to see the cotton candy pink hair smeared with blood and Tsunade looking sympathetically at him. Sasuke glanced quickly knowing that was the que and he ran at Naruto jamming his electrified sword through Naruto's chest making him fall backwards and to his knees. Sasuke watched as the other ninja played their part and drug a kunai across Sakura's neck as she screamed for Naruto. Naruto watched as he could only think one thing as he watched.

"it's fake, Sakura's not really being killed, it's all fake" he repeated to himself over and over again until he heard his friends scream his name as Sasuke swung his sword taking his head from his shoulders. Their friends could only stand and watch horrified at what they saw as Sasuke turned his sharingon eyes up to look at them then over to the elders.

"I knew we should never have agreed to let you back into the village!" called one as Tsunade stood not knowing if this was all part of the plan or if it was for real now.

"Do you have no mercy?" another called out from behind Tsunade as Sasuke started walking towards them.

"Killing a pregnant woman, even if it is the demon's sex slave, is in no way tolerated!" a third called out as he came closer and Danzo began walking out in front of the group. They watched as Danzo and Sasuke stopped in front of each other only staring at first until Danzo's mouth started to curl into a smile.

"You seem to be a great fighter. You have come at the perfect time, and I see my men have gotten my word to you." Sasuke only looked into his eyes as he continued. "You have taken out the first two major obstacles in the way of controlling Konoha. The rest stand all around you. I will grant you the ability to become the Hokage after me if you bring this era of insolent fools to an end." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the friend's beginning to circle around him. He knew if he didn't get moving with the plan they were bound to attack him not knowing anything. He gave a quick nod and saw several get ready to charge when he swung his sword and jumped behind Danzo trying to take his life quickly only to be stopped by Danzo and his kunai.

"Then I'll start with you." Sasuke pushed hard sliding both of them backwards to reset.

"Why you- you only came back to destroy us all and take over for yourself." Danzo called out making everyone look between the two not knowing if they should help Sasuke or Danzo. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Tsunade ran over to Sakura as they saw her chest slowly rise and fall as the blood pooled around her. They all knelt down as Tsunade was about to heal the gash she saw there was no life in the body before her.

"Looks like it was believable." They heard a whisper from the bushes making them jump and look up. Naruto smiled as he came closer careful not to be spotted. "Nice effect huh?" he chucked softly and saw Tsunade and Kushina look at the headless body still on the battle field then back at Naruto.

"How…?" Tsunade looked at him confused then down at the body of Sakura. "What about her?"

"Sakura-Chan and I worked hard on these, we only used them once before and they worked pretty damn well."

"But you're supposed to be dead and where's Sakura?"

"Sakura's sleeping; the amount of chakra it took really put her over the edge. We made these and hide them close. We had to make sure our timing was perfect or one of us could really be killed. It's a real pain in the ass."

"So you weren't hurt?" Kushina asked making Naruto shrug.

"Somewhat. Sakura got out before she had anything done but sometime we have to take a few hits before we can go anywhere."

"So how many did you take before you got out?" Minato asked his son and watched him smirk before glancing at Sasuke fighting Danzo.

"Naruto?" Tsunade got his attention making him look back at her. "You're bleeding." Everyone looked down at the blood as it seeped through his shirt making everyone worry, remembering the sword through his chest.

"I know." Naruto shrugged as his blue eyes went back to Sasuke as Danzo through him across the field. "Damn it Sasuke. I told you." he whispered to himself as the others only looked at him shocked.

"You took that sword to the chest and you don't care?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow as Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Sasuke and I knew exactly what we were doing. That amount of his chidor couldn't hurt me. Besides we had to get me out somehow and if I switched before I was stabbed the fake would have just fallen and it wouldn't have looked real."

"Naruto that was a stupid plan." Tsunade scolded as she saw him shrug and grab a kunai in each hand.

"Keep an eye on Sakura, she's never used so much Chakra she didn't have before." Tsunade, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina could only open their mouths before he was gone and on the field once again. Tsunade glanced back as Naruto showed up suddenly between the charging Danzo and the exhausted Sasuke before she crawled through the bushes to find Sakura sleeping and immediately went to work checking her and the unborn child over. The other three saw Tsunade begin to work and turned back to watch the fight hearing Naruto and Sasuke calling to each other as they started taking turns fighting Danzo.

"Bout time dobe!"

"Looked like you could use some help."

"A little sooner next time, dork!"

"Quit complaining ya bastard!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped back landing next to each other with smirks as they charged and attacked with power in perfect unison. Their eyes went wide as their fists hit dead center of his chest and the body disintegrated. The two men landed and slid to a stop looking around. "You still got a few moves to keep up?" Naruto asked with a bright smile as the red started to swim in his bright blue eyes. Sasuke could only smirk as he made six hand signs and a wave of chakra flowed over him and out hitting everyone around making them step backwards. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes turn blood red, his black hair grew slightly longer as the color tinged with a purple, his body began to glow slightly as electric waves danced across his skin.

"Enough for you?"

"Nice." Naruto said before he was surrounded by red chakra and the kyuubi took over control. "Let's go get rid of this fool, before he does something utterly ridicules to piss the kit off even more." The kyuubi said to Sasuke making the spectators weary. Suddenly they were gone leaving everyone to look around before they heard screams come from the opposite direction. The parents of children and Ino went running towards the screams while Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito, Tsunade, Kiba and Hinata staid to look after the elders and Sakura who Tsunade had decided to pull out of the bushes.

"What's going on?" Rin asked as everyone gathered together. "What was that all about?"

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke seem to have come up with a plan to draw out anyone that was out for their blood." Tsunade said as the elders looked away crossing their arms disapproving. "It's better than them coming after all of you to kill you." they looked at her knowing her temper was flaring. "Someone did send ninja after their daughter while they were away after all. I guarantee every one of you would do the same in their position."

"Danzo sent ninja after a child?" one of the elder women asked.

"Yes, he wanted to kill her then Sakura and he figured he would leave Naruto to destroy himself."

"But Naruto wouldn't." Hinata broke in making everyone look at her as she trailed off shyly.

"The demon would after seeing his daughter, mate and unborn child killed." A man told her making every one look around confused before their eyes fell on Tsunade.

"Unborn child?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"Yeah. They found out a few days ago and were going to tell everyone today but this plan had to be worked out and I guess things slipped their mind. They have been doing a lot of things lately."

"But to let something like that slip their minds… they didn't even mention it." Kushina said as she looked down at her daughter in law. "Is the baby alright?"

"It's perfectly fine, Sakura's Chakra pool on the other hand has taken a beating again…." Tsunade looked down at Sakura still fast asleep. "And she wonders why I take her off duty completely when they find out."

"Why?" Minato asked confused.

"It happened last time when she was pregnant with Azumi. The pregnancy seems to take almost all of her chakra from her leaving her with a small amount to do small things with. It's only because of her and Naruto training together when they were younger that she has any left at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto was born with a large chakra pool and it only grew as he began stretching it and mixing the foxes with his own, Sakura was born with a normal amount. The two used to do missions together where more chakra was required and Naruto started using all of his. They found a way to work together and train to stretch and make the chakra pool larger."

"You can do that? I heard it was only a theory." Rin was amazed that the young couple had figured a way to do something that many great ninja before them could not. "Did they really surpass everyone?"

"They've been far passed everyone since they were young teens."

"What do you suggest we do now?" asked one of the elders.

"I need to get Sakura out of here and to safety then we can stat finding out exactly what's going on and go from there." Tsunade ordered and watched as the elders started backing away making Tsunade follow their eyes and see Sakura starting to glow red before it suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as everyone took a step back and Tsunade knelt next to Sakura. He looked over her student before she started to call her name.

"Sakura?" She only laid there, that's when the others began to realize what was going on. "Sakura, wake up. This isn't funny. Sakura!" Tsunade demanded as she moved to check her vital signs once more to find them nearly gone and fading fast. "damn." She bit her thumb and summoned Katsuyu. "I want you to go to Ino in that direction and Naruto in that direction. Tell them to get their asses back here, there's a problem." She pause and caught the little slug as it divided and was about to leave. "Tell Naruto its Sakura, he'll be back quickly." The little slugs nodded and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked as she knelt on the opposite side. Tsunade could only shake her head as she placed her hand over Sakura's middle. Her hands began glowing a pink as Sakura's chest began to stop moving.

"Damn it Sakura, you better be perfectly fine when the brat gets back." She whispered before Hinata moved quickly to the other side next to Kushina and began to do the same thing Tsunade was. She had stood thinking that she wished there was a way that she and Naruto could be together but she never mean it to happen like this. She knew that if Sakura would die, along with their unborn child it really would kill him. She knew what she had to do and just moved before she could think.

"Hinata." Kiba whispered as he saw tears gather in her eyes. He knew Hinata somewhat resented Sakura for being able to be with Naruto so happily with a daughter and one on the way, but he saw she still cared for the old friend and didn't want to have anything happen to her. He looked around before turning and heading off.

"Kiba where are you going?" he heard Rin shout to him.

"I'm going to get Naruto's ass back here faster!" he called over his shoulder before he and Akamaru disappeared into the trees to the side. Rin and Obito looked at each other before moving in the opposite direction.

"If you're going that way bring everyone back, we may need some extra help." Tsunade said and watched Minato look at Kushina who nodded and stood. "You two better go help Kiba, knowing Naruto and Sasuke, they won't top until their job is done and in their state they may not recognize a friend." The two nodded and ran off to help bring Naruto and Sasuke back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Naruto and Sasuke ran at high speed through the trees trying o catch up to Danzo only to have him slip off again. The two were getting extremely frustrated until they finally caught up to him and blocked every way out. The three began to battle with everything they had letting loose loud explosions and clouds of earth rising high into the sky.

"You two honestly think you'll be able o finish me and protect the others?" Danzo taunted as he bearly dodged another attack from Sasuke only making the young man open to be hit with three quick attacks that Sasuke and Naruto never saw. Sasuke flew backwards, crashing through trees and earth all the same leaving Naruto even angrier.

"You bastard!" he screamed and rushed in once more.

"You better be careful, you don't have that back stabber or that pain in the ass woman to help you out. I bet you won't have anyone to help you. They're probably all too afraid to follow you. They'll probably kick you out of the village and kill that little brat and you're little pregnant slave."Naruto became more and more angry with every sound that came from Danzo's mouth, soon more and more tails began to appear and Sasuke was still knocked out of the fight leaving Naruto with no one to pull him back to reality as he only pushed forward wanting to kill the bustards who dare put his friends and family in danger. Soon Danzo was Laughing as Naruto was almost fully transformed fighting as hard as he could almost winning when he saw five Ninja come into he clearing he had made. He roared at them as Danzo tried to run away. Naruto turned back and went after Danzo once again after placing the five death ninja as not a threat in his mind.

"Naruto?" one of the death ninja whispered as he reached up to take his mask off as three ninja came through the other brush. Making the five pull weapons and prepare to attack until they saw who they were. "Minato?"

"Jiraiya." Minato smiled as he, Kushina and Kiba stopped in front of them. "I guess you finally found me to tell me that they're making an army and about o move soon." Jiraiya took his mask off and smiled at his old student as the others began taking their masks off to reveal their faces.

"Naruto make this?" Kiba asked and watched Jiraiya nod before Kiba looked around and spotted another explosion and led the way. "He transformed." He said low as everyone came up beside him and could only watch as Danzo continued to fight back against Naruto who was obviously going to win.

"You will never be worthy enough to have friends, a wife who loves you or a child who looks up to you, no matter where you go, or what you do, you will always be the nine tailed beast who can only destroy and kill!" Danzo laughed as Naruto roared so loud it was as if the world around them shook.

"Naruto…" Kushina whispered as a small slug appeared on her shoulder.

"I found him a bit ago but I can't get anywhere near him." It told the woman.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Kiba looked around and watched Akamaru start t track and found the little pathway Sasuke's body had created.

"Naruto!" Minato called making the fox turn and look at him only to narrow his eyes. "You need to turn back!" the fox only roared and looked back trying to find Danzo once again. As Kushina tried to get her son to turn back and Jiraiya got ready to attack and turn the young man back, Kiba and Akamaru walked back out supporting Sasuke as he breathed heavy and called out to his friend.

"Dobe! Turn back; Kiba said we have a problem! It's Sakura, we have to get back and I sure as hell am not going back with a dobe like you looking like that!" the fox narrowed his eyes and snorted but did as it was told leaving Naruto to fall to his knees breathing heavy as Danzo ran off. Minato ran over to help his son to his feet and watched him wince as he moved.

"What happened?" he gasped as his father helped support him as they walked back to the others who watched amazed.

"We don't know, Tsunade wants you back there hoping you can help." Kushina told him and watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes before he took his full weight and jumped into the trees going back as fast as he could.

"That moron, he's going to wind up killing himself." Sasuke said as he took his own weight from Kiba and took off after Naruto.

"Talking of morons." Kiba mumbled as the group started back talking low about what had been going on. "So you guys came back too?" Kiba asked as he saw Jiraiya's face then looked and realized exactly who the others were.

"We better get back before something happens." Minato said as they started on the way arriving as Naruto hit his knees beside Sakura. "This doesn't look good." He watched his son lean down and put his forehead against Sakura's pale one. They saw Ino and the others walking up with the children and watched Azumi run full speed over to her parents screaming for them before Naruto looked up and pulled her close.

"Did she just-?" Jiraiya asked confused looking at the ones who had been around Naruto recently.

"Yeah, that's Azumi, she's three." Minato said with a smile as the two groups joined together as they watched Naruto talk to Azumi as tears flowed from her bright green eyes.

"you remember what mommy taught you about healing?" the little girl nodded." Okay, I want you to do that and I'll help. You think you can do that?" the girl nodded again. "Alright… let's make mommy feel better." The girl held her hands out so Naruto could place them over Sakura's heart before he put his own on Azumi's back. "okay." Suddenly the girl closed her eyes and a dull pink could be seen around her as Naruto took a deep breath and he was surrounded by the kyuubi's chakra. The group watched as within minutes Sakura was surrounded by the two. Tsunade could only watch as the little girl opened her eyes and back up to Naruto who was still working. Azumi maneuvered herself in his lap and she smiled as she saw her mother's pale green eyes begin to open.

"Daddy look! Mommy's all better!" she cheered as Naruto opened his clear blue eyes and watched Sakura sit up slowly with a small smile.

"I guess it does help to let Kyuubi take the lead once in a while." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and Azumi. "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah. When we were hiding some bad ninja's attacked but we fought back and then everyone came and scared 'em off." Azumi told her mother who turned and looked at the group standing not far away.

"Sasuke!" Ino called as Sasuke collapsed as Sakura looked back and saw Naruto struggling to stay awake. Tsunade knew they both were beyond exhausted and knew they all needed a good rest.

"Take him to the hospital and let him rest." She told Ino as Kiba and Obito lifted him up and put him on Akamaru's back. "I want you two there too." She saw Sakura nod and watched Naruto roll his eyes. "You get moving before I drag you there." Naruto smirked as Azumi smiled and stood. He got to his feet slowly and reached to help Sakura to her feet to find she was still too weak to walk. Just as she started to fall back to the ground he scooped her up into his arms.

"Azumi, why don't you stay with us for a bit? We have someone who wants to meet you." Kushina suggested and watched the girl look up at her father who smiled and nodded.

"Stay with your grandparents for now. Be good." Azumi smiled and ran over to Minato who was talking to Jiraiya. "Thanks. I would really like to talk to pervy sage but Tsunade would kick my ass." He chuckled as he started walking towards the hospital leaving everyone behind.

"Daddy said I get to stay with you and grandma till mommy and daddy are all better." Azumi laughed as she ran over to Minato who bent down to talk to her with a bright smile.

"That's wonderful. You did really good helping your mother." Azumi giggled as Kushina walked over with a smile and picked her up making her burst with laughter.

"Jiraiya, meet Azumi, Naruto and Sakura's daughter." Jiraiya could only look at the smiling face. This was a child that he had never though he would be able to see, she was his god son's child, the same god son who had been shut out of everything growing up, the same one who grew up to be more like a grandson to him. Now here in front of him sat a giggling great granddaughter, so to speak.

"Naruto and Sakura's?" came a voice from behind them making them all look and find the other four ninja walking over.

"Who they, grandma?" Azumi pointed and looked up at Kushina.

"They would be more friends. You met Jiraiya… this but let's wait to introduce the others until everyone's here." The girl looked back to the other ninja and smiled.

"Uncle Sasuke gonna be okay? Aunt Ino yelled for him." She asked concerned making Kushina smile.

"Why don't we go and see how everyone is. Your parents should be good as new in a few hours and we'll even check on your uncle so you can tell your dad all about him." The little girl smiled and started to cheer as Kushina put her down and she took off over to Kakashi who was walking over with the rest of the crowd.

"She looks just like Sakura." Jiraiya smiled and watched the girl jump around Kakashi before a young boy grabbed her and talked to her causing a fight amongst the children.

"She may look like her but she acts like Naruto." Kushina told him just as Azumi smirked and charged full speed into Sakumo. "She can be a handful sometimes." The small group began to follow as everyone joined together to go to the hospital to see how everyone was laughing and catching up on information.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Naruto sat in the chair with Azumi sleeping in his lap and Sakura sound asleep in her bed. He leaned his head back thinking about what had happened and tried to remember every detail about what happed and how Sakura was poisoned by something that only the dangerous kyuubi chakra and the soft chakra from Azumi could heal. He sat and retreated to speak with Kyuubi and discus how he knew what it was.

"It is something that only demons use in wars. Very potent to a demon, I'm surprised she held on and is doing so well."

"But how was she infected?" Naruto asked racking his brains as he tried to remember every last detail.

"It had to be one of the ninja. If they were able to even place a bit on the skin before she was pulled out it still would take effect. That would also explain why it took so long to take effect and also why it wasn't as potent as it should have been."

"Why did you have me use your chakra and mix it with Azumi's?"

"Because my chakra was too strong and dangerous to help. It was still filled with the anger and hatred form the battle. Adding the brat's chakra to it evened it out enough for the poison to be neutralized and Sakura's body to start healing without affecting the unborn kit."

"Naruto." they both looked into the darkness that was around and them.

"Looks like you gotta do some explaining kit." Naruto sighed as he relaxed and opened his eyes to find a small group waiting for him.

"How's she doing?" Ino asked as she sat on the side of Sakura's bed with her back to Naruto as she turned slightly to look down at the pale face of her best friend.

"She'll be fine. Just needs losts of rest." Naruto smirked and glanced at Sakura before looking at the others.

"Taking a nap?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow as he watched Naruto shake his head.

"Was just trying to figure some things out." He looked at Sakura as she turned her head in her sleep. "Kyuubi said the poison that was used is something only demons use in war. It's supposed to be really toxic to demons and he doesn't really understand why it was so weak. It had to have been put on her skin and that's why it took so long to take effect."

"Who would have done that?" Kiba asked looking from the sleeping woman to one of his best friends.

"It had to be one of the ninja who were around her."

"How's Sakura?" Kushina asked as she walked in with the rest of the friends and the death ninja with only Jiraiya being changed into his old clothes like Minato, Kushina, Rin and Obito had done.

"She'll be fine. The poison's completely gone and she's working on building her chakra back up." Tsunade said as she glanced at Naruto who shook his head slightly as he looked back at Sakura sadly for a moment. She smiled as she saw Azumi begin to stir and rub her sleepy eyes before she looked up at everyone confused.

"Did you have a nice nap?" asked Kushina with a bright smile as the girl sat up in Naruto's lap and smiled back at her grandmother.

"Uh huh." Azumi looked over at Sakura still sleeping then up at her father. "When is mommy gonna wake up?"

"When she's all better." Naruto told her with a small smile. Tsunade looked around and noticed the room was crowded.

"Why don't we go outside and talk for a bit? I'm sure we all want to catch up and talk about what comes next."

Naruto walked with the other holding Azumi's hand as they all talked about what they had been doing in the past years Azumi looked around noticing the children weren't with them and only one parent of each child was in the group.

"So you and Sakura finally got together." Jiraiya chuckled as he glanced at the little girl as she skipped along holding Naruto's hand as they entered the park. "And you had a pretty little girl." Azumi smiled at him while Naruto looked at Tsunade before both of them looked at Jiraiya as if waiting for him to continue. "What?" he asked the two confused.

"I believe you just got your answer Naruto." Tsunade smiled making Naruto chuckle and shake his head. "It's just something Naruto said when Azumi was born."

"What did you say?" Kushina was curious as to what was going on.

"I was just making a comment about what pervy sage would say." He told his mother making his father raise an eyebrow before looking at Jiraiya as he started yelling while three young women started giggling.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto could only laugh remembering how it had been all those years before.

"yer funny!" Azumi giggled as she watched Jiraiya yell at Naruto before turning to her not knowing what to say. "Daddy, what's pervy sage mean?" she cocked her head to the side as Naruto only smiled at her while Jiraiya started laughing.

"It's a dirty old man." Naruto told her making Jiraiya stop laughing and look sternly at Naruto. "Go play with the kids." He chuckled making her realize that they had walked over to the rest of the group. She ran off to play with the other kids while the others had to stop Jiraiya from going after Naruto.

"why don't we go sit down and we can start talking more." Kushina suggested leading the large group off to the side to talk and reveal a few things they had discovered.

"You're such a dobe."

"Come on bastard." Naruto chuckled as they walked off following the large group only being followed by the death ninja and a few friends. "So what exactly did you find out?" he asked as they all gather under a huge tree.

"A few things, mostly rumors but there's one thing that is a fact." Jiraiya told him. "Madara is getting nervous. He knows how strong you are now and he wants to get you out of the way. He's going to be focusing all of his attention on you, especially now that Sasuke got away from him. He will try to take the nine tails any way he can, even if it means playing dirty." Naruto nodded and glanced at the little girl with pink hair running around laughing.

"He's not the only one." Naruto looked back at Jiraiya as they all looked at him confused. "We've been dealing with people after me for years. We know how to protect everyone."

"Naruto, you should worry about yourself and your family, not the others." Tenten told him making him shake his head but before he could say anything he heard a little voice cry out to him. He sighed as he saw Azumi sitting on the ground crying, holding her knee while the other kids started walking over to her. He started walking over as the others watched him care for the child.

"None of you realize that Naruto and Sakura have been fighting against people since they were put together as a team. It only got worse when they got married and Azumi came along. Naruto and Sakura really do know what they're doing." Tsunade made everyone glance at her then back at Naruto.

"Don't doubt Naruto, he will protect everyone and his family till the end. You should all know that." Sasuke said as he sat down waiting for talk to start again and watching Naruto kneel down and lift the crying Azumi into his arms. "He'll do anything for his friends and family."

"Here, sit next to uncle Sasuke for a minute." He set her down and smirked as she crawled into Sasuke's lap while Naruto pulled a small cloth and bandages from a small pouch on his hip. "Something I don't go anywhere without." He said as he went to work.

"Something you can't go anywhere without." Sasuke commented making Naruto smirk and glance up from his work.

"You're one to talk." Naruto finished bandaging Azumi's knee and smiled. "There, all done. Now go back and play." She smiled as she climbed from Sasuke's lap to give her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled and turned to Sasuke with a bright smile. "Uncle Sasuke will you come play with us?"

"I think uncle Sasuke needs to stay here and help me for a little while. Maybe later, now go play nice with the other kids." She smiled and ran off laughing and giggling as she joined in with the other children running around.

"She really doesn't take after you. Huh?" Jiraiya chuckled as he watched the girl follow her father's words.

"You've only seen a little bit of her." Ino smiled. "She takes after him more than you would think."

"Better than Sakura." Naruto chuckled. "Let's just hope she doesn't start acting like Sakura in the academy." Ino smacked the back of his head making several laugh as Ino put her hands on her hips.

"You're lucky it's me and not Sakura here. She'll kill you when she finds out what you said." Ino smirked making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"If she finds out."

"Lady Tsunade! Master Naruto! She just woke up!" they heard a nurse calling as she ran up to them making every one but the friends who had been around for a while look confused at Naruto's new title. Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other before they quickly heard Ino and Sasuke speak.

"Like I said, when." She laughed making him look hard at her before she signed with a smile. "I'll take care of Azumi. You go to Sakura." Ino said.

"Go dobe. I'll take care of her." Sasuke told him making Naruto nod and take off back to the hospital with Tsunade not far behind.

"Now what do we do?" asked Tenten not knowing if they were supposed to follow or wait.

"Sit and relax." Ino smiled as she took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Naruto and Sakura have found new ways to heal, I guarantee they'll be back in no more than an hour or two." Sasuke told the group and saw them all take a seat.

"I couldn't help but notice you have a nickname for him." Said one of the death ninja making Sasuke looked at her and nod. :"why do you call him that? I thought he was your friend."

"It's just a name that stuck." Sasuke said looking over to the children running around. As the death ninja was about to ask farther Kakashi smiled under his mask and explained more.

"Naruto and Sasuke were always like that." Everyone looked over while the close friends laughed.

"More like Naruto really was an idiot." Ino laughed. "He was one of the dead last. He deserved the name."

"One of?" asked another death ninja making one smile behind his mask and the other chuckle.

"Yeah, Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru were dead last. They were too lazy to do the work, distracted by food or out pulling pranks."

"Oh? So they were the trouble makers."

"Not completely. Only the dobe was the trouble maker." Sasuke smiled as he saw Azumi run after a ball that got away. "How he got Sakura to turn is a mystery."

"Talking about us teme?" Naruto smirked as he walked up with Tsunade smiling and Sakura leaning on him with a small smile.

"Aw is Sasuke-kun jealous?" Sakura laughed making Sasuke roll his eyes and look back to the little girl as she was backing away from a small group of older children who started to follow her out of the group of adults beating on her. He looked over to see Naruto and Sakura both looking over as anger began to grow in their eyes. Sasuke stood up and walked over as Naruto helped Sakura sit down.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as she continued to watch. Naruto stood and Found Sasuke waiting for him while the others continued talking. The two men slipped off with only a few noticing as they began walking over to where the adults started towards Azumi as she began to cry. Naruto saw the other kids run at the bigger kids and started hurting them. Naruto and Sasuke jumped over as the adult came closer and to them.

"You have a problem?" Sasuke asked with a smirk when all the adults froze and looked at him. "You know who she is, and you know what will happen if your caught doing anything to her."

"Daddy!" Azumi cried as Naruto scooped her into his arms looking angrily at the adults who had grown up with him.

"Guys that's enough. I think they'll think next time about going up against the kids of the best ninja in the village." He smirked as the kids all climbed off the older ones and stood beside him as their parents made their way over with Tsunade who took her place to the side of Naruto.

"What do we have here?" she looked at the adults who started to shy away. "Well I think you really need to sit and think about how lucky you are. There is no reason to continue the problems that happened when you were children. I have just the place for you to sit and think about it." She glanced at Naruto who had knelt down with Sakura and started to fix up Azumi. "What do you two think?" Naruto and Sakura glanced at the people and Sakura went back to work as Naruto stood back up.

"I think they've learned. Besides, if they do it again they may not have someone to stop the kids." Naruto saw the group of kids smiled and heard them all taunt the other kids and the adults. "Let em go this time granny, next time you can do what you want with them." The group looked at him surprised before Sakura stood slowly and held Azumi on her hip and looked at each and everyone. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sasuke.

"You try it again and you'll have more than the kids after you." he flashed his Sharingon and watched them all nod and bow before moving off with their children.

"Seems like you've been having problems Naruto." One of the death ninja chuckled making Naruto smile and nod.

"Ever since you died old man." Everyone looked between the two confused, no one knowing Naruto had figured out who the ninja were. "Granny didn't do too bad helpin me when she got here."

"How do you know who that is?" Kiba and the others were confused.

"heh. I knew as soon as I saw them." He glanced at Sakura who nodded with a smile. "So how long you guys gonna hide?" Minato smirked as Kushina smiled and the death ninja pulled their masks down to show their faces.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sakura nearly fell to the ground with her jaw dropped as she saw the other ninja, while Sasuke could only stare, looking and wondering how he couldn't have noticed his parents were there. Naruto smirked as he saw Asuma look at Shikamaru, Ino and Choji who all could barely believe their eyes. He knew the third and Asuma but he didn't recognize any of the others but looked from Sakura to the man with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Dad?" she whispered as tears began to gather in her eyes. She smiled as Naruto took Azumi from her and held her while Sakura walked closer to the man. "Is it really…?"

"Sakura… I haven't seen you since you were only seven months old. How have you been? How's your mother?" Minato smiled as he watched Naruto and Azumi talk about the people and where they had been. He had been like Sakura's father when he first learned about Naruto. They had heard that at eighteen he was feared by most ninja. He was in almost all the villages' books as one of the most dangerous ninja in the world. He wanted to meet Naruto back then as soon as he learned that he was alive and doing well but knew that he needed to get his mission done and over with before he even tried to get involved in his son's life. He saw Sasuke wander closer to his parents and watched as they began to talk softly.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Mom will be so happy to see you!" Sakura smiled brightly as she turned and looked at Naruto talking to Azumi softly. "I'm sure you already know about everything but come here." She smiled as she pulled him over to Naruto. "Naruto, this is my dad." Naruto shifted Azumi to one arm and held out his other to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Naruto smirked.

"It is my pleasure. It's not every day you get to come back to life and meet your daughter's husband and child."

"It's a good thing we were all given this chance." Minato said as he stood next to his son with smirk. "I guess you were right Kaori." Minato making Kaori start to laugh while the two young adults looked between them before Kushina explained.

"Just before Naruto was born these two would spend hours arguing about you two growing up and getting married."

"It almost didn't happen like this." Sakura smiled softly as she moved closer to Naruto who wrapped his arm around her waist. "If certain things never happened I probably would have been with someone else."

"Who would you have been with? What things happened?" Kaori asked as all the ninja who had died twenty four years ago looked over at them as Sasuke shrunk away from his parents and back to his two team mates.

"Azumi why don't you go play with Sakumo and the others." Naruto told her more than asked her as he set her on her feet. She only nodded and ran off to play as Naruto and the other three members of team seven looked between themselves before Naruto and Sasuke began to explain.

"when we were kids I made a lot of stupid mistakes and it lead to a lot of problems and if it weren't for them it probably would have lead to deaths." When the others looked at him strangely Naruto picked up as Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go somewhere we can talk more about this? It's not something that we want to have people remember." The group all nodded as Naruto called for Azumi and the small group of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke's parents, Naruto's parents, Kakashi, Anko, Sakumo, Rin, Obito and Sakura's father started off towards Naruto and Sakura's larger apartment.

"So what happened?" Kaori asked again as everyone took seats and listened while Azumi and Sakumo ran off to Azumi's room to play.

"It started during our chunin exams. Orochimaru showed up and started messing around. He showed up and started fighting us and was able to bite Sasuke and put a curse seal on him. It started to take over him and eventually he left the village to go with Orochimaru. Naruto promised to bring him back to the village and he had been working since we were twelve to do just that." Sakura smiled at the two men as Naruto bent down to talk to the two children and Sasuke looked down at them not really paying attention to Sakura.

"So you brought him back then?" asked Sasuke's mother making Naruto glance at Sasuke before nodding.

"Not without fighting for it." Sasuke said making eyes shift to him as Naruto continued talking with the children. "The dobe came after me a few times but this last time he finally managed to get me. After I killed Orochimaru I went out looking for revenge. I wanted to get Itachi back for everything he had done. He left me alone after he killed the entire clan and he told me that he wanted me to get stronger and to go after him. I went after him and eventually wound up working with a small group of people I had come to trust while under Orochimaru, and we became part of the Akatsuki. The leader had me under a spell and it wasn't until this last time that Naruto finally pulled me out of it." everyone looked over and saw Naruto smile as the two kids ran back into the room and he stood up. "It nearly cost him his life here with Sakura and Azumi but he pulled me out and back here."

"That'll teach you to ignore help, teme." Naruto smirked making Sakura roll her eyes while the others were confused.

"You almost died bringing him back here?" Sasuke's mother asked Naruto making him nod as Sakura explained a little more.

"Technically he did die." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked making her roll her eyes again. "That doesn't mean anything you two." The two men looked at her as she went back to telling the others what happened. "These two went after each other and Sasuke actually killed Naruto and Naruto missed all the vital spots so he could be taken back to the village. It's only thanks to the Fox that Naruto lived."

"It's thanks to that fox Naruto lived through his entire life." Sasuke smirked.

"Better than being stuck up." Naruto commented back causing the two to begin arguing.

"At least I wasn't an idiot."

"No you were the ass."

"No I was the one all the girls wanted and you were the one they were running from, because you were too stupid."

"If I'm too stupid then how come I kicked your ass?"

"Alright!" Sakura called out making everyone look at her. "I swear one more word comes out of either of your mouths and I'll shut it for you." she warned making Naruto gulp while Sasuke only looked away and the others smiled at the site.

"Leave it to these two to cause a fight for no reason." Kakashi sighed.

"Leave it to the mini Tsunade to stop it." Jiraiya said making everyone but Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke smile and laugh.

"Pervy sage, I really don't think you should say stuff like that." Naruto warned as he glanced at the two women waiting for an excuse to hit him and finally go that chance when he chuckled.

"What is she going to do that Tsunade hasn't done already?" Naruto took a step back as Tsunade and Sakura both gathered their chakra and slammed their fists down on top of his head making him fall to the ground whimpering.

"I told you. Sakura can be worse than Granny sometimes." Naruto explained as he helped his old teacher back to his feet. "Wait till you see her fight."

"Which won't be happening any time soon." Tsunade warned the two young adults. "And that reminds me. Are you two going to be going to stay somewhere later?" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. "I suggest you do something as precaution after last time."

"Last time? What's going on?" Kaori asked confused as Sakura smiled and Azumi ran out.

"Daddy! Come help!" Naruto looked over to find a frustrated little girl with paint all over her and a young boy looking around the corner with the paint all over his face.

"Let's get you two cleaned up first." He chuckled as he led the two children to the kitchen to clean them up and Sakura continued.

"Naruto and I are going to have another baby." Tsunade and Kakashi smiled already knowing the news while the others stood stunned and Jiraiya smirked perverted-like only to be hit on the back of the head by Naruto as he walked past with the two children.

"And that is why you'll always be pervy sage." Naruto smiled as he walked into the other room with the kids to help them with what they were doing while Jiraiya only glared at him and the others who knew him laughed.

"Another baby?" Kaori smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Yeah, we found out the other day and were going to tell everyone when we wound up having to pull that whole thing."

"What about last time?" Sasuke's mother asked as Sasuke leaned back against the wall.

"When I was pregnant with Azumi my chakra slowly drained and I wound up not being able to mold any by the time I was five months along. When I was eight months along, Naruto was on a mission I was trying to get some shopping done and they refused to let me in. They started to yell and got the attention of villagers as they passed by and they all started beating on me. It was a good thing Hinata and Kiba were there and were able to stop the villagers and take me to the hospital…" she trailed off remembering the pain she was in and the worry in Naruto's eyes when he got back.

"If it weren't for those two and their ability to move quickly you possible could have died and you defiantly would have lost Azumi." Tsunade added making everyone looked at her wondering why she and Naruto had agreed to not do anything to those who were torturing Azumi earlier.

"Well they know they have more than just Naruto and the fox to worry about. They all know he could kill them with a small movement but I really doubt they'll do anything with everyone here now." Sasuke told Tsunade.

"You could always alternate missions to allow at least three people to be here just in case." Sasuke's father commented.

"There are times when I need all of my best out on the field, and all of my best is the entire group of friends leaving Sakura here alone, Fugaku."

"What if you leave Fugaku, Mikoto, and several of us here while the best are out?" Kushina asked as Tsunade smirked and looked around.

"Well you really would have to discuss that with Naruto. That does mean he no longer has a reason to visit the sand and bother Gaara."

"I can bother Gaara any time I want." They heard called from the other room making the others laugh. Naruto walked back out leaving the children to do their activity. "Do I really need a reason to bother him?"

"Gaara…. The Kazekage?" asked Kaori surprised.

"Yeah, he's always trying to find a way to keep me away."

That's because you annoy the hell out of him." Sakura told her husband making him chuckle.

"It's his own fault. He won't have a rematch with me."

"So you annoy him?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow. "Glad we got our match done and over with."

"That's what you think teme." Naruto chuckled, making Sasuke stand up and flash his sharingon at him. "I've seen your worst; you can't do anything to me." He laughed as Sasuke walked closer and Sakura had to get between them and separate them.

"Another time boys. What do you want to do Naruto?" She asked going back to their previous conversation.

"Whatever you want to do. If you want to stay and Granny can arrange it, or if you want to go stay with Gaara or something. They're both fine with me." Naruto looked at Tsunade who was thinking of how she could arrange things.

"well Sasuke has to stay in the village under guard for another five months, and after that I think I'll be able to work a way to get at least one person here with you."

"If you can do it then I would really like to stay." Sakura smiled.

"Why can't she just stay with you?" Mikoto asked.

"Because she's supposed to be resting when her chakra runs out. She can't do much and even walking to the corner store will wear her out. I have no place for her to stay in my office."

"She'll only get into fights with everyone who tells her she can't go anywhere." Naruto laughed getting elbowed in the side by Sakura as she frowned at him. "What do you say teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I will do it as long as I'm able to."

"Okay then it's settled, Sakura." Tsunade said as Sakura smiled and leaned against Naruto who instinctively wrapped his arms around her as he continued to talk to Sasuke. "I'll do the same thing I did last time and I want to check your chakra every week to see how it's progressing." Sakura nodded and leaned her head against Naruto who only continued to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey." Sakura pulled her head up and looked brightly at her speechless father. "Why don't I take you to see mom and we can get everyone back here later tonight. It is the night you guys usually play your games anyway." Sakura looked up at Naruto who shrugged as he let her go to walk over to her father. "Let everyone know while I go to my mom's. You're going to be the adult while I'm gone right?" she giggled at Naruto as he smirked and bit his thumb. Kaori watched amazed as Naruto summoned large toads in front of him.

"yo!" the red one greeted while the yellow one asked for snacks.

"I need you guys to do me a favor. Can you get word to the others and tell 'em to come by tonight about the usual time?"

"Sure thing. But only if you go training with Gamriki. I heard it's the funniest thing ever." The toad laughed making Jiraiya chuckle.

"Get going before I start training on you." He threatened making the toad laugh harder and disappears. "Sometimes I wonder about him." Naruto shook his head as the others looked at him.

"I never knew you could summon toads." Kushina said looking proudly at her son.

"Naruto can do a lot more than you think." Sasuke commented as Sakura shook her head.

"Like what?" Kaori was curious as he looked from his daughter to his son in law.

"Naruto can do so many things it would just be easier to show you." Sakura said jokingly only to see Naruto smirk. "No Naruto. You go out and start messing around you're going to get hurt."

"I'll keep him nice and safe." Sasuke smirked as he and Naruto locked eyes.

"Like I really trust you two going at it and neither one of you getting hurt." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're going to do it anyway so just don't overdo it." She sighed as she turned away and led her father out of the house.

"Wanta go tonight? We'll have everyone one there to practice with." Naruto told Sasuke who looked at him before shrugging.

"Maybe you can show me your little tricks." Sasuke said knowing Naruto knew he meant the defenses and offences against the Sharingon. Naruto chuckled and shrugged as they sat down to wait for Sakura to get back with her father.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been nine months since the rest of the death ninja arrived, Naruto and Sakura had been working on plans to protect everyone and how to go about ending the war. The death ninja were amazed at their ideas and how they worked to keep everyone safe while still having enough power to be offensive when it was needed.

"You two are really good at this." Kaori commented as he looked over his daughter's shoulder as she and Naruto worked on another plan to take.

"We've had plenty of practice." She smiled up at her father as she rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach. "You can't even image the things Naruto and I have been through."

"I don't think anyone has that good of an imagination." Kakashi laughed as he walked in with Minato and Kushina. "How are you two doing?"

"Not too bad. We have a basic plan to go from but it's a matter of if granny will be able to do it."Naruto explained as he looked over at another map with a small message on it then back at the notes he and Sakura had been looking over and gathering in the past nine months.

"Naruto, what if we take one through here while a second loops around? By the time we get moving they will all be gathered and getting ready to attack." Sakura pointed at the map as Naruto's eyes traced where her finger trailed before he looked back at the map.

"They were only talking about it. They still haven't made their move to gather together so if they start attacking and never gather we are going to have to stretch ourselves."

"What if you wait till they band together. Sooner or later they're going to have to move and back each other up." Kaori said looking down at the papers spread out all over the table.

"Did you ever go up against any of them?" Sakura asked and watched her father shake his head. "They're not as easy as they seem. We've been going after Kabuto since we were twelve, Madara and the others started when we were sixteen."

"These two have had their share of fighting with our enemy. They know best." Kakashi smiled as Naruto smirked shaking his head and Sakura jumped suddenly making Naruto glance at her to see she was alright while the others in the room stared at her about to jump and take her to the hospital any minute.

"Relax. It's just the baby kicking; you all are too wound up." Sakura smiled as they heard others start walking in.

"You all look about to burst." Tsunade commented and looked back at Sakura with a smile. "I take it the baby kicked." Sakura nodded with a smile as Tsunade walked over and the others behind her fanned out around the room. "How are you feeling?" she sat down next to Sakura.

"I feel fine." Sakura smiled and saw Naruto from the corner of her eyes as he looked from the side as if to tell her to continue. He looked at Tsunade and shook his head slightly before going back to reading notes form ANBU teams who could only get up to a hundred yards from the enemy's base.

"Sakura, you know you can't lie." Tsunade smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Not with you and this one here." She gave Naruto a playful glare as he only continued to read. "I feel more drained that I did with Azumi, that's all."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he laid a map in front of her and the notes he had just been reading. "It looks like one of the ANBU might have found a way for us to sneak in. we're going to have to wait a little while to go this route because of the heavy rain fall but it may just give us the little bit of surprise we need." Sakura and he looked over the notes and followed where they said only to run out of directions.

"Looks like you don't know where to go from there." Asuma commented as everyone began to gather around the table.

"Sakura and I know our way once we get through this obstacle here." Naruto said as he traced a small amount on the map that was nothing but green. "I did find this year's ago before all of this really started up but I could never get through. This passage is directly behind a waterfall that you can only get through when the rain season lets up."

"In that area it won't be letting up for another six months." Kakashi said looking down at all the lines on the maps of possible directions. "Why can't you take this rout?"

"It's not the best way to go. You go that way even the very best can get lost."

"When we were up there we wound up getting lot in there for almost a week. Even the toads couldn't help us. Naruto and I finally gave up and made our own path. Another reason you really don't want to go in there to get around them is as soon as we cut through, the forest started closing behind us and was trying to get us caught again." Sakura told Kakashi as she looked back at the maps. "I think going through the falls and then up through here to circle around would be best."

"Have a team go through the falls, send another to the right and up and a third to the left and then send a small team through the village." Naruto said looking at how he and Sakura had worked. "Until we get more reports we only have a few options. This is the best one to keep as many people alive and safe. Go any other way and you risk people getting lost and killed along the way, even this way is risky." Tsunade nodded and looked down at the papers.

"Then we'll just have to call in the reinforcements." Sasuke smirked as he looked over Naruto's shoulder. We pull Suigetsu from there and get Karin and Jugo to come down from here. We have all bases covered and more people who know what they're doing."

"We know what we're doing. We've been ninja since well before you were born." Obito told him making Sasuke look up at him and shake his head.

"You may have become a ninja well before I was born but you also died well before I was born. You all have a little knowledge and a little idea about fighting these guys but we are the ones who have kept pushing through and fighting them since we were kids."

"You think you know more because you've been out there with Madara but you don't know anything about living as a ninja."

"You have no idea what has gone on-!" Sasuke started to yell only to be stopped by Naruto as he stood up .

"You all know what it really is like to be a ninja in the middle of a war but this kind of thing is what we do best. Sasuke may have left when we were kids and we haven't worked as a team for very long after he came back but all three of us were trained by all three sanin and we still remember how each other work."

"You are only kids to us. You can't expect us to follow your lead just because you say you know more about this. I've been following orders and doing what I've been told but you've been keeping everyone from knowing anything about what you all know. What the hell happened that makes you all above everyone else?" Rin placed her hand on Obito's shoulder as Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"You have no idea what everyone in this room has been through." Naruto started and as Obito opened his mouth to argue they heard Kakashi stop him.

"Obito. You have no idea what has happened since you died. You can act like that all you want but I really doubt you want to know exactly what we've all been through." Obito looked at his old friend. "We've all seen and done our share, some more than others but you talk about not knowing and you're the one who doesn't know what exactly we are all in the middle of."

"How can-?" Obito was about to ask before others began jumping in.

"Those three in particular have been passed hell and back and they still push on to make sure we are all safe." Tsunade started. "You know about what happed and how Sasuke left, but what you don't know is what Naruto and Sakura went through to get him back. You don't know what Sasuke went through while he wasn't here."

"I understand they have been through a lot but you are the Hokage, you are the one who's supposed to be calling the shots and telling us when and where to go, not them." Obito shot back.

"If you want to live here you will get used to them calling the shots. Now that they are finally old enough, they have become my advisors."

"Hey granny Sai said that there was an army working their way up to Madara, why don't I take them up there. Reports say Kabuto, Kisami and Kakazu's brother are leading it. I think we'll be able to use all the help we can get."

"Where are they?"

"They are starting to gather the army in the river country. With what Sai said it's going to take at least another month before they get moving out. If we wait for them to get just within the border of waterfall and we can take the army out. Once we do that Madara doesn't have the large army to fall back on."

"You think you can take them all out without anything getting out of hand?"

"The army isn't the problem. The whole problem is going to be Kabuto, Kisami and Ginji." Tsunade looked at him for a moment then up at Sasuke.

"You are to wait until they hit grass country then I want you to take as many as you need and take care of this as quickly and as under control as possible." Naruto nodded as he looked around.

"I think taking a large group would be better. Have some take care of the army and the rest working together on the three leaders." Tsunade nodded and looked around also. "I guess we better start training." He chuckled making those who knew him best laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Four day later Naruto and Sakura stood watching as everyone started training with each other to get them all used t the techniques and to form a better way to fight. No one noticed Naruto and Sakura as they stopped and watched as their friends and families were all over. Sakura leaned on Naruto with a smile as she saw Sasuke, Jiraiya and Minato off to the side trying to teach the small group of children how to start training when Konohamaru started sneaking up behind the 3rd who stood to the side smiling as he watched.

"You better stop him before we have a problem." Sakura told Naruto as he chuckled and they walked over to the group of children. "How's training coming?" She asked as Naruto helped her sit down and he walked over to Konohamaru who had just realized the children.

"Having fun?" Naruto smirked as Konohamaru started to laugh.

"They were being so quiet; I didn't even know they were there."

"It's fine…. you can mess with the old man later. But make sure I'm around I want to see his face when he sees your new techniques." Naruto started laugh as they heard several calls for Naruto and Sasuke.

"None of them believe that you two are great fighters." Ino smiled as Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked.

"You just had to go and get them started, didn't you Ino?" Sakura looked at Ino who laughed and sat next to her best friend and laid her hand on the swollen belly.

"When are you going to tell us what it is? I know you and Naruto already know, why hide it?"

"Because it'll make you explode by the time it's born." Sakura smiled as the baby kicked making both women laugh as Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes and looked around.

"You guys gonna really go out and train?" asked Rin.

"When everyone's done. We don't want to pull anyone into it and who knows what we'll wind up doing." Naruto chuckled as they watched everyone clear the training field to sit and watch Naruto and Sasuke have one of their infamous battles. "Guess that means we're up."

"Go beat uncle Sasuke's butt, daddy!" Azumi cheered as she sat next to her mother.

"See what happens when you have kids…. You get your own personal cheerleader." Naruto laughed as he knelt down as Azumi kissed his cheek and Sakura spoke to him.

"You two don't overdo it."

"You know me Sakura-chan. I never over do it." He smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes and the two friends walked out onto the field and began their match messing around playing games with each other, neither wanting to get too far into a fight until they herd yells form their friends knowing they were only messing around. The two looked over at the large group then to each other and grinned evilly. They heard a few 'uh oh's' as Naruto crouched down and closed his eyes and started several hand signs while Sasuke started going through a serious of hand signs. Suddenly Sasuke started to glow slightly as the spectators watched the sharingon disappear in a sea of red; his hair growing slightly with a purplish tint and his skin seemed to dance as the elastics slid all around him. Naruto finished his hand series and opened his eyes with a fox like grin before a medium ball of fire appeared beside him.

"Using two against one, now that's not entirely fair Naruto." Sasuke smirked and watched Naruto stand up to his full height.

"Nah, figured I'd let Kyuubi get some air, besides I don't want to hurt you too bad." He laughed and looked at the fox that stood up to his middle. "wanta go keep an eye on them and make sure no one runs out in front of us?" Kyuubi growled at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll let you roam for a bit as long as you keep an eye out and don't do anything that would get you in trouble."

"You sure are bossy for a brat." He grumbled as he moved off to the side where the stunned spectators sat watching. "You look as good as the brat said." He said as he took a seat next to Sakura who only smiled.

"It's nice to see you too kyuubi. You just going to wander until Naruto stops being stupid?"

"Figured I'd relax. Not every day I get let out." Everyone looked from the fox to Naruto who was starting to full out fight with Sasuke. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, between Naruto and Sasuke and the fact that a Minnie tailed fox was sitting next to them. It didn't take long for the group to begin to relax as Sakura and the kyuubi continued to talk before Azumi began to try to play with him.

"Azu-." Sakura was about to scold her when she felt a hard kick from the baby, making those nearby look at her quickly.

"Sakura you okay?" Ino asked as she put her hand on Sakura's stomach and felt her friend's body tighten. "Hey fox, get the idiot." Ino said as she started to help Sakura to her feet as everyone else went running for her. "Everyone!" Ino yelled as Naruto made his way through the crowd to Sakura's side and the group started to back up. Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and started walking towards the hospital. They made it as far as Ino's house and Sakura almost collapsed to the ground only to be picked up by Naruto and he jumped off to get to the hospital faster.

"Sakura Haruno. Where is she?" Kaori asked franticly making the young nurse look at him confused until Ino moved to the front pushing Kaori to the side to bump into Minato and Kushina.

"Uzumaki. Sakura Uzumaki, where is she?" the nurse looked down at her papers as Ino glanced at Kaori as Minato chuckled. "It's still hard to believe but Sakura has Naruto's last name and a lot of the people working in the village only know her as Sakura Uzumaki. Everyone that knew her maiden name are all working on missions and helping to get everything set for us to go out." The nurse looked up with a small smile.

"I was told not to give any information out. But I never knew that Sakura Uzumaki was Sakura Haruno. I heard rumors about when you guys were younger and were on those insane missions." She said before the phone rang. Ino and the others looked around at each other not knowing what to do while Azumi was still distracted by the children and the fox watching over them. "That was Sakura Uzumaki's room. They want Ino to go back. It seems like they're going to need a bit of help." Everyone began to get nervous as Ino started walking down the hall and heard the nurse yell the room number to her while the others were left in the waiting room to wait for the news.

"You think Sakura's alright?" asked Hinata as she sat down next to Kiba who shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They had been going out for two years and they only got closer every day.

"Naruto and Ino are with her, nothing's going to happen to her." Sasuke said as he took a seat and waited to hear from his best friends. "Besides Tsunade's going to be delivering it." Temari looked hard at him as he stared down the hall.

"You know more than you're telling." She said making Sasuke smirk and look at her with his dark gray eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he smirked before he turned back to stare down the hall way. "I only know what the dobe and Sakura tell me."

"And what would that be?"

"That I cannot tell you." he smiled as everyone began to get frustrated. Kyuubi walked over to Sasuke with Azumi beside him. "What's the matter?" he asked when he saw tears in the girl's eyes.

"She believes the kit and vixen left her." Kyuubi said as the tears spilled over and Sasuke was forced to pick her up and set her on his lap.

"Your parents didn't leave you. They are right down the hall and you'll be able to see them in a little while." Tamari said as she knelt in front of Sasuke. "When they come out you'll get to meet your baby brother or sister."

"Really?" the girl started to cheer up as she looked back at Sasuke.

"Your parents wouldn't leave you behind. Believe me they would take you everywhere with them if they could." Sasuke told her and watched her face brighten as Kyuubi looked between the two and started to speak.

"Kit says they're going to be going into surgery in a couple minutes."

"What? What's going on? You better tell me everything or I'll kick your ass." Temari threatened the fox making him tilt his head wondering if she realized what she had just said and to whom.

"There's something going on and they need to go into surgery. He said it's about a cord wrapped around a baby's neck or something and being breached."

"How's Sakura holding up?" asked Hinata.

"From what kit tells me she's in a lot of pain. Tsunade's worried that they might lose the baby who is wrapped up in its cord."

"Oh no. poor Naruto and Sakura." Tenten said as everyone began gathering around closer to try to get more information from the fox who was still connected to Naruto. "Oh, since you're like part of Naruto, do you know what the baby is?" the fox nodded. "Well?" she asked when he didn't answer.

"You'll see when they come out with it." He smirked as everyone gave him a nasty look. "Let me see if I can get you any more information." He sat still closing his eyes and everyone watched as his chakra seemed to move about him before he started to talk again. "Looks like they're working on untangling the baby." he fell silent for half an hour ignoring the questions and the begging to continue until everything was over. "It's all done. They're taking the vixen back to a room and Ino and Naruto will be out in a couple minutes." The group sat waiting anxiously for Ino and Naruto to come out and tell them the news. Suddenly Naruto and Ino came from a side door that was closer to them both holding a small bundle making everyone's face drop.

"Twins?" Kushina smiled as Naruto and Ino stopped side by side. "They're adorable." She laughed and watched Naruto shift the baby and hand it over to her.

"You want to hold your grandson?" Kushina smiled brightly and took the sleeping baby from his father as Ino handed the other baby to Sakura's father who had just gotten back twenty minutes ago with her mother.

"What did you name them?" asked Akemi as she took the little baby from her husband.

"Her name is Saki and his is Satoru." He smiled as he watched the group crowd around the twins as they yawned. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Azumi leaning on him as Sasuke held her up. "You want to see your baby sister and brother?" The girl nodded as Naruto took her from Sasuke and started telling her about the twins and how she will have to take care of them. She was extremely excited and watched as the twins began to wake up. Kushina and Akemi rocked back and forth watching as they moved their blond fuzz covered head back and forth before opening their blue eyes.

"They look like you Naruto." Tenten smiled as she continued to watch as they woke up and started looking around.

"Just what we need, even more Naruto's." Ino laughed softly as Naruto smirked at her.

"It depends on when you're talking about Naruto." Tsunade said as she walked up with a smile. "We really could use a few more Naruto's when it comes to protecting friends but something tells me I should just give the Hokage title to him right now so he'll have to deal with his own kids."

"I think Sakura's blood will calm them down a bit." Jiraiya chuckled as he watched Tsunade and Naruto talk softly for a brief moment and Sasuke gave a small nod when Naruto looked at him.

"Azumi, I want you to stay with uncle Sasuke for a little bit alright? I'll come get you when your mother wakes up." The girl nodded as Naruto handed Azumi to Sasuke and took the baby boy as Tsunade took the little girl and the two left telling the group they would all be right back out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After a year of slowly gathering information and forces, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura began their planning and teaching the others how to fight Madara. Naruto and the others were finishing up for the day while the families all gathered to walk home together when they all heard screaming and yelling. Everyone looked over in time to see a little girl with pink hair laugh and take off from her grandmother as she knocked over her brother and nearly ran her sister over.

"Azumi get back here!" Akemi yelled as Satoru and Saki began to cry making Naruto move fast to catch Azumi as she continued running and laughing and Sakura went to consol the twins.

"Hi daddy!" she smiled as Naruto picked her up. She smiled and looked at her father as he looked angrily at her and set her back on her feet.

"What did I tell you about knocking your brother and sister over?" she looked behind her at the twins as Sakura and her mother calmed them as they came closer.

"But they are always in the way."

"That's no reason to push them out of the way."

"Thanks for watching them mom; it means a lot to us. I know all three of them can be difficult." Sakura said to her mother as they walked up to Naruto and Azumi.

"It's no problem. The twins were great they had a fun time playing and they had a nice long nap." She smiled at her daughter before looking at Azumi standing beside her father. "Until this one got bored." Sakura and Naruto both looked down at Azumi as she crossed her arms and looked away before she glanced back to stick her tongue out and run away before her parents could get a hold of her.

"Azumi get back here and say sorry!" Sakura called as the girl stopped and looked at her mother with a scowl before she stuck her tongue out once more and took off again only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard her father's voice.

"Azumi!" The close friends al looked over surprised to hear Naruto raise his voice at his daughter who had begun to take on her father's attitude. They watched the girl stop in her tracks and very slowly turn around and look at the angry Naruto. Several of the friends scolded their children as they all stated making comments. "Get over here." He commanded and watched as Azumi walked over to him shyly. "What do you say?" the girl looked up at her mother and grandmother before her father.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she looked away.

"Start heading home." Naruto told her as she started walking as the adults followed and were joined by several others as Naruto took Satoru from his mother in law.

"That's some power you have over that little troublemaker." Kaori chuckled as he, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade started walking with them.

"Takes a trouble maker to tame a trouble maker." Sakura smiled at her father as he took Saki from her. "Besides Naruto never yells at her, but when he does she knows she's in big trouble."

"We all know she's in big trouble." Jiraiya laughed making Naruto shake his head.

"I bet if you guys yelled at her she would do the same thing she does with me. Sakura always scolds her for things so her yelling at her is just like any other time." Sakura gave him a small glare making him chuckle.

"Just because you won't yell at her for doing things you can only wish you had thought of doesn't mean she should be able to get away with it." She told Naruto making him laugh and rub the back of his head with his one free hand.

"Just cause you were good doesn't mean everyone should be." He taunted and stuck his tongue out making Sakura roll her eyes with a slight smile while Akemi shook her head.

"Now we really know where she gets it from." Akemi said looking at Naruto as he laughed, then Sakura as she shook her head with a small smile.

"I swear I have to take care of four kids." Sakura said making Naruto laugh as he lifted his son over his head and set him on his shoulders.

"Aw I'm not that bad Sakura-chan." He smirked making her smile at him as the others around them began talking about the information they had gathered so far. "Sounds like we may have to head out sooner than we thought." Naruto said low so only Sakura heard.

"So everyone is going to have to get ready and head out in one week." Tsunade said. "We need to try to stay at least even with them if we want to try to win this." Naruto and Sakura nodded as they looked back at their children. "I'm sorry but there's no way to get around any of this." She said sadly to Naruto and Sakura who only looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing can be done about us leaving but if it means we can take out the bastards that could eventually kill my kids then its well worth having to leave them behind for a while." Naruto smirked as he and Sakura set the twins on the ground and they grabbed their father's hands and started to pull him ahead making him chuckle.

"I really do hate to do this to you two once again." Tsunade told Sakura making the young woman place her hand on her old mentor's shoulder.

"We told you the first time we had to leave Azumi behind; we knew what we were getting into and what we would have to do. We really do know you hate having to send us out and never know if we'll come home but we know you have no other choice, just like all the others we understand."

"It's their own fault anyway. If they hadn't all trained so hard and gotten so strong they wouldn't be the ones being sent out." Jiraiya chuckled making Tsunade and Sakura look at him hard.

"Naruto and I have talked about this many times, we were born and raised Ninja of the hidden leaf and we won't stop being so until long after we're dead. Besides, these missions give us a chance to get out without the kids" she smiled and started to laugh. "Give Naruto an excuse to sick the kids on you, or so he says."

"So he gets them going on purpose?"

"Did you really expect anything different from Naruto?"

"I guess not." She sighed "when I met you two all those years ago I would have never imagined that you two would be married with three kids and then two of the three most powerful ninja in the world." Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto be fake tackled by a group of children.

"He's just like one of them." Ino said as she and the other friends gathered together and watched the children and Naruto.

"He'll never grow up." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto sit up and look at him with a mischievous grin before the large group of children looked where he was and charged as Naruto stood only to fall to the ground laughing as the children piled on Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded with a big smile as she bent down while he sat up. "You're so mean." She giggled as Naruto started whispering to her.

"They're like a couple of little teens." Jiraiya chuckled

"You think this is bad you should have seen them when they first started going out." Tsunade smiled as she remembered the two, years ago when they had first confessed their love to each other. "I think they'll always be like that. Those two will never grow up."

"I'm just glad they both found someone they love so much." Kushina smiled as she watched her son climb to his feet and wrap his arms around his wife and kiss her forehead as they watched the children play and irritate Sasuke.

"They weren't always like that." Kakashi added as he walked over next to his old teacher. "I'm sure you've heard all the stories."

"We've only heard a couple of them. We haven't had much time to talk about when they were kids." Kushina told him making him look at Naruto as he laughed and let go of Sakura to help Sasuke get back to his feet.

"None of them really like to talk about any more than they have to. They've been through a lot over the years, but I would have thought they would have told you most of the stories."

"It's because of Sasuke, isn't it?" Minato asked as he watched the three young adults as they talked to each other as their friends joined them.

"It was a difficult time for them. Naruto worked so hard only to bring him back to the village because he made a promise to Sakura." Jiraiya explained making the older adults look at the younger adults.

"If you really want to know the stories, why don't you just ask?" A Naruto clone said as he stood between his father and Kakashi making everyone jump.

"That is rude Naruto you shouldn't eavesdrop." Kushina scolded making her son smile and shrug.

"I was only trying to be in two conversations." He chuckled. "But if you guys really want to know all of the stories you should have just asked."

"You wouldn't have told them everything." Kakashi said making Naruto smirk.

"maybe." He chuckled and diapered in a puff of smoke and they watched as Naruto looked over with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tsunade as she walked up with the older adults.

"Looks like it. You ready for this?" Naruto gave a small nod and looked around at the rows of ninja awaiting orders. "make sure your careful, both of you." she told Naruto and Sakura as they looked at her sadly "I don't want to be stuck with those little brats so you better come back." she smiled as Sakura began to tear up as Azumi helped her brother and sister run over to them.

"How long ya gonna be now?" Azumi asked Sakura as she knelt down to hug her three children while Naruto continued to talk to Tsunade.

"We're always careful, you should know that Granny." Naruto chuckled and saw Tsunade smirk. "We'll be fine, just like any other mission. We're the best there is."

"Don't get cocky. This is Madara and the best there is of the enemy, don't mess around. I want you to take everyone into battle and meet with the other nations. Get in do what you have to and get out, don't take unnecessary risks. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Naruto, she's only worried about you like all the rest of us." Kushina smiled at her son as he looked at her with a small smile. "We all care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah I know. I've been doing dangerous stuff for years; this is going to be just like all the others."

"Looks like you've got the best of the best to go along with you into this mission." Jiraiya smirked as he looked around and saw all of Naruto friends from when he was growing up with other ninja standing behind them, all saying goodbye to their families. Naruto glanced around and looked back and noticed all but the third and Tsunade geared up and ready to go.

"You know your mission; you know what you must do. I'm leaving the rest and this army in your hands, Naruto. You better come home or I might have to find someone else to give the Hokage title to." She smiled he stared at her for a moment before a smirk broke from his lips.

"Yeah yeah. Just wait till I get back Granny. You really will be considered old!" he laughed before Sakura hit the back of his head making him stop and pout at her. "Sakura!"

"Tsunade just offered you the Hokage position and you're playing around." Sakura shook her head and smiled at Tsunade before she continued. "Don't worry too much about us, you know we can handle ourselves and take care of the others just fine."

"I know that, but I still want to see Naruto become Hokage like he's always bragged about." She smirked as he chuckled and turned away to talk to Azumi. "Don't you do anything reckless either I know you better than most and I know that when it comes to your friends and family, especially Naruto you will stop at nothing to protect them. Just make sure you take care of yourself and don't let that brat get into too much trouble."

"I'll do my best, but you know Naruto." Tsunade and Sakura laughed softly and looked over at Naruto who was kneeling on the ground talking to the three children. "You can count on that." She smiled as she knelt beside Naruto and began talking to their daughter.

"So you gotta beat this guy up so he can't hurt anyone?"

"Yup, that's the plan. So while we're gone I want you to be really good for granny and grandma. This is a really bad guy and they're very worried, don't make them any more upset than they already are." Naruto explained and reached out and hugged her as she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She was four years old but understood more than an average four year old, and knew that her father telling her to be good and help as much as possible meant that something bad could happen.

"I will daddy!" she whispered as she held him tight. Naruto pulled back and smiled at her as she hugged Sakura before she and Naruto stood with the twins in their arms.

"Keep an eye out for our reports; I'll try to get back to you every chance I get." Tsunade nodded as she took Satoru from his arms and the boy began to cry only moments before his sister was in Akemi's arms crying, both sensing the tension.

"shhhh. It's alright sweethearts." Sakura soothed as she place her hand on both of their heads calming them. "Take good care of all three of my babies." Sakura smiled as tears threatened to spill over.

"I love you mommy! I love you daddy!" Azumi cried as she wrapped one arm around each of their legs making Naruto pick her up. "Please don't go. I don't want you and mommy to die. Please stay, don't go." She begged as tears flowed down her cheeks. Naruto whipped them away as she cried and tried to catch her breath.

"Azumi, we talked about this right? Remember we have to go make sure this guy can't get to you or anyone else. He'll hurt a lot of people if we don't stop him and we won't take the chance that he could come here." Naruto explained again.

"But… but….. But why do you gotta go? Let someone else do it!" she cried and burred her head in his neck as she cried harder making him sigh and look at Sakura who could only look back.

"Azumi, look at me." Sakura told her and watched her daughter turn her watery bright green eyes to look at her. "We are very strong, the strongest there is. You think we should send someone else after him and let them die?" she shook her head. "Well then, you just have to get through the next little while and know that nothing will happen to us. Nothing will be able to stop your father or me from coming back to you and your brother and sister." Sakura smoothed a hand through the little girls pink hair with a smile.

"You think you can help granny and grandma take care of the two brats?" Naruto smirked as the girl calmed down and looked up at him with sad eyes and an excited smile. "Make sure they don't get into anything for me." He smiled as he set her down on her own feet. "You be good too." Naruto kissed her forehead then Sakura did the same.

"We'll be back."

"Take care of the brats for me, Granny." Naruto said low before he gave a nod and turned to gather those who were to follow him. He looked around and saw all the families that were being stretched and soon would be torn apart all because of one enemy who had vengeance on the mind. He felt Sakura place her hand on his arm before he watched Tsunade address the mass of Ninja calling them all to attention before they all moved out with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in the lead.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"How they holding up?" Naruto asked as Sakura and several of the other women walked back over to him and the men.

"They're doing alright. They know we're here and are going to protect them as much as possible." Sakura told her husband as they sat around a fir they had created for the tenth night in a row. "You think the kids are alright?"

"I think they're fine. They're probably keeping the old man and granny occupied right now." He chuckled making several of the others laugh before they fell silent.

"I'm sure Azumi is leading the pack of 'em after Tsunade, or at least making plans for the attack." Jiraiya laughed making Naruto chuckle and Sakura smile. "We'll get home and then those brats and everything else is your problem."

"Yeah." Naruto smirked and looked into the fire. "Been waiting for that for a long time."

"You've been saying you would become the Hokage even before you became a ninja." Iruka said as he walked up and sat beside Kakashi and Minato. "I remember talking to you before the exams and you telling me that you would become the Hokage."

"Yeah, now we can stop telling you to shut up."Kiba laughed as he sat leaning up against Akamaru with Hinata sleeping beside him. The group went quiet as they all started thinking about when they were only children with dreams and now the positions they were in now.

"It's been so long since those days." Ino whispered. "The old days when everything was easier." Sakura glanced at Naruto as he continued to stare into the flames; slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand making him snap his blue eyes to look at her as she gave a small smile.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she whispered to him as the others began talking about when they were children. Naruto smirked and stood up with her. "We'll be back." she told the others as they all turned to look at them as they stood and walked off into the darkness. The group looked at each other as if asking what they were doing and if the two were alight, until Sasuke spoke up.

"They'll be fine. Probably just going to walk around for a bit. They've never left the kids behind and went out so unsure if they would come home."

"Like we enjoy it." Said a female ninja sitting next to Shino as he turned slightly and looked at her like the others.

"Hosanna, you have no idea what those two have been through." Kiba started as he moved away from Akamaru and Hinata. "sure not one of us like leaving our kids at home when we go off to end a war and not know if we'll make it through, but I can guarantee there will only be a few casualties and injuries if any."

"Naruto and Sakura have been battling for their lies since they were young. Naruto grew up taking care of himself and protecting himself from villagers, while you were growing up like a spoiled little brat of a council member." Ino added as she put her hand on Kiba shoulder.

"Shino. Aren't you going to say anything?" Hosanna asked her husband as he shook his head.

"You should know who you insult before you open your mouth." She could only look shocked at her husband as the others moved closer to tell her where she had gone wrong.

"Those two have been putting their life on the line to protect us from everything." Ino started. "Naruto used to be the class clown and a complete screw up, as you remember from school. But him becoming a ninja was the greatest thing that could have happened for everyone."

"He's saved our lives more times than you can know." Choji smirked.

"Sakura's been able to keep us all healed during fights. And she has taken so many hits for all of us. The two have taken on more than they could handle so many times just to make sure that we got out of the way safely."

"like when we screw up." Ino added as she, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked down at the ground. "We only disobeyed their orders once and it almost cost them their lives."

"We were bought into a war that they were already in and in order to make sure we got out safe they sent us a head and they fought. They showed up a few days later and collapsed at the main gate, they almost didn't make it."

"They did all that?" Hosanna asked looking around wide eyed. "I had heard stories about some small things they did and all the things they did wrong when they were at the village. Like taking in some girl from another country and trying to raise her as their own when they were only nineteen and not married and living together."

"The council made everyone believe what they wanted to get Naruto and Sakura to do what they wanted. They never gave in and just kept fighting and came out on top." Temari smiled as she leaned against Shikamaru. "We all have been through a lot and we all know what it's like to leave our kids at home and not know if we'll ever see them again, but for them it's a bigger possibility that we are going to have to go home and explain to their three little kids what happened to their mother and father."

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked down ashamed that she had said and even thought everything she had. The others smiled at her as they all relaxed.

"It's alright. Just don't go assuming you know one of us when you only know what the council members say." Ino smiled. "Those two really deserve some time away, either by themselves or with the kids. But there's absolutely no chance with all of this going on and there's no way the council will allow it even after wards."

"Why not?"

"Because they are the best we have." Minato told her "They can't go on vacation or relax because they always need to be ready for any threat that comes after their village."

"But why can't all of us take their place?"

"Because even all of you together can't equal what even one of the three of us separately." Sasuke told her making her look down sadly. "I've tried to watch the kids while they went out but something always seems to pop up and make them come back to work."

"We can talk to Tsunade when we get back. She's been telling me for a while now that they need a break. Besides it's not good for even the best ninja to work constantly." Jiraiya smirked as they all started talking about their kids and the fun they will have when they finished this war and got back to them.

"It's been so long since we had since a nice night to just walk by ourselves." Sakura smiled as she walked through the woods hand in hand with Naruto.

"I think the last time we went walking anywhere by ourselves was before we had Azumi." Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke's been trying to help out; no one else seems to want to stop causing problems where we have to come back to work."

"He's changed a lot."

"Who the bastard? Yeah, he's talking more in conversations and is laughing and joking with everyone else. He still looks like he has fun playing with the kids." Naruto laughed.

"Why don't we talk to Tsunade when we get back? Get some time off just me and you? He's been doing fine watching the kids and if he needs help my parents and your parents and practically everyone is there to help." Sakura looked at Naruto as he stopped in his tracks and looked down at her with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you and married you." he smirked as she started to laugh. "It's because you're so smart when it comes to these things." The two started to laugh as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they kissed. The two pulled back and looked at each other with the look that both knew well.

"Naruto, this is what got us taking care of and leavening three kids at home." Sakura smiled making him laugh.

"See I told you. You are smart."

"Come on. Let's get back to the others and relax until we have to go and fight. We can make this all up when we get back home. I'm sure you'll be glad you waited." She smiled making him chuckle as the two started to walk slowly back to camp. Once back they walked back over and sat in their still empty seats as the others continued to talk.

"That was fast." Jiraiya said and was hit hard on the head by Sakura as she turned away making the guys laugh. "ow! Ow! OW!" he whimpered.

"That's what you get for being the pervy sage." Naruto taunted from his seat on the ground leaning against a tree while Sakura situated herself between his raised knees leaning back on his chest.

"So what do you guys plan on doing when you get back to the kids?" Kiba asked Naruto and Sakura

"Probably fix whatever they broke first. Definitely going to have to take my mom out somewhere nice." Sakura laughed as the others chuckled.

"Don't forget that dog, Azumi wants." Naruto added making everyone look at the two parents as they rolled their eyes.

"How could we forget that, she only begs a million times a day."

"Dog? You guys are getting a dog?" Kiba asked making them shrug.

"We don't know. She's been asking for about a year now and we keep telling her no, but she keeps begging." Sakura explained. "Besides we're not home to take care of it, it's something we'll probably get when at least she's older."

"Well we do have regular dogs too. Only like one litter every coupled months but still have a few normal dogs if you decide to get one." Kiba told them.

"She's just going to be running around even more frantic with the dog." Jiraiya told them.

"Rather have us let her go after you?" Naruto Chuckled. "People or the dog. That's the options right now and the dog's sounding pretty damn good right now."

"What she get into this time?" Rin asked with a smirk as Naruto closed his eyes and Sakura sighed.

"She's starting to get into our things and take them out side to practice with Saki and Satoru."

"Things as in your gear?" Ino asked and watched as Sakura nodded. "But you guys have the most dangerous things to get into."

"She's starting to learn to summon and she's trying to find all my scrolls so she can play." Naruto told them making many of the friends laugh. "You won't be laughing when she gets a hold of some of my hidden scrolls and half the village is missing."

"Hidden scrolls?" Jiraiya and Minato asked. After being with them for well over a year they had no idea about Naruto's hidden scrolls.

"They're scrolls he made up that we only use when we are cornered on missions. He has several different kinds made up, any one of which can easily wipe out half the village." Sakura explained.

"Why do you have such dangerous scrolls?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto looked at him.

"Because we were sent on such dangerous missions every day." Naruto told him as he sighed and shook his head. "Hey as long as she doesn't get into all the papers I have on all the jutsu's I think we'll be safe. I have them locked far away from her." he chuckled as he glanced down at Sakura as the others started to yawn and turn in for the night leaving Minato, Jiraiya, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Kaori sitting on their stones while Kushina slept leaning agents Minato's side Anko was sound asleep laying on blankets not far from Kakashi, Naruto sat leaning against a tree across from them with Sakura relaxing on his chest.

"You gonna go to sleep?" Jiraiya asked Naruto as he laid his head against the tree again.

"I don't really sleep when I'm out. Just a habit I can't get rid of since we started working the missions when we were younger."

"Well looks like Sakura has no problem."

"She's still awake." Naruto smirked as Jiraiya and the others looked at him and the woman leaning against him.

"Really?" Rin asked

"Yup." Sakura smiled as she turned her head to look at them. "It's something we got used to on our missions. The most we do is doze for a few minutes."

"That can't be good for you."

"It's better than not waking up when an enemy walks into camp and tries to kill you." She smiled and laid her head back to listen to Naruto's heart beat as he started talking again.

"So do you guys have some sort of limit on how long you can take to take these guys out? I mean what's to say you just keep chasing them and never catch them?"

"We only have another two years to get all of the rest of them. After that the deals off and the death god can take us back if they see fit." Minato told his son as he nodded and sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just working on how long we have to make a plan good enough to take them all out. I really don't want to have to explain to Azumi where you guys went, besides, it's a great help having you guys in the village to help with things too."

"Naruto, you sound like such a jerk." Sakura told him as she sat up and looked at all of them as several smirked at Naruto's comments. "What the idiot is trying to say is we love having you guys back and we want to try to make plans to make sure you stay right where you want to be." Sakura explained as she glanced at him to see him dozing off.

"Kyuubi says he doesn't mind it either, he says it's less work for him." Naruto chuckled as Sakura turned and glared at Naruto with his eyes closed.

"Oh go to sleep, both of you. I think there's plenty of people here to make sure no one gets into camp." Naruto nodded as everyone left and began to move off to rest before they needed to use their strength to travel and then fight. "Good night, Naruto." She smirked as she turned to lie sideways in his lap as they both started to drift of to sleep. Three hours later Sakura woke Naruto as she jumped and gasped as she sat up breathing heavy. He looked down to see her starting to cry.

"Sakura-chan. What's wrong?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just had this dream and I swear it was real. It was the Madara had tricked us and made us think that there was an army here but the army was really sneaking down to Konaoha and they started to attack and….and…and…." she trailed off as he pulled her to his chest and she started to cry harder as Minato, Jiraiya, Kaori and Kakashi looked over to see what was going on.

"Sakrua-chan. It was only a dream. Everyone's fine." he soothed her as he held her tight and she cried that it was real, that something was wrong. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a large red toad.

"yo what you waking me up for?" he asked before he looked at Sakura as her body shook with sobs.

"Do me a favor, Gamaichi. I need you to pop in and talk to Tsunade, find out how things are going." The toad gave a small nod and disappeared as Naruto began trying to calm Sakura as the four men moved closer.

"What's going on?" asked Kaori as he sat next to his son-in-law.

"She had a dream that this is a trick to get us out of the village and the real army is attacking the village." He explained.

"Is that what you called the toad for?" Jiraiya asked as he, Minato and Kakashi took their seat across from him and watched him nod. "This does seem too good. Normally if you're going to have a huge army you're not going to get clear reports and we would have been attacked at least once by now since we're getting so close to them." Jiraiya sat thinking as Naruto looked down as the still crying Sakura as he held her close and smoothed his hand up and down her back. Suddenly a smaller toad popped next to Naruto.

"Gamakichi sent me. He said that you and the others need to get back as soon as you can. He said they are having some problems holding the army out and holding off Kabuto, and Kisami." Sakura's head shot up to look at Naruto as he sat for a moment before he helped Sakura stand then himself.

"Start getting everyone up and split the group in two. Ginji isn't with them so he's gotta be around here somewhere. Take half the group and go after him and then take the other half and meet us at the village. It's going to take a while to get the entire army up, moving and split." He told the three men before he started waking his friends.

"Naruto, what if it's too much for either side?" Kaori asked.

"We have to make do. This is all we have to work with and this is going to have to do." He told him and turned away. "Sasuke. Shikamaru, Kiba. Wake up." He called making his friends open their eyes. "The village is being attacked we gotta take half the people back and leave the other half to fight up here."

"How do you want to split it?" Kiba asked "you know as soon as the ones that are to stay here find out that their loved ones are in danger they are going to protest."

"Well Kisami and Kabuto are at the village and only Ginji is up here. We need to leave a few skilled people up here and take the rest to Konaoha."

"What if you, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Kaori went and the rest stayed here? Is that split enough for you?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as he pulled his scrolls on over his jacket.

"Yeah, that should do. If you guys run into any problems get Sai to send us word and we'll get back and help out here." Shikamaru nodded. "I'm leaving the rest of the army here in your command Shikamaru."

"What a drag." He groaned as he sighed. "Just take care of Hirumi for me." Naruto gave a nod.

"Make sure Hideki is safe for me." Kiba asked Naruto.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is get the kids out of there. Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." the two men gave a nod as everyone leaving gathered together as Naruto pulled a scroll and poured his chakra into it bringing them onto the Hokage tower's roof.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered as they looked out to the gates that were surrounded by an army as the leaf fought to keep them back while the villagers tried to find somewhere to stay safe.

"I know. The kids are first though. Spread out and get the kids and meet back here." Everyone gave a nod and spread in separate directions except Naruto, Sakura and Kaori who all went to the house to find Akemi trying to hide as she held a crying twin in each hand and Azumi stuck to her side with a kunai in her hand.

"Akemi!" Kaori called as they walked into the house.

"Azumi!" Naruto called through the house and smiled and sighed heavily as he saw her run to him and hold onto him tightly as Akemi ran to them, Sakura taking one of the twins as they all hugged.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Daddy! What's going on? There's all kinds of noise and yelling and screaming. Everyone was so scared." Azumi asked as she clung to her father as they little group walked out of the torn up house to find a safe place for all of them.

"It's alright. I need you to listen to us though alright?" she gave a small nod as he pulled her to him and held her as she cried. "I want you to make sure your brother and sister and grandmother stay safe. You think you can do that for me?" the girl nodded sadly and gave a small watery smile.

"I can do that. I'm just like you daddy." Naruto smirked as he led the way through the empty, torn up streets. "Where's granny?" she asked making Naruto glance at her.

"She's working on getting everyone else safe." he told her making her pull herself closer to him as they snuck through the streets. "Sakura lead them off to the hid out." He told her and started handing off Azumi to his Father-in-law. "Azumi, I need you to go with them and make sure they all get to the hid out safely, okay? I'll meet you there in a bit." The girl nodded and started to tear as Kaori took the little girl and held her close. "I'll meet you at the Hokage tower in half an hour."

"Be careful Naruto. We both know how hard Kabuto is to beat and adding Kisami into it….. Just come meet me in one piece." She whispered before they kissed and she pulled back to see Naruto giving her a look she knew all too well. "You will pull through this. We all will, just please stay safe until we're all together and can help each other."

"I'll do my best, Sakura-chan." He smiled as he gave her a small hug and kiss. "You stay safe until I'm there to protect you."

"I will Naruto-kun." The two smiled as they turned their backs to each other and Naruto took off as Sakura took the lead and started another way towards the hide out. "If we move fast enough we'll be able to get to the hide out without anyone seeing us."

"Sakura…" Akemi whispered as she watched her daughter glance back at her and Kaori as she spoke with her face set with a mask and her words sounding harsh as they left her lips. It took them only a few minutes to reach the hide out where Sakura met Iruka in the hallways.

"Sakura. You guys are back?" he asked surprised as he walked up to her and took Saki from her as they walked to where the others were.

"Had a feeling something was wrong. Only a few of us came back, the rest are working on the army up north and are going to come back when that's done."

"Where are the others?"

"Out working on getting who they can before we start fighting." She looked around the crowded room before a group of young children ran to her. "It's alright. Relax your parents are all fine. I promise." She gave them a smile as Kaori let Azumi down and she ran to join her friends. "I want you all to listen to everything you're told." they all nodded and she stood back up to look at Iruka and her parents.

"You're going back out?"

"Yeah. My friends and family are out there fighting right now; I'm not going to stay hiding while they could be killed." She told him softly. "Besides Naruto took off while we came this way. I have to find him and make sure he's not getting into too much trouble." She gave a small smile as she looked at her mother. "You will be safe here. Try to take care of the kids as best you can. They're all worried about their parents." Akemi gave a small nod, not wanting her daughter to have to go back out to fight.

"Be careful, Sakura. And make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid." He smiled.

"I will. Take god care of my kids; make sure you keep an eye on Azumi. She's just like her father and will take any chance to help." Iruka gave a nod as Sakura formed a hand sign and was gone arriving back on top of the Hokage's tower. She looked around at the smoke as it rose high into the sky in several directions, she looked around hearing cries and screams as people were hunted down and killed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding everyone and making sure they were all alright. She found Anko and Kakashi not too far off fighting through a small group of soldiers, Minato and Kushina were in another direction working on cutting down as many people in the army as possible as Jiraiya stood on Gamaken's head with Tsunade and the third not far behind as they fought slowly. She searched and waited as she found her father running to join her before she felt two strong forces of chakra fly at her making her eyes snap open.

"They all safe?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, all the kids are there, Iruka and my mom said they would keep a close eye on them."

"Looks like a few people are having some trouble keeping up." Sakura gave a nod as he father landed next to her. "Granny and the old man are running out of chakra and pervy sage won't be able to hold the army back for too much longer. I say we go get them out of there and then worry about the others. The sooner we get this army taken care of the sooner we can go after Kabuto and Kisami."

"Then let's get going." Kaori told him as they four of them started off to lend Jiraiya, Tsunade and the third a hand. As they arrived it was only getting worse, Tsunade and the third were barely standing as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to work and Kaori went to the two.

"Thank god you're all back." Tsunade whispered.

"We're not all back it's only a few of us." Kaori told her as the three walked over to her. "Naruto brought a small group and has the others attacking the army up north."

"You three going to take Kabuto and Kisami out?" Tsunade asked as she leaned on Kaori.

"That's the plan. Everyone is safe in the hide out for now. Why don't you two old timers head up and relax and let us take over." He chuckled as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto!" they heard making them all turn and look to see Kakashi and Anko on their way to them. "Kabuto and Kisami aren't alone. They have brought others back to life."

"What?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe it. He remembered when the third had to fight the first two Hokage's and how hard that was, Kabuto called several back and he had a feeling they were all the worst. "Who did they summon?"

"Itachi and Pein are the ones that we've found." Anko told him making him clench his fist as Minato and Kushina arrived beside them "we just told them." She told the two as they landed.

"Naruto, Kabuto and Kisami were bad enough but if they summoned those two…" Sakura trailed off before a voice behind them made them jump.

"It's been a very long time, Naruto-kun." Kabuto smirked evilly. "And I see you have Sasuke-kun on your side too. Well let's see if you can last a second round with your big brother shall we?" he smiled as Itachi walked out from behind him and Sasuke got ready to fight. "And I'm sure you remember Nagato, Naruto-kun." Naruto clenched his fist as he got ready for anything.

"Kabuto what they hell are you trying to accomplish?" Naruto yelled making the man chuckle.

"Oh Naruto-kun. You cannot imagine what I am going to accomplish. You see all of your friends are being murdered as we speak by some other special friends." Naruto bit his thumb as Sasuke did the same summoning two toads and two snakes.

"Go tell everyone to pull back and get back her as fast as they can." Naruto told the one toad.

"You heard him." The one snake gave a nod as the two summons ran off and they were left standing beside one summon each. "Looks like we're going to have to fight for a while." Naruto gave a nod as everyone backed them up. "Stay out of our way. Fighting them could get out of hand."

"Try to get as many back here as possible." Sakura told Minato and Jiraiya who were able to cut through the toad world. "Everyone else just make sure you try to get out of the way if you have to." Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and got ready as Itachi smirked as he moved forward.

"It's been such a long time why don't we have a little practice, shall we?" Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Itachi continued to move closer to them.

"Naruto, you think the others can hold them off for a bit while you give me a hand?" Naruto smirked and looked behind him as Sakura gave a nod and he moved closer. "I can supply the hand signs if you supply the chakra. It will take a few minutes to do." Naruto gave a nod as Sasuke started going through hand signs while Naruto started preparing to send chakra to his friend. Sakura charged out to take on Nagato as he started towards them and the others spread out to help. Sasuke called for everyone to move as Naruto pushed chakra into him and Sasuke hit the ground a second before lightning shot from the ground hitting Itachi over and over again as the first group of help arrived, including Fugaku and Mikoto who stood watching as Sasuke electrified their son who had supposedly turned evil and died. The lights died down as Itachi hit the ground with a dull thud and Sasuke smirked.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Orochimaru's scrolls. Itachi's out of the way, now we only have these freaks to take care of."

"That's not nice Sasuke-kun." Kabuto smirked as he and Kisami both made three hand signs and stood seconds later with Azumi and Sakumo at knife point. The two children looked at their parents stunned not knowing what to do as Naruto began to tap into his fox chakra and the others were about to charge. "Make any movement and it will be their last." Kabuto chuckled as Naruto began to growl.

"Naruto…" several whispered behind him as Azumi looked on the verge of tears.

"Daddy!" she cried out as Kabuto pulled the kunai closer, pressing it hard enough to start to draw blood.

"'Daddy' can't save you now." He told the girl as she started to cry and Kabuto looked at Naruto and the others. "So what shall daddy do? Risk having his daughter killed to get to us and hope to kill us or stay still and maybe save the girl's life?" he watched as Naruto closed his bright blue eyes before opening them a moment later forming hand signs that Kabuto couldn't even see. Suddenly a miniature Kyuubi stood behind the two men growling.

"Let go of the pups. You think you can take me on without having to hide behind innocent children?" he growled as Kabuto smirked and looked directly into Naruto's eyes as Sakumo pulled a hidden dagger and quickly sliced through Kisami's hand before running to his mother and father.

"Well for that stunt, I think the child will lose her life." He was about to pull the kunai across her throat to realize he couldn't move. "What?"

"Apparently you don't quiet remember the leaf village ninja as well as you think." Shikamaru said as he and his father stood off to the side. "You two should know better than to come in here and try to kill our kids."

"You'd be insane if you think we would just stay still and let you do what you want all because you could kill one of our kids." Kiba smirked as he stood beside Akamaru. Kabuto pulled his chakra together and forced himself to move only to be hit hard by Naruto as he maneuvered himself to stop the blade and pull Azumi free. The girl ran to her mother as tears spilt down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked her and watched as she gave a nod. "I want you and Sakumo to stay in the back with granny and the others. Don't leave her side." The girl gave a nod and made her way to Tsunade who wrapped her arms around the frightened little girl. "Sasuke." she said low as he gave a nod and they charged at the other two while Naruto continued to fight Kabuto.

"What's going on?" Jiraiya asked as he and Minato came back for the last time and stood beside the kneeling Tsunade.

"Naruto and the others are pissed. Those two are lucky I'm almost out of chakra." She looked at the two men as they knelt down and Azumi ran to Minato. "Kabuto got a hold of Azumi and Sakumo somehow. Sakumo was able to get away and Kabuto was going to kill her when Naruto got her out of the way and started fighting him." The two men stood back up as Azumi clung to Minato as she started to calm.

"Naruto's fought this guy a lot; he knows what he's doing." Jiraiya told Kushina as she walked over worried. "He's beaten him every time, why would this be any different?" he asked as he watched and the others moved closer together to get out of the way as Naruto and Kabuto started causing explosions.

"Because he's hurt." Shikamaru told him. "I've seen them fight and Naruto is hurt somewhere but he's trying to hide it."

"It had to be when we all split up." Kaori said. "When we got Akemi and the kids Naruto went off in one direction while Sakura and we went to the hide out. Although I never saw any blood or anything that would have indicated he was hurt."

"He wouldn't have shown anything, he would have cleaned it up and was probably ignoring it." Tsunade told the man. "That's how Naruto gets away with so much." suddenly Naruto was slammed into the crowed by a chakra covered hand from Kabuto who only smirked. They all looked over and saw Naruto stand back up as he coughed up blood and was bleeding from many wounds, one of which stood out the most to Tsunade. "It's his chest. He has a major wound in his chest." She told them as they all watched as he took a deep breath and winced slightly before running back into battle with Kabuto.

"What do we do?" asked Rin as she moved closer with the others. "They seem like they're really strong and none of us know anything about them. We can't just charge in there."

"Then we start putting pressure on them. Get them to think that at any minute we are going to jump in and switch. They'll have to watch all of us." Kushina said as Minato walked over to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Watch her for a bit." He said to Mikoto as he looked down at Azumi and she looked horrified. "Just for a bit, until we can get your parents out of this mess. Mikoto will make sure nothing happens to you." just as Mikoto took the little girl Iruka arrived beside them.

"She and Sakumo were standing together and then they were gone. I thought they had run off."

"Iruka sensei!" Azumi cried as he walked closer to them.

"We had a problem and we are getting everything worked out now." Minato told him. "Take Mikoto and everyone who isn't a high ranking ninja back to the hide out. Wait for one of us to come get you." Iruka gave a nod and looked around as Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Kushina began to spread the word and clear most of the crowd. Just as Iruka was about to leave he saw Naruto thrown directly into the ground, Sakura was cut on the arm and Sasuke was thrown into a building as the summons and the miniature kyuubi continued fighting the best he could while Naruto and Sasuke slowly got back to their feet.

"Their getting up slower and slower each time." Temari commented as she watched like all the others helpless to do anything.

"This is why we need to start moving in." Minato whispered as hey entire group slowly got closer and closer making Kabuto and Kisami uneasy about having to watch everyone as they all looked about to charge. Sasuke ripped his electrified sword through Nagato's body turning it to dist as he turned his sharingon eyes to look between his two friends when he hear Naruto yell to him.

"I can still stand, go finish Sakura!" Sasuke took off coming out of nowhere to fight Kisami, pushing him off balance just seconds after he slammed his sword forward cutting only Sakura side as she dodged the attack. Kabuto and Kisami were pushed closer and closer together until they smirked.

"I guess we'll have to pick this up next time, Naruto-kun." He and Kisami went up in flames and were gone leaving everyone standing around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The two men looked at each other covered in blood that had seeped from their wounds with Kisami earlier just before Naruto went to his knees coughing blood and wincing as he took a breath.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tsunade worked her way through to them as she knelt in front of the man she had met all those years ago as a 12 year old boy. Sakura and Sasuke knelt on either side of him as Sakura pulled his jacket off and ripped his shirt to see a large gash that was almost all the way through the ribs.

"Naruto." She whispered as he took shallow breaths and winced with each one. Tsunade started to heal the wounds as Sakura worked to control the pain of all the deep wounds. She looked to see Sasuke trying hard not to show any pain making her take a hand and lay it gently on his hand as he helped hold Naruto up. Sasuke looked at her knowing what she was doing and gave a small smirk as he closed his eyes.

"My healing ability can only take wounds so far. You're going to have to heal the rest of the wounds on your own." Naruto gave a nod as he looked at his wounds as they were half way closed then up at everyone standing around.

"You three alright?" asked Kaori as he walked closer. "All three of you took quite a beating."

"I think of it as a fight not a beating." Naruto chuckled as Sakura helped him and Sasuke stand up

"Well let's get everyone out of the hide out and start cleaning up." Rin said as several of the ninja took off as everyone started to talk about what happened and what was going on.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Fugaku as he walked closer to his son.

"We start rebuilding and heal up before we attempt to go anywhere near that group." Sasuke told his father.

"Sakura-chan, we should get those scrolls form home." Naruto told her as everyone started looking at them. "It will make everything a lot easier." He looked around at all the people standing in front of him. "It's going to take a few people to use each of them but I made scrolls a while back that when we put them in spots around the village it will undo any damage."

"How did you manage to create something like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"The same way anything was created." He chuckled before it turned into coughing making Sakura worry. "kyuubi." He said and the fox walked to his side and burst into flames and was gone only seconds before Naruto's gashes began to smoke and close up. "It's still gonna take a few days to get back to where I was but this will do for now." He said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura and they, followed by Sasuke made it through the crowd and over to Itachi's body.

"I've been meaning to ask you two about this." The third said as he walked up leaning on Asuma. "When they are killed they turn to dust. Why didn't Itachi's body dissolve?"

"One thing I am grateful towards Orochimaru for. He allowed me all access to all of his scrolls. I was able to learn a lot. Most of them I don't have the chakra for and that's why I had Naruto lend a hand."

"Drains the chakra, had me down pretty low." Naruto told them as Sasuke bent down and looked at the body.

"Itachi!" he said making everyone look confused as Itachi's head started to move and his eyes slowly opened until he saw Sasuke by his side and everyone gathered around him and he shot up confused as children ran through. Azumi ran forward and wrapped her little arms around Sasuke with a smile, as Itachi got ready to fight. "I killed you once and I will not hesitate to do it again if you hurt her." Azumi clung to him afraid too even move.

"You seem to have gotten soft since we met last."

"I've had some help coming back to my senses." Sasuke pulled Azumi in front of him and held her as Itachi looked between the two.

"She yours?" he asked confused making Naruto smirk as he held Satoru and Sakura held Saki.

"Azumi." Naruto smiled making the girl look to him then smile and look at Sasuke.

"Uncle Sasuke? I'm sorry I got caught and you and daddy and mommy had to fight and get hurt." She told him softly as Sasuke pulled her closer to him as Itachi looked up and down, completely confused now.

"She's Naruto and Sakura's daughter. She's my niece." He smirked as his brother gave a small smile and saw his parents standing next to Naruto and looked away ashamed as Naruto and Sakura started to try to clear the crowed as the parents knelt down next to Sasuke. "We all know the real story of what you did and why."

"Azumi, come on." Sakura called as she and Naruto turned to walk away.

"But I wanta stay with uncle Sasuke." she whined as Sasuke turned and gave them a nod.

"Alright but don't get in the way. And we still expect you and your uncle back for dinner."

"Okay, mommy." She cheered as she turned back around and sat on Sasuke's knees. "You know mommy's making something special for dinner tonight."

"She did say that when we get back she would make your favorite." Sasuke smiled at her as she looked back at Itachi. "Azumi, this is my brother Itachi." She looked at him and cocked her head before she looked back at her uncle.

"He looks like you. So you're my uncle too?" she asked as Itachi looked from the girl to Sasuke who smirked.

"She caught me off guard the first time she called me that. At least she's asking you."

"So you're uncle Itachi?" he gave a nod and she laughed. "Uncle Sasuke can I go find the other kids?"

"Go ahead, just don't get into any fights or else you can explain to your parents." She smiled and ran off looking for her friends as Mikoto smiled.

"I think she like you." Itachi looked at his mother. "Why don't we go and talk for a bit?"

"Sasuke I think she doesn't care about explaining to Naruto and Sakura." Fugaku said as he made Sasuke look over to where Azumi was running from a little group of older kids.

"No, those are the kids that are going to get hurt a long with their parents." He said as he stood up and saw a group of adult following after them as a large group of kids jumped the older ones and the parents started to grab for them until Sasuke appeared in front of them.

"We…we….uh…" the stumbled over their words trying to find something to come up with.

"You know what happens when you mess with one of those kids, especially her." he said as they started to back up and bumped into a group of the adults.

"Trying to push your luck even after you were just saved by her parents only thirty minutes ago." Shikamaru said with a smirk as the group tried to get away only to turn and run into Naruto and Sakura both crossing their arms as the one year old twins ran to their sister.

"I told you last time; they do it again to do what you want with them, Granny." Naruto smirked as they looked at Tsunade in horror.

"I think you can save your scrolls Naruto, they just volunteered to reconstruct the entire village and work for six months with anything I need them to do with the very minimum pay, if any. I haven't decided yet." Tsunade started to laugh as the group looked like they were about to faint as Kakashi called to the kids as they continued to beat the older ones up.

"I think they've had enough for now." The group of children backed up with Azumi holding her brother and sister's hands in the middle.

"Lady Hokage!" One child cried out. "They came out of nowhere and attacked us for no reason!" he called to her as she looked at him hard and he shrank back.

"Alright, get started and I think I may have a job or two for the children as well." She smiled and made them all follow her as Naruto turned and looked at his daughter.

"What do you think?" he asked over his shoulder to Sakura as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to teach them who's who." She smiled as Naruto smirked and gave a nod. "Well, now that that's over with…"

"Tame, Sakura and the other women came up with one of their brilliant ideas." He chuckled until Sakura elbowed him in the side. "They want to have a big dinner with everyone, what do you think?"

"Like my opinion matters, dobe." He said and turned back to look at the children as they began to play , then to Itachi and their parents as he saw smiles on each of their faces. "Besides, no matter what we say, you know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I'll get beat up, you'll get threatened and the rest will laugh while the women get their way." Naruto laughed until Sakura punched his side making him grab it and pout until she gave in and started to heal the deep muscle bourse. The others laughed and started to disperse to where they were needed as the children all played together and Sasuke walked over to the others and Naruto spoke softly to Sakura as she conditioned to work.

"You know you do always get what you want. All you have to do is give me one look and I'll let you do whatever you want." He smirked as she gave a little smile and glanced up at his face. "That's gotta be where Azumi learned it from. It's obviously where she got her looks from." He smiled as she smiled up at him and laughed.

"Sometimes Naruto." She finished what she was doing and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sometimes you make me want to kill you and other times…. I just love you so much." They smiled as they leaned in and kissed as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Kiba called making Naruto and Sakura turn and laugh at him as Hinata blushed and turned away. "It's not polite to be making out in the middle of public."

"I'll remember that the next time I see you Kiba." Kiba shook his head and turned to see Hinata almost bright red. "Married for a year and still shy about it." He laughed before Sakura hit the back of his head. "hey, now you have to say sorry." Sakura began to laugh which made him smile as she shook her head.

"Well then, Naruto. I'm sorry but you need to stop making fun of people." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off putting an extra kick in her step as Naruto stared hopelessly mesmerized until Ino smacked his chest and smiled.

"Don't make me tell her!" she taunted as Naruto laughed and turned back to talk to his friends who were gathered near and she ran off to catch Sakura, but not before she and Sasuke spoke.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked his best friend who only shrugged and walked away making Naruto grin evilly. "You have a crush on Ino!" he called making Sasuke stop in his tracks and everyone turn to look at the two as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto who only grins and laughed.

"Should we start talking about you and how you tried to get Sakura?" Naruto looked at him hard making everyone look between the two as they stared at each other. "Maybe we should settle this." Sasuke smirked before Ino and Sakura walked back and jumped in.

"No! You two will talk your fights out like human beings. We have enough fighting to do and you two are not going to add to it." Sakura told them and watched them smirk as Ino shook her head,

"I don't think they heard you." Ino told her best friend.

"Those two will never grow up." Sakura shook her head as Naruto turned and looked at her. She looked into his bright blue eyes as she began to smile and want to walk to him and just hold him until Ino grabbed her and pulled her towards her.

"That was a cheap shot." Ino said low as Sakura shook her head and looked away before she gave a teasing smile to Naruto and walked away. Ino shook her head as she watched Naruto follow every movement Sakura made as she walked down the street. "You two have been married for four years and you still act like teenagers." She smiled as Naruto smirked at her and started to wander off in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" asked several people who had watched the whole thing.

"I guess I have to find Kaori and Akemi or Minato and Kushina." Ino sighed.

"Find us why?" asked Minato as the two sets of parents walked closer. "What's going on?"

"Someone's going to have to watch Azumi and the twins for a little while." Sasuke chuckled making the parents look at him before Ino shook her head. "Naruto and Sakura are busy."

"Hey dad, can you teach Azumi and me how to do the chidori?" Sakumo asked as he and the girl ran up to Kakashi who sighed.

"Maybe when you're older, besides Naruto may want to teach Azumi one of his techniques." The two children sighed and started off looking depressed as the others smiled and chuckled.

"I did want to have another dinner with my grandchildren." Akemi smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(time skip)

Four months later Naruto and Sakura were walking through the village as their five year old daughter ran laughing with their two year old twins ran ahead. Naruto smiled as the twins ran up to their older sister and grabbed hold of her as they continued to run.

"Don't go too far ahead." Naruto called to them making Azumi slow down and stop her brother and sister.

"Sakura!" came a call as she and Naruto caught up to the three children. "Sakura, you're never going to guess." Ino smiled as she and her husband of two months, Sasuke stopped in front of them.

"What are you so excited for?"Sakura laughed as Ino smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" Azumi called making Sakura and Naruto turn to look as she pointed at a store she always loved to go into. "Please?" she begged making him smile as he walked over and took the twins' hands and followed Azumi into the store. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two women as Ino continued to cheer excitedly making Sakura laugh. He started walking to meet up with Naruto in the store.

"Sakura, I just got done at the doctors…." She smiled as Sakura only looked at her with a bright smile. "I'm pregnant." She told he best friend making the two women hug and cheer in the middle of the streets as villagers walk past wondering what was going on.

"Oh Ino, that's great! What did Sasuke say?"

"Nothing really. He still can't believe it. I mean we've only been married for two months and we're already going to have a baby. I don't know what we're going to do, I mean are we ready-" Ino was cut off by Shikamaru's hand as he stopped next to her with his four year old daughter standing next to him looking around for Sakura's three children.

"You never did know how to shut your mouth and calm down." He smirked and took his hand away.

"Trying to get out of kid duty?" Naruto asked as he walked out with Sasuke and the three children who ran over to Hirumi.

"nah. Tamari took the twins to the sand for a few weeks, leaving me home alone with Hirumi."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Ino asked her team mate making him shrug.

"He was trying to get out of doing anything." Naruto chuckled as Sakura looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Daddy come on. I wanta see the fair." Azumi whined as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him. "Granny said she had a surprise for me."

"Alright, Alright. Relax Azumi. We'll get here." Naruto chuckled as she looked back up at him with her bright green eyes. "I'll go ahead with them, besides I'm starting to worry about this surprise Granny got her." Sakura nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Naruto kissed her check as he turned back to his three children as they all grabbed hold of him and started pulling. Sasuke told Ino he would see her there and Shikamaru said good bye and followed as his daughter began pulling at his arm. "Those children never sit still." Sakura laughed as the two women began walking slowly.

"I still can't believe I'm going to have a baby. It's just….." she sighed as Sakura smiled at her.

"Relax; you'll be a great mother. I see how you are with Azumi and the twins, ever since they were born you've been just like a second mother to them. And I think Sasuke is going to make a great father. He's great with my kids too."

"Yeah but I don't want that whole Uchiha thing rubbing off on any kids we have." Sakura laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"You remember how Naruto used to be when we were younger? He was wild and doing whatever he wanted, I always was worried that once we got married he would just continue to act like that and not care that we needed to start being responsible. Well he changed after we got married, even before we did, he always made sure that Takara and I had everything we needed and wanted and then he would worry about himself. He was still wild and acting like his old self, but the second he held Azumi in his arms for the first time… he changed into the father you see now."

"But Naruto and Sasuke are complete opposites."

"In how they act yes, but once Sasuke hold that little baby in his arms everything will change. It will probably start when he feels it kick, but just you watch, he'll change."

"You should have seen Minato when he first saw Naruto." Kushina giggled as she and Minato walked over to them. "So you're going to have a baby?" she smiled as Ino nodded. "Well then congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You let Naruto go alone to find out what Tsunade got for Azumi?" Minato asked Sakura.

"Should I not have? "

"Would be better if you're both there to see." He smirked making her raise her eyebrow and shake her head and turn back to Ino.

"Then you have to worry about the grandparents." She laughed as they all walked up to see people and colors everywhere. Children ran past them laughing and giggling as they ran to a ride off to the side.

"Welcome to the Konoha Fair! Now to kick this off to a great start I want everyone to see this!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the streets making Sakura really worry.

"Just remember, he's in shock. He'll snap out of it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see what I need to be afraid of." Sakura smiled and said good bye to her in-laws and took off to find Naruto and her three kids standing up front.

"So what did the fifth get Azumi?" Ino asked as Minato chuckled.

"A dog." Ino's eyes went wide as she snapped her head back. "I think she's trying to send a message to Naruto, from what I hear she's trying to get him back from when he was younger."

"Sakura and Naruto are definitely not going to like this." Ino whispered as Tsunade called Azumi up on stage. She held her breath as she, Minato and Kushina walked closer to find all the friends and families gathered together.

"You ready for your present?" Tsunade asked and watched the little girl nod before she gave a grin to Naruto and Sakura.

"This isn't going to be good." Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded

"Okay. Close your eyes." The girl did as she was told and Tsunade turned around for a minute and told her to open her eyes as she came around with a small black puppy. "Here you go." Azumi's face light up bright as she squealed as Naruto and Sakura sighed knowing that it could have been much worse.

"Why couldn't it be a fake one?" Naruto groaned making everyone laugh. "We'll see how she likes it when we go on a mission and she has to watch all of them together." He grinned evilly. The crowd moved off and began enjoying the fair as Naruto and Sakura walked closer to the stage.

"Look! Granny got me a puppy!" she called as she ran over holding the tiny black puppy in her arms before she handed it t Sakura and Naruto helped her down.

"It is kinda cute, Naruto." Sakura smiled as she pet the puppy.

"Mommy likes her, so we can keep her, right daddy?" she asked and looked up at Naruto who could only chuckle and reach out to pet it."

"Like your father would get rid of it after you asked so nicely." Tsunade laughed as she walked over with Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Akemi and Kaori.

"At least now we can sleep, and not get woken up at five in the morning to be asked to get a dog." Naruto smirked. "Besides, looks liked you just made things a lot easier." He smirked at her evilly.

"Five in the morning? Really?" Kaori asked and looked down at the girl who still wore a bright smile.

"It serves you right for being a pain." Jiraiya chuckled until Naruto turned his mischievous blue eyes on him.

"Azumi why don't you go show Aunt Ino and uncle Sasuke?" Sakura smiled as she handed the puppy over to the five year old girl who took off to find her aunt and uncle.

"You know granny, it looks like you screwed yourself. Once everything's set, Sakura and I are off on a mission that we never know how long it will take. Which means you're left here to watch all three kids and the dog." Tsunade smirked and shook her head.

"You do that you find a new baby sitter."

"You won't be able to turn them away." The others only looked between the two as they stared at each other knowing that this would only continue to no end until Sasuke and Ino walked over with Azumi carrying the little black puppy.

"What are you going to name her?" Kushina asked as she knelt in front of her granddaughter.

"Umm… Nikita." Azumi smiled as her brother and sister ran over and started to play with the puppy as she started to become fully awake and wanting to play and Kushina stood back up with the others.

"Hey don't you have something to announce, Ino?" Kushina asked to get her son and Tsunade to call it a tie. Sasuke's head snapped to look at her as Ino smiled and the entire group began to gather.

"Don't worry Sasuke; it was bound to happen sooner or later. Better to have it out now with everyone in one place and somewhere that everyone's already happy." Naruto chuckled at his friends' scowl, until Sakura whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"I wouldn't be laughing at him. You're on his side after all." She smirked as his head whipped around so he could look at her as she smiled and walked over to look at the children run around with the young dog.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked making her turn slightly to give him a small smile and turned back while several of the people standing around watched as Ino announced her news to the entire group. "Sakura-chan, when… are you sure?"He asked as she nodded to him.

"yesterday." she watched as he smiled brightly for a moment as she walked over to him before his face dropped.

"Damn it!" he cursed causing a few of the others to wander over to see what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" Anko asked as Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair and took a deep breath.

"Nothing just something I forgot to do." Sakura smiled knowing that the two of them need to talk about what they would do before they told anyone about the new addition to the family.

"Could you guys watch the kids, we're going to go do something and we'll be right back." Sakura smiled at Ino as she nodded and the two took off down the street.

"I wonder what's going on." Kushina said aloud as she and the others looked down the street after them.

"Knowing those two, it could be anything." Sasuke said as he walked over to join the group as he tried to figure out why is two friends acted the way they did. "If they ran off like that it has to be something important."

"But what would be so important to run off like that and they didn't get any notes or anything." Ino commented as Sasuke narrowed his eyes thinking. "Sakura said something to Naruto and shortly after that they took off. What could she have said to him?" she wondered aloud as she tried to think.

"Granny!" they all heard and turned to see the three children standing in a row with the dog sitting in front of them. "We wanta go on that." Azumi said pointing at a small train off to the side.

"Then go. Go have fun and go on what you want." Tsunade smiled and watched her shake her head.

"Daddy and mommy said that we can't go nowhere without someone cause Daddy is scared." Tsunade looked at the girl then at the people behind her as a few turned to look.

"I find that hard to believe." Kiba chuckled as he and the five month pregnant Hinata walked over. "Naruto's not afraid of anything." Kiba smirked and watched his and Hinata's three year old daughter run over to Azumi and the twins as Tsunade looked back at her.

"But daddy is scared. Mommy said its cause of all the mean people that will hurt me and Saki and Satoru. Mommy and Daddy are teaching me how to protect myself, just in case no one is able to help us." She told them as she thought for a moment. "Why is daddy scared, Granny?"

"Because there are many people that would hurt you just to make him feel bad. He's afraid they will do something to you or your brother and sister." Tsunade paused and swung her head around to look back down the street where Naruto and Sakura had gone down.

"What's the matter Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"We are going to have to be stronger in battle because I'm going to kill our two best ninja." Everyone looked at her confused until Minato ran her words and related it to his son's behavior and realized what she meant.

"They should know better." He said with a small smile as he looked a Kushina as she was still confused. "We'll let them say it." He said with a smile then looked at his three grandchildren with a bright smile. "We'll go watch you, go head." He watched the three smile and run off with the puppy trailing behind them.

"Sakura-chan. So you found out yesterday and never said anything?" Naruto asked once they walked into their house to talk privately.

"I still have to go to the hospital and get blood work to make sure, but the home kit says yes. I was going to wait till I got the blood work but you shouldn't be making fun of Sasuke and we really do need to discuss what we are going to do if this is really happening." Naruto smiled and pulled Sakura into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what do you think?"

"I think we will tell the others and do our best to hide what we can for now. We better hope there's no fighting for a little while." He smiled.

"We really should be more careful." Sakura sighed and laid her head against his chest. "Are we going to be able to take care of the puppy, the three we already have and a new baby while trying to protect everyone?"

"We'll make due. Besides we'll have all the help from the others when we need it. They're already doing so much for us but you know Granny and Purvey sage would baby sit and help your mom watch them. My parents and all our friends would defiantly help with anything we needed."

"I really don't like it but it can't be helped." Sakura and Naruto sighed as they held each other hoping that they would be able to take care of their entire family and the village at the same time.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"It seems that several of their strongest ninja are going to have children that include Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura." Zetzu told Kabuto and Madara.

"Excellent. We prepare to attack in nine months. By that time Sakura will not be able to fight at all and if we're lucky she and Sasuke's woman will be in labor and they will most likely be out of the picture. And even if they're not we will be able to use them to make those two worthless." Kabuto smirked.

Naruto sat against a tree watching the three children as they ran around with their friends. Their parents all sitting together talking and relaxing as they watched to make sure others weren't trying to bully the kids.

"Naruto, how's Sakura feeling? She seemed like she was sick when I saw her yesterday." Ino asked as she and Sasuke walked up and sat next to him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just been sick the last couple days."

"Don't you find that strange?" Temari asked as the group had known Sakura was feeling ill and they had an idea why. Naruto only looked at her then at everyone who sat around.

"Why are you so interesting in why Sakura's not feeling well?" they all shrugged as Temari asked her question again making him smirk."I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He smirked making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"They think Sakura's pregnant again." Sasuke blurted out making half the group look at him angrily. "You wouldn't have gotten anywhere with his little game."

"So is she? Are you going to be a daddy again?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically with a smirk as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Have you told Gaara yet?" Naruto smirked as he sat back closing his eyes as Shikamaru and Temari glanced nervously at each other before they heard Naruto laugh. "Anyone else want to start asking questions?"

"yeah." He looked over to find his and Sakura's parents. "You going to answer their question?" asked Karoi as everyone watched Naruto smirk, close his eyes, and lean back.

"Nope. I don't think I will. They think they know, so let them believe what they put together, that includes you four."

"So are we going to have to plan to take Sakura's place when we have to fight?" Tenten asked with a smile as Naruto smirked and looked around at everyone looking at him.

"You can chime in any time you want." Naruto smirked as everyone looked at him confused.

"I figured you were doing well enough." They heard from a branch above them making them look up to see Sakura sitting with a smile. "You guys ask and assume way too much." She laughed as she landed beside Naruto. "And if you want your answer you're going to have to wait and find out like any other time."

"So we have to wait until you decide to tell us that you are? That's just mean, we told you as soon as we found out." Ino told her best friend.

"That's because you can't keep your mouth shut, and we can read you two." She smiled at Shikamaru and Temari. "So you going to keep bugging us or you going to wait until we say yes or no?" they all looked at the couple as Naruto stood up.

"We won't be too long, just gonna run a quick mission and we'll be back in a day or two. The kids stuff is all right there." Naruto told his parents as he and Sakura smirked and started walking away.

"I guess we'll never find out if it's true." Kiba chuckled as everyone else sighed.

"If they want to tell you then they will. Why can't any of you just let them tell you when they're ready? They're probably trying to find a way to be able to deal with it." Kushina smiled at everyone as she looked at her three grandchildren. "They have to take care of those three, that new puppy, and protect everyone in the village. Adding another baby would be a lot more than you think."

After a week Naruto and Sakura still weren't home and they were all beginning to worry that something happened to the two. Tsunade had to explain that she was doing everything she could to find out what was going on every day, and even more when they still hadn't returned after two weeks. She had had enough after no word in over two weeks. She called in reinforcements to send out looking for them.

"I want you to go find any trail there is of Naruto and Sakura. Track them down and find out what's going on. Make sure you find out why they haven' reported in by now." She said to Kiba, Shikamaru, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Kaori who stood in front of her desk. They all nodded and left as Tsunade asked that Minato stay for a moment.

"Do you know anything about why they haven't reported back?" he asked.

"No, but it worries me. They have reported in every single time they went out on a mission, even when they were supposed to be completely undercover they always managed to send word of what was going on. Them not doing it this time means something is terribly wrong."

"Let's hope we can find them and get them back here in one piece."

"Kiba and Akamaru will have no problem getting the trail and finding where they are and if you need plans I'm positive you and Shikamaru together will have an unbeatable plan. Minato, I know you're worried about your son but I'm worried about them and I'm sure you've heard the rumors going around about them."

"Yes. Before they left the others were trying to get information out of them."

"They had a test done right before they left and we still haven't received the results so it is possible that Sakura is out there fighting pregnant. Naruto will be trying to take the brunt of everything any way but it will be even worse now. They don't know if she is or not. Get them out of there and bring them home."

"What about the others? They want information on what's going on."

"Tell them that we're working on it and to stop asking. I will tell them when I have word. I have Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai out looking for what they can to help so you may run into them, they still haven't found anything."

"You know we'll stop at nothing to get our kids back." Tsunade smirked.

"That's why I'm sending you, Kushina and Kaori. You've been here for a few years now how's it feel to have to go after your son?" she smiled as he smirked and shook his head.

"Even after a few years it still feels strange to be able to know my son. I never though Kushina and I would be involved in Naruto's life let alone getting to know our grandchildren." Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Make sure you bring that brat home so I can beat him for not telling me what was going on." Minato smirked and nodded before he left to join the others and try to find his son and daughter-in-law.

The group had been traveling for three days when Kiba and Akamaru stopped suddenly. The others looked around confused as the two tried sniffing.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba looked back at his old friend.

"Their scent ends here. We can't smell anything in the next few miles."

"That's because they are hiding from everyone." They heard as Sasuke, Kakashi and Said dropped in front of them. "Naruto and Sakura are trying to hide so no one will go after them. It seems they're trying to keep something away from others."

"Why wouldn't they ask for help? Under the circumstances they should have known to call right away." Kaori said looking at Sasuke as he sighed.

"You don't know the dobe or Sakura well enough." He said making Kaori look at him hard. "You've been with them for several years and yet you don't know them at all. Naruto and Sakura will both die before they let an enemy get to anyone in the village, especially to tear apart other families if the enemy is too much."

"That's enough Sasuke." Kakashi told him making him turn away and close his eyes. "We're all worried about those two. We need to work together they are going to be the hardest people to find and with all of their skills we may not even find them."

"Then what do we do?" Kushina asked sadly

"We follow Sasuke." Kakashi pointed over his shoulder at the young man who was starting to glow blue. "He's another one that has skills that no one else has."

"I have the same as Naruto only a few less and most of mine are less powerful." He turned back to look at them with his sharingon activated. "We go straight. I have a feel on them but you have to keep up. They are using everything they have to move fast and try to lose us and whatever is following them." Sai drew a bird and brought it to life before taking to the skies. Almost immediately he dropped back down.

"It is someone on a white bird."

"Deidre." Kakashi said making the others look at him. "We have to caught up to them and fast. He's another on that Kabuto brought back and he is very tough. I'm surprised Naruto hasn't transformed yet."

"He has." Sasuke said. "From what I can tell he transformed a while ago and Sakura's not doing too well with her own chakra. We need to get to them and soon." He said and took off.

"Naruto transforms into the fox when he is out of chakra or his anger gets out of control." Kakashi explained as the rest took off to find Naruto and Sakura.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Naruto turned growling as Sakura missed a branch almost falling as Deirdre sent a bomb after her. he grabbed the bomb and blew it up in his hand as Sakura caught herself only to see Sasuke and the others land off to the side before they made their way over to her while Naruto continued to fight.

"Thank god you're here." She whispered before she dropped to her knees.

"Sakura." Kaori said as he knelt in front of her.

"I'll be fine I just need a good rest to bring my chakra back up. Go help Naruto so he can pull his chakra back." she said as the others nodded and took off leaving Kaori so kneel and try to help Sakura boost her chakra.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, once Naruto gets most of his chakra the kyuubi can push both of us both back up to full. Get Naruto out of there. Deirdre will kill him if he doesn't change back soon." She looked over where Naruto was still transformed and fighting with the others.

"Wont that hurt the baby?"

"Kyuubi is the one that helps take care of me when I'm pregnant, and we don't know if I am right now or not." Kaori and Sakura jumped out of the way as Deirdre threw a bomb the size of Naruto at him exploding causing him to crash backwards through the branches all the way to the forest floor far below. "Naruto!" Sakura cried out before she started on her way to him as he landed hard creating a large crater.

"Sakura wait!" she heard her father call as he followed her. She jumped down to the edge of the crater to see Naruto sit up still transformed.

"Naruto." She whispered. "Naruto turn back, we have help." He snarled and was about to take off as Kaori took a step forward making him turn his blood red eyes at Kaori and snarl. Sakura put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face.

"Sakura, be careful."

"shh." She hushed softly. "Naruto would never hurt me." She turned back as Naruto growled softly and narrowed his eyes at Kaori. "Naruto, look at me." When he didn't she took a deep breath. "Naruto, look at me this instant." He shifted his eyes to look at her making her smile. "Now turn back, we have help now. Let them hold him off so we can get enough chakra to kill him." Naruto snorted making her put her balled fists on her hips and looked at him sternly. "Turn back now before I hit you across the forest." Kaori took a step back as he could feel her anger rising as he watched Naruto roll his red eyes before closing them and the fox chakra disappeared.

"I thought we stopped our trail to keep everyone away."

"You did dobe." Sasuke said as he landed beside him. "How you two feeling?"

"I'll be good to start again in a minute. Sakura you should sit for a bit longer, you were almost on absolute empty."

"I'll be back soon after you, go help them." Naruto nodded as he turned and looked at Kaori who looked at him afraid then at Sakura for information. "I'll explain everything later." He nodded and took off with Sasuke beside him as they both began hand signs finishing seconds before they flew past the others and smashed into Deirdre making a huge black sphere around them and Deirdre.

"What are they doing?" Kushina asked as Sakura and Kaori landed across from her and Minato.

"They are trying to confine Deirdre's attacks. He can't attack if it will hit himself." Sakura told her as they all looked up "they made it so no one else will get involved and hurt." She said as they all watched until Deirdre smirked evilly and sent a large bomb at them exploding between them filling the sphere with black smoke making it impossible to see anything going on.

"What are they trying to accomplish by cutting all of us off?" asked Kiba.

"They are wearing him down." Sakura said not taking her eyes from the sphere. Suddenly she closed her eyes and took a deep breath opening her eyes with a now blue hue t them looking back up at the sphere. "Everyone start getting ready with your most powerful jutsu. As soon as that bursts go at it."

"We'll hit Naruto and Sasuke" Kushina said surprised at what she was expected to do.

"No you won't. They have a plan, just trust me on this." The group nodded and started preparing only to have the sphere burst seconds after they finished. Each person shot out the most powerful jutsu they had making a giant explosion as Sasuke and Naruto jumped and flipped to the side as all the jutsus caused a huge explosion as wind whipped through the trees as Naruto started to pull all the wind to him making everyone look confused at him. Deirdre hit the ground hard as Naruto molded the wind to his chakra and pulled it all into his palm. He smirked and looked at Sakura as she nodded before he jumped high into the air flipping and diving straight down until last minute when he turned back around throwing his palms straight down. As he hit the ground the earth flew up and trees were ripped from the ground as the wind whipped around nearly throwing the others off their feet before it died down and the dust settled revealing Naruto sanding to the side breathing heavy and barely standing as they all dropped next to him in time for him to fall to his knees. Sakura knelt and immediately started to heal him as he leaned against her and closed his eyes.

"I've never seen you do that before. What is it?" Kiba asked as Naruto opened his eyes weakly and looked up with a smirk.

"Naruto hold still." Sakura told him as he chuckled softly and closed his eyes again. "He doesn't do it unless he has to. It drains him and kyuubi almost completely and he takes internal damage. That's why I didn't do anything but wait. I have to be able to heal the major problems so he and kyuubi can gain their chakra back and heal themselves." She explained as everyone stood shocked that Naruto would almost kill himself.

"What would you two have done if we didn't show up?" Kaori asked.

"Naruto and I would have tried to do our best to do what everyone did but it probably would have killed us both"

"You would have killed yourselves instead of finding a way o get help? Why didn't you send a toad, Naruto?" Minato asked his son as he started to gain his energy.

"Because we didn't have a chance to stop for even a second since he found us." Naruto told him as Sakura started to turn the tint around her hand to red making him wince and gasp. "Fucking Kyuubi." He mumbled as he took a breath. "Why can't he do it like he used to?"

"Because you screw yourself up so bad he's trying to make sure you don't die." Sakura told him as she stopped healing and he sat up on his own. "Let's get you back to the village and I can use one of my scrolls to get you back to normal." She told Naruto as he stood up and helped her stand.

"You gonna be okay to head back?" Naruto asked as he held Sakura on her feet before he pulled her into his arms as she almost fell to the ground. "Let's head back." he told the others as he turned and started off through the trees.

"He doesn't waste time." Kaori smirked.

"He does take after his mother, after all" Minato chuckled as they all started on their way back to the village.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(small time skip)

Naruto and Sakura awoke to their three children crawling into their bed as the sun rose making both parents smile. They looked at the three young children and smiled at how they had grown as they remembered everything they had been through to get to where they were now. It had been three weeks since Naruto and Sakura were able to come back with help and report their findings. They looked at their eldest, Azumi. Now almost six years old, her pink hair had grown out to her mid back and her bright green eyes always found new things to learn about as she followed her parents around helping them with small things and taking care of her younger siblings. Naruto and Sakura looked over to see a twin climbing up on either side of Azumi. Saki was becoming more like her mother and always finding something to entertain herself. At two years old her blond hair was almost reaching her shoulders and her sapphire blue eyes were always watching her older sister while her twin brother was turning out to be more and more like Naruto. Not only was he a spitting image of his father, he was beginning to act just like him.

"What are you three doing?" Sakura smiled at them as they laughed and rolled over to lie between their parents.

"We missed you." Azumi told her parents as Naruto watched with a bright smile as Sakura wrapped her arm across all three children. "Granny was really worried. Shizune had to take us out for a bit one time and when we got back she was sitting looking really sad."

"I'm sure she was just trying to figure out how to make everyone happy." Sakura smiled at her daughter as Naruto and she glanced at each other making a mental note to talk to Tsunade. She had been taking turns with Naruto and Sakura's parents watching the kids for the past two weeks while they recovered and relaxed.

"Daddy, you gonna take us to the park today?" Satoru asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I'll take ya, but I have a few things to do before we go." Naruto smirked as he messed with his son's wild blond hair as their bright blue eyes locked. "Go get ready for breakfast, I'll do what I need to and I'll take you guys to the park." The three children smiled brightly as they jumped up and ran into their rooms while Naruto and Sakura got up and dressed before starting their first day back to work as ninjas and parents. Naruto got dressed and left the house after giving each one of his children a kiss on their foreheads.

"Bye bye daddy." Azumi smiled brightly before digging into her cereal. Her brother and sister waved bye before they started into their oatmeal.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll be back and take you all to the park." He smiled and went to Sakura as she stood in the kitchen doorway. "I'll see you later too. You gonna actually tell everyone today or you gonna see how long they'll keep going?"

"I think I might wait a little longer." She smiled evilly.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you after all these years." He chuckled and gave her a kiss before he left to do his running. First was the supply shop for his items, he and Sakura always went shopping for their own things ever since Naruto got a bomb scroll instead of a healing one. He smirked as he remembered the old days before there were any big problems or responsibilities.

"Ah, Naruto. Stocking up after that last mission?" Naruto gave the shopkeeper a nod as he grabbed a few things. "We were all worried that something happened to you two. Everyone in the village jumped at every sign that there was a message in the Hokage tower. How's Sakura? I heard you're going to add another one to that family of yours." Naruto smirked as he placed everything he was going to get on the counter.

"Do you believe everything you hear?" he smirked as the shopkeeper chuckled. "She's taking care of the kids for the morning while I do a few things, then I gotta take 'em to the park or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well I would stop in and visit the Hokage today. From what I hear she had a really hard time while you and Sakura were missing."

"Yeah, that's what I've been hearing. Thanks." Naruto gave a nod and left the store to wander off to his next destination when he ran into his father and Jiraiya in the streets.

"How you feeling?" asked Minato as he watched his son finish sealing his new items into a scroll.

"Not bad. Still getting back to normal but pretty much there thanks to the kyuubi and Sakura." he smirked. "Have you guys seen Granny? Azumi was saying that Shizune had to take them for a bit and when they got back Granny was looking upset."

"She did seem off while you were gone. She was only receiving reports that there was no sign of you when you were only supposed to be on a little mission." Jiraiya told him as the three walked together. "She's been getting a lot of stress recently, especially from the elders and I think it's starting to wear on her."

"They're starting again?" Naruto asked mostly to himself. "Sakura and I had a problem with them years ago, but we had I straightened out. What could they be bothering her about this time." He sighed.

"Something about you, Sakura and Sasuke getting too powerful. They were telling her that you had turned and that was why you weren't coming back."

"I'll have to talk to Sakura. We might be able to do something to take some pressure off of her again."

"Where are you heading?" Minato asked as they continued down the street filled with people and shops.

"I have to pick up a few things then I have to deal with the kids. They want to go to the park, and god forbid I don't take them." He laughed as the two men said they would see him later and they went on their way. Naruto took one stop in another store then went back to the house to pick up the three kids so that Sakura could do her running and help at the hospital for a few hours. He opened the door slowly to hear laughing and giggling before he saw Saki and Satoru run from the back rooms into the living room where Azumi was sitting. It only took a few seconds for the three children to see him; they jumped up and ran to him laughing.

"Hi daddy!" Satoru greeted as he and his sisters were wrapped in his arms. "We gonna go to the park now right?" Naruto chuckled as they all pulled back to look at him as Sakura walked out and smiled.

"Yes, now go get your things and we'll let your mother have some quiet time without you three." The children took off to their room to grab a few toys as Naruto walked over to talk to Sakura. "I stocked up on a few things and I was talking to Akira. He said that he heard Tsunade was having a hard time while we were gone. I ran into my dad and Jiraiya and asked them about it, Jiraiya said that she was under pressure from the elder again and she was having trouble while we were missing."

"She should still be up there after dinner. I'll see if my parents can watch the kids and we'll go talk to her." Sakura said knowing that if the elders were putting pressure on her after she was having problems issues may arise. "I'll see you in a little while. And you three be good for your father." She smiled at her children before she kissed Naruto's cheek and left.

"alright you guys ready?" the kids ran for the door followed by the black puppy making Naruto laugh as he opened it and watched them take off towards the park where they met up with several of their friends as Naruto found a tree to lean against as he watched the children run around for a few hours.

"So it's your turn to watch the brats?" Tsunade asked as she walked over to Naruto and sat beside him. "How are you and Sakura? You were both on empty even after the kyuubi started helping."

"Yeah. Sakura was taking care of them this morning while I did some running. Now it's her turn." He chuckled. "We're good. Still a little stiff but we're both doing alright now. How about you? I heard Shizune had to take the kids a couple times." He looked over at Tsunade as she stared out at the children running around. He watched as she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Who told you that I was having a hard time?" she asked looking over as he turned back to the kids and smiled.

"Like anyone needs to tell me anything." He laughed and looked at her. "It seems my daughter's perceptive. She told Sakura and I this morning that Shizune had to take them and when they came back you were very sad." He watched as Tsunade looked out at Azumi as she ran from one of her friends.

"So she saw." She smirked as she watched the girl run then looked at Naruto who wore a small smile. "She is starting to take after her mother more and more now a days."

"Better than taking after her father." Naruto chuckled. "I pray Satoru grows up more like Sakura and not like me."

"It's your punishment for what you put everyone through when you were younger."

"Yeah, I can still pray." He looked over as the group of bullies walked over to the younger kids. "So you gonna tell me?" he looked over at her as she looked at him confused. "I know about the elders. Sakura and I were going to talk to you after dinner, but if you want to get this out now so we don't have to let her parents be tortured any more than they already have been." The two adult looked over at the kids when they heard yelling.

"Did they realize we're sitting right here?" Tsunade said as she went to get up but was stopped when Naruto didn't move. "They're going to start their crap again."

"I know. But they didn't count on the kids knowing anything. We've all been training the kids, taught them a few things to start getting them ready for the academy." He smirked as Azumi walked to the front of the group and confronted the bullies.

"If it isn't the little monster." The leader laughed making Azumi cross her arms as the others moved closer. "Why don't you all go running home crying, this s our park. Demons aren't allowed in it, the elders said so."

"Why don't you make me?" Azumi stick her tongue out as Naomi and Fumiko walked up on either side trying to pull Azumi back before the lead bully shoved Azumi making her fall and take the two girls with her. she stood back up and crouched ready to fight as the boy laughed and went to shove her again only to be kicked in the shin and kneed in the groin by Azumi making him fall in pain. As the other bullies went after her the other kids joined in knocking them all down.

"I'm gonna tell." Cried one bully as Azumi stood over him and smiled with her hands on her hips.

"You go home and cry. My daddy and mommy taught me not to be afraid of you. Go tell your mommy and daddy that we just taught you a lesson." She turned on her heels and walked back to the others so they could start their game again while the bullies got up slowly and wandered home. She looked over and saw her father with a proud smile on his face and her granny looking shocked. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck with a bright smile. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome. Just don't go around beating people up for no reason." He smirked as she laughed and took off. "She getting Sakura's attitude."

"Oh really?" a voice said making the two adults turn to see Sakura walking up to the tree. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura-chan..." he smirked as she sat next to him. "You stop by the hospital?" he asked making Tsunade perk up as Sakura gave a nod and smiled.

"Looks like we got off easy this time." She gave a small smile as she looked over at Tsunade who stood up. "Looks like we'll be able to be back on active duties "

"Looks that way, but I still want you two to take it easy for a while. I'll let you know when I have a mission for you. Thanks brat." She smirked as she turned and walked away. Sakura leaned against Naruto and gave a little sigh as Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked as she moved to look up at him with a small sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess I was actually looking forward to having another baby." She told him making him smile. "I don't know, it would make everything more hectic and hard to handle but now that I know…" she sighed as Naruto pulled her closer.

"We can always work on getting another brat." He smirked at her mischievously making her smile at him.

"Let's try to get this war over with or at least find out that there won't be any more danger to the kids."

"How bout we give it a few months and we can get another little you." Sakura smiled as she kissed him both only pulling back when they heard a voice.

"You two are so gross sometimes." Ino said as she sat down next to Sakura. She was only just beginning to show her baby bump that she laid her hand on as Sakura laughed.

"And you are a child sometimes." Sakura smiled as she watched Ino start to laugh. "How's the little one?" she asked as she put her hand on the little bump and rubbed it.

"Growing fast. What about you? Any news you want to share?" she smiled and gave Sakura a knowing look as Sakura looked to Naruto who smirked and shrugged.

"As good as I can. Still getting back to moving around like I used to." She looked back at the children running around and smiled up at Naruto. "Well I think the kids will be able to hold their own. Why don't we go for a walk like we used to?" Naruto smirked and stood up offering his hand to help Sakura to her feet.

"Would you like to come with us?" Naruto asked Ino who shook her head.

"I'll be fine just watching the kids. Besides my mom and dad are going to meet me here in a few hours, they want to take me and get some things for the baby while Sasuke is working with his father and brother." Naruto and Sakura gave a nod as Naruto called to Azumi.

"Azumi!" she came running over to him with a bright smile on her face. "Keep an eye on your brother and sister. Your mother and I are going to be in the shops."

"Okay daddy. Bye mommy." She giggled and ran back to her friends as Naruto and Sakura walked away holding hands.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Repots all say that they all disappeared. They are nowhere to be found in the past six months of looking. We still need to stay sharp and keep looking for them but I think it's safe to say they are in hiding again to try to find a way to beat us." Tsunade said as she stood behind her desk and talked to those lose to the case. "We are goin to start getting back to the way things should have been all along. Dismissed." The group all gave a slight bow and left the room as Tsunade stopped Naruto and Sakura. "I have something for the twins."

"It's not another dog is it?" Naruto laughed as Tsunade pulled two small boxes out from behind her desk.

"No, I won't torture Sakura for you being a brat. It's just a doll and a truck."

"Thanks Tsunade." Sakura laughed as she took the two boxes and smiled before they left to go back to their house to see the three children running around.

"Hey, what did we tell you about running in the house?" Naruto asked as he grabbed both his daughters and pulled them under each arm.

"Don't do it when mommy can see." Azumi recited as Sakura looked at Naruto hard before he chuckled.

"Something like that. Now go play nicely in the other room." The two girls took off laughing as Naruto and Sakura walked into the living room to see her mother sitting on the couch. "How were they?"

"Not too bad, still hyper as ever." Akemi smiled as she got up. "I'll see you later." She said as she showed herself to the door leaving Naruto and Sakura to relax on the couch for a few minutes before they heard screaming and yelling making Naruto go sort the fight out coming back a few minutes to see Sakura smile at him. He sat next to her and leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss only parting for air when they had to until they heard another scream of frustration and the yelling irrupted once again. Sakura and Naruto sat back with a sigh. Naruto got up and went to sort out another fight while Sakura looked at the phone thinking for a minute. She picked it up and dialed a number listening to the ring before she heard someone answer.

"Hey Ino. Glad you got the phone and not Sasuke." she smiled. "I have a huge favor to ask."

"Well what do you need forehead?"

"Could you and Sasuke take the kids for the rest of the day and the night? We can pick them up at noon tomorrow. We need a night without having to split them up every few minutes and Naruto and I haven't been able to just sit back and relax and we haven't been able to have a true night to ourselves in a while and –"

"Alright, alright." Ino laughed. "You two do need a date night. Alright, I'll have Sasuke pick them up and you guys can have some fun and get them whenever you get up tomorrow."

"Thanks Ino. I don't know what I would do without you."

"But you have to take mine when I want a night off." Ino laughed making Sakura join in.

"Of course Ino. Thanks, I'll talk to you later. Bye." The two hung up the phone as Naruto walked around the corner. "Help me pack the kids things. Sasuke will be here soon." Naruto looked at her confused as she walked over to him with a mischievous smile making him jump to the work of gathering the kids things and having them ready just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ino said we were taking the kids for the night." He said as he watched Azumi run up and give him a quick hug saying hi to her uncle Sasuke.

"Yeah, thanks for taking them for the night on such short notice Sasuke." Sakura smiled as she hugged him before kneeling down to talk to the three children. Sasuke walked out with the three children leaving the house quiet for Naruto and Sakura.

"So where were we?" Naruto asked in a low voice as he walked over to Sakura. The two smiled before they began kissing passionately once again. They slowly made their way through the house bumping into walls and they work their way to their bed room.

The next morning Naruto took a deep breath opening his eyes to see Sakura still cuddled up to his side. He glance over to the side at the clock that showed eleven thirty in the morning making him smile as he thought back to the night he and Sakura had shared, a night filled with making up for all the missed love making. Sakura began to stir opening her green eyes to look up at him with a smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Sakura-chan." The two kissed before pulling back to look at each others. "We should give the kids to someone more often." He smirked making Sakura giggle.

"I agree but I think the other people will be calling for us to pick them up." She rolled over holding the blanket up to cover her body as she laid on her back. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eleven thirty. We should start getting up and go get the kids." The two made their way to get their showers and dressed before they grabbed food and left o get their three children from Ino and Sasuke's house. As they got closer Sakura began to feel sick to her stomach, making her need to run to the bathroom as soon as they got to the house.

"She okay?" Ino asked as Sakura ran past her and into the bathroom while Naruto dealt with the children as they ran to him.

"She'll be fine, probably just not feeling well today." Naruto told her and knelt down to fix a small over shirt on Satoru and the little skirt Saki was wearing. Sasuke watched as Naruto smirked and talked to the twins as he fixed Azumi's mesh sweater, even after all the years he had been with them he still was amazed that the joker, hyperactive, powerful biijuu would stand on his knees and fix dresses, jackets and shirts on his own children. "Go get your shoes." The three ran off to grab their shoes and sit down in front of him.

"Are you guys going to Choji's birthday party at the bar-b-q tonight?" Ino asked.

"Probably. Just gonna get these three home and make sure Sakura is alright and we'll be there." He said as he finished tying Saki and Satoru's shoes. Sakura walked out to them slowly putting on a small smile.

"Sorry about that. I guess my breakfast didn't sit well. Thanks for watching them last night." Sakura smiled as she bent down and picked Saki up.

"Any time." Ino smiled as she placed her swollen belly as Sakura did the same to feel the baby kick making both women smile brightly.

"We'll see you later." Sakura waved good bye as Naruto lifted Satoru into his arms and held Azumi's hand with his free hand. The tiny family left walking back to their home talking about Azumi starting at the academy in the fall.

Three weeks had past and Sakura still wasn't feeling any better. She decided that it was time to get checked out and went to the hospital coming home several hours later to find Naruto watching the tv while the children ran around in the back yard. She walked over and plopped into the seat next to him still in a daze making him look at her concerned.

"Naruto remember when we were talking about having another baby after our scare?" she asked making him slightly more confused. "Well since I waited so long to go to the doctor they ran a few tests and…. Naruto-kun." Naruto moved closer knowing that this was very important and he started fitting pieces together.

"Sakura-chan…. Are you saying…." Sakura nodded as Naruto wrapped his arms around her with a smile. "Well you said you wanted another one." He chuckled.

"Yeah, and we did wait." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "They said I'm four months now." Naruto smiled and gave her a sweet kiss then pulled back to smile slightly before they heard the back door open and close before three children ran into the room laughing and attacked to Sakura.

"Mommy can me, Saki, and Satoru go to the park and meet the others?" Azumi asked and watched as Sakura nodded. "Bye mommy, bye daddy!" she called as she and her two siblings ran out of the house and to the park.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Sakura asked as they both knew a walk always made them feel at ease, and got up to leave. Once in the shopping area the two met up with Sasuke who was picking up a few things from the store. "How's Ino doing?"

"Not bad, still sleeping a lot." Sasuke said as he walked with his two friends and team mates.

"Sasuke!" they heard a call, making them turn to see his mother running up to them "Ino just went into labor." Sakura looked at Naruto then to Sasuke who was stunned.

"Naruto you take care of him, I'll meet you at the hospital." Sakura said and looked at Mikoto. "Let's go, Naruto will snap him out of it." The two women took off as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and looked at him.

"Come on Sasuke, you gonna stand here while your first kid is born?" Naruto asked as he started to pull him behind him and head to the hospital. "Ino will kick your ass for not being here and Sakura will kick mine for not getting you there I'm sure as hell not getting my ass kicked by Sakura." suddenly they stopped not far from the hospital.

"Naruto….. I … I can't I don't know what I'm doing and for the first time in my life… I'm scared." He blurted making Naruto look at him knowing what he was going through.

"Sasuke, I know what you're going through. You should have seen me when Azumi was born. I didn't know what to do or anything but I pulled it together and did what I was told and had to. Once you hold that baby for the first time…." Naruto paused and smirked as he thought about the first time he held each one of his children. "It never gets old, no matter how many kids you have; it's always like the first time."

"What do I do?"

"Go in there and just be there for her, you'll know what to do as you go along." Naruto smirked as he saw his friend take a deep breath and nod before they continued to the hospital walking in to see a huge group waiting in the waiting room. "Keep us updated." He smirked as Sasuke was moved through the crowed.

"Like you did with us?" asked Temari making Sakura smile at him still trying to play with peoples' minds.

"I kept you updated through kyuubi." He smirked making everyone roll their eyes before sitting back for the wait.

After waiting for fifteen hours Tsunade walked out with a smile as Sasuke followed behind her carrying a bundle in his arms that he kept his dark eyes on until he reached the group. Naruto looked down to see Sakura sleeping soundly before he gently woke her up so she could walk over to see the baby.

"What did you name him?" asked Mikoto as she took the newborn gently.

"Katashi." Sasuke said still keeping his eyes on the little boy with dark blond fuzz on the top of his head. Katashi blinked a few times reveling his dark green eyes before falling back to sleep in his grandmother's arms. Naruto slapped his hand down on Sasuke's shoulder with a smirk.

"I told you, you would be fine. Besides anything you went through is worth it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as Sakura smiled up at her teammate.

"Especially when they do their firsts." Sasuke looked at her confused making her smile. "You remember with the twins, the first time they held their head up, first time they sat by themselves, first steps, first words…" she smiled as she zoned out remembering the first time all three of her kids did each.

"Wait till the first time he calls you daddy." Naruto smirked.

"Sakura and Naruto's been through it enough they would know."

"Yeah, hopefully we don't wind up with any more brats for a while." Tsunade laughed making Naruto and Sakura look at each other making the others look at them concerned. "Not gonna have more little Naruto's. Right?" she asked almost demanding a no.

"Well…." Sakura started and smiled as Naruto took a step back behind Sasuke to hide from Tsunade. "Actually you are gonna have another little brat." She smiled as the women moved closer talking about baby stuff while Tsunade walked over trying to get to Naruto as he kept walking around Sasuke to stop her from getting a hold of him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder making him stand still. He looked to see who it was and found Kaori standing with an angry face.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Naruto said as Tsunade stopped in front of him and went to grab for his shirt as he ducked out of the way and laughed. "It's not my fault."

"It's not your fault that she's pregnant again?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow making Naruto rub the back of his head laughing.

"Well, it is but…. Hey I blame all of you for taking the kids so much." He said pointing at Sakura's father, his parents and Tsunade. Slowly he made his way around to Sakura and pulled her in front of him making her laugh.

"You're such mature adult, Naruto." She laughed and looked up at him. "Hiding behind your pregnant wife." Before anyone could say or do anything they heard a small voice and cries.

"Daddy, that bully, Kado snuck up on us and started to push Saki and Satoru around. We teached him a lesson but…" Azumi looked at her twin siblings as they cried because of the many cuts all over them. Naruto and Sakura picked the twins up and walked them over to the chairs to sit them down.

"It's alright sweetheart." Sakura smiled at her son as she began to heal the wounds while Naruto looked over Saki to see only a few cuts and scrapes healing what he could. "Come here, let's dry those tears." She cooed as she pulled him into her arms and held him tight while Naruto held Saki to him as he dried her tears from her cheeks.

"I tried daddy, I did, but I never saw him." Azumi started to cry making Naruto shift Saki to one side as he bent down to talk to Azumi. "Mommy wouldn't have to heal them if I had watched more."

"No, it's not your fault. You took care of him and stopped him from hurting them, that's all you need to do." He smiled at her and whipped her tears with his free hand. "Now come on. You wanted to see the baby right?" she smiled brightly at the mention of a baby. Naruto and Sakura set the twins on their feet as Naruto lifted Azumi up to see the baby.

"He's so tiny." She smiled and reached out placing her hand on the baby's head tenderly. "He's cute." Naruto smirked as he watched his daughter and the baby.

"Typical woman." Kiba laughed as he watched the girl and the baby before her bright green eyed gaze looked at him angrily making him go quiet while Naruto started to laugh.

"That'll teach you Kiba. She takes after Sakura-chan." He laughed as Sakura gave him a stern look making him settle for a smile.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(time skip)

Three months later Naruto was sent out on a mission to the sand village with Kakashi and Sasuke to deliver a simple message. They were just outside the village when a toad popped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-boy. You have to get back to the village now. Sakura's not doing well. I don't know what exactly is going on but Jiraiya-boy said you need to get back now." Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at the toad.

"If he sent a toad to get you…" Kakashi trailed off as Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew he was worrying. "go Naruto, go find out what's going on. We'll meet you back there as soon as we can." Naruto nodded making one hand sign, disappearing in a blast of flames reappearing in another blast just outside of the village. Naruto ran right to the hospital to find his parents, Sakura's parents, Ino, the kids, and Jiraiya sitting in chairs worried.

"Naruto!" Ino called as the three children ran to him crying as he wrapped them in his arms. "Naruto, something happened and…. And…." She stumbled over her words as tears came to her eyes.

"I want you three to stay out here with your grandparents okay? I'll be back out in a little while." Naruto told his kids as he stood up and started running down the hall as Ino yelled the room number to him.

"You think mommy is okay?" asked Azumi as she looked up at Ino holding her three month old son.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. Your father's here now so let's go back and sit down and wait." She smiled at her and watched the three children walk back over to their grandparents.

Naruto found the room and swung the door open, running in, stopping at Sakura's side as she lay in the hospital bed extremely white unconscious. Tsunade stood up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, she's okay for now. She's lucky Ino went to check on her today. I don't know how long she was unconscious on the ground bleeding for but any longer and she wouldn't have made it. It looks liked she fell down the stairs outside your place but…."

"Sakura's too careful, especially when she's pregnant. She wouldn't have fallen." He turned and looked up at Tsunade as she looked at him with tears still stinging her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "someone attacked her again didn't' they?"

"It seems that way, but this time I am going to personally search the entire village and find every single one who planed though or knew of this and I will take care of them even if I get thrown out of office."

"What was it?" Naruto asked looking back at Sakura as she slept.

"A boy….. I'm going out there; do you want me to do anything?"

"No. I'm just gonna sit for a while." His voice strained with the pain he felt for losing his unborn son and almost losing his wife. Tsunade left quietly to find everyone still sitting in the waiting room. She watched as they all stood up to try to find out what was going on.

"I did what I could. She's sleeping now, I have blood running and Naruto's watching her now. All we can do is waiting until she wakes up."

"Choji, Shikamaru." Ino said low as her friends showed up when they got her message. "I'll explain everything later, but I think it would be better if someone took the kids for a bit. Things aren't looking too good right now." She whispered to them making them start to worry and nod.

"Azumi, Saki, Satoru, come on. We're gonna go back and hang out with Hirumi, Megumi and Masami." Shikamaru told them as they shook their heads.

"Your father wants you to go play. He'll get you when he's done with your mother." Tsunade smiled at the three kids before they shrugged and had Shikamaru and Choji carry the twins and Azumi walked sadly between them.

"Tsunade?" Ino asked turning back to her. "How's the baby?" Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He didn't make it." Everyone knew what that meant as Tsunade took a breath. "Naruto's not going to be able to do anything for a while and Sakura's going to be out, can anyone watch the kids?"

"I might be able to but not until Sasuke gets back to help, I won't be able to take care of them and Katashi." Ino said sadly.

"You four will most likely be here all the time you can; I'll look at the other friends and see if anyone can watch them until Naruto can pull things together."

"He will. He always does and this will be no exception." Jiraiya said low. "It might take him longer but he will."

"The kit may not this time." Came a voice making everyone jump and look to see the mini kyuubi walking up to them. "Kit kicked me out so I wouldn't see him so upset. I've seen him work though tough and painful things before but this may have taken away the old him."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked confused.

"I was inside him for his entire childhood and young adulthood. He pushed himself through the death of Jiraiya, and all the problems growing up and with getting Sasuke back, he's always pushed every bad thought and feeling aside to do what he had to, but…. I can't explain the feelings he had before he kicked me out making me pop up outside the room."

"He just lost an unborn child. He's gonna be in pieces for a while." Jiraiya said low as he tried to think of a way to help his old student. "The only thing we can do for him and Sakura are to find the people who did this, take care of the kids and be strong for all of them." The group all nodded and went back to sit and wait.

Two days had passed and still no sign of Sakura waking up. Naruto was still sitting beside Sakura looking at her praying that this was all a dream. All he could think about was Sakura and how he almost lost her and had lost his unborn son. His parents and Sakura's parents still sat in the waiting room to hear that something changed with Ino.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi walked in. Ino jumped to her feet and ran to him with tears in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ino what happened to Sakura?"

"Someone attacked her and left her to die. They made it look like she fell down the stairs." Minato explained. "Ino went to see how she was and found her on the ground. She caught us and we brought her in but…." He paused and sighed as the kyuubi walked over.

"It was too late for the little kit."

"How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked knowing he was going to get hit hard.

"He's not doing well. He's been in that room for the past two days. Kit took it hard and kicked me out."

"Sasuke, you have to talk to him." Ino pleaded looking up at Sasuke as he sighed.

"Has Tsunade or Jiraiya talked to him yet?" Ino nodded making him close his eyes. "If he didn't listen to them, I doubt he'll listen to me."

"Please try." Kushina begged as he looked at the others standing around and he nodded asking what room. Ino told him and he walked down the hall hoping that he could help. He slowly opened the door to see the back of Naruto's head as he sat in his seat staring at Sakura, who still looked a little pale.

"dobe." He said, not getting a response he walked in farther to stand next to Naruto. He looked down to see his best friend in bad shape. He was pale, with bags under his eyes. "How's she doing?" When he didn't answer he sighed and grabbed a seat to sit in next to Naruto. "Naruto, you need to snap out of this."

"If you're here to try to talk to me and make me feel all better, it's not gonna work." He told Sasuke with a harsh tone. "Jiraiya and Tsunade already tried that."

"I'm not here to try to talk you into anything; I'm just here to tell you how much of a dumb ass you are. You should see yourself now, acting like some child who's never been through anything hard."

"You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think. I know you're acting like a moron. Suck it up and move on."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Naruto turned his blood shot angry eyes on Sasuke. "You don't know anything that I've been through!"

"What are you gonna do if I keep talking to you like the pathetic ass you are?" Sasuke said thinking he might be able to get him to come out of his daze if he got him angry enough.

"I'll kill you." Naruto said as his voice turned even darker.

"I still say suck it up baby." Naruto jumped to his feet throwing Sasuke through the door into the hallway with a huge crash causing everyone to go running.

"Sasuke!" Minato and Kakashi went to help Sasuke up when they heard him yell.

"no!" he turned to look at the doorway as he stood back up slowly. "So the baby wants to play?" he called in only seconds later he was caught around the neck pushed against the wall. He made a fist and swung smashing the side of Naruto's face making him let go of Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, you were supposed to talk to him not piss him off!" Ino yelled at him making him smile.

"You wanted me to make him better. This is the only way he's going to get passed this and start looking for a way to fix it." He told his wife as Naruto started to get up. "No matter what happens, stay out of this." He warned before he started walking towards Naruto as he looked up with blood red eyes.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Kushina yelled at her son but she couldn't get through to him before he tackled Sasuke and he started to use the seal. "Naruto!" she called about to jump in when Minato pulled her back out of the way getting ready to fight as Kakashi pulled his leaf headband up. Sasuke was tackled once again but as Naruto went to grab for him he kicked Naruto hard with built up chakra knocking him down as blood came from his mouth. He jumped on him and started to hit him as hard as he could until he threw Sasuke off of him. Sasuke came back quickly with a punch from his wing knocking Naruto back against a wall. They all watched as Naruto started getting back up.

"what do I have to do to make you stay down?" Sasuke asked as he charged a small chidori and rammed it into Naruto making him fall to the ground. Naruto stood back up like nothing had happened knocking Sasuke back before Sasuke reached out grabbing Naruto by the throat slamming him into the floor. "now you want to stop?" he ground out as Naruto struggled under his grasp after a few minutes Naruto slowed down his struggling until he closed his eyes spinning and twisting his legs up to kick Sasuke back and land on his own feet with a kunai in his hand held at Sasuke's throat. Everyone was about to run in until Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto stop!"

"Naruto won't hurt me." Sasuke smirked and looked up at Naruto who hadn't moved. "A little better?"

"Yeah, for now." Naruto whispered before he dropped to his knees as Sasuke caught him.

"Naruto." Kushina called as she and the others went over to him as he sat back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Naruto whispered as he opened his blue eyes. "Where are the kids?"

"They're taken care of." Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya walked over to him. "What were you two thinking?"

"I don't know. I only remember sitting and Sasuke started talking to me. You said the kids are being taken care of?"

"Yes. Shikamaru and Temari took them in for a while. They are getting really worried and have been asking Shikamaru and Temari all kinds of questions at all hours." Naruto gave a little smile as he thought about his kids.

"Sounds like them." He closed his eyes and slammed his head back against the wall as Sasuke slowly got up. "Thanks teme." Sasuke smirked.

"You needed it dobe. And maybe next time we can fight when you're with it." Naruto gave a small chuckle before he sighed and slammed his head again.

"Naruto stop hitting your head and let me take a look at it." Tsunade told him as she tried to get his small wounds. He looked at her and slammed his head again. Tsunade narrowed her eyes grabbing a hold of him to hold him still only to see his wounds were almost gone.

"Kit, that's it!" Kyuubi called as he walked over to Naruto. "Pull me back and use me to heal the vixen as far as we can. We can heal her to a point and let her body take over the rest." Naruto looked at him for a minute; he couldn't believe he didn't think of that sooner. He did one hand sign and the mini kyuubi was gone. Naruto stood up and went into the room to hold onto Sakura's hand as the red chakra flowed over her for five minutes before it faded and Naruto closed his eyes to talk to the kyuubi.

"So when will she wake up?" Naruto asked Kyuubi

"It may be a while, she's had a lot of damage and it's going to take a while to heal emotionally." Naruto opened his eyes and sat back in his seat as the others started crowding around.

"It's going to be a little while."

"I'm going to go check on any information we received about what happened." Tsunade told him and left. Everyone found places to sit to wait for Sakura to wake up.

"Naruto," Akemi said as she took a seat next to him. "You've been with my daughter for eight years now and you've been through a lot. I know we had our problems and they went away for the most part but you know Sakura will be fine."

"Problems?" Jiraiya asked curious and watched as Naruto looked back at Sakura and Akemi looked down in shame. "What do you mean problems?"

"It's not her fault." Naruto started. "When Sakura and I started dating she didn't like it cause she saw me as the kyuubi. There was a big fight and Sakura was kicked out of the house. She lived with me and we brought Takara back from the rain country. We dealt with those problems and then got married. Akemi never talked to Sakura until three years after the fight when Azumi was born. That's when we straightened thing out. She's been helping with everything she can ever since." Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Not that I've had to help much, you and Sakura have been able to work through everything with almost no help."

"It was all Sakura. Always knowing what to do."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Two more days passed with everyone watching over Sakura. Naruto fell asleep with his head on the bed as he held her hand while the others watched and talked softly when Sakura started to stir making everyone move closer to the bed and watched as she cracked her green eyes.

"Sakura. Sakura sweetheart." Akemi said as Sakura opened her eyes to see everyone crowded around.

"Mom?" she asked as she looked up at her mother's smiling face, she looked around and saw her father, her in-laws, and an old perverted sage. "Did Naruto get back yet?" she asked with a soft raspy voice.

"He never left your side." Akemi smiled and made Sakura turn her head to see him sleeping, leaning over on the bed. "He was having a really hard time with everything until Sasuke came in and somehow they wound up in a fight." She smiled at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?" Kaori said as he saw Sakura looking around for others as Naruto stirred and looked down with a bright smile when he saw Sakura was awake.

"Where are the kids and the baby?" she asked making everyone looked at Naruto who opened his mouth and closed it again. "What? Naruto what happened?" the others looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto moved his chair closer to the head of the bed as he closed his eyes before opening them again. "Azumi, Saki and Satoru are with Shikamaru and Temari."

"What about the baby? Is it stable?"

"Sakura-chan, when you were attacked they brought you in as fast as they could but Granny couldn't…." Sakura looked at him hoping that when he finished hat sentence it wouldn't sound as bad. "She couldn't save him, he was already gone." she looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes spilling over as she tried to force herself to sit up. Naruto gently held her down as he moved closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Why? It….it…" she was lost to sobbing as Naruto sat trying to be strong, knowing that if he broke down he wouldn't be able to help Sakura. The others watched as Naruto fought back the tears as he tried to sooth Sakura.

"Sakura." Jiraiya said from beside Naruto making both look at him. "Tsunade is searching the village for that did this. Do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is walking out to go to the store and something hit me on the back of my head. Then I slide down the stairs and at the bottom I saw five people who started to kick me and…. And beat me. I… I tried….. I tried to use what little chakra I had to put a barrier around the baby, but… I guess….." she started to cry again as Naruto started running his hands through her hair and drying her tears as he spoke softly to her.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. Relax and try to get some more sleep."Sakura looked at him and knew he was trying his best to hold everything in; she shook her head and tried to get up again only to be held down by Naruto. "You can't get up yet, granny said she had to do some surgery to stop the bleeding." He said as he leaned farther onto the bed as he wrapped his one arm around her head and the other across her as she grabbed hold of him and started to cry again. The heart monitor started beeping faster and faster making Naruto look up afraid of what was going on.

"Sakura, you need to calm down. You're getting your heart going too fast and it's going to turn out bad." Kushina said as she moved closer to her daughter-in-law who started to hyperventilate.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay. I'm right here. Slow down." Naruto told her and watched as she continued to hyperventilate. Nurses ran in followed by Tsunade a few minutes after as they went to try to make Sakura relax, Tsunade stopped them.

"Sakura, breathe. You can do this; you've calmed others down before now calm yourself." Tsunade told her as she tried to slow her breathing and heart but couldn't do it. Naruto was starting to get nervous as he leaned closer to her.

"You can do it Sakura-chan." He smoothed her hair as he continued to talk to her. "Azumi's been bothering Shikamaru about going out and coming here. I know you wouldn't want her to see this." He said and smiled as the beeping began to slow down slowly as she closed her eyes and tried her best to take a deep breath and let it out slow. "That's it." Everything slowed down making Naruto give her a kiss on the forehead. "You did good."

"That was great Sakura." Tsunade smiled as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm gonna need to check the stitches." She said looking around as everyone left but Naruto who still sat holding Sakura's hand and smoothing her hair. Tsunade rolled down the blankets and lifted the gown to see the large incision seeping slightly.

"How's it look?" Sakura asked with her raspy voice.

"Not too bad, it's seeping a bit but it's going to heal nicely." Tsunade put the gown back and covered her back up with a smile. "I want you to stay in bed for another four days then you can get up slowly. Naruto, I'm taking you off active duty for a little while." Naruto gave a small nod understanding and silently thanking Tsunade. She turned and left to let the others in as Jiraiya told her what Sakura had said.

"So how's the stitches?" Akemi asked as she sat on the opposite side of the bed as Naruto.

"Seeping a bit but good otherwise." Naruto answered for her as Jiraiya walked in with a glass of water.

"Here this might help a bit." He gave a smile as Naruto sat the bed up so she could drink and talk with everyone. Everyone took their seats for a few minutes until they decided to leave Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura said as her voice choked up making Naruto grab her hand.

"Sakura-chan, don't try. Please don't blame yourself; it's not your fault." Naruto said as the tears he had been fighting for so long began to rise. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I am so sorry I couldn't stop you from getting hurt and save our son."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't do anything wrong. You had no idea anything would happen, please don't think this is your fault." She said as tears spilt from her eyes as a tear fell from his eyes. The two wrapped their arms around each other and cried.

Two weeks had passed since Sakura work up, she was now up and about almost completely healed and this was the day she was going to be going home. Naruto had gone home while Tsunade took care of Sakura, so he could drop Azumi off at the academy and pick the twins up from Shikamaru's. He walked up to Shikamaru's door and knocked to have it answered by Hirumi who smiled and hugged him tight before calling for everyone in the house.

"Naruto!" Temari called as she came to the door first with a bright smile. "How's Sakura?"

"Good she wants to take Azumi to the academy and we'll go home. She's moving around almost like she was before." He smiled as the three children ran at him to hug him. "Were you guys good?"

"Yup. We were really good daddy." Azumi smiled.

"Can we see mommy?" Saki asked as Naruto smiled brightly and gave a nod. Temari watched and noticed that Naruto was off with his smile and the way he was acting. She knew he hadn't gotten over the loss of the newborn boy they had named Benjiro and buried almost two weeks ago. She thought back to that day when they had a small ceremony where Naruto held Sakura as she cried into his chest and the others worked hard to hold their tears until they were home.

"I wonder how Naruto and Sakura are doing." Temari said as she sat with Shikamaru watching the children play in the backyard with their grandparents. Temari handed Shikamaru a pitcher of lemon-aid to take out to them. "I can't even imagine how they must feel right now."

"One thing a parent should never have to do." They heard from behind them as Shikamaru's mother walked in the house. "Burying a child is difficult alone, but a child that wasn't even old enough to live outside the womb…" she trailed off and looked out at the children running around.

"I pray that I will never have to know that feeling." Temari whispered and walked outside with glasses filled to lemon-aide putting on a smile.

"I pray for that too." Shikamaru gave a nod as he went to leave only to be stopped by his mother. "Perhaps you should talk to the others about taking the three kids for a while. I'm sure Sakura needs some time to heal emotionally and Naruto must be crushed." She looked back at her grandchildren running around happily.

"I'll talk to the others tomorrow morning and we'll figure something out." He said before he walked outside only to be spotted and almost tackled by three little girls as they giggled making him smile one of his rare smiles she had only seen him give to his daughters.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Naruto and Sakura walked slowly through the park as their three children ran off to join their friends. They had been trying to work through things together knowing that they needed to keep moving forward for the kids and each other. They smiled as they talked about their friend and all the concern.

"Well we know they all care about us." Sakura smiled. "For them to offer to take the kids so we could get away for a while." She trailed off making Naruto chuckle.

"They must really be out of their minds."

"I say we take their offer. I mean how often are they going to volunteer to take the kids for however long we want so we can go off on a little trip?" Naruto smiled at her as they stopped to look over at the large group of children playing with the adults watching.

"If you really want to we can go somewhere for a few weeks." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two had be taking more time to themselves when the children were with their friends. Sakura gave a little nod as she pulled closer to him and sighed.

A week later Naruto and Sakura said goodbye to their children before leaving them with Naruto's parents and starting on their way to wander around to visit old friends they had made when they were younger. They were going to travel like they used to hoping to begin to feel like they did way back then.

"Naruto?" Sakura said as she sat across from him in their camp site. She stared into the flames of the fire as she spoke low to him. "Do you think we'll ever get over his death? I mean I know we'll always feel it but I just can't stop think about how it could have been."

"I think after this trip everything will be better." He told her as he moved to sit next to her and wrap his arm around her as they sat starring into the fire until they settled down to sleep.

Three days later the two came across a little run down hut in the middle of nowhere. They had found this hut years ago before they found Takara. They had kept it secret in case they needed to hide or get away. The two walked in to find everything how they left it when they had last stayed there.

"It's been so long since we've done anything like this." Sakura said as they walked around. "Why don't we head to that little town and get a few things before we settle in for a little while." They walked off to travel an hour walking through the woods to reach a little village that was hidden away where no one would find it.

"So what do you want to get?"

"Well we need food and I figured we could look around for things we want." Naruto smiled as he followed her through the tiny village. As they moved through the village Naruto began to feel like someone was following them making every one of his and Sakura's ninja senses go on high alert. Sakura looked at Naruto as they turned the corner and formed two hand sighs pulling kunai to their hands as the person who was following them turned the corner. Just before they came down to kill the person they stopped.

"Otochan. Kachan." They heard as the young girl smiled up at them. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then down at the girl surprised. "I thought you would come find me."

"Takara?" Sakura whispered as she dropped to her knees in front of the young girl with long blond hair and teal eyes. "We thought you were dead." She wrapped her arms around her arms around her for only seconds before pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he watched the young girl and the woman hugged tight once again. "We were told that everyone was killed. How did you get out alive?"

"I ran and hid where they couldn't get me and then after everything went quiet some people came by and said they would take care of me. They took me with them and left me all alone. I've been here ever since." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry we weren't there to protect you." Sakura said through tears as they grabbed hold of each other again.

"It's okay." Takara sniffled as Naruto smirked. "Is granny and everyone okay?"

"They're better than okay. Why don't you come back and see for yourself?" Takara smiled at Sakura and looked at Naruto who was still smirking as she stood and jumped up and down. "We'll head as soon as we get our things together."

"I'll get a hold of them and let them know we are bringing a precious gift home." Naruto smiled as he bit his thumb summoning a toad to relay a message before they went back gathered their things and started off.

Minato sat with Kushina and Jiraiya as they watched the three children run around in the back yard of the Namikaze main house. The three laughed and talked about the old days until Kaori and Akemi walked through to see them. They took their seats and started to add to the stories about how the three children acted like their grandparents and parents when there was a sudden pop in front of Minato.

"Naruto wants to tell you that he and Sakura will be coming back sooner than expected. They are bringing a precious gift. They'll be back in less than a week." Minato and the others looked at each other before the toad disappeared and they were left to figure out what the message meant.

Four days later Naruto and Sakura dropped into the Namikaze compound with Takara beside them as they walked up and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door swung open for three young children to wrap their arms around their parents calling for the other adults to come. Naruto smiled as he lifted his two girls in each arm and stood to greet his parents.

"Were they good?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two in his arms give innocent smiles making him chuckle a real chuckle. Kushina smiled as she watched her son smile at his children before he set them down. "This is Takara." He smiled and pulled the ten year old girl in front of him with a bright smile.

"Isn't that the girl you told us about? The one that the elders made you give up and everything?" Kushina asked confused as she looked at the girl who smiled at the younger children.

"Yeah. When the sand village was attacked we were told she was killed but, she survived and has been alive all this time."

"What about the elders now?"

"I really don't care. We've fought through more and won they can't tell me I'm not aloud now." Naruto smiled brightly as Sakura set Satoru on his feet and started talking with Takara. "We better go talk to Granny. Can you guys watch the kids for a bit longer while we tell granny?" His parents nodded as the three walked off towards the Hokage tower after telling their kids to be good.

"Come in!" they heard from the other side of the door. Naruto and Sakura walked in with Takara close behind, hiding out of sight for now. Tsunade smiled when she saw the two looking happier after only a little while of being gone. "You two are back already?"

"We traveled a bit and we found something that made us happy." Sakura smiled as she gently pulled Takara in front of her and Naruto and watched as the Hokage's eyes went wide. "I'm really glad everyone talked us into going on this trip. If it weren't for that we would have never know."

"I can't believe it. All the reports said no one lived." Tsunade stood and walked up to the ten year old with a smile.

"We wanted her to say hello to her granny before we started making her at home."

"Well then….. Welcome home Takara." She smiled down making Takara's face light up as she lunged forward wrapping her arms around her. "You've got a lot of work to do a head of you, so you better get to work. I'll stop by later." The two adults nodded and left with bright smiles to go get their three children and head to their own house in the Namikaze compound to set up Takara's room.

That night Tsunade stopped by with Jiraiya to see how everything was going and found the four children running around like they had been together all their lives while Naruto and Sakura worked on setting up the last of her things in her own room.

"So you have another girl, eh Naruto?" Jiraiya chuckled as the children ran passed them. "Just another one to spoil."

"Talk about spoil, you should have seen Granny when we first brought Takara here. Whatever she wanted, she got, no matter what Sakura and I said." Naruto laughed as Sakura and Tsunade talked softly about planning a welcome home party and starting to get Takara set up in school.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(small time skip)

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table once again with a map and a stack of report working on how to finish this war soon before time ran out. Sakura walked into the room while the children ran around outside laughing. She sat next to him and started looking at the papers to try to help him plan out routes while they waited for everyone to come over so they could all talk together. It had been six month since they brought Takara back and started to heal the deep wounds of losing their unborn son. Things were looking up making the two start to fall back into their old selves making their friends feel better and worry less as they began to laugh and socialize like they used to.

"So when do we start leaving?" asked Sasuke as he walked in with the others slightly behind.

"As soon as we can all get our things together. We know basically where they are and if a few of us can slip in we can get even more details so we can pin point them we'll be able to take them out." Naruto told him as he read another paper.

"Then how do we do that without putting anyone in harm's way?" asked Lee asked him and the others took their seats where ever they found a spot.

"We can do it a few ways. We can send a summons in there; clones, ANBU or Naruto and I could work our techniques and get the information we need." Sakura told them as she looked at the map.

"He said without getting people in harm's way. If actual people go they could get killed." Ino told her as Sakura glanced up at her then back at the map.

"Do you forget we were the ones doing worse missions only a few years ago? We know what we have to do and how to do it. We can't send inexperienced people of things in to gather specific information."

"I also remember you two nearly dying many times." Ino shot back at her making Naruto and Sakura look up. "It's too big of a risk. You two can't keep taking on the burden of everything, one day it's going to crush you."

"Let us help." Kaori told his daughter as she and Naruto sighed and looked at the map again.

"Why don't we break into a few groups and investigate together, would that make you happy?" Sasuke asked his wife who thought for a minute before smiling and nodding. "How 'bout you two?"

"There are two places that look like it's where most of the activity is. Split into four man squads and go in. Find everything you can and get out. Do not fight or anything but gather information. If you're over run or you come up to trouble get out and get some help as soon as you can." Sakura told everyone as she looked around.

"So who goes?" Kiba asked looking around as everyone exchanged glances.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Asuma make one group. Purvey sage, Dad, Mom and the third will make a second group. These are the two spots I need your groups to look at and get what you can. You chose who goes where."

"What about you and the rest of us?" Tenten asked as Naruto looked around.

"If they try to attack while we are away there need to be enough in the village to defend and send word to everyone so they can get back to help. Sakura, and I have our own place we need to visit to get information."

"Where are you three going to go if they have those two areas covered?"

"We are going to check the sound village and a few of our contacts may be able to give us something."

"We should head out as soon as we can." Minato said looking around as everyone agreed and began making plans for the children and traveling.

Naruto and Sakura walked through the gates to see their friends waiting for them.

"So what did you two find out?" Shikamaru asked as the group slowly made their way to the Namikaze compound where everyone told what they found out as Naruto and Sakura worked with the map and the information they were given.

"Looks like most of their forces are focused in here and from the information we got they are building u for one massive attack to destroy everything in their way. Looks like we only have a little while to go before everything starts up."

"We better get moving with plans and ending this stupid thing before it takes any longer." Kiba said as he sat beside Hinata.

"We need to get moving before they get their army mobile. If we plan this right we can fight them on their own land and still have the village protected." Naruto began telling everyone what he was planning letting them add and move idea around until they came up with the best plan to do everything they wanted and needed.

"so we are going to have everyone who came back from the dead go with you, and Sakura while everyone else stays here to protect the village from any attacks." Shikamaru said as Naruto gave a nod looking around as everyone agreed.

"Then we should start getting ready and leave in a week so we can start fighting on their land and end this once and for all."

A week and a half later Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito, Jiraiya, the third, Asuma, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Kaori stopped on the outskirts of a camp to regroup and set up for an attack. They split into three groups to attack from several angles to infiltrate and find the men they were looking for. Minato stood with Kushina, Rin and Obito in their position, Fugaku was with Mikoto, Kaori and Sakura, while Naruto stood with Jiraiya, The third and Asuma. The three groups stood ready as they waited for the sun to begin to sink before making their way into the large camp that looked like a small village.

"You really think this will work?" Kaori asked Sakura as she stood looking over the camp as the fires were lit to illuminate the area.

"Naruto and I have made several successful missions doing this and this should be no different. With all the gifted ninja that are a part of this, it should go smoothly."

"The sun is down." They heard a voice say over the radio each had.

"Everyone knows what they have to do. Let's get in and get out." Naruto's voice came.

"Get this over with." Kaori said as the three groups started their way into the camp to find the men they were looking for so they could fulfill their mission and be able to live out their lives with their loved ones. The three groups moved stealthily through finding several tents being guarded closely. Slowly they slipped through only to be met with Sasori in one and Kisami in a second tent leaving one as a trap.

"Well if it's that girl who killed me." Sasori smirked.

"And I'll do it again." Sakura told him as she pulled a kunai into each hand, ready to fight.

"Too bad my grandmother isn't here to help you this time." Suddenly he pulled four puppets and sent them out to each person knocking Mikoto back three yards as Fugaku, Kaori and Sakura blocked just in time. Fugaku started making his way towards Sasori as Sakura maneuvered her way passed the puppet to help her father. The two landed back to back fighting the two puppets off as Fugaku was flung backwards.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Fugaku, you okay?" Kaori called as he ran to his old friend.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. What is this thing? I couldn't even see him move until he hit me." Fugaku winced as he moved slowly holding his side as blood ran from the gash on the back of his head and the many cuts from the debris of the camp.

"I don't know but Sakura knows him. Lets report-"

"Naruto, we have Sasori." Sakura called over the radio as she dodged another attack.

"There's nothing here. It was a trap to get us away from you guys. It's going to take a bit to get through to you because of the men." Called Obito.

"Naruto, did you find anyone?" Minato asked only to hear dead silence making everyone's heart skip a beat.

"Naruto?" Sakura called into her radio only to hear nothing making her heart sink. Suddenly they heard the radio crackle.

"We got Kisami." Jiraiya called.

"Where's Naruto? Is he alright?" Kushina asked as Sakura worked to dodge the attacks that were coming faster and faster.

"He's fine. He's in the middle of fighting. I had to get away to radio in. I'm going back; get here as soon as you can." Jiraiya said making Sakura smirk as she focused on fighting Sasori as Fugaku and Kaori jumped into the fight.

"Watch out for the tail. It has poison in it that will kill you almost instantly. He has a lot of tricks so let's finish this as fast as we can." Sakura said as she did a back flip and landed between her father and Fugaku. "Have you heard of him before? He was famous in the sand when Kakashi-sensei's father was an active ninja."

"I've heard of a skilled puppeteer who became a rouge ninja many years ago. They never found him but they called him Sasori of the red sand." Fugaku said.

"That's him. It took everything in me and the grandmother of Sasori to defeat him."

"And you only did that because granny controlled you." Sasori chuckled as he attacked again making the three jump out of the way. "you can dodge my attacks but can they?" suddenly his tail whipped out to attack as the two men stood ready when suddenly the tail went past both of them to slam into the belly of Mikoto as she was slowly standing up.

"Mikoto!"Fugaku screamed as he ran to her, catching her as he retracted his tail and she fell to the ground. "Mikoto…" Fugaku trailed off as he looked at her pain filled expression then down at the wound that was gushing blood.

Naruto dodged another swing of the massive sword as Jiraiya and Asuma attacked from behind only to be trapped in giant water balls. Naruto back flipped to the Third as they both got ready for another attack.

"You move and these two will be killed." Kisami told them asking them to glance at the two who were trapped within two giant water balls as Kisami made several hand signs making three clones. Two went to control the two water balls while the other one stood beside Kisami. Within minutes they both made three hand signs making water to flow all around them, forcing Naruto and the third to jump out of the way of the rushing water.

"You tried that before and it didn't work. What makes you think that's going to work this time?" Naruto called as he crouched down ready to take off but before anyone could say or do anything else the 3rd lunged in and began using all of his techniques to defeat Kisami so that his son and student would be released. Naruto watched as Kisami disappeared under the water only to appear suddenly in the thirds blind spot as Naruto jumped in to block the attack that would have ended the Third.

"Naruto…" Asuma whispered when he saw the young ninja push the Akatsuki back causing Kisami to almost lose his footing as he tried to stay on his feet. Naruto charged in with a kunai in each hand blocking and swinging as he pushed Kisami back. They couldn't believe that the boy who couldn't do anything right was now forcing an Akatsuki member into submission. That was until the radio crackled and they heard Kaori's frantic voice.

"We need a healer! We need a healer now! Sasori caught her in the stomach with his poison!" Naruto's mind swung t the question of why they needed a healer if they had Sakura, and was it Mikoto or Sakura who was hit. Kisami took the slight hesitation to cut into the opening and hit Naruto back to where the others were; only stopping after skidding across the water.

"Who was hit?" Kushina asked praying that it wasn't Sakura, and that it was an easily healed poison.

"Is Sakura alright?" they heard Naruto ask softly.

"Sakura's fine. She's holding Sasori of while Fugaku and I work on Mikoto." Kaori reported making Naruto sigh before he called again.

"Don't let her fight him alone. He is one of the hardest members to fight, and one of the most deadly. Get someone in there to help her." he called and took off again to back the third up, hearing Sakura's soft voice in his ear.

"I can hold until someone gets here to help."

"It took a lot out of you the last time you fought him and you had help back then. You should still have someone to help you."

"Just focus on fighting and we can argue about this later Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked as he heard her add the affectionate kun on the end of his name.

"You too Sakura-chan." Naruto turned and started fighting the clone as it walked over to try to make it harder for the third and Naruto to protect each other. Jiraiya and Asuma smirked as they looked at the two clones controlling the water balls. Jiraiya closed his eyes moving his hands as fast as he could to make three hand signs so he could begin working on breaking the water ball. Suddenly the two clones were sliced in two and the water fell, releasing Jiraiya and Asuma.

Kaori looked up to see how his daughter was fairing in the battle to keep Sasori away from them to see her land on the ground out of breath. Suddenly Sasori shot his tail out changing course quickly to loop around and hit Sakura in the back.

"Sakura look out!" he yelled and jumped to his feet to charge in but heard the metal of the tail clang on the metal of a kunai. He blinked and saw Minato blocking the attack pushing it out of the way before he turned to his daughter-in-law.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just need to catch my breath." She gasped before Sasori sent another attack at them making Minato and Sakura jump out of the way.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Kaori, lets fight like we used to." Minato smirked as Kaori ran out to him. "Sakura, go help Kushina." Sakura gave a nod and took off as Minato and Kaori ran in.

"Sakura!" Kushina called as she saw her kneel beside her.

"We have to get her out of here when he can't reach us before we can start working on her." Sakura said as she pulled her chakra and lifted Mikoto into her arms and jumped off with Fugaku and Kushina right behind her before she stopped and set Mikoto on the ground.

"What are you going to do? You said the poison was deadly." Fugaku asked Sakura as she started digging in her pouch pulling out a small bottle filled with liquid. "What's that?"

"This is an antidote I was able to create years ago to save Kankuro. When I heard he was revived I started carrying it but, this wound is very large and he had to have pumped a lot of poison into her. I don't know how far this will go." She said as she pulled the liquid around her hand. "Can you start healing the wound while I work on the poison?" she asked Kushina and watched her nod and start healing before Sakura began working on the poison.

"Is it working?" Fugaku asked after a few minutes. Sakura was starting to sweat as she continued to work as they began hearing the sound of battle getting louder.

"Leave her work. Go help Minato and Kaori while we work on Mikoto." Kushina told him as she glanced at Sakura starting to lose her breath again as the sweat was pouring from her. Fugaku looked at the then at Mikoto who was extremely pale and unconscious before he took off to help. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This just takes a lot out of me and the amount of poison in her…. I don't know if I'll be able to save her." Sakura whispered as she continued.

"What you doin getting caught, old man?" Obito taunted as he looked at Jiraiya making him give the younger ninja a scowl.

"We were just about to get out when you showed up. Kushina and Minato go to Mikoto?" Obito gave a nod as they all looked back to see Naruto caught in the side with the sword making him fly off to the side as blood gushed from the wound. Suddenly the real Kisami shove his sword in the front and out the back of the Third making everything go silent as they ran to Naruto. Suddenly they saw Naruto stand slowly holding his side wincing as he got ready to fight.

"He really doesn't give up." Rin said as she pulled her kunai.

"He takes after his father." Jiraiya smiled as he and the others prepared to jump in and help when they saw the third standing with a sword through him. Asuma could only stare as he watched his father fall backwards off the sword landing in the water hard with the blood flowing out into the water all around.

"No…" Asuma shuddered as he stared when suddenly the clone was sliced to pieces leaving only the real Kisami to swing at him making Naruto flip out of the way as his eyes turned blood read and the chakra began to flow around him.

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps it up." Rin said as she watched the blood ooze from the wound. "There's never giving up and there's being completely reckless. Minato-sensei would never be this reckless."

"Naruto is trying to finish this before anyone else gets hurt. Before Kisami and the others go after his friends and family." Jiraiya smirked. "His father would do the same thing only fight more gracefully." Jiraiya and the others began attacking as Naruto flipped and jumped around to avoid getting hit when he came close to hitting Kisami. Kisami smirked before he back flipped and pulled out of combat.

"We will finish this another time." He said before he disappeared with all of his techniques he used.

"Damn." Obito cursed looking around as Naruto went to a knee and Asuma ran to his father.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya said as he knelt beside his old student. "Let me see, I'll be able to help heal it." Naruto shook his head.

"He did something to it with that sword. It can' be forced healed. Kyuubi and I already tried." He said low wincing as Rin and Obito ran to the Third and Asuma. Naruto turned and looked at the blood stained ground where the limp body of the third laid and he sighed looking down again. "I couldn't save him again."

"You couldn't help it. It happened as you were hit." Jiraiya told him as Asuma, Rin and Obito walked over to them. "You gonna be alright?" he asked Asuma who gave a quick nod and looked at Naruto as he gasped, wincing as he held onto his side.

Kaori, Minato and Fugaku worked as a team to try to finish off Sasori but they were only able to get a few hit on him before he was able to jam his tail tip into the chest of Fugaku making him fall to the ground while Minato and Kaori pushed harder and harder as Kushina came to help before Sakura came out of nowhere to hit Sasori from the side knocking him across the battle field. Everyone watched as she clenched her fists as Kushina ran to Fugaku. Sakura looked up from the ground with tears in her eyes, threatening to slide down her cheeks as she gathered her chakra and ran full speed at Sasori as he stood up but before she made contact he disappeared making her explode the ground.

"Sakura!" Minato called as he made his way over to her while Kushina and Kaori knelt by Fugaku. "Sakura, you alright?" he asked as he saw her fall to the ground with the tears falling down her cheeks. He knelt down in front of her pulling her into his arms, not knowing what else to do.

"Sasori disappeared." They heard in their earphone as Kaori reported to the others.

"There's nothing you could have done. We all fought knowing there was a great risk." Minato told Sakura as she sniffled and pulled back drying her tears. "Let's get the others and go home. We will figure out what to do after that." Sakura nodded as they both stood and walked over to Kushina and Kaori as they stood.

"Ours too, but we need Sakura to get here immediately." Rin said. "I'm doing what I can to stop the bleeding but it just won't heal." They could tell she was starting to panic as Sakura and the others started running as fast as they could to where their other team was.

"Rin, calm down. Who's hurt?" Kushina asked as she ran beside the others.

"It's Naruto. He was hit with that sword and …. It's bad."

"We're on our way just hang on." Sakura's heart dropped as she picked up the speed afraid of losing Naruto. Minato and Kushina were worried about their son and they all knew that for Rin to begin to panic, it had to be bad. After a few minutes they all landed as Sakura ran to Naruto's side to see the blood seeping from the massive wound of shredded flesh.

"Naruto…" she whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at her with a smirk. "What happened?"

"Kisami caught me with his sword and the damn sword did something and we can't heal it." Naruto told her making her pull as much bandages as she could out to start wrapping the wound.

"Hold this here." She told Jiraiya who was helping to keep Naruto sitting. "Rin, give me a hand holding this one." Rin nodded and helped to hold another large bandage on the wound as Sakura began wrapping a roll of gauze around Naruto's body tightly to try to slow the bleeding.

"Naruto, you think you can walk?" asked Minato as he knelt down in front of him.

"With the amount of blood he already lost he won't be able to stay awake much longer." Sakura told him as she finished wrapping and secured the bandage. She looked up at Naruto as his eyes slowly closed; she placed her hand on his cheek as she spoke to him. "Relax we'll get you home and fixed up in no time, Naruto-kun." She gave him a small smile as his eyes slid closed and he went completely limp in Jiraiya's arms.

"Is he going to be alright?" Obito asked as he looked at the limp body.

"He'll be okay as soon as the bleeding stops and I can get him home. But he lost a lot of blood and has only a little chakra left so we're going to have to be easy taking him home." Sakura explained as she smoothed Naruto's hair back and took his headband off putting it into her pouch for safe keeping.

"Well we've been up for almost twenty four hours. We should find somewhere to stay and get him able to move." Kushina said as Jiraiya laid Naruto out flat and Sakura kept an eye on the wound until they could move Naruto.

Three days later the group stopped once again as the sun sunk beyond the horizon. Jiraiya set Naruto down on the blanket Sakura laid out before he and the others worked on making a camp while Sakura cleaned the wound that had begun to get infected as it slowly healed. Sakura felt Naruto's forehead as she saw the sweat on his brow and found a high fever. She began looking at the medications she had brought and thinking of how to make him feel better as her mother-in-law sat on the other side of Naruto.

"How's he doing?" she asked as she looked down at him as he winced in his sleep making her place her hand on his cheek.

"He has an infection setting in and his fever is getting worse. We need to get him home, but we have to walk all the way back. The jolt of being sent to the demon world then to the village may make it impossible for him to recover."

"But there's a chance he'll be fine, so just do it and get it over with. It will get him home faster." Obito called out making everyone fall silent as Sakura turned angry eyes to him. "What? You want to get him home fast and he could be fine, why not just get this over with?"

"Because I will not play games when it comes to his life. I will walk him all the way back which gives an even bigger chance of living."

"You just don't make sense."

"Looking at the options I am always going to take the option that gives Naruto the best chance of survival. We need to be easy with how we deal with his wounds because we've never had to do this for him and we don't know how what we do will react with the kyuubi."

"I'm beginning to think you just want to stay out of the village as long as you can." Obito scoffed making Sakura even angrier.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sakura stood staring at Obito as he continued making accusations and trying to talk her into risking Naruto's life just to get home faster. Minato looked between the two before glancing at Kushina who was looking down at Naruto sadly. Jiraiya looked at everyone as the arguing continued, Rin stood trying to make Obito be quiet and let Sakura call the shots for what happens to Naruto, while Kaori and Asuma stood off to the side not knowing what to do. Just as Minato was about to break the fight up Sakura spun around quickly to look at Naruto as she and Kushina were the only ones to hear.

"Sakura-chan…" he struggled to say as he cracked his blue eyes to see a blurry image of Sakura as she sat beside him smoothing his hair back.

"It's alright, I'm here Naruto-kun." She said as tears began to rise in her eyes.

"I feel like crap….."

"I know. Kisami hit you with his sword and shredded your side wide open. We have to have it heal normally, I don't know what he did but he made it impossible to have me or the kyuubi heal it." She told him as he took a deep breath and tried to sit up making Sakura grab a hold of him quickly pushing him back down.

"You have an infection Naruto. You need to rest." Kushina told him as his breathing became labored. Sakura checked the wound to see it bleeding once again.

"You do anything stupid like that again and I'll kill you." she gave him a tearful grin as she set to work stopping the bleeding. "Now, please just relax and we'll get you home. I'm sure the girls will love making you feel better." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"yo, you think we should risk going through the demon world to get you home faster?" Obito asked as he leaned over Sakura's shoulder.

"There is a huge chance you won't make it, the shock that it sends through the body and chakra system…. We need to just walk you back and I'll take care of you on the way." Sakura told Naruto as he opened his eyes a little more to look at the others sitting around him.

"Like I said, you wanta stay out of the village." She turned and looked at him so angry the others in the tiny camp held their breath.

"You open your mouth one more time and I will break something in your body and make sure you have a very slow and painful recovery." She warned as she turned back to Naruto. "What do you want to do?"

"Like I have a choice…." He chuckled making himself wince in pain. "In my stuff, there's a scroll….. Use it to get us home… it doesn't work like the demon scrolls….. It shouldn't affect me…"

"Naruto, you have a million scrolls you carry around with you…. what one do we use?" asked Asuma as Sakura started digging through all of Naruto's gear until she found a tiny pocket in the lining of his jacket. Smirking she ripped the fabric, confusing everyone as she pulled a very small scroll that was no bigger than her pinky as she showed it to the others.

"So what was the special occasion you were saving this one for?" she smirked as she turned back to Naruto who grinned.

"Probly to get away from you." Obito mumbled making Sakura throw her elbow backwards hitting him between the legs, making him drop to the ground in pain.

"I told you, and that was a warning." She turned back to Naruto who was trying to laugh but turned out in a coughing spurt where Sakura had to turn him on his side as he began to cough blood. Once he was done she laid him back on his back. "Be careful, Naruto, you're going to wind up killing yourself." She told him making him roll his eyes as his father and Jiraiya looked over the tiny scroll.

"What is this Naruto?" Minato asked as he sat beside his daughter-in-law.

"Sakura knows how to use it; it'll get us all back to safety that one takes us to the Hokage tower." He said softly as his eyes began to close again.

"Go back to sleep Naruto-kun, I'll take care of getting everyone home safely." Sakura told him with a smile. She took the scroll and looked at it with a smirk as she told everyone to gather as she laid the scroll in front of her on the ground closing her eyes before she said "prank" in a blink of the eye they were in the Hokage's office.

"There's no one here." Rin commented.

"Go find Tsunade, someone get us a stretcher to get him to the hospital." Sakura began shouting out orders making everyone jump to as Tsunade rushed into the room.

"Sakura!" she called as she knelt beside her. "What happened? You were supposed to finish this not come back with the brat half dead." She told her as the stretcher came in. as everyone backed up to let Jiraiya and Kaori lift him onto the stretcher they heard screams and cries come from the doorway making them all turn to see the four children standing there looking at what was going on. Azumi and Satoru ran to get to Naruto only to be grabbed and held tightly by Sakura, while Takara and Saki were pulled into a hug from Kushina.

"Daddy!" Azumi cried out and began to scream when he didn't respond. Sakura held her close as the little girl screamed for him and the little boy cried hysterically.

"Sakura, you should stay with the others while we patch him up." Tsunade said softly as she placed a hand on Sakura shoulder when she saw tears begin to run down her cheeks. "He'll be alright. You know him, he'll pull through anything. Naruto won't go down that easy." Tsunade smiled as Sakura gave a watery smirk. "I'll let you know the second I get any information for you." Sakura gave a nod as she held onto the screaming little girl. As Azumi began to try to run after Naruto, Kaori took Satoru and held him close so Sakura could concentrate on Azumi, who seemed to be taking it the hardest.

Six hours later they all sat in the waiting room as more friends walked in to see if there was any news. Sasuke and Kakashi walked in to find Sakura slouched in her seat with her feet on another while Azumi slept on one leg and Satoru slept on the other, Saki was a sleep in Minato's arms while Takara slept leaning against Kaori's side as he wrapped his arm around her. The two walked over to talk to Sakura only to be stopped by Minato.

"Leave her sleep." Minato told them as he gently handed Saki over to Kushina as he stood up and walked away having Kakashi and Sasuke follow him. "All we know is Kisami hit him in the side with his sword and tore his side apart. It did something making it so it has to heal on its own but in the time it took us to get him stable and awake he developed an infection. Tsunade has him in surgery but it's been six hours."

"Nothing new?" Kakashi asked worried about his old student.

"Nothing, no one has even come out to say anything. Sakura just fell asleep, and the kids have been out for a while. They ran into the room when we got here and it seems like Azumi is taking it the hardest and Satoru isn't having an easy time either."

"Naruto's strong, he'll pull through. He's amazed us before with his survival skills and I guarantee he won't let us down this time."

"Not with Sakura and the kids waiting for him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke where's your brother?" Minato asked.

"He's on his way. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to both of you. Our mission didn't go as we planned." Sasuke looked at him sternly waiting for the rest of the story making Minato sigh. "Kisami took the Third out as his clone hit Naruto in the side while some of us were fighting Sasori. Sasuke, Sasori was able to take down both your parents." He and Kakashi watched as Sasuke clenched his fists as set his jaw. Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream making everyone jump to see Sakura sit up and wrap her hands around Azumi as she cried hysterically. "I wish there was some way to help her." Minato sighed.

"She takes after Naruto, she'll be fine. She just needs to know he's alright." Kakashi said as he looked back to Sasuke who turned and looked at the little girl who had softened his heart. "Both Sakura and Naruto are strong, and they've passed that onto their kids." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke walk over to kneel in front of Sakura.

"Sakura…" he said low making her look up at him as tears slid down her cheeks. He sat in the seat Azumi, who was now being cuddled in Sakura's arms, was sitting seconds before Sakura wrapped her arms around him too.

"Sasuke…. I tried to save your parents but-"

"Sakura, don't worry about my parents, for now let's focus on the dobe."

"Thanks Sasuke. I just…"

"He'll be fine, you know him better than anyone, you should know better than to worry about him." He smirked.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see this when they said the family was waiting." Said a nurse as she walked out and saw all of Naruto's friends crowding the waiting room, anxious for information. "Alright, I need imitate family only." Sakura stood up as Sasuke took Azumi who was still crying and afraid to let go of Sakura. She waved to Naruto's parents and the three walked over to the nurse while the others sat waiting for information.

"So how is he? Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked quickly as they walked over to the corner of the waiting room to talk.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Is he goin to be alright?" Kushina asked worried as the nurse looked sadly at them.

"He's out of surgery, it took a while to fix him up but everything's sewed up and he's resting comfortably. He had a massive infection setting in, we were surprised to see it not progressed too far. We cleared out most of it but there is still some in the wound that he is receiving iv antibiotics for."

"So he'll be fine?" Minato asked as tears gathered in Sakura's eyes.

"We aren't sure when he'll wake up but yes, he should recover from this." The nurse said making Sakura begin to ball as she dropped to the ground. Minato knelt beside her to comfort her as Kushina got the last little details from the nurse and the others sat watching as Sakura went to the ground crying, making them all worried that something was wrong with Naruto. As the nurse walked away, Kushina knelt on the other side of Sakura making the others gather around as Sasuke knelt in front of Sakura.

"He's going to b alright." She told him. "They don't know when he's going to wake up but he's going to be alright." Sakura cried relieved that Naruto would live.

"Come on, le's go see him." Kushina whispered as she helped Sakura stand up. "Can you watch the children? I don't think it's time for them to go in there." She saw Sasuke nod as everyone stood watching as Kushina walked Sakura into the room Naruto was in.

"He must be in real bad shape." Ino said sadly as she walked over to stand next to Sasuke. The only children in the waiting room were Sakura and Naruto's, the others had been dropped off at family's so that the adults could sit and not worry about the children getting into things and worry about Naruto.

"Naruto's never had any problems healing. Whatever that sword did to him screwed with his chakra." Shikamaru thought aloud. "If he can't heal himself then he's as good as us, but to have it so no one can heal it…. It may be a death sentence."

"Shikamaru!" Temari scolded her husband. "This is Naruto we're talking about, he'll pull through anything."

"Yeah, but how can he work his way through this if he's never gone through it before?" Choji asked making all the women roll their eyes.

"He'll find a way." Hinata said softly. "He has to." She whispered making Kiba wrap his arm around her, knowing that she may not be in love with Naruto but Hinata was one to worry about those who were close to her.

"The brat's strong; he knows what's at stake if he doesn't." Tsunade said as she walked over to the large group. "I know the brat well enough to know he's not going to let his kids or his wife suffer any more than they already have."

"Granny!" they heard making them turn to see Azumi run at her with tears in her eyes. "Where's daddy?" she asked as the tears began to fall. Tsunade knelt in front of her with a soft smile.

"He's sleeping right now. He needs to get all the sleep he can to feel better."

"Can I see him?" Tsunade began whipping the tears from the little girl's cheeks before looking at the others. Minato started on his way down the hall to see if it was alright with Sakura before they said yes or no.

"We'll see, for now you just need to be patient."

"You need to be strong while we wait." Akemi told her with a soft smile.

"But I wanta see Daddy. I don't want him to die." Azumi said with fresh tears falling as Kaori knelt down.

"From what I hear you're just like your father." Azumi nodded. "What do you think he would be doing right now? You think you can be strong just like him for a little bit longer? Your mother is going to need that strength to get through this." He watched as she nodded as she whipped the tears away giving a very Naruto-like grin. "That's more like it."

"Azumi." Minato said making her look up at him as he walked over. "Sakura said Azumi can go in and a few friends at a time, the room is tiny so it can't ft everyone at once." Azumi walked over and grabbed Minato's hand as she waited to be taken to the room to see her father.

"Remember to be strong, like your father." Kaori told her as she gave a nod and a grin while the others figured out who would go to see Naruto when. After a couple minutes it was decided and the tiny group walked down the hall to the room. Minato opened the door letting Azumi walk in first. They all saw her stop in her tracks as she saw Naruto lying in the hospital bed with wires hooked to him, an IV in his arm and oxygen on his face. She took a deep breath repeating in her head that she needed to be strong like Naruto.

"It's alright, Azumi." Sakura smiled at her with puffy eyes from all the crying she had been doing. "Come here." The girl moved to her mother quickly giving her a tight hug before turning to look at Naruto as the others walked in slowly.

"How's he doing?" Asuma asked as he stood next to Sakura.

"He's stable, that's all the news we have for now." She told him as she watched Azumi stare at Naruto. "Go ahead, he can hear you. He knows you're here." Sakura whispered to Azumi making the girl nod before walking closer and reaching out slowly to grab his hand.

"He'll get through this, he always gets through everything." Tenten smiled at Sakura knowing how tough this must be. Sakura gave a small nod as the group slowly filed out to let the next one in. Minato and Kushina leaned against the window sill watching as the new people came in to see how their friend was doing.

"How are you holding up, Sakura?" Jiraiya asked as he stood next to her and the others spread around the bed.

"I'm alright. It's just tough waiting and not knowing what could happen. I've never had to do this before; he's always been the one waiting for me." Jiraiya nodded understanding as he remembered all the times he saw Naruto have to wait to see if Sakura would be alright. After a few minutes everyone but Naruto's parents, and Jiraiya left to let the last group in to see Naruto. Minato watched as Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Ino, Rin, Obito, Kaori, Akemi, and Tsunade walked in.

"Is he alright?" Akemi asked as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"He's doing alright. He's stable for now, so all we can do is wait and see what goes on." She told her mother as everyone took a few minutes to listen and look at Naruto, hoping he would pull out of this sooner than later. After five minutes people from the last group began to leave as several decided to stay. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kaori and Tsunade stood with Minato and Kushina talking low as they watched Azumi stare at her father with her big, glistening, bright green eyes."Azumi." Sakura said making her turn and walk to her mother.

"Is daddy, gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs a little sleep and then he can take you, your sisters and your brother out to the park again." Sakura gave a brave smile as tears gathered in her eyes and fell, only to be whipped away by Azumi.

"Don't cry mommy, daddy won't make us wait too long." She gave her mother a grin that she knew all too well making her smile and hug her daughter. "We have to wait for daddy to get better, just like he does when we get sick." She hopped off her mother's lap and went back to the side of the bed and tried to jump up only to need help. She smiled as Ino helped her onto the bed to sit next to Naruto and wait.

"You're just like your father." Sakura laughed softly as she watched Azumi lean closer to Naruto and give him a kiss on his cheek. The others watched with small smiles as Azumi tried to take care of her father.

"you're father gave her a talk before she came in here. We all see how much she takes after Naruto, and he told her that she needed to be strong like him." Akemi told her daughter with a smile when Azumi pushed hair out of Naruto's face.

"She's just like Naruto, strong and tough but tender and sweet when she needs to be." Ino smiled. This was the first time they had seen such tenderness from the girl who was always rough and stubborn. There were only a few times any of them had witnessed any kind of tenderness and they were amazed at how the tough little girl went from beating people up to treating her father like a sick child.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness; his bright blue eyes searched the dark before resting on a little flame. As he walked closer he felt the gates that contained Kyuubi and saw the two bright red eyes of the giant fox look at him.

"It's about time you woke up kit."

"Kyuubi, what happened?"

"After getting hit with that damn sword it screwed with mine and your chakra. The vixen tried to fix you up but something was set in the wound and she couldn't heal it. It's like you're just like another regular human. There's nothing we can do but wait for the effects to wear off."

"Damn. I have to get back to Sakura and the kids."

"It's not worth trying."

"What do you mean?"

"I already tried to talk to the vixen but I can't take over. I doubt you can get through either." The two sat talking, trying to figure out what to do until they heard a tiny voice whisper in the darkness.

"Daddy, I'm gonna stay here until you get all better, just like you do when I don't feel good. Mommy and everyone fell asleep and are all worried about you. Feel better soon cause you gotta take us to the park like you promised."

"Azumi?" he whispered her name as it echoed around him.

"I love you daddy." Naruto gave a small smirk as he thought of Azumi trying to be like him. She had gotten sick once, so bad she had to be in bed for two weeks. Every day of those two weeks he would stay with her as long as he could telling her stories and holding her. He never liked when any of his children became sick, and tried his best to make them feel better.

"Sounds like she misses you." Kyuubi said. Naruto smirked as he watched the kyuubi lay his head down. Over the years of him finally being free to walk around, he had become more open and gentle, especially when it came to Naruto's family. They shared the same feelings and needs to keep them safe, as a fox's instincts direct them. Working together they made sure that little ever happened to make the family hurt.

"Yeah, she's being her tough, stubborn self that she gets from Sakura." Naruto grinned as he thought of Azumi and how she took after him in so many ways. "I never thought I would have Sakura. Never thought we would go any farther than friends because she loved Sasuke, but here I am married to her for seven years. We have a six year old little girl who is always tough and willing to help others and three year old twins. Saki is turning out to be exactly like Sakura and Satoru is exactly like me. And we still have Takara, I couldn't ask for a better life."

"You better start focusing on healing so you can stop worrying them. You know how the vixen is when you're hurt."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to let this one heal on its own."

"At least until the effects of that sword wear off. Once it's gone I can heal it." Naruto gave a nod and took a seat waiting for Kyuubi to say it was done. He sat with his eye closed meditating for what seemed like hours before he felt groggy making him open his eyes to see nothing, even the kyuubi was gone. Slowly he began to feel something move his hair from his forehead. Naruto closed his eyes again before slowly opening them as they became heavy. As his eyes opened slowly he found Azumi sitting next to him on the bed as she pushed his hair off his forehead.

"daddy!" she smiled brightly as he gave a small smile seconds before he saw Sakura on her feet leaning over the bed with a relieved smile on her tear stained face.

"Be quiet Azumi, you don't want to wake everyone." Sakura told their daughter who nodded with a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she placed her hand on the top of his head.

"Sakura-chan…. What happened?" he mumbled.

"You were hurt pretty bad, Tsunade had to do surgery and we didn't know when you would wake up. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura explained.

"As good as I can be with this wound on my side." He smirked as he blinked slowly. "Where are the other kids?"

"The others are with Kiba and Hinata, Sasuke and Ino would have taken them but they decided to stay here, and Azumi refused to go anywhere."

"Sasuke and Ino stayed?"

"So did Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, my parents and your parents. We had to move you to a bigger room because they all wanted to make sure you were alright. You really scared us, Naruto." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. Naruto gathered the little strength he had left and pulled his hand up to rest on her cheek as he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I scared you Sakura-chan. I would never do anything like that on purpose."

"I know. I love you so much, I just don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Naruto-kun." She smiled as he gave her his famous grin.

"I love you too, you know I would never leave you or the kids, and I still have some annoying left to do." He gave little chucked from his raw throat. Sakura smiled and laughed softly as she smoothed his hair back and he put his arm back on the bed beside him.

"Go back to sleep for a while and we can talk more when you wake up."

"You two too." He smirked as Azumi nodded and cuddled up next to him and Sakura nodded and sat down as he fell asleep again, leaving her to drift off in the chair beside his bed.

A week later Sakura started helping to heal the wound that had been taking forever to heal. Finally the effects of the sword had worn off and they were able to get it to heal, allowing Naruto to get up and move around. Slowly h was able to move more and more and finally the wound was completely healed after a week and a half.

"You ready to go home?" Tsunade asked as she stood at the foot of the bed and watched Naruto nod and smile brightly as he stood up completely dressed and ready to go. "Alright, let me take one last look at it, and then you're in Sakura's hands." Naruto lifted his shirt to revile the scabbed over wound that still refused to heal all the way with healing jutsus. Tsunade watched as Naruto moved slowly trying not to move his side muscles any more than they needed to be moved, as they were still bruised deep within the tissue. "Alright. I'm leaving you in Sakura's care."

"Thanks granny." Naruto grinned as he grabbed his jacket and they walked out to see his parents, Sakura, her parents, and Jiraiya waiting for him. "Having a party for me?" he chuckled as he walked over to them.

"No we were going to have a party if you had to stay." Sakura smiled at him before as wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm leaving him to you, Sakura. Make sure he doesn't do anything that would cause more damage and that includes training, Naruto." She looked at him as he grinned.

"I've lived this long taking care of myself; I think I can handle this little thing." Tsunade and Sakura looked at him hard making him chuckle softly.

"Naruto, the only reason you survived so long was because of Kyuubi healed you." Sakura told him making him smirk.

"I did have some help from you too, Sakura-chan." he said making her give a small smile before she shook her head.

"Well let's get you home before the kids get home and try to tackle you." she smiled as he put his arm round her shoulders and she put hers around his waist and they walked out of the hospital while everyone stood watching.

"So he's been reckless like that for years?" Kaori asked. After being back for several years he had begun to fit things together about his daughter's life and the way Naruto was. He had heard small stories but no one really wanted to go in-depth on any of them.

"This was nothing. He's had much worse, and has done much worse." Jiraiya told him with a smirk. "Always trying to save everyone, even if it coasts him his life."

"I still think that's ridiculous." Kushina said softly.

"Yes, it is but he's always wanted to be acknowledged growing up and that led to pranks, and once he became a ninja…. Well it only led to him protecting everyone." Tsunade explained as the small group started walking down the streets of the village.

Sakura and Naruto walked into their house where he would be able to sit and relax for only a few minutes before their children ran at him and bothered him until they collapsed. Sakura smiled as Naruto sat heavily in a chair as she went to make some food for him, when suddenly they heard screaming and cheering only seconds before the door flew open and four children ran into the house and jumped on Naruto. He smiled and chuckled as they all grabbed a hold of him and held him tight trying to all talk at once. Sakura smiled and glanced at the door to see her in laws walk up with small smiles.

"They just couldn't wait to see him. You should have seen Minato trying t stop Azumi as long as he did." Kushina smiled and watched Naruto try to calm the four children as they began fighting over who would talk first.

"Alright one at a time." Naruto chuckled as he tried to cover the two youngest mouths. "Alright now, Takara. You're first." Sakura smiled as she went back to making food for Naruto as Kushina and Minato walked farther into the house.

"They've been talking like that since they heard he was coming home." Kushina told Sakura. "Need any help?"

"No, just making something for him to eat." Sakura smiled. "They keep you up at night too?" she asked and watched Kushina nod slowly as the three looked at the children still talking with Naruto.

"Here, I'll take this to him. You make something for yourself to eat." Kushina told her as she took the plate with a sandwich from her and started towards Naruto. Sakura smiled as she shook her head and started looking through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"you want anything to eat?" she asked her father in law and watched as he looked at her shaking his head before looking back at the laughing children sitting all around Naruto as Kushina talked to them. "You okay?" she asked as she watched Minato watching as if in a day dream with a slight smile on his face.

"yeah, I'm fine." he told her glancing at her with the same bright blue eyes Naruto had making her shake her head and put a hand on her hip as she looked at him harder.

"You know you can't lie to me. I know the second you do lie, so tell me the truth." She watched as he looked at her a moment before signing with a small smile. "You're worried about not getting them in time and having the deal taken away." She said low as she walked closer to him making him look at her surprised.

"How do you do that?" he asked with a smile as Sakura smirked.

"You forget I'm married to one of the best. He hides everything that worries or hurts him, after all these years I think I would know how to read you. Besides, your eyes gave you away, they're the same as Naruto's" she laughed softly as she turned back to trying t find food. "So tell me, why is the great fourth Hokage worried?"

"You really are one to watch out for." He chuckled as he stood leaning against the counter to talk to her. "There are too many out there that we're supposed to catch and we are down to our last year to get them all."

"Don't worry so much. You've been with us for three years and you still doubt Naruto and the others." Sakura smiled as she looked at him with a soft smile. "We will all do what we have to, to get them taken care of so you can all stay. The kids love you all and we all missed you. Naruto took it hard enough when Jiraiya was killed, I don't want to see him go through Jiraiya dying knowing that we had the chance to keep him here. And you and Kushina, he finally was able to talk and get to know you. I'm not going to let him lose you two after all the years of trying to find any information on you."

"You really are stubborn." He smirked making Naruto laugh as he walked over to them.

"You don't know the half of it." He laughed as he put his plate on the counter.

"Like you're one to talk." She smiled at him and saw him winced slightly. "Let me see." She told him as Minato watched his son obey and lift his shirt to show the scabbed wound that began to bleed slightly. "I told you to take it easy."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto winced as she laid her hand on the wound softly as he hand was surrounded by a soft blue color as she eased the pain and healed what she could again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Naruto stood with the large group of friends as they sat in the backyard of Naruto's house in the Namikaze compound. They talked low as they waited for Tsunade to show up so that they could start talking about planning to end the war. Naruto sat in a bench seat with Sakura leaning against him all talking and laughing about when they were younger, when they heard a knock that echoed through the house and out the open back door making Sakura get up to open the front door.

"So you're plans are what exactly?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the backyard to see everyone waiting.

"We are going to go after them." Ino smirked as Tsunade looked at the others as they all sat back quietly.

"Who is included in this?"

"All of us."

"No." Sakura said making everyone look at her as she sat up next to Naruto. "We talked about this Ino. This is hard enough without dragging everyone into this and tearing apart even more families apart."

"So it's still okay for your family to be the only one torn apart?" Ino shot back making everyone look between the two knowing how stubborn they could be when they set their minds. "Why do you refuse our help? We all want t help to keep everyone here and if that means we all go into war, then so be it."

"Ino, I told you why we won't let anyone else go. We are the most qualified and able to take care of the enemy. You all still don't know a thing about most of the enemies. I've seen and gone through more than you can imagine and I refuse to have to see friends die in front of me again because they tried to help." Sakura told Ino making everyone confused before Naruto set his drink down and stood up next to Sakura.

"Why don't you go inside and see how the kids are doing?" he suggested and watched her turn and walk into the house, not being the only to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"She has too good of a memory." Tsunade said low as Naruto nodded and sat down while Tsunade took a seat next to him. "She never got passed it?"

"No, and I don't think she will. She has been dealing with that for years and this…. This could be a replay of back then I it all turns bad in the middle of the fight."

"What happened? Why is she upset? What did I say?" Ino asked concerned never seeing her best friend like that before. "Is she alright? Should I go talk to her?"

"Relax Ino, you didn't' know what happened. She'll be fine, she just can't stand seeing her friends being hurt, and even the thought bothers her." Naruto explained. "Years ago when Sakura and I were traveling and doing those insane missions, we had friends from all over the world. One day we were with a group in grass country and we were attacked again by a group of scavengers. Our friends said they would help and stood ready to fight, but when the fighting started the scavengers took down almost everyone. Sakura and I were able to make our way through most of the army and went up against their leader. We were able to kill the leader and take out a few more soldiers before the rest took off, but it was too late for almost all of our friends. Sakura tried to heal them and pushed herself well beyond her chakra but she couldn't save one of them."

"She never said anything." Ino said sadly as she shied away while the others looked at Naruto who looked at the ground for a moment before he smirked.

"We've both tried to put everything that we've seen and been through behind us. We never want to relive those days but, you telling her to let you fight beside her… Ino, you have a way of bringing those memories back to her."

"I never knew. If I had known…"

"You would have tiptoed around her. She knew you well enough and knew she couldn't tell anyone what she saw."

"What about you? Why didn't you say anything?" Temari asked him making him look at her blank for a minute before he smirked and shook his head.

"I told you, neither one of us want to remember what we've seen and been through."

"Well it's out now, so why don't you tell us everything. Make us understand what you and Sakura have been hiding from everyone." Temari asked and looked around finding most of the people interested, waiting for Naruto to oblige. As Naruto opened his mouth he heard the children laughing and giggling as they ran out.

"Tochan!" Takara called as she ran out and stopped in front of him. "Kachan said that you need to go inside." She looked at Naruto and turned her head inquisitively. "She looked really sad." Naruto furled his brow slightly before he set his drink down and stood up.

"Stay out here with your brother and sisters." He told her as he walked into the house while the children started keeping the other adults entertained. He walked in to find Sakura in the living room. "Sakura-Chan?" he asked as he walked closer to her as she looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun…" she trailed off as they wrapped their arms around each other. Naruto held her tight as she cried on his shoulder. "I can't… I just can't go through it again. Naruto-kun, please…"

"Shh. It's alright nothing's going to happen to them. We're older now and are more able to take care of them." He told her as she pulled away and he began drying her tears. "Why don't you go back out side? The kids are bound to be getting into something by now." He chuckled as she laughed softly working to put the images behind the mental wall. She nodded and started out to the back yard as she finished drying her tears. Naruto sighed, he knew that it was hard on Sakura, especially being the only one who could have saved the people, he didn't know how to help her get passed it but knew she was going to have to sooner or later or they wouldn't be able to finish this war. He took a deep breath before he turned and walked out to see everyone talking and playing with the children.

"Alright you four, go back inside and play so we can talk." Kushina told the four children before Takara grabbed her younger siblings and drug them into the house to play a game. "So what are you planning?" she asked Naruto as the children disappeared through the doorway and he took his seat back next to Sakura.

"We need to get moving if we're going to end this and be able to keep you guys here. From the report I've seen they've spread out again. I think it would best if we made teams and went to each one individually. It might take a bit longer but if we have the teams made up we can make quick work and move on to the next one."

"I don't think I've ever heard you sound so smart, Naruto." Ino teased making everyone laugh. "So you think we should make several teams and go to each one together?"

"I think it would be best to make three or four man groups. Head out in one large group but spread out as you get closer so you can get more information and we can attack from all sides." Sakura offered.

"Alright, you two being your smart selves, who goes with who and who stays. We can't have everyone go." Temari asked as Naruto looked around for a moment before Tsunade spoke up.

"It will obviously be the ones that were given this chance and we will place others as they fit." She stood looking at everyone. "I'm sure you know what teams you will need to pull this off so you can figure that out and I will fill in the gaps." The original death ninja nodded as they looked around and Minato started splitting them up.

"Kaori, you'll go with Kushina and I, Rin and Obito, then Jiraiya, and Asuma." Minato told them as they all nodded and turned to look at Tsunade as she thought who would be best with whom.

"Kakashi, you're with Rin and Obito, Neji you will go with Jiraiya and Asuma, and I want to add another group. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi. That makes a total of four groups to gather information and attack on all angles." Everyone nodded as they accepted who would go and who would stay.

"You can deal with telling the kids this time." Naruto chuckled as Tsunade smirked and shook her head. "What? We go away and have to deal with the screaming and yelling at us for having to go…. It's your turn."

"Fine, I'll do it this once. It's not like it can be that bd."

"Wait till Azumi hears." Naruto smirked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Satoru is just as bad now. Between the two, I don't know who's worse." Sakura said softly as she leaned comfortably against Naruto.

"Well who ever tells them, you should do it soon that way they have time to calm down." Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto and Sakura looked at Tsunade who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Kids?" Sakura called towards the house to see all four children run out to her moments later. "Granny wants to tell you something." They all looked at Tsunade waiting for her to talk.

"You know how there's the bad people out there trying to hurt everyone?" Azumi and Takara nodded as Satoru and Saki climbed into their parent's laps. "Well we have to make one last trip to make sure they don't hurt anyone else." Azumi looked at her parents before she glanced at Tsunade as everyone sat waiting to see what happened.

"so you have to leave again?" she asked and watched Naruto and Sakura nod before the twins looked up at them upset and Azumi started to get the look in her eye that both her parents knew well. "But… but….no!" she screamed and pounded her foot.

"Daddy, no go!" Satoru yelled. "Mommy stay?" he asked Sakura who looked at him sadly and shook her head. "No! No go!" he screamed as he sat in Naruto's lap. Saki started tearing up while Takara looked at her parents and then to Tsunade before she looked down at the ground. The others watched as Satoru began squirming in Naruto's arms still screaming while Azumi continued her temper tantrum and Saki cried.

"I told you." Naruto said as he handed the screaming boy to Tsunade. "This is nothing." He smirked as Azumi started screaming louder. With the boy in Tsunade's lap Naruto reached out to grab Azumi as she continued to scream and throw her fit.

"NO! You can't go again! It's not fair! You have to stay! You said you wouldn't have to go again!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at Tsunade and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hate you!"

"Azumi Uzumaki!" Sakura scolded bust was stopped when Saki started to cry louder. "It's alright Saki."

"I'll take care of that one." Naruto sighed as he followed Azumi into the house and into her room where she slammed the door. "Azumi." He said softly as he opened the door to see her lying on her bed crying.

"Why do you always have to leave?" she cried as he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over her.

"Because we have to keep everyone safe. We told you before that we would come back no matter what, and every time we've kept that promise. We hate leaving you and your brother and sisters. We can't wait for the day when we can stay here and just be with all four of you."

"I know daddy, I just…. It's not fair. You always go and then we stay here and then when you come back you and mommy are hurt…. Can't you stay with us, just this once." She asked as he leaned over and dried her tears.

"If there was a way, your mommy and I would jump at it. We love you so much, and would give anything for all of this to be over. We want to make sure you're all safe and can grow up happy. The only way we can do that is to get rid of these guys who are threatening to hurt you."

"Why can't we go too? I can fight too. Mommy and you taught me." She said with a sad smile.

"I know, and you're great at it, but not this time. Mommy and I would be so worried that you would get hurt that we wouldn't be able to focus on the fighting. You think you can practice while we're gone and then you can show me how good you are when I get back." She smiled up at him as she nodded.

"Okay. Can me and Takara learn together?"

"Sure. Now come on, you should say you're sorry to Granny. You know it's not her fault that she has to send us out. She really hates having to make us leave you guys here." The girl looked away sadly. "Come on." He smiled as he stood up and had her walk out in front of him.

"Better Azumi?" asked Tenten who watched the girl nod and start to walk away when she heard her father.

"Azumi, don't you have something to say to Granny?" the girl looked at him as he leaned against the back doorway. She looked at him then walked over and looked at the ground as she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Granny." She said as Tsunade smiled. Naruto smirked as he took the boy from her and she pulled Azumi into a hug. "I know you don't want mommy and daddy to leave either." She said as everyone watched amazed to hear the girl apologize.

"Is she really your kid?" Kiba laughed making Naruto chuckle and glance at Azumi as she giggled in Tsunade's arms.

"I'm pretty sure she's his." Sakura laughed and glanced at Naruto who was holding Satoru in one arm while he held a plate of finger food in the other hand so the boy could eat. "Who else would she take after?"

"Who knows, sometimes she can act like Sas-gay." Naruto laughed. "I think you're a bad influence on her." Naruto grinned brightly at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"She definitely takes after you, dobe." Sasuke said as he looked over to see the girl pull from Tsunade and run over to try to start a game with Takara.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Naruto and the others had thrown a plan together before heading out to do what they could. They all ran together until they reached the border of sound country where they spent one last night together. They would split in the morning to their separate groups and follow the rumors to kill each person. Naruto sat against a tree staring at the flames as they danced in the night air while Sakura lay beside him sleeping. The others settled their things before sitting to talk.

"Sakura's actually sleeping?" Kushina asked as she looked at her daughter in law sound asleep next to Naruto who never took his eyes from the flames.

"She's asleep because she's gonna need all the rest and chakra she can get so she'll be able to heal everyone and help fight. Besides she knows that if anything happened I would wake her up." Naruto smirked as he finally pulled his eyes away from the light to look at the sleeping Sakura.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" asked Kaori as he sat across from his son in law.

"I'll be fine. I've learned how to deal with much more on much less sleep. Before Sakura and I were married we were sent on missions one directly after another for about three months. Each one we had to use a lot of chakra to be able to control everything we did while undercover and we never slept when we were out on missions. I think we got a total of a few hours between the both of us in three months."

"Naruto has been doing these things for a very long time. I'm sure he knows what he is capable of and what he is not." Kakashi said and looked at his former student as his bright blue eyes were fixed in the light again. "why don't we all take turns sleeping that way we are all rested?" he suggested.

"I'll more than likely stay up anyway." Naruto said making Sasuke and Itachi give a nod agreeing with him. "Old habits die hard." He smirked at them as several of the adults shook their head. "You should all get rest we'll keep watch for the night." The group looked at him for a moment before nodding and going to where they had set their things out.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he and his brother came closer while the others drifted off to sleep.

"I'm thinking we follow the rumors for Kabuto."

"We want Sasori." Naruto gave a nod.

"Last I heard they were sticking around each other so it won't be hard, and we can split if we need to. Sakura and I are used to working with just us anyway."

"From what I hear Sasori is up towards the north east of sound. We should be able to get there before word spread that the others are under attack." Itachi told them.

"Last I heard Kabuto's not too far off from there. We'll head up that way and split when we need to. I say we finish them off fast and head to help the others where they need it." The two men gave a nod in agreement as they sat back to relax for the night. Naruto slowly dozed off like he always had done on missions as the others sat up waiting for the time to come to get revenge for their parents.

The next morning Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes to see the sun shining through the forest canopy as the others began to stir and rise for the day that could very well be one of their last. He looked around as everyone stretched; stretching himself he gently woke Sakura making her sit up well rested.

"Time to go already?" she asked him making him nod as he gathered his gear and stood up with the others as she followed him.

"Alright, we'll all meet back at the village unless someone calls for help." Minato said as they all gathered around talking low before they split into teams.

"Like we'll need help." Naruto smirked as he put his hands behind his head before he got a half serious glare from Sakura. "Yeah, yeah I know Sakura." she smiled at him as Minato continued.

"Good luck everyone, and stay together. These are not regular ninja we are going up against. We need to help each other." Everyone nodded and started off as Kushina stopped Naruto and his group.

"Be careful. I don't want to hear that any of you are hurt. You hear me?" she said looking at all four of them. "Don't push yourselves too much."

"Don't worry Sakura will stop him." Sasuke smirked as Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll stop both of them from getting too carried away." Sakura smiled at her mother in law. "You guys be careful too. I don't want to have to run all the way to you to heal you." she laughed softly. The two groups said good bye and Minato's watched as Naruto's took off to the rumors of Kabuto and Sasori.

"I hope they'll be alright." Kushina said softly as she turned back to Minato and Kaori.

"They'll be fine. They're the best there is in pretty much the world, so if they aren't okay…. I guess we're all doomed." Kaori chuckled making his friend smirk.

"They'll be fine. Itachi knows when to pull back and Sakura is keeping Sasuke and Naruto in line and they're ready to finish this. I think they'll be more than fine." Minato told her as they took off towards the rumors of Madara.

"Alright this is where the rumors split." Sakura said to the three men. The group had been running and sneaking around to gather information for three days and finally they found the spot where each was. "You two be careful, Sasori is even worse now. Make sure you take him out fast and get over to help whoever needs it. If you guys get into trouble send word and we'll get there as fast as we can." She smiled at the two men she had come to see as brothers.

"You too, make sure not to get to stubborn." Sasuke told them.

"We won't. And Sasuke… beat Sasori to a pulp for me." He smirked as he glanced at Naruto who was going over a paper.

"Take care of the dobe; he'll need a baby sitter." Sakura laughed softly before the two brothers turned and walked away leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"Well let's get this done and over with so we can get home to our babies." Sakura smiled as Naruto chuckled.

"I can't wait to be able to stay home with them, like we always wanted. We should have done this a long time ago." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss before the two took off to find Kabuto.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time skip! I know you all were looking forward to the fight scenes and all but I decided to save the endless rambling of me telling you the many fights so we'll pick up here and you can add in your own idea of the battles….. Sorry about that but I'm going to try this idea out and if you don't like it, feel free to review and I'll see what I can come up with for you! ^_^ Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 46

Naruto stood breathing heavy as he stared at Kabuto's torn up body. It had taken almost everything in Naruto and Sakura, who knelt completely worn out, to get Kabuto down to his last tricks to stay alive. They weren't going to let him get away again. It was down to Kabuto or Naruto and Sakura could only watch in horror as they charged once more colliding and standing still. This time neither pushed back and Sakura began to worry when she saw blood drip from between them.

"You have improved much, Naruto-kun. Make sure you finish what you started." Kabuto said as blood seeped past his lips and he went limp in Naruto's arms making both of them fall to the ground. Sakura used what little she had left and ran to Naruto afraid that this was his last battle. As she knelt beside him she saw his eyes closed making tears rise to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan. I'll be alright. I'm just completely spent." He whispered opening his eyes with a smirk. "We finished what we started all those years ago." He told her with one on his trademark grins.

"Yes, yes we did. You finally killed Kabuto." She laughed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't believe that this is all over."

"I know. Now all that's left is to make it back home."

"Let's rest a while and then start on our way back to the brats."

"Now you really are a mini Tsunade." He laughed making her join in as she laid by his side and let the fox take over healing both of them as they drifted off into the fox's layer. "Hey how long has it been?" Naruto asked after what seemed like hours.

"I've been replenishing your chakra and healing you wounds for three days now. Why?" the fox told him.

"Just wondering how much longer it's going to be before we can start heading back to the village."

"It should be another two days. You were both in bad shape when I started to heal what that bastard did to you." suddenly the fox growled and looked at Naruto and Sakura with his blood red eyes. "It seems you are both being called on to help."

"What happened?"

"Uchiha said that you are needed to help heal and to move people. I can lock you on to his location for you."

"Thanks." Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed worried. "don't worry we'll go and I'm sure they're all fine and just need to be brought up to where they need to be to get home." They both opened their eyes to see the blue sky above.

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"I'll seal him in one of those special seals I was working on a while ago." He told her bending down as he pulled a circle seal from his pocket and put it on Kabuto's chest before performing three hand signs and Kabuto's body was gone leaving a green complex seal over the original drawing. "Alright let's go." He formed several hand signs and the kyuubi burst into flames as he landed in front of them.

"This way, and hurry up." He growled before the three took off towards the others.

Naruto and Sakura dropped near a small group just as two others arrived. It had taken them a day to get to them at full speed and found everyone covered in blood looking exhausted. Sakura looked at everyone assessing who to heal first before jumping to her job while Naruto used followed the kyuubi to several points where the battles had gone on to seal the others before going back to seal Madara last. He sighed as he found a spot and dropped to the ground breathing heavy, not going unnoticed by the others.

"Kyuubi, why didn't heal this one first? It fucking hurts." He said as the miniature kyuubi walked over to him.

"I told you, you both needed another two days. When he was fighting he was using his chakra to cut you. It's very hard to put back together things that chakra cut." He watched as Naruto winced as he moved. "Call me back, I'll see what I can do while we wait for the others." Naruto nodded and called him back as the others watched before his eyes bled red and glowed slightly while the fox took over, unnerving Kaori, Rin, and Obito.

"Why do you have to do that Naruto? Who knows when he could just turn and kill us and you won't be able to stop him." Kaori said before the blood red eyes looked at him.

"Who would I kill?" a demonic voice said making Kaori go still and kyuubi began to laugh.

"Kyuubi, stop it right now. You know better than to scare people like that. After all these years of you being so good to me and Naruto, you have to start mouthing off." she shook her head making kyuubi chuckle.

"It's just too easy to scare people when the kit relaxes so I can work. I only take care of you because you are the kits mate and you are a very pretty vixen." Sakura smiled at him as she went back to working on Asuma's arm that had been broken. "I am sorry I have scared you."

"Why do you seem so nice and anytime they talk about you, you are always so mean in the stories?" Kaori asked.

"Since I have been living with Naruto he has changed me somewhat. We always had our problems and he released me and caught me himself. Since then we've worked out our problems and work together. I do some things he wants and he does some things I want."

"What does he do that you want?" Obito asked cautiously.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Kyuubi!" Sakura scolded making Rin, Obito and Kaori look at him then at her worried he was going to do something to her for yelling at him. "That's enough. Is Naruto's wound healed?"

"For the most part, it shouldn't hurt him like it was."

"Good, you think you can help me heal them?"

"I would have to go through the kit. My chakra would kill them, so we would have to mix our chakra."

"How come he can heal you with the kyuubi's chakra and it doesn't do anything to you?" Rin asked.

"Because a long time ago when Naruto and I were on our missions I got hurt really bad and the only way to heal me was to use the kyuubi. They forced the chakra through me and it's kind of like your body creates an antibody for a virus. I'm able to take it in doses but I could never take a huge amount and defiantly not the amount Naruto does." Suddenly they heard Naruto.

"What about me?" he asked looking around with his bright blue eyes.

"I was explaining how I can have the kyuubi's chakra directly and they can't. How's your wound?" Sakura asked as he moved over beside her.

"I'll live. Kyuubi told me what you need, who do you want first?"

"Start with my dad, then Jiraiya." Naruto looked at his father in law and saw a strange look on his face.

"Relax. Kyuubi can't do anything; he's just a big kitty cat." Naruto smirked making Sakura laugh.

"If he heard you say that, he would rip you to shreds." She looked over at her father who shrunk away. "Not literally. Dad, Naruto and even I have had plenty of arguments where if he really wanted to he could have killed us. He hasn't done anything but fire back with words; he's not going to do anything to anyone." Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes before opening them again to revile his silted pupils.

"he better leave some for me to get us all home." He chuckled before putting his palms facing Kaori and let his chakra flow out and roll over him in waves of purple. Everyone watched amazed that the chakra had rolled over Kaori to cover his entire body before receding back into Naruto's palms leaving Kaori good as new.

"Wow." Rin said as she watched Naruto look up as Sakura glanced and shook her head.

"Let me know when you need a boost."

"It will take a while to gain your chakra but other than that you are like you were never in a fight." Naruto smirked before nodding to Sakura. He moved over to sit in front of Jiraiya. "So you ready pervy sage? I told you I would be the best one day." Jiraiya smirked as Naruto put his palms up and did the same thing he had done with Kaori. After working on several others he began to breathe hard when he pulled his chakra back making Sakura stop healing the last wound on Rin and sitting down behind Naruto. She placed her hands on his back and looked at the remaining people.

"Once you're healed just move over and let the next one sit in front of us. It will take more energy than we have to keep setting up." Everyone nodded as she formed one hand sign and placed her hands on his back while he formed three and closed his eyes. He reached out and let the chakra flow over his mother healing everything before pulling it back and waiting for the next one to sit down. They healed everyone in a matter of an hour and a half leaving Naruto completely drained as his eyes returned to normal and Sakura pulled her hands back.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Asuma asked as Sakura pulled Naruto back to rest on her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It takes almost all of my chakra to mix and heal." He said as his eyes closed and he passed out. Sakura sighed and went into his tiny pocket in his jacket finding several super tiny scrolls like before.

"Are they going to take us back like last time?" Obito asked as Sakura looked at each one.

"Why does he have so many?" Kushina asked.

"Because each one goes to a different place, this one is for the stone village, this one is the cloud village, this one is to bee, this is Kishibe, sand gates, Gaara, and this is for the leaf gates. Looks like this is the closest to home we'll get."

"Didn't he have one that took us to the Hokage tower?" Obito wondered where it could be.

"After using one of these, he has to make a new one. That's the drawback to having the little ones, and with everything going on, he never got around to making another one. Besides if Tsunade finds out that he has ones that does that to her, she'll likely kill him."

"What about the one for Gaara?"

"That one is one of Naruto's prized scrolls." Kakashi smiled as Sakura unrolled the tiny one to take them home. "He uses that to bother Gaara and pop in to try to annoy him." Suddenly everyone saw white then the giant gates were in front of them. Sasuke and Sakura hoisted Naruto up and between the two of them they walked him into the village where teams of ninja showed up to take everyone to the hospital to be looked over and rest.

"So it's all finished?" Tsunade asked as everyone gathered in her office after a day's rest. Naruto walked forward and laid the five seals on her desk.

"These are Madara, Zetzu Kabuto, Kisami, and Ginji. They were the only ones I was able to seal because when the others were defeated they turned to ash. This way they cannot be revived resurrected or anything."

"You really have become a master of seals." Naruto smirked.

"Makes it easier to bother people." He chuckled.

"Well I think because you have all finished your mission you deserve a good rest. Naruto, you hold onto these for me." Naruto nodded and reached out to grab the four seals when suddenly the room when black and cold as a figure in a black robe arrived.

"Although several of you were not able to complete the task it looks like you've held up your side." He said with a deep voice. "And so I will hold my side. You all have your lives back as of this moment." He said as the death ninja glowed a faint yellow before he held his hand out and the five seals were pulled to him. "I thank you for sealing them up so nicely."

"No problem." Naruto smirked as everything went back to normal and everyone looked around.

"What are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked.

"We were given a second chance. I don't think any of us are going to waist it." Rin smiled before they all wandered out to find their families and the rest of their friends waiting.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked Sakura who smiled up at him with a look in her eye that drove him mad. "I like your idea." He smirked as Ino rolled her eyes and took the twins from them.

"You're taking Katashi tomorrow night." She told them before they took off leaving their children with Sasuke and Ino. Asuma held Kurenai tight before lifting his daughter into his arms with a bright smile. Minato and Kushina wrapped their arms around each other as they watched Kakashi hug his son and wife, Kaori held Akemi as they walked over and started talking to Ino and Sasuke and agreed to take all the children for the next two nights. Rin and Obito pulled each other close and smiled before they kissed. Everyone was happy and life was back to normal, well as normal as it could with the death ninjas all back from the dead.


End file.
